Anything But Simple
by TrueDespair
Summary: Yuui may be new at the school but he knows something about helping others. Obvious pairings and introducing a new pairing in later chapters. Now Complete!
1. Helping a family member

Okay, this is the re-write of chapter one. Since my writing has improved a bit over the last few months, i think it would be fair if i just give earlier chapters a bit of nip and tuck. So i did.

I don't know when the whole re-writing thing will end but i hope you readers will like this too. ^_^

To those who are just reading this story (i mean new readers) believe me this is better. ^_^

**Warning: Guy on guy couple (will be 'couples' soon) and heavy language. **(It's only one part so don't think this should be M under any circumstances)

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy the rewrite~! ^_^  
**

* * *

**Introducing: Anything But Simple **

**Chapter one: Helping a family member**

**

* * *

**It was another day at the Horitsuba academy. It was early spring as students were walking down the hallways to their destination; whether it be the cafeteria, outside or any empty classrooms,

Recently, the school got a new teacher on board. He was introduced as a new cooking teacher for home economics. How this person was introduced was one for the books. As a game, Yuuko, the chairman/principal of the academy made Kurogane Suwa, a gym teacher and Fai D. Fluorite, a chemistry teacher participate in. With the help of some of the students, Kurogane managed to win the game. As it turned out, the surprise was Fai's younger twin who came from Europe to teach here.

Brought and accepted, he began his new beginning at the school.

His name is Yuui and this is his life at the Horitsuba Academy.

* * *

Yuui, the cooking teacher, was finishing his latest dessert; a strawberry shortcake. It was lunch hour and his morning class just ended. Wanting to bake something, Yuui thought of the cake right off the bat. He always liked the simple things in cooking; makes him feel relaxed in some ways. As he was icing the last part of the cake, he can hear the window silently open with soft chuckles occupying it.

Sighing, Yuui stop what he was doing and stood up. "I never thought that my own brother would travel by window; makes me wonder of his mental state." He smiled as he looked over at the window. "Good afternoon, brother."

Over at the window, there was Fai; Yuui's older twin brother. He's one of those people who are very eccentric for an adult. However as stated by Kurogane, he can a bit immature sometimes.

Makes you wonder who the older twin in that situation is.

"Hyuu~! You caught me, Yuui~!" Fai then jumped over the window and landed inside the cooking room. "I just wanted to see what my brother is doing at the academy~!"

Yuui smiled fondly at his brother. "Well, I appreciate your concern for me." He then continued where he left off. "I getting used to the everyday things that happens in this school and I feel very welcomed by the students and the staff." He then took a step back and viewed his work. "There; finally done."

Fai clapped at Yuui's accomplishment. "Yay~! Yuui's the best cook around~!"

The younger twin blushed at the compliment. "Come now brother, I know you make good desserts too."

"But not as good as you~!" Fai argued playfully. "Now if only I can convince _him_ to try this." Suddenly, Fai frowned as his cheerful demeanor faded a bit. "Heh. That would be nice."

Yuui frowned but didn't say anything. Then he got an idea. "Say brother, would you like to stay for a bit and have some cake with me?"

Fai's cheerful self came back a bit as he smiled gleefully at his brother. "Hyuu~! I would like to have cake with you~! Can I make some tea for you as a thank you~?"

"You don't have to thank me for the cake but yes that would be nice." Yuui said as he went to one of the cabinets to get a couple of plates and utensils.

Fai mock saluted him. "Yes sir!" And proceeded to get the tea pot. "Oh by the way; how did Watanuki do today?"

As Yuui turned around, he had a smirk on his face. "It would seem that I have a prized student. I do hope he grows up to be a chef someday; the young man has potential." He nodded to himself to amuse Fai.

Fai giggled. "I thought he was better suited to be a house wife (**1**)~!"

"….housewife?" He didn't got used to Fai's jokes as of yet.

* * *

As the tea and cake had been served, Yuui thought that now would be the time to talk to Fai. "So brother I was wondering," He took his cup and took a sip. "Is there anything that has been bothering you lately?"

Fai stopped chewing as he blinked at Yuui before swallowing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that when you said _him_ just a few moments ago, you seemed less of your cheerful self." When Fai didn't answer, Yuui looked at him with concern. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm sure that I can help you no matter what the problem entails. I bet it's better than keeping it inside, right?"

Fai sighed as he smiled sadly. "Yes, you're right."

"So what's the problem?" Yuui then took another piece of cake and started to put it in his mouth…..

"Well, it's about Kuro-rin-sensei~!" Fai cheered out gleefully.

And Yuui then almost chocked on the cake. _'Oh boy, didn't see that coming.' _ He then swallowed and sighed. "Okay, brother; what did you do this time?" He assumed that Fai was the culprit whenever Kurogane was involved. When he first started teaching at the school, it didn't take a genius to see that the two were together.

That and he got a big fat clue one time at a festival when Fai was wearing a kimono and proceeded to kiss Kurogane…with tongue. No one knew whose face get redder first. Yuui didn't mind about them…as long as they keep their….intimate moments until after-hours.

Fai chuckled as Yuui's question. "Silly Yuui, why would you think that~?" When Yuui raised an eyebrow, Fai coughed a couple of times. "I guess that statement spoke for itself huh?"

Yuui rolled his eyes. "Yes, it did. But did you had anything to with this problem?"

As those words left Yuui's lips, Fai frowned deeply. "Well, for once it's not me that caused this problem but…..Kuro-tan-sensei did."

"Kurogane-sensei? Really?" Yuui was in disbelief. How could Kurogane of all people be the cause of Fai's dilemma; usually it's the complete opposite.

Fai nodded. "Yeah." He then looked at Yuui with sad eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I have done what I can and it still didn't work."

"Whoa there, brother." Yuui calmly interrupted Fai. "How about we start from the beginning?"

Nodding, Fai took a deep breath. "Well it started just a while ago….."

* * *

[Flashback]

_Fai was swaying back and forth on a chair in Kurogane's office. He was bored and wanted to see his favorite teacher (despite being a teacher himself) to keep himself occupied._

_Kurogane was anything but bored. He was filling out a massive amount of paperwork left by the chairman, Yuuko Ichihara. Oh how he loathe the woman. It didn't help matters as the annoying blonde teacher was moving and swaying a few feet from him. He didn't want him here but there was nothing he can do._

_If the chairman got wind of it, it would mean more paperwork. Oh what Joy._

_Fai sighed for the hundredth time; making Kurogane's eyebrow twitch. "Kuro-chan-sensei; I'm bored~!"_

"_You know damn well that's not my name." Kurogane growled out. "And if you're that freaking bored, why don't you waste your time somewhere else?"_

"_But I want to spend time with you, Kuro-muu-sensei~!" Fai playfully argued. "You're always on a desk doing paperwork! That's too dull for a gym teacher~!" He then stood up and twirled around the room. "A gym teacher should be outside playing with the students; having fun~!"_

"_Heh! __'Like you do your own work. You're having too much fun when you should be concentrating on educating the brats. How about teaching them something for once?" It may have sounded a bit harsh but Kurogane was at wit's end. He sighed as he placed the pen down and rubbed his forehead. "God I can't take this."_

_Fai at that point as worried about the gym teacher. He walked towards Kurogane's desk and placed a hand on the man's forehead. "Kuro-sama-sensei; are you okay?"_

_Kurogane brushed the hand off. "Of course I am." He then started working on the papers again. "Look I have a lot of crap to deal with and I'm in no mood to play games with you." _

_At those words, Fai started to frown. "But that's what you said every night too. You never even go to bed with me anymore. You're doing paperwork there too and I'm always alone." He nudged Kurogane annoyingly as he tried to get the man off of his work; making the person in question angrier and angrier by the second. "Kuro-puu-sensei, just hear me out; can't you please just stop working for a sec and spend some time with me?"_

_It was the last straw. Kurogane suddenly slammed his hand on the desk and glared up at the blonde. "NO I FUCKING CAN'T! I HAVE THIS CRAP TO FINISH AND I'M NOT EVEN HALF-WAY THERE AND YOU FUCKING COMPLAINING EVERY DAMN SECOND IS NOT HELPING ME! SO NO I CAN'T SPEND TIME WITH YOU BECAUSE AS YOU CAN FUCKING SEE; I'M BUSY!" Kurogane then slowly started to calm down from his rant. He sighed before looking up at Fai. What he saw shocked him._

_Fai was just standing there; looking afraid of him. His whole body was trembling as tears started to form. He then clasped his hands together as he took a few steps back._

"_Oh crap…" Kurogane muttered out. "Look, I didn't mean—"_

_The sound of bell interrupted Kurogane's apology._

_Taking advantage of the bell, Fai then plastered on a fake smile. "Well that must be the bell~!" He then started walking out the room. "I'll see you soon Kuro-sama-sensei~!" He didn't wait for Kurogane's reply as he got out and shut the door behind him. Once out of the gym teacher's sight, Fai started to rub his eyes; trying to wipe the tears away._

_

* * *

_[Back to the present]

"…And that's what happened." As Fai told Yuui the incident, his voice got quieter and quieter so when he finished he was almost inaudible to hear.

Yuui listened intently on the situation he just heard. He then placed a hand on Fai's shoulder, as a sign of comfort. "I see. Did you see Kurogane-sensei as some point after that?"

Fai shook his head. "No; not really. Lately I'm avoiding eye-contact and I think he's not looking at me either. At home, he's sleep on the couch or doing his paperwork and I would in bed alone. I don't think I can take it anymore." He rubbed his eyes as he felt tears starting to form. "I guess I'm not that important enough for him anymore; it's all paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. I don't even know why I'm trying. I just…"

Yuui rubbed Fai's shoulder with a small smile. "Hey brother, I think I know the answer to your problem."

The chemistry teacher lit up slight at those words. "Really?"

"Yes really." Yuui then crossed his arms; looking at Fai sternly. "But I need to ask one question; did anything else happen between you two such as other problems with him or something?"

"Well no." Fai seemed a bit surprised when he answered that. "But Kuro-love-sensei just doesn't seem to love me as before."

"Well brother, I think the reason for his unusual anger and avoiding being with you is just that he's busy. That's all." Yuui smiled as Fai's expression went from slight confusion to disbelief. "I mean that it is the new semester after all. More kids are enrolling, there are schedule changes for some and I think Yuuko-sensei is giving him a hard time too." He then placed his hand on his chin. "With those things and other things to worry about I have the impression that he's stress out and just wanted to get it done and done quickly."

Fai nodded as he slowly understood. "If that's true why did he scream at me and avoiding me?"

"Well as to why he was screaming is was because you didn't give him the support he needed. I think what you should is instead of complaining about him being busy, how about you try to lessen the workload for him like helping him with certain stuff. Besides; weren't you the one who was avoiding him in the first place? Maybe he thought that you were still scared of him and was trying to give you some time by yourself." Yuui looked at Fai who had a small smile on his face.

"So….Kuro-sensei doesn't hate me?" Fai shyly said although his smile got a bit wider.

"Of course not; if anything he loves you now more than ever. You just have to learn how to compromise with him. Now I know that I don't know a bit about being in love (much less know what is like to fall in love with a man) but I know that you two can overcome obstacles and still be together. Like I said, you have to learn how to compromise because that's life; making compromises. You may not like it but it's better than doing nothing right?"

Yuui stood up and gave Fai a hug. "That way he can get his stuff done and you two can spend time together like before." He smiled as Fai tightly hugged back.

"You're right! I should help Kuro-sensei as much as I can!" Fai then let go of his twin with a huge smile. "Thanks Yuui~! You're the best brother I ever had~!"

Yuui chuckled. "Fai, I'm the_ only_ brother you ever had."

Laughing, Fai stuck out his tongue out in a playful manner. "That's not the point~!"

Before Yuui can even argue about it, the bell rang; signaling the start of afternoon classes. Sighing, Yuui smirked. "Well I think a certain chemistry teacher needs to be his room before the students get worried."

Fai crossed his arms with a smile. "It was just one time; I didn't even know that students can be so worried about their own teacher~!" He pouted.

"_Anyway_ if you're going to leave then please use the door; I don't want people thinking you're a robber or something." Yuui joked.

"If I would were to use the window, would a certain someone rat me out about it~?" Fai gleefully asked.

Smirking, Yuui looked away. "Well gee, I might have to say something to a certain gym teacher about the basis of window travel—" But he was cut off as Fai glomped him forcefully.

"NO~! Don't tell Kuro-kuro-sensei~!" Even though Fai was joking; he didn't want Kurogane to know about the window jumping anyway…or else he'll find another fun (weird) way to travel from room to room.

Ripping Fai off of him, Yuui grinned. "Fine, I won't tell but just use the door for now. I'll clean up here before my next class."

"Okay then." Fai ruffled Yuui's hair before going to the door and opening the door. "See you later~!" He waved as he left the room.

"See you." Yuui waved back. As Fai left the room, he looked at the counter and frowned. "Now what do with the rest of the cake?" Maybe he should've let Fai take some.

Goodness knows Fai loves sweet things…..so how he got with Kurogane was beyond him.

* * *

[Slight time skip]

"Another morning, another day of teaching potential cooks." Yuui was walking down the hallways one morning to the staff lounge to get some coffee to start the day. "I wonder if brother took my advice about his issue with Kurogane-sensei? Hopefully it wouldn't turn ugly." As soon as those words left his mouth, at around the corner leading to another hallway, he spotted Fai and Kurogane who were in front of a door.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about but soon smiled as Fai hugged Kurogane with a happy cheer. His smile widened as Kurogane blushed and hugged back. Not wanting to interrupt their moment; Yuui turned around and went to his room instead.

As he closed the door behind him; he couldn't help but sigh in content. "Well I guess their relationship just gotten better, I just glad I was of help." Smiling, he went to the window and crossed his arms as some birds flew around one the trees. "I guess it's going to be another day at the academy; I just hope I can keep with it."

And thus beginning the events of Horitsuba Academy.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

(**1**)- this was mentioned in the second chapter of the manga (Horitsuba Gakuen -or academy in English) by Himawari to Watanuki and as usual; Watanuki reacted in the most hilarious way possible. XD

**Don't forget to review (that's directed to new readers mostly), check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^** **  
**


	2. Understanding Brothers

Up with chapter two. I would like to thank **ATLovesSweetmmmCandy** and **FlowingBreeze** For reviewing the first chapter.

This chapter might not make since to some readers so if there's anything you want to ask; let me know k?

**Quick update 3/18/10: **i would like to point out that in this story Yuui is the **younger** brother in this this story. Thank you **Flowing breeze** for pointing that out about Yuui. He'll be the younger brother because i think that in rare cases the younger one is more mature than the older( i mean really, have you seen Fai lately? XD). So from now on in this story Yuui is the **younger** twin. Thank you. ^_^

**Update 2/13/11:** Chapter has been re-written. The problem Syaoron had has been changed to something a bit darker. Hope it wouldn't bother new readers. ^_^

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. nuff' said ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Understanding brothers**

**

* * *

**[Slight time skip]

Yuui was glad that the ordeal involving his brother and Kurogane was resolved; a whole month ago to be exact. During the whole time however, all he ever heard from Fai was how sweet and caring Kurogane is and how their relationship was greatly improving with each passing day. While that sounded very adorable to any other person; to hear about Kurogane being sweet and caring coming from his brother's mouth was weird….nice but weird. But the point he was trying to make was that lately that's all he would ever hear from Fai.

_Every single morning._

"Oh and there was this one night that Kuro-puu-sensei made me the most delicious rice ball~!" Fai stated happily; though the word happily was a huge understatement in Yuui's opinion. "And did you know what he got me just last night~? I bet you wanna know right, right~?" He pestered his younger twin.

Yuui sighed. "Actually I _don't_ want to know." He glanced at Fai. "Because you already told me that just _last night_ right after I went to sleep. And the fact that you keep telling me the same things over and over again _every ten seconds of everyday._" He wasn't ungrateful for Fai's and Kurogane's growing relationship; in fact he was ecstatic.

But really, how much more can one take?

Fai pouted as they turned a corner into another hallway. "I'm sorry Yuui." He smiled as they passed a series of windows. "It's just that I'm so happy that Kuro-tan-sensei and I got back on track with our relationship. I was really worried that it wouldn't stick any longer because of other things got in the way. But thanks to that advice of yours, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am; for me and Kuro both."

Now feeling a bit guilty, Yuui gently patted Fai on the shoulder. "I know that. I'm sorry too brother. But the thing is….." He playfully smirked as he and Fai made complete eye-contact. "I can only handle so much of your insanity and randomness for so long. And believe me, one day; you would see me jumping out of the window just to keep my own sanity intact." He jokingly said the last part just to get a pick out of Fai.

Figuring that it was his brother's way of lightening up, Fai just laughed whole-heartedly. "Well you don't have to worry about that~!" He then waved his arms in a giddy fashion. "There are _plenty _of other people in this school who would want to have fun with me~!"

Yuui rolled his eyes. "Do they really want to hang with you or would you do something so they would be _forced_ to hang out with you?" He laughed when Fai huffed childishly and looks away. Patting him on the back, Yuui smiled. "Oh come on Fai, I'm only kidding." He knew Fai was faking being hurt as he can see the smile off the window's reflection.

"Brother~?"

Fai turned his head back a fraction. "Yes~?"

"Are you still angry~?" Yuui was prepared for any funny remarks that Fai would send his way but what he didn't expect was absolute silence. "….Brother….what's wrong?" He looked at Fai who was looking at something that was in front of him. Following his trail of sight, he then knew what Fai was looking at.

"Oh, it's Syaoron." Yuui knew of Syaoron both through Fai and the scavenger hunt Yuuko planned before he started working at the academy. What he can gather, Syaoron is Syaoran's older twin who came from Hong Kong to attend classes with him. He's nothing like Syaoran but at the same time he is. He never got the time to actually talk to him but he hoped that would change in the future.

Fai shook Yuui a bit to get his attention. "Hey Yuui, don't you notice something odd about Syaoron? He looks pretty sick."

"Huh?" Yuui was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the poor boy's limping and his face's losing color." Fai clarified. "In fact now that I think about it, he was like this since this morning but I just thought he was a bit sick." It worried the chemistry teacher greatly. Syaoron never got as bad as this….well excluding that one time that he got food poisoning from Doumeki's cookies but that's another story.

Yuui grew worried for the boy as well. "That's true. And the fact that his clothes look disoriented and is barely holding his schoolbag." Something was off about the student. Just a while ago he was as normal as one would be at the academy but now…..now he's trenching down the hallway as if…. "Brother…I think we should talk to him. Maybe we can shed some light on the dilemma."

Fai happily nodded. "Let's~!"

Unfortunately, at that exact moment Syaoron had hit his limit as he slumped forward and hit the ground hard; sending his schoolbag sliding just a bit away from him.

The twins' eyes widened as they slowly grasped the incident that they have seen right before them.

"_**SYAORON**_!"

* * *

[A short time later]

Yuui could only stare at the bed-ridden student before him. Right after seeing Syaoron fall on the tile floor, he and Fai quickly came to the rescue. Yuui picked up the boy and carried him bridal style (if the situation wasn't so dire then he would've blushed) while Fai directed him to the infirmary where Seishiro (who was in charge of said room) was.

Upon entering the room, Seishiro was quickly informed of what has happened and prepared a bed for the poor boy and did everything he could. After a few tests, the man told Yuui that the poor boy was suffering from a severe lack of sleep and a bit of mal-nutrition. However the good news was that is wasn't as bad; not bad enough that the kid had to be sent to the hospital but he would have to stay in the infirmary for a while in case.

As the boy was sleeping soundly, Yuui jumped a bit as a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Fai smiling sadly at him while holding a cup in his hand.

"You okay?" Fai offered the cup that had cider in it. He knew that coffee wouldn't help his brother at a time like this.

Yuui took the cup with a small frown. "I think so. I'm just not sure." He took a sip before looking at the boy's sleeping form once again. "So did Seishiro tell you yet?"

Fai nodded. "Yeah. He told me everything." He took up a vacant chair and sat right next to his twin. "It kinda makes me sad to hear and see a friend like this. I just wish I was there to help him before this even happen."

Feeling himself nodding, Yuui took Fai's hand and squeeze it. "I know. But we can't prevent everything that happens to them. We just have to be there for them as much as possible." He then looked up and saw Fai smiling at him. "…what?"

Shaking his head, Fai chuckled. "Nothing. It's just that when you say things like that; you seem older then you look. Like a wise man on the road; helping people along the way."

Yuui raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Yeah, I guess I do." He then blinked as he looked around. "Though now I'm wondering where that blasted man went."

Laughing, Fai grinned. "Oh that~! Well right after Seishiro told me about poor Syaoron's condition, he said that he had to go somewhere to pick up some medical supplies and didn't want to leave Syaoron alone~!" He then pointed to himself. "So I volunteered ourselves~!"

"_Are you nuts!_" Yuui screamed out; forgetting that there was a person sleeping next to him. "You can't just volunteer us to watch over him. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't." He blushed faintly. "But it seems that you clearly forgotten that we have classes to teach and we'll get into a huge trouble if we are not where we should be!"

Fai laughed as he waved Yuui off. "Ah you worry too much Yuui~!" He then pointed to his head. "I had all figured out. That was what I was doing before coming here~!"

Yuui looked at Fai skeptically. "…Brother….What did you do?"

* * *

[In the head Gym office]

Kurogane was calmly reading his new paper; enjoying the serene peace and silence of the moment. However his guard was up. It has been awhile since he has seen Fai. But he figured that the idiot blonde will pop up sooner or later so he might as well be prepared for it.

Then there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he thought it would be Yuui; telling him that Fai have said or done something wrong and needed his help. Though he couldn't blame him.

Wasn't Fai supposed to be the older one?

Opening the door, Kurogane was surprised to see a huge group of students waiting for him. Half of them were wearing lab coats so he knew they are Fai's chemistry class and the other half were wearing aprons so he also knew that they are Yuui's cooking class. But what he didn't know was why the hell they are standing before him at a time like this.

And where the hell are the teachers who were supposed to teach them?

"So…" Kurogane finally spoke up. "Why are you all here? Shouldn't you all be in class?"

One of the cooking class students came forward and held out a piece of paper that was folded in half. "Fai-sensei told us to come here and give you this."

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane took the paper and read what was inside.

_Hello there Kuro-rin-sensei~!_

_I bet your wondering why there are students waiting for you~!_

_You see, something has happened to dear Syaoron and we just couldn't leave him alone~!_

_And yes, Yuui is there with me; isn't he sweet~?_

_So for the time being, could you please keep our lovely students occupied please~?_

_If you do; expect a _huge_ reward from me later tonight~!_

_Have fun~!_

_Hugs and Kisses, Fai_

Kurogane stared at the note, then at the students, then to the note once more.

Three…

Two….

…One

"_WHY THAT FREAKING IDIOT OF A TEACHER! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO WITH ALL OF THESE BRATS!"_

_

* * *

_Yuui could only gape at his brother. "I can't believe you just did that, brother." He shook his head in frustration.

Fai smiled as he patted Yuui on the shoulder. "Like I said; you worry too much Yuui~!" He then shrugged. "Besides out of everything I have done to my puppy, it's not the worst thing for him to endure."

"….I suppose." Yuui slightly agreed with a frown on his face. _'I just wish that brother wouldn't torture poor Kurogane-sensei like that…..no matter how cruelly funny for me to see him like that.'_

Just then a light moan came from the bed. Yuui and Fai blinked as they turned their heads to the source of the sound. Their faces showed relief as Syaoron started opening his tired eyes. However, they were very cautious just in case the boy does something rash.

Syaoron groaned as light entered his vision; slightly hurting his eyes in the process. Blinking, he looked around to see that he wasn't in the hallway anymore but in the infirmary and in a bed no less. He then heard a chuckle coming from the right side of the bed. He then tried to sit up to see who it was but was gently pushed back down. "…what….?"

"Now now, Syaoron. No need to rush into anything; you still need your rest."

Confused, Syaoron looked up a bit and blinked. "F-Fai….sensei?"

Fai softly smiled at the boy as he nodded. "Of course it's me~! Who else would it be? And don't forget him too~!"

The boy looked at who was next to Fai and his eyes widened. "Yuui-sensei, you're here too?"

Yuui nodded as he touched the boy's forehead. "Yes, I'm here also. Don't worry." He smiled softly. "You're fine now. No need to push it."

Syaoron looked between Fai and Yuui with wide eyes before he started breathing a bit heavily. Then out of nowhere, he started to cry as tears were formed at the corners of his eyes and ran down his face. He felt like the stupidest person in the world; making now three people worry about him. It was too much for him to bear. "I…I'm so sorry! Please don't…!"

The twins were very shocked at the scene before them. They just never seen the student cry before and it broke their hearts. Granted, they haven't known the boy for a long time but to see him break down like that….

Fai placed his hand on Syaoron's clenching hand; trying to calm him down. "Shh. It's okay Syaoron. We're right here. We're not going anywhere." As he sighed, he looked at Yuui with sad eyes.

Yuui looked back and frowned. Something told him that the situation got more complicated that he or Fai had thought.

* * *

After a few minutes, Syaoron finally started to calm down; now sitting up and breathing a bit more normally. "Sorry Yuui-sensei and Fai-sensei. I didn't know what came over me." He then was given a plastic cup of water. He took it gratefully. "Thanks." He drank the water and sighed as his throat was now less irritating.

Fai smiled. "No problem. We all have our breakdown moments." He then placed his hands on his lap. "However, there is something I would like to ask you about."

Syaoron blinked in confusion as Yuui took the cup from him. "Of course; ask me anything."

"Gladly." Then Fai crossed his legs. "What on earth happened to make you so ill that you would end up fainting?"

Yuui glanced at the student as he remained quiet for a few seconds. "Syaoron…?"

"Um…well….I um….." Syaoron couldn't find the right words to explain himself. He didn't want the teachers involved but what else could he say. It was already terrible that he ended up in the infirmary, why drag his teachers into his own problems. "…It's….a long story…" He concluded finally.

Patting his shoulder, Yuui smiled at the student. "Don't worry; we got plenty of time…._believe me_." He glared at Fai who in turn, looked away and whistled a random tune.

Finding no way out of it, Syaoron groaned. "Okay then." He looked at the teachers with a slight remorse. "The whole problem started about three weeks ago…"

* * *

_The Li' brothers were sleeping one night during a thunderstorm. The power was out and the only light they had at the time was candles. _

_As Syaoran was sleeping soundly in his own bed; a clash of thunder was heard before he was rudely awakened by the sound of his brother's screaming. "Nii-san!" Jumping out of his bed quickly, he ran out of room and across the hallway where his brother resides. Pushing the door open; he was prepared for the worst. "Nii-san, are you alright?"_

_The scene before him shocked him._

_On the bed not too far from him lay Syaoron who was sitting up and clenching his chest while breathing deeply; trying to calm himself down. "It's over, it's over, it's over…." He chanted repeatedly to himself as his eyes remained wide open._

_Syaoran took a couple steps forward with a wryly look on his face. "Nii-san…is everything okay?"_

_Like a cure for a spell, Syaoron snapped out of his moment and looked at Syaoran with a bit of fear in his eyes. He then took a deep breath before making a fake smile at his younger brother. "Oh hi, lil' bro. What's up?" He then blinked as Syaoran took a seat next to him on the bed._

"_Nii-san…I heard you screaming just a moment ago; are you sure that you're okay?" He got a pat on the head as he received a more fake-like smile from the older brother._

"_I'm fine; don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare; nothing more." Syaoron reassured his twin. "Now how about we go back to sleep? We have school later."_

_Unsure but not pushing the issue further, Syaoran nodded. "You're right." He then gave a chaste kiss to Syaoron's head. "Good night, nii-san." With that he stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. As he was closing the bedroom door, he didn't notice the deep frown that replaced the fake smile on Syaoron's face._

_

* * *

_Yuui's eyes widened. "So you had a nightmare that night?"

Syaoron nodded. "Yes, but the thing was that it wasn't a normal nightmare. It was a memory…and it the same memory every night for a week." He shook his head. "No matter how late or how early I sleep in, I would always wake up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep." He then had his eyes down-casted. "So I decided to not sleep awhile…."

Fai gasped. "But Syaoron, not sleeping wouldn't fix the problem; it would make it worse and you are a growing boy!" He then huffed. "And growing boys need their sleep!"

Yuui just had to roll his eyes on that statement.

"I know that Fai-sensei but there was no other option for me at the time and surprisingly it worked for awhile." Syaoron explained. "But by the last week, the fatigue was getting to me and I was swaying in classes…and Syaoran started to notice…" He then frowned. "Maybe he did notice it the whole time but didn't say anything to me because I would snap at him or something."

Fai and Yuui looked at each other before looking back at the boy.

Suddenly, Syaoron chuckled humorlessly. "I just wanted that memory to stop. That memory when father…." He sighed. "I just don't know how much longer I can last. And I know that if Syaoran knew; he would be in pieces… I…I can't let him know….ever…"

Looking at the depressed student before him; Yuui have had enough. "Brother, I want you to call Syaoran and bring him in here."

At this, Syaoron gasped as tried to get out of bed but couldn't as Yuui held him back. "No, wait! Please don't! I can't have him come here and see me like this! I just can't—Ow!" He rubbed his head where Yuui whacked him on. "But Yuui-sensei-!"

"Syaoron." Yuui said firmly; cutting any argument from the boy. "Your brother has to know. You can't keep him in the dark anymore…you'll just hurt him more."

"But I…" Syaoron weakly argued back but couldn't find anything to actually argue back with. He knew Yuui was right; he was just scared. Shaking, he sighed. "Okay then… I guess I have no other choice."

Yuui smiled softly. "Glad to hear it." He ruffled Syaoron's hair softly. "Besides…Brother is already gone."

Sure enough, Fai has already disappeared from the room before he heard Syaoron's protests.

Syaoron blinked. "Wow, that was fast." He muttered in amazement.

"Yes, I know." Yuui waved it off. "Brother tends to do that a lot; makes you wonder if he was a ninja at birth." He then frowned. "However, I wanted to get back to what you were saying earlier." He laced his fingers together. "So this memory you keep seeing every night…you say something about your father….just what happened to him to make you so shaken up?"

At first Syaoron didn't say anything…then he looked up with some tears. "It was when I was when our father was visiting Hong Kong again with my little brother. We caught up on things and were getting along. Then one day father and I were looking for a birthday present for our mother. I got separated from him during the afternoon because there were some trinkets that I thought would be a great present. I heard father calling me so came running to him. But as I got closer…." He sighed in fear.

Yuui placed his hand over the boy's. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

Syaoron shook his head. "No, it's fine….so when I got to where father was…." He started tearing. "He was stabbed in the chest by some thugs who wanted to rob something from him." He then glared at the white sheets. "I would never forget their faces. Their toothy, cut-throat menacing smiles as father's blood started staining the ground….then he joined the ground as he fell while those thugs ran off laughing." He rubbed his eyes. "I tried calling for help but in the end…." He then looked into Yuui's blue eyes. "I never told Syaoran the whole story because the last thing I want for him is to experience the kind of horror I did…I just wanted to be the big brother for him…."

For a few seconds, neither of the males said anything.

Then…

"I see….so you felt like by keeping this secret and your pain that you would be stronger and that you will protect your brother no matter what?"

Syaoron nodded. "Yes."

Yuui nodded. "Right. But you do realize that keeping all of that pain and the secrets would eventually do more harm than good." He gave Syaoron a stern look. "You can't do that to yourself or to Syaoran. Doing all of this unnecessary things just to keep your brother safe will only backfire in the worst way possible!"

"But Yuui-sensei!" Syaoron cried out. "I only have my lil' bro's intentions at heart! I just wanted him to go on life without so much trouble! I only wanted to protect him!"

"Really?" Yuui interjected. "Well hasn't it occurred to you that maybe it's not your brother who needs protecting? That maybe that you're just afraid that the past might repeat itself?"

At that Syaoron fell silent.

_Hit the nail on the head._

"Listen…" Yuui calmly started. "I think that it's great that you would do anything just to keep your brother out of harm's way-I do that with my brother a lot when we are kids." He then touched Syaoron's cheek. "But the thing is you can't prevent all the bad things from happening or are going to happen later in life nor can you shield Syaoran from everything. That I learned the hard way." He then softly smiled. "All you can do is trust him and help him whenever you can and at the same time let him _help you_ because that's what family do; they help each other through thick and thin." He then lowered his voice. "For the sake of everyone else; your friends, and family alike…let your brother make his own choices on what path he will walk on; trust me…you'll see what a strong man he will become."

Syaoron didn't know what to say at first. He was shocked…then angry at himself…then…he didn't know what emotion over took him. Then as the words sunk in, he slowly understood what Yuui was trying to tell him. He can't protect his brother forever; that much was the bitter reality. However, he knew that just being there for Syaoran when he needs him will be enough to aide his hurting heart for now and soon enough….

…a choice will be made.

"You're right." Syaoron spoke up. "I can't keep up like this; lil' bro may be my brother but he had the right to know and will face a lot of bad things in the future…but I have faith in him; and I will be there to help and let him help me."

Yuui smiled. "Good to know." He then chuckled. "But I don't think you need to worry about the 'telling him' part."

Syaoron blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

The cooking teacher pointed to the doorway and the student's eyes widen.

There was Syaoran; having tears running down his face as he was slightly shaking. Behind him was Fai who was smiling sadly at the scene.

"Look what I found…" Fai said. "It seems that this little dog was rather worried about a certain other little doggy who has been very sick." He gestured to the young man next to him as he touched his shoulder. "I think it's time to show him how you feel, wouldn't you say so?"

Syaoran stood his ground for a few seconds before running towards the bed and hugging his brother with all of his might. "Nii-san…Nii-san! I'm sorry….I'm….!" He couldn't say the words are he screamed out while still crying.

Syaoron who started crying himself hugged his brother back. "It's okay; it's not your fault and I promise you…no more secrets…" He then was close to sobbing as he felt Syaoran nod. "I promise….I promise…."

Yuui looked at the scene with a small smile on his face. He then turned his head as he felt a tap on the shoulder.

Fai nudged him to join him outside in the hallway; thinking that the boys needed sme time alone.

The cooking teacher couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Well Yuui; it looks like you done it again."

Yuui looked over at Fai who had a silly grin on his face. "Not sure what you mean by that but I'm glad that I could help." He then frowned. "However what happens next will be up to them; I've done all that I can for them." His eyes held a tinge of sadness.

Fai waved it off. "Oh I wouldn't be that worried; I'm sure they will be alright and besides…" He then hugged Yuui as tightly as he could. "Syaoron's not the only one who will do anything to protect his family."

The cooking teacher sighed. "You're not going to lose sleep over me; are you?"

"Pfft. Me? No way~!" Fai scoffed playfully. "And mess up this cute face? Yeah, right. There are some things I just can't give up; even for my adorable little brother~!"

Yuui rolled his eyes. "Well don't I feel lucky?"

The two looked at each other before sharing a good wholesome laugh with each other. Times like this are really hard to come by.

As Fai calmed down, his body suddenly became rigid. "Oh no."

Yuui then stopped his laughter to look at Fai confusedly. "What is it brother?" He then looked where Fai was looking and sighed. "Oh boy."

At the end of the hallway was Kurogane and boy was he pissed. The gym teacher was covered in white icing and chemical burns. Probably from the students who may or may not been intentionally trying to hurt him. His burning red eyes were locked on Fai and only on Fai.

Yuui had a feeling that Kurogane knew who was the mastermind of the whole situation.

Chuckling nervously, Fai let go of Yuui and patted him on the head. "Well it looks like I'll be going now." He waved happily. "Bye~!" And ran like hell.

The cooking teacher could only sigh as he felt Kurogane whooshing past him in a fit of rage.

Goodness knows how it will end.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MORON! I KNOW THIS WAS YOUR DAMN IDEA AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"

"Haha~!" You're going to have to catch me first Kuro-puu-sensei~!"

Watching them giving yet another chase down the hallway, Yuui sighed with a fond smile on his face. "Another day at the Horitsuba Academy."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	3. Is it love?

**3/3/11**:Chapter re-written.

For people who are just now reading this; yes, there will be yaoi. If you're irked by it then i apologize. However, i would like to add that it's not the huge point in this story. This is about Yuui and his life. The pairings are just the bonus content. ^_^

* * *

**Warning: imagery and a bit of crude humor**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Is it love?**

**

* * *

**[Slight time jump]

"That's all for today's class, students. As you leave; make sure to hang up your aprons where they belong. And no, the window sill does _not _count as a hook."

The bell rang as the students left the room in…more or less orderly fashion. Yuui smiled as he watched another group of potential cooks go in high spirits. He was glad that the day went without any incident. He had been keeping his guard up just in case something went out of the ordinary happened; but thank god it nothing bad happened.

As he went to his desk, Yuui smiled at how much time has passed since the Li' brothers' incident. Ever since that day he had seen the brotherly relationship grow stronger and stronger; knowing that they on the path to recovery.

However…he could not say the same thing to another pair's relationship.

After Fai was chased all around the school by Kurogane because of his _back-up plan_ so the twins could stay and watch Syaoron, Yuui didn't see him for the rest of that day. Thinking that Kurogane either gave up or actually caught up with Fai and was giving him a hell of a lecture, he wasn't in the least bit worried. He figured that he have heard the end of it.

But of course; the very next day….he was sadly mistaken.

* * *

_Yuui was walking down the hallway with a cup of coffee in his hand. Earlier, he and Yuuko were discussing about the incident with the Li' brothers and the chairman was never prouder of the cooking teacher. He blushed_ _and reassured her that he was only trying to help. _

_Of course that didn't sway her one bit._

_While he was looking around the school before the morning class starts, his thoughts drifted back to Syaoron and that talk. He kinda felt bad that he harshly confronted him about the ordeal and his rather poor choices that lead up to the incident but he couldn't help but let out a small smile as he saw the two go home for the day._

_Although, Syaoron will stay at home for the next few days, he was glad that he didn't end up in the hospital._

_Yuui was so into his thoughts that he fail to notice that someone else was in the same place as he was. But as fate would have it, he looked up and his eyes widened. And down went his cup as it fell from his hand and broke as it hit the ground. "BROTHER!"_

_A few feet away from him was Fai and he was….limping down the hallway. He was looking a little slumped as well as his back was a bit hunched over. If a random person were to see him in such a state; they would think that the poor chemistry teacher got jumped….._

…_and they wouldn't be farther from the truth._

_Fai looked up and smiled. "Oh Yuui…..good morning." The fact that his face screamed 'exhausted' didn't help matters either._

_The cooking teacher ran up to his brother and gave him a big hug. "Brother, what the hell happened to you! Did you fell down a flight of stairs or something?" What he didn't expect was Fai chuckling back. "Brother?"_

_Returning the hug, Fai leaned over to Yuui's ear and smiled. "I got 'punished' by Kuro last night."_

…

_No words can describe what Yuui was feeling at that moment; although his face had a pink tint on it. "Oh dear god….how can he…and you…I'm so sorry." He couldn't find the words to say what he felt but he figured that apologizing to start would help. _

_Pulling away slightly from Yuui, Fai gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't blame yourself; it was my idea the whole time so I deserved it." He then smirked. "Besides…I like it when Kuro-sama's rough. Makes things more exciting in the bedroom."_

_Feeling a bit irked at the statement; Yuui gently whacked Fai on the head. "Please brother; don't talk like that early in the morning….though I assume it's the…sexual satisfaction talking."_

_Fai laughed. "Yeah, you're right." He then smiled. "Right now, I'm in the mood for some tea and a doughnut~!"_

_Relieved that Fai was feeling a bit better, Yuui chuckled. "Well I just came from the lounge but I think I can go again since…" the two looked behind as the younger sighed. "I just wasted a morning's worth of coffee."_

_The chemistry teacher nodded. "Sounds good~!" _

_Yuui started pulling away but was held close by Fai. "Um brother…you might want to let go if we are to go to the lounge."_

"_I know that but there's one problem…" Fai then blushed as his voice dropped in volume. "..I…can't really move anymore….my….lower regions are numb now…."_

…

"_Oh for the love of…."_

_

* * *

_The cooking teacher groaned as the memory replayed in his head. He had to help his brother around the school throughout the whole day; earning him awkward stares and unwanted questions. By the end of the day, he practically pushed Fai into Kurogane's arms; yelling and lecturing the man about how he shouldn't be 'rough' on his brother on school days…or on any day in fact. After practically burning the man's ears off; Kurogane reluctantly apologized and promised to keep the 'roughness' to a extreme minimum.

Unfortunately, 'minimum' meant three times a week…..or so Fai would announce to their friends…

"Dear god, why can't that two just _try_ to be normal for once?" Yuui muttered out. "I just can't deal with that kind of thing every day."

"I guess being on the receiving end because of those two must suck, huh?"

Yuui whipped his head around and spotted one of his students that didn't leave. "D-Doumeki?"

The person in question nodded.

"Well that's a relief." Yuui sighed. "I thought I was being staked or something." He then frowned. "Is there anything you need to talk about or need help on; considering that you're still here despite the class being over?"

Doumeki didn't say anything at first. However he stood up from his seat and walked towards the front desk. He then took a nearby stool and sat down. "I need your help with something."

Blinking, Yuui smiled at the boy. "Well then, how about I make some tea so we can talk properly?" When the student nodded, he picked up a tea pot and went to the sink to fill it up with water. Then he turned the stove on and placed the pot on top of it. "There, now that's done…" He took a chair and sat across from Doumeki. "What do you help on?"

"Something personal." Doumeki simply stated.

"Personal, huh?" Yuui stated. "Is it so personal that you'll come to me of all people to talk to?" When Doumeki groaned, he raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"…The thing is Yuui-sensei….you weren't the first person that I thought of to ask." Doumeki softly said. "In fact, it was because of some of my friends and their advice that I decided to come to you instead." He didn't want Yuui to feel like he was like a last resort but there really wasn't much of a choice to begin with.

Patting Doumeki on the shoulder, Yuui chuckled. "Don't feel bad about it; I have no problem with that." He then grinned. "In fact, I'm a bit surprised that you wanted my help at all." He then crossed his arms as he tilted his head. "But because I'm now curious, who was the first person you came to for help?"

Doumeki sighed in slight frustration. "It was…Fai-sensei…."

The tea pot whistled as the two stared at each other in silence.

Groaning, Yuui got up and went to the stove. "Brother huh?" He turned the stove off and stood there for a few seconds. "Let me guess; he first got over excited at whatever you confessed to him and decided to shout it out to the world." He then got out two cups and poured the tea. "Knowing him, I feel sorry who the person who would hear such a thing."

"It was Kurogane-sensei."

….

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Yuui pinched his nose in annoyance. _'Great; just perfect. Goodness knows what Doumeki AND Kurogane-sensei are feeling right now.' _Letting out a breath, Yuui turned back to the stoic teen with two tea cups in each hand and a smile. "Really? I think we should agree that what is said in the cooking room stays in the cooking room, don't you think?"

Doumeki nodded; completely agreeing to the suggestion.

As he sat down, Yuui handed out one of the tea cups. "Here; try it. There's a hint of pomegranate so it gives off a sweet aftertaste for the otherwise green tea."

Looking at the tea, Doumeki took a sip. He nodded. "It's good."

Yuui beamed. "Why thank you." He then took a sip. "So…what do you need help on? Is it schoolwork, home, or maybe friends; that sort of thing." He could see that Doumeki was a bit hesitant in answering but he patiently waited.

Finally, Doumeki looked at Yuui. "I have a crush on someone."

"Oh?" Yuui said. "Well, I'm no expert in the romance department but I can try to help you as much as possible." He took another sip of tea. "So this crush, did it come out of nowhere or was there for a while?"

Doumeki shrugged. "I don't know. I think I have this feeling for a while; I guess."

"Okay so it's not a spur of the moment." Yuui stated. "But what is it about this person that made you go 'fall head over heels' for?" He finished off the rest of his tea. "Like when did you start having those feelings?"

"Don't know." Doumeki started. "I was friends with him for as long as I can remember. We play together, hang out and even share a few lunches with each other even though he'll scream at me at why I didn't make my own lunches. We do get into fights sometimes but we always made up in the end." Doumeki took another sip. "It was the start of high school that I realized my feelings for him but…."

"But you think that those feelings are either just hormones or a phase that will go away." Yuui finished. Then a thought came to him. "Hold on a sec…did you say 'he'?"

Doumeki nodded. "Yeah."

"…." Yuui was at a loss for words. He _kinda_ thought that the feelings that Doumeki was experiencing were for a girl. Not that he had a problem either way but it was rather shocking to say the least. So much for the thought of the stoic teen being a lady killer. "I see. So I guess my next question would be who's the lucky guy that took your heart?"

At first Doumeki didn't say anything. Then after a few moments…he sighed. "Do you know anything about Kimihiro Watanuki?"

"Kimihiro Watanuki…." Yuui repeated the name in thought before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes, Watanuki, I know him. He's one of the best student that I have ever taught. He certainly has a talent for cooking and baking." He then rubbed the back of his head. "But I don't know him personally but sometimes when I'm with my brother I would see him and brother would call him Wata-kun. Made the poor guy spazz a lot." He laughed. "So in a way, I somewhat know him…why?"

Doumeki stared at Yuui with a slightly deadpanned look on his face.

Yuui looked at Doumeki with a raised eyebrow before his eyes suddenly widened. "Y-you mean…" He covered his mouth as a slight blush painted his cheeks. "Oh dear, now I see. I had no idea." Then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Does Watanuki know?"

The stoic teen shook his head. "That moron wouldn't take a hint if it slapped him across the face." His eyes displayed a tinge of sadness. "I never took our friendship for granted but he'll accuse me of using him, I would comfort him when he's down but he would take it the wrong way. I was even there when no one could but he would just cast me aside like I made him inferior." Then he sternly looked at Yuui in the eyes. "But still, my feelings for him never lessened; it just grew and now I'm walking on a tightrope."

The cooking teacher was astounded. Not only this was the few times he had heard the student speak for more than a sentence at a time but that he's struggling with his heart and his friendship with the person that stole said heart. Smiling softly, he tapped his finger on the counter. "I see. That is a dilemma." He then chuckled. "However, I think the answer's simple. First off, you know that keeping it inside will only make it worse. You value your friendship with Watanuki with the greatest intentions but at the same time you think that confessing your love might server it and you two will never be friends again."

Doumeki nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm nervous about."

"But you know that if you _don't_ confess to him then it will be a matter of time before a girl will come in between you two and ruin your chance forever and I don't mean Himawari. If you know it in your heart that Watanuki is the one, then you should push the negative thoughts and go what you think is right. So….what will you do?" Yuui asked.

For a few moments, Doumeki didn't say anything. Then he sighed. "I'll tell him." He then stared at the ceiling. "No matter what happens after, I'll still be his friend." His eyes held so much determination that it could rival Syaoran's.

Yuui nodded. "I think you made a bold decision. However I very much doubt that your friendship will fall to ruin. Never judge a book by its cover, I'd say." He playfully quoted.

Nodding, Doumeki stood up and held out his hand. "Thanks for your help."

The cooking teacher chuckled as he took that hand and shook it. "My pleasure."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Yuui called out.

The door and a girl's head popped in. "Oh hi there Yuui-sensei. I was wondering if Doumeki was still here." The girl's name was Himawari Kunogi. She's in the same year as Doumeki and Watanuki but have been friends with them since middle school. She's kind, good-mannered and very sweet; much like another student in the academy but that's another story. She looked around and saw Yuui and Doumeki sitting at the front desk. "Oh there you are, Doumeki." She then gasped as she realized she might have butted in on a conversation. "I'm sorry, Yuui-sensei. Was i interrupting something?"

Shaking his head, Yuui smiled. "No; not all. In fact we were just finished our discussion." He looked at Doumeki."I think i have held you here long enough. You should go out and hang out with your friends; besides friendships are everlasting no matter what comes their way." Unknown to Himawari, Yuui was giving Doumeki a code for what they were just talking about.

Getting the message, Doumeki slightly grinned before nodding. "True." He waved at Yuui. "See you, sensei." Then he and Himawari (who waved goodbye as well) left the room but left the door open.

Waving back, Yuui picked up the tea cups and went to the sink to clean them up. However, because the door was opened, he caught some of the conversation the two were having.

"I'm so glad that i found you. We were getting worried that you got held afterschool because you got in trouble or something."

"We?"

"Of course! I _was_ worried about you but poor Watanuki wasn't dealing with it well then i was. In fact, he was fidgeting in concern when he didn't see you coming out of the front doors."

"...Really?" Then a change in tone was heard. "I see. Well let's not keep the moron waiting; he owes me dinner tonight."

"Haha. You always love his cooking, don't you Doumeki? Oh i wonder if he'll make something for dessert like choclate fondant or maybe..."

The students' voices drowned out as they left the school building.

Yuui sighed with a smile as he put the teacups away and resumed cleaning up the room. "Oh dear, first brother, then Syaoron, and now Doumeki?" He packed up his suitcase and took out his room key. "If i didn't know any better, i would say that i feel more like a guidance counselor then a cooking teacher."

* * *

Locking his room for the day, Yuui took out his cell phone to see if got any new messages or missed phone calls. He learned his lesson about silencing his phone. Unfortunately when that happened, his students never at him the same way again. It was the last time he'd let Fai take over his phone for ringtones.

Checking the screen, he found that there was one unread message from his brother. Shrugging, he opened it.

**_Hey there Yuui~!_**

**_It's your adorable brother, Fai~! (Like you don't know) XD_**

**_Anyway, i want to let you know that Kuro-rin-sensei has invited us to go out to eat later; isn't that sweet of him~?_**

**_So you have to hurry up and get to the parking lot or Kuro-naughty might take me into his car and-_**

The message stopped there as it was rudely cut off before it was sent. However it wasn't cut off enough as Yuui's face was as red as a tomato; obviously knowing exactly what Fai meant even if it wasn't actually written. As he walked down the hallway that let to the parking lot, he tried to keep the dirty images at bay. Sometimes it'sjust not worth it having a brother who clearly likes mentally scarring him with tales about his nights with his 'Big Dog'.

"Oh god; they're back."

Especially when they are in fine detail.

* * *

Two days later, Yuui got the next surprise of his life. It was before lunch break was over and he was preparing for his afternoon class. As he was putting on his apron, he heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in."

"Hey sensei."

Yuui turned around and smiled. "Oh Doumeki, nice to see you again. How are y-" He stopped short. He got a good look at his student and frowned. "Umm...Doumeki?"

"Yeah?"

"Well not to be rude or anything but can i ask a simple question. Nothing offensive; just wondering."

"Go ahead."

"How are things with...you know..." Yuui knew that there was something different about the guy but first things first.

Doumeki shrugged. "It's going well. I confessed to Watanuki and as it turned out he felt the same way too. He just didn't think i would and kept his mouth shut."

"Oh good, that's great to hear...although..." Yuui pointed to the top of Doumeki's head. "If that's the case; why is there a huge bump on your head?"

Touching the bump in question, Doumeki slightly winced at the contact. "Yeah...about that. I kinda kissed him in public this morning and he reacted a bit more violently then usual. No big deal."

"...right." Yuui finally said; finding no other words to say about it. "Something tells me that there will be some things i still have to get used to but i'm happy about you two having a relationship."

"Thank you."

Then the bell rang; signaling the start of the afternoon classes.

"I should go to my seat now." Doumeki stated.

Yuui nodded. "Of course." He then went back to his work. He glanced over his shoulder as a wave of students came into the room and as soon as they saw Doumeki; the reaction was immediate.

"Whoa dude, what's with the bump on your head?"

"Oh dear, it looks like it hurt!"

"Man, that is some injury. What the hell happened?"

Doumeki glanced at Yuui who nodded before looking back at his classmates. "Let's just say that i have someone who just doesn't seem to like me one bit but will still be at my side no matter what."

As the students continued questioning Doumeki (who gave them more cryptic answers), Yuui knowingly smiled before calming the class down and starting the lesson.

_'Yep, just another day at the Horitsuba Academy.'_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Wanted to write something so i won't let you guys hang there. ^__^

**Warning: language on Kuro's part. and suggestiveness on Fai's part. XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

_Omake 1- Takes place before chapter 3: Is it love?_

_~~~*~~~_

_A couple of hours ago…_

_Doumeki was in a dilemma of a life time even though his face won't show it. He knew that he should tell someone but he didn't know who exactly. _

_He was walking in the hallway during lunch-hour after eating his (though Watanuki made it) meal. He continued to walk down the hallway until he stumbled across Fai-sensei's chemistry classroom door._

_He thought about going in there. Should he? Well there isn't anyone else who can understand his problem let alone help him. He shrugged as his decision was made and knock on the door._

"_Who is it~?" The person called out from the other side of the door._

_Doumeki sighed. "It's me Fai-sensei."_

_The door opened to reveal a happy blonde with a lab coat on and smile on his face. "Ah~! Doumeki! Long time no see."_

"_I just had your class this morning Sensei." Doumeki pointed out in his monotone voice._

_Fai waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Yes yes I know. But it is nice to see you again."_

"_Like-wise."_

_Fai leaned on the doorway; with his smile still intact. "So, what can I do for you on this fine day?" _

_On the inside, Doumeki was raging with various emotions that he didn't know he actually had. (A few which surprised even him.) He took a silent deep breath and looked straight at Fai. "It's about the moron I hang out with."_

_Fai nodded knowingly. "I see. So what's wrong in your friendship with dear Wata-kun that you wanted to see me for?"_

_Doumeki shifted his eyes for a second before speaking. "I think I have a crush on him._

_Fai, for once in Horitsuba history, was silent. For a minute._

_Then his lips curled up, and then he started to giggle while his whole body shook violently. He started to chuckled then laughed loudly with his mouth wide open. So loud that the people who were walking turned to look at the crazy teacher and continued walking like nothing._

_This is Fai-sensei after all._

_Doumeki started to get annoyed. "Sensei, this is hardly a laughing matter."_

_Fai hunched over while wrapping his arms around his body. He miraculously shook his head while trying to calm down. He stood up and had the biggest smile Doumeki has ever seen on him._

"_No Doumeki! This is actually a good thing! In fact," Fai pumped his hands in the air with a 'whoop!' "It's the most wonderful thing ever!"_

_Fai then hugs Doumeki, making the poor teen seemed very uncomfortable. "That's the most heart-warming thing I ever heard Doumeki! So what happens now, are you going to tell him~?"_

_Doumeki was about to open his mouth when Kurogane was walking down the hallway. He turned over to Fai who had a glint of mischief in his eyes._

_Then without warning, Fai jumped on Kurogane's back. "Hyuu~!"_

"_What the---! You stupid teacher, what the hell are you doing?!" Kurogane shouted while trashing to get the smiling teacher off his back._

"_Aww~! Kuro-puu-sensei, I was wanted to embrace you! And also you have to hear what Doumeki just told me~!"_

_Doumeki can practically feel his face burning up._

"_Does it _look_ like I care?! Now get_ OFF_!" _

_Fai finally gets off his back but swirled around with a grin. "But Kuro-tan-sensei, Doumeki just told me that he likes Wata-kun!"_

_Kurogane stopped himself and stared at the now red tomato of a student. "Is that true?"_

_Doumeki just nodded; unable to even say one word._

_Kurogane patted him on the shoulder with a sympathetic sigh. "Good for you kid. Just one thing: Never _ever_ ask this moron of a teacher for any help again." He grunted the last part darkly while glaring at said teacher. _

_Fai pouted. "Wah~! Kuro-rin-sensei's so mean~! I only wanted to help!"_

_Kurogane growled while pointing at Doumeki angrily. "Help? The only thing you've done was embarrassed the hell out of the poor kid. Have you no freaking shame?!"_

_The two continued to bicker and verbally fight; completely unaware that Doumeki already left._

_As Doumeki was walking towards his afternoon classroom, he spotted the Syao-twins having a conversation with each other. _

_Syaoron looked to see Doumeki walking towards them. He smiled and waved him over. Syao-kun halted his own end of the conversation with a smile._

"_Hello Doumeki." Syao-kun and Syaoron greeted their friend happily._

_Doumeki nodded but his blush was still on his cheeks._

_Syao-kun noticed the color. "So how did Fai-sensei take it? Did he help you with your problem?"_

_Doumeki shook his head. "Not really."_

_Syaoron gulped. "What _did_ he do?"_

_As if on cue_

"_COME BACK HERE AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOME HELP!"_

"_Ha ha~! Kuro-bland-sensei's mad!"_

_The three watched as they see their two well-known teachers run down the hallway; scaring and somehow traumatizing more students along the way._

_Shrugging their shoulders, they go back to the topic at hand. _

"_So what are you going to do now?" Syaoron asked._

"_I think I need to talk about with someone else. Maybe someone who can take this seriously." Doumeki's blush finally went away._

_Syao-kun placed his hand onto his chin in thought. Then his snaps his fingers. "I know! Yuui-sensei can help you."_

_Doumeki raised an eyebrow. "Yuui-sensei?"_

_Syaoron and Syaoron nodded. "Yeah, He helped us with our problem and also his own brother. Maybe he can help you. He's willing to talk to you if you want."_

_Doumeki thought about it for a moment._

_Well he could give it a try._

"_Okay then. I'll talk to Yuui-sensei after class." Doumeki said with a glint of hope in his eyes._

_Syao-kun smirked while Syaoron smiled gleefully._

"_GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK OF HUMAN NATURE!"_

_The three turned their heads to see the two teachers running back and into the other direction. Fai is still ahead by a few feet._

"_Ha ha~! You have to do better than that! You better not stress yourself though, I might need you for other things tonight~!"_

_The three young men blushed as Kurogane picked up speed dramatically._

"_YOU DON'T SAY THOSE KINDS OF THING IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" He took a random kid's baseball bat and waved it frantically. "THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!"_

"_You can't catch me, Kuro-love-sensei~!" Fai shouted in glee. _

"_Is it always like this in this school?" Syao-kun asked with a grin._

_Doumeki looked at the retreating forms and nodded. "Yeah, usually."_

_Syaoron sighed; trying not to chuckle._

_~~~*~~~_

_Doumeki looked at the door with a straight face._

"_Well here goes nothing."_

_He opens the door as the bell rang; signaling the start of class._

_~~~*~~~_

**END OF OMAKE 1**

* * *

XD

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on profile.**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry about the late update! life got in the way. T__T Here's another chapter! yeah, i hope this will make up for it.

**Pairings for far: KuroFai and DouWata**

**Warnings: Yuuko being a bit OOC, language, suggestiveness and a tiny Syaoron-bashing [very little]**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: You can't wear that! Part One

~~~*~~~

_**Yuui Fluorite, please report to the chairman's office. Repeat: Yuui Fluorite, please report to the Chairman's office. That is all.**_

Yuui looked up from his paperwork and sighed. He placed his signed papers on one side and left the unfinished ones in the middle of his desk. He took his hair piece and tied his hair back to fix himself up a bit. He always liked his hair being longer then Fai did. That way everyone would know the difference between the two.

"Even without the hair, I'm pretty sure that they will know who's who anyhow." He chuckled at the thought.

He left the room and closed the door. He began walking down the hallway; seeing students enjoying themselves on this fine morning. Looking around, his eyes wondered to two students that he know so well. He figured he can come and say hi.

"Ah, Sakura. Himawari!" He called out.

The two female students in question look around and saw one of their favorite teachers.

"Hi Yuui-sensei!" Sakura greeted the older man with a bright smile.

"Hello Sir, how are you this morning?" Himawari asked with a soft smile.

"I'm doing pretty well. In fact I'm just on my way to the chairman's office but I saw you two and wanted to talk a bit." Yuui explained.

The two girls giggled. Then Sakura remembered something.

"Um…Yuui-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

She smiled fondly. "Thank you for helping Syaoron and Syao-kun the other time. I was so relieved when I heard that their sibling relationship was going well after you talked to them."

Yuui was blushing; not expecting that high level of praise. "Um…I'm glad to help but how did you know about that?"

Himawari laughed. "Are you kidding? It's all over the school. You are even called the 'Yuui the saint' by most of the girls here."

Yuui's blush deepened. "Wow. I didn't know that I was so popular with most people in this academy."

The girls smiled at the teacher.

Then the speaker came on.

**Yuui~! This is your brother speaking~! We're waiting for you ~! Kuro-chan-sensei is here with us too and is missing you very muc----**

Then everyone heard crashing sounds and screaming.

**Damn it you moron, you don't say that crap on speaker!**

**But Kuro-tan sensei~!**

**I mean what the hell is going on your freaking mind most of the time?!**

**Kuro-rin-sensei~!**

**Do you realize how influential the damn brats can be!?**

**Kuro~! **

**DEAR GOD FAI WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?**

A moment of silence spread throughout the school.

**I just wanted to let Kuro-san-sensei know that the speaker is still on.**

Yuui could imagine the look on Kurogane when Fai said that.

**Oh cra---**

Then a sharp noise was heard before the speaker was turned off.

Everyone walked towards their classes as if nothing had happened while the trio looked at each other and smiled.

"That's brother for you; never subtle." Yuui commented with an embarrass expression.

The girls nodded with a smile; agreeing with him whole-heartedly.

"Well I guess I have to get going." He started walking away. "I see you girls in the cooking club later today okay?" He waved at them.

The girls waved back as they were walking in the other direction. "Yes, sensei!"

Yuui smiled and continued to walk to his destination.

~~~*~~~

"Hello?" Yuui asked as he opened the door to the chairman's office.

An older woman with long black hair tied up into a bun, looked up from her tea cup and smiled at the blonde.

"Ah, Yuui-sensei; it's nice to see you again. Please take a seat while we wait for your darling brother and his mean doggy of a boyfriend." Yuuko gently suggested with a light smirk on her face.

Yuui nodded as he took a seat at the table.

Yuuko stood up and made her way to the tea kettle. "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah, yes please."

Yuuko poured a cup while Yuui waited patiently.

She came back to gave Yuui his cup and sat down near him. "So how do you like the academy so far?"

Yuui took a sip before answering. "It's been great. I've been able to adapt to the schedule very quickly and all of the students seem to be fond of me for one reason or another."

Yuuko knowingly smirked. "Is that so, 'Yuui the saint'?"

It took all of his willpower not to spit his tea out. "You heard about it too?"

Laughing, Yuuko took a sip from her own tea and took off her glasses. "Well it's hard not to know it. Besides I am the chairman of this school, _nothing_ gets past me."

'_Wow no wonder Kurogane-sensei is scared of her.'_ Yuui thought while a shiver went up his spine.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yuuko called out.

The door opened to reveal Kurogane with his usual scowl and Fai following behind him.

He was about to greet them with a smile when he noticed something on his older brother's head. "Brother! Is that a bump?!"

Fai giggled awkwardly as he barely touched the thing in question. "Don't worry about it Yuui. I just made Kuro-sama-sensei mad again."

Kurogane scoffed but made his way towards Fai and kissed his bump with gentle affection.

The twins blushed as his gesture while Yuuko softly smiled.

"I wasn't mad moron." Kurogane simply stated while taking his seat at the table.

Fai smiled as he took his seat next to Yuui. "So what did we miss?"

"Nothing really, brother. I just got here myself." Yuui took another sip of the tea.

Yuuko clapped her hands with a smile. "Okay now! Since everyone is here I will start this meeting."

The three gave her their undivided attention.

"As you all know, the Horitsuba Academy Festival is coming up once again. Watanuki and Sakura once again had talked at all of the teachers about their plan; with class C and B being together on this again." Yuuko informed them.

Yuui was a bit confused. "Um…excuse me chairman but I don't really know what the festival's about in this school."

Fai was about to explain to him about it when Kurogane beat him to it.

"Basically in the festival the students get one day off to do whatever they want to do; haunted houses, fortune telling and maid cafes of any kind. They have to work on it themselves and take whatever responsibilities there are prior to that day. Unlike other schools though, there is no winner for any category; just kids having fun instead of studying for once."

The adults stared at Kurogane at his moment of calmness.

Kurogane saw those stares. "WHAT!?"

Yuui shook his head. "No nothing it just that---"

"—Kuro-puu-sensei just got serious for a second and we thought that---"Fai added.

"---you might be an impersonator to our Kurogane-sensei." Yuuko concluded.

Kurogane fumed at their words. "Is that what I am to you people!? Some hot-headed person that if for one second goes calm you freak out!?"

Three nods answered his question.

Sighing, Kurogane hit his head on the table.

"Aw Kuro-mad-sensei, you know that I love you no matter what right~?"

Yuui and Kurogane (who still had his head on the table), choked on their own spit.

"Brother you shouldn't be saying that in a meeting." He advised.

Yuuko on the other hand laughed. "Oh Yuui-sensei, you got to lighten up; it's no fun worrying over many things." She ruffled his head. "Besides, I found out what class C and B are doing this year!"

Kurogane lifted his head. "Yeah, and what's that?"

"Since Syaoron, Syao-kun and Doumeki are into a sport of some kind, the two classes decided to do…" She paused dramatically. "A sports Café!"

Kurogane fell out of his seat while Fai cheered.

Yuui couldn't decide which reaction he should choose.

"A sports café!? You got to be kidding me!" Kurogane shouted.

"Nope, I'm serious. The students wanted to do it and who am I do turn them down such a wonderful idea?" Yuuko pointed out.

"Um…so what uniforms will the students wear?" Yuui asked hoping it'll make the situation better.

However from the look of Yuuko's evil grin, he wished he'd take it back.

"Well, from what I hear the girl's uniform is going to be colorful and cute; especially for Sakura and Himawari. As for the boy's uniform well, I'm not sure if they will have one or not." Yuuko then cheered. "I can't wait till the festival to see!"

"Damn perverted witch." Yuui heard Kurogane muttered. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"What did you say Kurogane-sensei~?" Yuuko asked with a chilling smile.

"He said 'Damn perverted witch'."

Kurogane and Yuui looked at Fai incredulously.

"Um….."Kurogane tried to speak.

"Really?" Yuuko's smile took a more chilling turn.

"Whoops! I tattle-taled~!" Fai laughed.

"Well it looks like I have to punish him again." The chairman said with an evil smirk.

"OH COME ON!" Kurogane protested.

"So…….is the meeting over?"

~~~*~~~

"Brother, you shouldn't have done that to Kurogane-sensei." Yuui gently scold Fai. "Not after the fact that he hit you again."

Yuui and Fai were walking back to the kitchen/classroom to discuss the festival further. Fai was going to show something to him.

"I know but it was totally worth it." Fai grinned.

"Exactly what part of you getting Kurogane-sensei in trouble was worth anything?"

"Well, I knew that he was going to bonk me anyway because of what I am going to show you."

Yuui was a bit confused and was about to say something but the two have already reached the door.

Fai side-stepped. "After you, my dear brother~!"

Chuckling; Yuui opened the door in time to have something black hit his face.

"HI YUUI-SENSEI!" The black Mokona shouted out while being on Yuui's face.

Taking the time to grab the black Mokona from his face, Yuui looks ahead to see the whole gang was here.

"Um…hello everyone. What are you all doing here? Don't you students have classes now?"

Watanuki who was on Doumeki's lap, looked embarrassed. "Yuuko-sensei cancelled our classes for today."

"Oh."

"Fai-sensei! Fai-sensei! Show Yuui-sensei your surprise!" The white Mokona jumped up and down in excitement.

Fai did a 'whoop whoop!' with his fist as Syaoron came forward with a small package; blushing brightly.

Taking the package, Fai started to open it up.

Peering over his shoulder, everyone (excluding Syaoron) wanted to know what was in the package.

"Ready everyone?" Fai asked while hunched over.

Everyone nodded.

"Ta-daa~!" Fai turned around and showed what was in the package.

To say that they were surprised would be an understatement.

"Ahh~! So cute~!" Sakura, Himawari and the Mokonas cheered loudly.

"Sensei you can't serious!" Watanuki screamed out in desperation.

"I think it's nice."

"SHUT UP DOUMEKI! NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

"Quiet, you're too loud."

"I'LL SHOW YOU LOUD!"

"Brother, what…..is that?" Yuui asked trying to form his words correctly.

"Oh, can't you tell; it's the sports uniform the students are going to wear!" Fai smiled.

"But it's the girls uniform!"

Indeed it was. Fai held out a cheerleading outfit; miniskirt and all. The colors were red with white outlines and with the Horitsuba logo to top it off.

"I know but since Kuro-meanie-sensei didn't let me wear the maid outfit the last time I figured that I would wear this and keep it a secret until the festival!" He explained happily.

"But you can't wear that! You're not a student much less a girl!" Yuui argued.

Fai pouted. "Yuui~! You're so mean~! All I wanted to do is have a bit of fun! You can't blame me for that~!"

Syao-kun smirked as he saw Yuui-sensei contemplated over the situation.

Sighing, Yuui rubs his head in frustration. "Okay, brother. If that's what you're going to do then I can't stop you."

Fai jumped into the air in glee and hugged his brother. "Yay~! Thank you thank you thank you!" He grabbed the uniform. "Don't you worry; this year's festival will be the best ever!"

Yuui sighed but had a smile on his face. "I have no doubt about that."

Just then the bell ringed signaling the beginning of lunchtime.

"Yay~! Lunchtime lunchtime; time to eat!" the Mokona shouted out.

Yuui and Fai looked at each other and thought the same thing. They smiled.

"Want to eat out for lunch?" they simultaneously asked.

The whole group smiled. "Okay!"

Fai waved his arm. "Then let's go! I'll drive!"

Most of the group cheered as they follow Fai out of the room, leaving Yuui with Doumeki, Watanuki and Syaoron.

"Aw man! And I made lunch too!" Watanuki whined.

"I can eat it for you." Doumeki suggested.

"LIKE I WOULD LET YOU; YOU PIG!"

Yuui watched the two leave the room with a smile. Then he turned to Syaoron who was still blushing.

"Syaoron, what's wrong?"

Syaoron remained silent.

Yuui sighed as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Fai took you to try the girls clothing along with him; didn't he?"

A nod answered his question.

Groaning in irritation, he leads Syaoron out of the room.

"Don't worry Syaoron; it was like that with me when we were kids. Just be grateful that it was just the uniform this time.

He shivered at the memories.

'_Brother…you are insane.'_

~~~*~~~

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

I know; some parts seem weak right. sorry about that. ^__^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until Next Time! ^__^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if this feels a bit weak; i was having an off-ish day and the weekend didn't help at all. T__T

**Pairings covered so far: KuroFai and DouWata**

**Warning: the usual and then some (language and stuff) -sorry, don't feel like pointing them out.- T__T  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: You can't wear that! Part two

* * *

A few days later….

"Brother…do you still have that uniform?" Yuui asked his brother while walking down the hall; seeing many students preparing for the festival later in the afternoon.

Fai smirked. "Yes I do. And don't you worry; you'll see it on me later in the day." He twirled a bit in glee.

Yuui shook his head. "That's not what I'm worrying about." He winced as he could imagine the look on Kurogane-sensei's face when he'll see his own _male_ twin in a cheerleading outfit.

And the damage and scaring that will follow.

"You know….it still is a very bad idea." Yuui finally said; after trying to say something after a few moments.

Fai just laughed while he wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulders. "Yuui, you got to stop being pessimistic about this. Have fun once in a while~!"

Chuckling, Yuui smiled. "Ok brother; I'll try to have fun for your sake. But promise me that whatever happens later today you won't make it worse." He said with a firm face.

Fai pouted before smiling. "I promise Yuui." He then hugged his twin tightly. "Besides, Yuuko wanted to have a part in the festival this year~!"

Yuui paled; not wanting to know the outcome with those two together.

The bell rang; signaling the start of the school day.

"Oh. Looks like we have an important day ahead of us." Fai happily stated as he dragged Yuui down the hall to the cooking classroom. "Come on little brother; lets bake something for the hard working students~!"

Sighing; Yuui let Fai drag him. "Okay; if you insist."

* * *

In the cooking classroom….

Yuui was changing into his chef uniform while Fai looked over some recipes in one of the cookbooks.

"Hey Yuui; how about a chocolate cake?"

Pondering; Yuui shook his head. "Sorry brother; the school supply of chocolate doesn't arrive until tomorrow."

Frowning, Fai turned a few pages. "Oh! How about some strawberry shortcakes?" He smiled.

Yuui shook his head again. "Yesterday, my afternoon class not only made those treats but some students took the leftover ones." He could just feel Fai's stubborn persistence as his older brother flipped the pages a _bit_ forceful then before.

Inching away from him, Yuui decided that he should call a certain person. Taking out his dark blue cell phone, he dialed the numbers and placed the phone on his ear.

The phone rang three times before a click was heard on the other line.

'_**Hello?'**_

Yuui smiled. "Why hello there Watanuki, did I caught you at a bad time?"

'_**Oh no Yuui-sensei! I'm just about done with my share of the decorat----YOU IDIOT! DON'T PAINT THE POSTER WITH BLACK AGAIN!"**_

Looking at the cell phone in a puzzled manner, Yuui had to hold it away from him to avoid hearing damage. After a few seconds, he placed the phone back to his ear. "Umm…Hello, Watanuki?"

He heard sighing and some loud shuffling along with a sound of a door closing.

'_**Uh, sorry sensei. It's that Doumeki again. He tried to make the poster dull like last year and I told him to get some 'bright' colors. Syaoron went with him this time though."**_

"Ah, I see." Yuui chuckled. "Well Watanuki I have a favor to ask of you."

"_**Oh. Yes, Yuui-sensei, what is it?"**_

"I was hoping you come down to the cooking classroom and help me and Fai-sensei with making treats. So do you want to join in?"

He could practically hear the smile on Watanuki's face.

'_**Of course Sensei! **_ _**I'll just tell the others where I'm going and I'll be there in a few minutes."**_

"Thank you Watanuki. I appreciate the help. I'll see you soon." And with that he ended the call and placed the phone into his pocket. He looked at his brother to see him with a sly smirk on his face; the cookbook on the table, forgotten.

Confused, Yuui looked at his brother with narrowed eyes. "Umm…brother, why are you looking at me like that?"

Fai's smirk isn't lessened. If anything; it had gotten just slightly darker. "Who was that just now?"

Still not getting where the conversation was leading to, Yuui answered simply. "Watanuki. I asked him to help us with the cooking since we might be doing more work then we realized. Why?"

Fai chuckled as he went back to the cookbook. "Because my little brother of mine, you forgot that students are not supposed to have their cell phones on and that teachers shouldn't have them on either~!"

Yuui stared at his brother for a few second before blushing in embarrassment. "Uh…."

"Ha ha! Yuui's not setting an example to the students~!" Fai teased happily.

Crossing his arms, Yuui looked at Fai with a firm look. "This is coming from a chemistry teacher to climbs through windows at almost any given time." He looked away. "Maybe I should tell Kurogane-sensei about this."

All humor on Fai's face was erased instantly.

Smirking at the favored reaction, Yuui tapped his chin with his finger. "Or maybe…I should tell him about the uniform----"

He never got to finish his treat as he was pushed from behind by Fai.

The two wrestled playfully on the tile floor with Fai giggling and Yuui laughing. They were so into their childhood like moment that they didn't hear sounds of foot-steps coming closer to the door. The door opens to reveal the glasses-wearing lovable spazz, Watanuki.

"Hey Sensei I'm here and with sup—"Watanuki stopped as he view the scene with wide eyes.

Fai and Yuui both stopped their rough-housing as they looked up and saw Watanuki.

The three stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Smiling, Fai broke the silence. "Wata-kun~! How wonderful to meet you today~!"

Yuui coughed awkwardly. "Um brother, perhaps you should get off of me. I think we're giving poor Watanuki the wrong message."

Fai and Watanuki blushed at the indirect implication.

"Um…right." Fai slowly got off of Yuui and lending out a hand to help him up. Yuui took and hand and stood up.

Watanuki shifts his eyes and coughed into his hand. "Um…Hi Fai-sensei. I got a call from Yuui-sensei; saying that he wanted my help with some cooking."

Fai nodded happily with the blush still there. "Well aren't you a very nice young man~!"

Shaking his head Yuui walked towards the blue-eyed boy. "And I see that you brought some supplies."

Nodding, Watanuki showed the twins two full bags of materials. "Yep! I ran to the cafeteria to get some stuff since I know Yuui-sensei wouldn't have much to cook with!"

"Hyuu~! Wata-kun, you're my hero~!" Fai shouted as he went and hugged the boy.

Having enough of Fai's way of affection, Yuui grabbed his shoulders and ripped him away from Watanuki. "Brother, don't make things more awkward then they are!"

"Wah~! But Yuui, I was merely expression my gratitude~!"

"There's a difference between expressing thanks and making people very uncomfortable brother."

"Wah~! Yuui, you're mean!"

"And you're immature."

Watanuki chuckled at the twins, causing them to look at him. "I'm sorry Yuui-sensei, Fai-sensei. I just find it funny when you guys argue!"

Fai frowned before smirking at the boy who in turn looked at him questionably. "Oh~? Like you and Doumeki~?"

Watanuki paled before shouting. "NO THAT'S NOT THE SAME AT ALL! THAT GUY'S A JERK AND A PIG AND HE'S…he's…he's….WELL HE'S JUST DOUMEKI!"

Yuui tilted his head. "But isn't he your boyfriend?"

Blushing, Watanuki stuttered as he waved his arms in frenzy. "NO! I---that's not---I mean----THAT'S A TOTALLY DIFFERENT MATTER!" He loudly argued.

Fai laughed. "Sure it is."

Watanuki sighed in defeat as he walked to the table and placed the supplies on the surface. "Anyway, I got some materials. I got some flour, milk, eggs and some sugar."

"Okay then, well I guess there's some other sweet materials and such in the kitchen that we can use." Yuui commented with a smile.

"Yay~! Now let's get cooking!" Fai loudly stated as he went to the oven to pre-heat it.

"…..Fai-sensei seems more cheerful than usual." Watanuki commented while looking at Fai with a nervous expression.

Yuui nodded with the same look. "I hoping you know why that is right?"

Watanuki grimaced as he broke some eggs into a bowl. "Yeah. Was Fai-sensei always like this?"

Yuui thought about it while opening the flour. "Well, he's been like this since we were little. Our parents knew that Fai was a bit more feminine then normal but they loved him as much as I was. It wasn't until the third grade in France where we lived at the time that it became obvious to other people including myself." He poured the flour into the bowl with the eggs. "One day after-school I went home and found my brother with one of our mother's dresses on along with her hat." He chuckled. "But for some reason it didn't faze me, it fact I encouraged it from time to time."

Watanuki nodded as he let the information sink in. "So Fai was a crossdresser back them too?"

Yuui smiled. "Well he's not trying to be girl but he just likes wearing girls clothing once in a while; especially the fashionable types." However the smile became a frown. "However, not all people were exactly fond of that side of brother."

"What do you mean?" Watanuki asked.

Yuui started to start as Watanuki took out one of the pans and started greasing it.

"Well, by the time we were in middle school, brother was the most popular kid in his class. I was separated as a necessary. The teachers thought that we being apart would help us with our individual personalities." He scoffed. "As if that did any good at all. Anyway I was walking down the hallway during lunch-hour when I heard a scream not too far from where I was. I ran towards the source and was shocked beyond belief."

Watanuki gulped. "What happened?"

"…..I saw brother getting beat up by a pack of bullies." Yuui darkly stated. "I ended up watching Fai, my twin, getting pummeled by these creatures. The next thing I knew I snapped and pouched a few in the face. They ran away without a fight. I kneeled down to him and asked him what's wrong. He looked up at me and told me that they knew."

"That Fai dresses up." Watanuki stated.

"Yeah. I asked him how and he told me that one of the teachers made it slip to his students. It was Ashura." He hissed at the name.

"Who was this Ashura? Was he bad?" Watanuki couldn't help but ask.

"He was as bad as anyone else in this world." Yuui gestured Watanuki to add in the sugar. "He used to be Fai's teacher and somewhat of a friend. I told him not to trust teachers too much mostly because of the separation business but he laughed and reassured me that it'll be alright. As it turns out though it wasn't."

"Yuui~! You wouldn't believe this!"

Watanuki and Yuui turned their heads and saw Fai waving with 4 small bags of chocolate bars.

"I found them while looking for the oven mitts! Isn't that great~!?"

Yuui smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "That's wonderful Fai! Now could you please melt them on the stove?"

Fai nodded happily. "Okay~!" He ran to the stove and found a pot to melt them in while humming in a happy tune.

Going back to the bowl, Yuui sighed. "I don't really know the full details on how the whole situation from and to that point but Ashura was fired and left town after that. The coward." Yuui gestured Watanuki to pour the batter into the pan.

Watanuki remained silent before getting his words out. "I—I was bullied too but because I was labeled as an outcast, ever since elementary school. I used to get picked on by people who call themselves 'normal'. They would shove me into lockers, steal my food and beat me up on a regular basis. It was getting bad up to the point that I almost committed suicide."

Yuui looked at the boy incredulously. "Suicide?"

"Yeah." Watanuki chuckled dryly. "It was a rainy day and I was on a bridge looking down at the flowing river. I almost jumped when a voice called me out."

"I'm guessing that the person who shouted was Doumeki." Yuui smiled knowingly.

Watanuki smiled. "Yeah, that jerk. He was just a few feet away from me when he saw what I was going to do. I told him to leave me alone and let me do what I have to do. Then the idiot had the nerve to tell me that I was being a moron. I snapped at him and jumped down from the ledge and gave him a piece of my mind!" Watanuki waved his spatula in mild anger. "Then he told me that I was a moron for giving up too easily. I shouted at him telling him that it was none of his business and he grabbed my arm and dragged me off; saying that he had some food in his home and wanted to hear about my so-called business. I shouted and yelled at him to let me go but never happened. And that's the start of our friendship….or something."

Yuui laughed. "Well I guess there are thing that we should be grateful for in life. Everyone always have someone by their side; whether they wanted it or not."

Watanuki frowned but then gave a small smile. "Yeah, and now my annoying jerk is my boyfriend."

Yuui patted him on the head. "Don't worry. The past is in the past; let's live in the present."

Watanuki nodded fondly. "Okay Yuui-sensei. Thanks for listening."

Thrown off by that, Yuui looked at Watanuki. "What?"

"Well you see I wanted someone other than Doumeki to listen about my life and I didn't want to burden anyone else with my problems. Originally, I was going to come by here to talk but cooking with you is nice too."

Smiling, Yuui chuckled a bit. "Wow, I guess I did my part then…whatever it was."

"Yuui~! Something's wrong with the stove~!" Fai cried out happily.

Watanuki looked over and gapped. "S-s-sensei! Look!"

Yuui looked at Watanuki's direction and was shocked.

"BROTHER!"

* * *

"So I guess we won't get any snacks today."

"OH SHUT UP YOU PIG OF A MAN! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO HIT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Obviously not in much pain to yell."

"SHUT UP!"

Yuui, Fai and Watanuki were in the nurse's office getting treated for wounds. Yuui had the worst of the injuries as he got bruises and light burns; both from the stove. Fai had some cuts and a couple of bruises. Watanuki only had a hit to the head, mostly from tripping on a bag and falling head first.

Doumeki was the first one to be there and comforted Watanuki the best way he knows how: by being himself.

"So Yuui-sensei, what do we do now?" Watanuki asked with some uncertainty.

Yuui glared at his brother who was whistling a tune while looking somewhere else. "I guess I have to buy some snacks since we can't make any now."

Doumeki walked forward and hugged Watanuki from behind. "I could get some if you want sensei."

Watanuki looked at his boyfriend questionably. "That's awfully nice of you….why the sudden act of kindness?"

Doumeki looked down at Watanuki. "So you can make dinner tonight in exchange."

"IS FOOD ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT; YOU GLUTTON!?"

Fai laughed at the scene before shutting his mouth at the sight of Yuui's glare. "I said I'm sorry~!"

"Brother, sorry doesn't fix the kitchen. You realize that I teach classes there too." Yuui pointed out.

Fai hung his head down. "I'm sorry, Yuui."

Sighing, Yuui knew that Fai was going to cry. He walked towards him and gave him a hug. "It's okay Fai, I forgive you."

Fai sniffled. "Really?"

Yuui smiled. "Yes brother."

Then suddenly, Fai glomped Yuui to the ground. "Yay~! Yuui doesn't hate me~!"

"I never said I hated you brother." But nonetheless, he smiled at his brother's weird mood changes.

"Ah! Fai-sensei, Yuui-sensei!" Someone shouted out.

The four turned their heads to see Sakura at the doorway.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked.

Fai and Yuui smiled. "Of course!"

Watanuki rubbed his head. "Yeah, we're alright Sakura. We just got some marks but we'll be okay."

"Assuming if the idiot will trip again in a time of panic." Doumeki added.

*WHACK*

The three stared as Doumeki was calmly holding his bump as Watanuki waved his fist.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!"

Sakura giggled. Then she remembered something. "Oh guys! the preparations for the Class B and C are done! Want to join us?"

Fai nodded happily while getting off of Yuui. "Actually Sakura; thank you for reminding me. I have to do something!" Fai then stood up and walked to the doorway. "I'll see you guys later~!" And with that he left.

Yuui looked at the doorway nervously "Brother…..he's not going to actually….." He gave up on the thought; knowing that it's futile to think it. He stood up and smiled. "So Sakura, why aren't you wearing your festival uniform?"

Sakura blushed. "Um..actually I was told to get Watanuki and Doumeki before changing."

"Ah, Okay then." Watanuki said as he dragged Doumeki with him. "We'll see you in a bit sensei."

Yuui waved at them as they left. "Well, I might as well join them in a bit."

Then his cell-phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and checked the screen. "Hmm…a text message? From brother?" He then pressed a button and read the content. His eyes widen as he read further down the text by the time he was done he was blushing.

"Oh. My."

Before he could process what just happened, he heard the thundering steps coming towards the office. Then a figure was in the doorway, with a glare so dark that it made the night sky seem bright.

Yuui recognized that glare anywhere. "K-kurogane-sensei!?"

Kurogane came into the room and shoved his phone in Yuui's face. "What the hell is this!?"

Yuui looked at the text and realized that it's similar to his text.

"That damn idiot just sent this freaking message right when I was doing some paper work."

**Dear Kuro-rin-sensei**

**I have a special surprise waiting for you~! **

**So come to Class C and B and find out.**

**You might get lucky~!**

**Hugs and Kisses: Fai~!**

"Wow that is a problem." Yuui commented as he looked at his own text.

**Dear Yuui**

**I have something special for Kuro-tan-sensei and I bet you already know what it is~!**

**But don't let him know! Tell him to join you to Classes C and B to find out.**

**Kuro-puu-sensei will get very lucky today~!**

**Hugs and Kisses: Fai~!**

"That damn moron!" Kurogane declared loudly into the air.

Yuui sighed as he turned off his phone. "Kurogane-sensei."

Kurogane looked at him with a mildly angry look. "Yeah?"

"…..Would you come with me to the festival?"

* * *

**END OF PART 2**

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to review,check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile (made changes) ^__^**

**Until next time! ^__^**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! new chapter~! Sorry for letting you hang there for almost two weeks. school can do that to a person T__T

_And please don't forget to check out my crossover story "Let's be Friends!" Kobato/T.R.C AU fic! it's a new story and it'd be great if i know what you guys think of it! ^__^_

**Warning: Some parts will be weak, some language and cross-dressing.**

**Pairings covered so far: KuroFai, DouWata, and very little SyaoSaku (will be normal SyaoSaku in the future)**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy! ^__^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: you can't wear that! Part 3 (Final part!)**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Kurogane-sensei."_

_Kurogane looked at him with a mildly angry look. "Yeah?"_

"…_.Would you come with me to the festival?"_

_

* * *

_Kurogane stared at the cooking teacher with a shocked look. "What did you say?"

Yuui took a deep breath. "I said 'Would you come with me to the festival?'"

Despite himself, Kurogane shook his head and sighed. "And why in hell would I take you up on that offer?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have to tell big cat that you are being stubborn again~!"

The two male teachers turned their heads to the doorway and saw Yuuko leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on her mature face.

Kurogane stared at the chairman, but not because of her presence.

Yuui shared the same look. "Um…Yuuko-sensei, is that what I think it is?"

Twirling around, Yuuko smiled at the faces of her two loveable teachers. "Well, what do you think? Doesn't it look nice on me~?"

For the first time in Horitsuba history; Yuui blushed heavily at the sight of her. "Um…..well—"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT SPORTS UNIFORM FROM THE TWO CLASSES!" Kurogane shouted with all of his might; trying to keep his own blush down.

Yuuko smirked. "Oh come now Kurogane; as chairman of the academy it's my duty to encourage students so they will enjoy life in the building to the fullest."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's a freaking lie." Kurogane commented with a frown.

Lightly scoffing, Yuuko walked towards Yuui who had his face as bright red as a tomato. "Well Yuui-sensei, do you like my outfit?"

Yuui tried his best not to look at the cleavage that could spill out at any moment. "Um…it looks very fitting on you Yuuko-sensei."

Smiling, Yuuko patted him on the head. "What a polite boy. But there's no need to be shy about it. Go on you can tell me more about the uniform."

"Yuuko-sensei, stop trying to seduce the man; he looks like he's going to explode from all the damn blood that's rushed to his head." Kurogane grunted out; having enough of the 'witch's' antics.

Laughing, Yuuko turned to the gym teacher with a dirty smirk. "Who said anything about seducing Yuui-sensei?"

Kurogane face-palmed in anger while Yuui coughed embarrassingly.

Clapping her hands, Yuuko walked towards the hallway while grabbing Yuui's hand in the process, dragging him along with her. "Now then, let's see what those two amazing classes are up to now~!" She looked back to see Kurogane remaining where he stood. "Come along Kurogane-sensei, your presence is needed now more than ever~!"

Scoffing, Kurogane turned away from the two with crossed arms. "I'm not going to go anywhere near the classes. They are for students and visitors only."

Yuui looked at Yuuko who had an evil smirk on her face. He felt an immense chill down up his spine.

"Oh really?" Yuuko released her hold on Yuui and walked towards Kurogane and grabbed him by the collar. "Well then I have no choice but to do this Kurogane-sensei." Before Kurogane could protest Yuuko dragged him out of the room and into the hallway.

Yuui watched the gym teacher being kidnapped by the chairman. Of course he started to follow them.

But not before taking a picture from his phone first.

Certain moments like those don't come very often.

* * *

"Welcome to the Sports Café. Would you like a seat?"

Yuui smiled at one of the cheerleading waitress. "Yes, please."

When Yuui got near the classes C and B he was amazed to say the least. There were posters of sports players plastered on the walls while there were streams of red and gold wrapped around the doors. Once he entered in one of the classes, the room looked like a sports bar; with the desks grouped as tables, a flat screen TV on the back and the teacher's desk displayed and made into what Yuui thought looked like a bar.

He was only glad that they served non-alcoholic drinks.

Once there, He was greeted by the many cheerleaders that squealed around him.

Which led to this point.

"Okay sir; right this way." The cheerleader gestured.

Yuui followed the girl to one of the grouped desks that were near the window. He seated himself in.

"Now another waitress will be by shortly to take your order." The cheerleader smiled.

Yuui nodded. "Thank you very much."

The cheerleader left; leaving Yuui to his thoughts. _'Well it's about normal so far…I wonder where Yuuko-sensei and Kurogane-sensei went. They never did make it here.'_

His question was answered when he and other students heard screaming and sounds of laughter coming closer to the room.

"Damn it witch; ack! I can walk on my own!"

"But if I let you go then you would run away and we can't have that can we students?"

"Yuuko-sensei, please! Kurogane-sensei's about to choke from all the pulling!"

"The idiot is finally making sense."

"OH SHUT UP DOUMEKI! I DON'T SEE YOU HELPING AT ALL!"

"Witch let go!"

"Na-uh~! I will not let go of you until we are at the café."

"WITCH!"

Yuui didn't even have to turn his head to see who was coming inside the room.

Yuuko who was still in the uniform was dragging Kurogane (no change) along with Watanuki who was wearing a Track uniform and Doumeki tailing behind him with his archer uniform.

The chairman spotted Yuui and waved at him while making her way towards him. "Hello Yuui-sensei~!" She dragged Kurogane to one of the desks and made him sit. "Now stay big dog." She was smiling though her eyes told a different story.

Kurogane humphed while looking away.

Yuuko then took her seat next to Yuui. "Sorry we were late; Kurogane-sensei was too tough to tame." She sighed. "I don't know how Fai-sensei could handle it."

Yuui blushed while Kurogane choked on his own spit.

Watanuki and Doumeki took seats between Yuui and Kurogane.

"I'm very sorry you had to hear and see that Yuui-sensei." Watanuki apologized. "By the time I saw them Kurogane almost turned blue by Yuuko-sensei's harsh actions!"

Yuuko-sensei was less then amused. "Harsh?"

Doumeki added his two cents in. "Well you were blocking his air-way when you were continually dragging him by the collar. It was tight around his neck as it was."

Yuuko was momentarily shocked before smirking. "Well Kurogane should have listened to me and walked to the classroom instead of being so stubborn."

Kurogane growled; deciding not to comment.

Yuui was about to speak when Himawari came by to their 'table'. "Why hello everyone."

Watanuki jumped out of his seat in joy. "Himawari~!"

The girl giggled. "It's nice to see you too Watanuki."

Watanuki took a good look at Himawari's uniform as it wraps around her form quite nicely. He cheered loudly in his mind while giving thumbs up to no one in particular. _'Himawari~! Oh you look so cute in that uniform~!'_

While Watanuki was having his private happy moment; Himawari was already greeting everyone else.

"So what kind of drinks would you all like?" Himawari asked.

Yuuko smiled. "I would like sweet Chai tea please."

"I would like an iced tea please." Yuui smiled.

"Green Tea. No sugar." Kurogane grunted.

"Soda would be fine." Doumeki simply answered.

Himawari nodded. "Okay then." She turned to Watanuki who had stars in his eyes. "Watanuki, is there anything you would like to drink?"

"The idiot can't talk right now; he's in his moment and won't be back for a while." Doumeki helpfully said.

*WHACK*

The rest of the group stared at Watanuki and Doumeki as the stoic teen was rubbing the bumps on his head and the spazzing teen shook his fist while breathing deeply.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION JERK!" Watanuki then turned to Himawari with an apologetic look. "um…..just some apple juice please."

Himawari smiled. "Okay then. I'll be back with the drinks soon." And with that she left.

Watanuki sat back down but refused to look at his boyfriend.

Yuui sighed at the boy. "Watanuki; don't you think you were just a bit harsh on Doumeki?"

Sighing, Watanuki patted Doumeki's bump gently without looking at him. "Look, I'm sorry alright?"

Doumeki didn't say anything but leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the shorter teen's head.

Yuuko cooed while Kurogane and Yuui blushed.

Watanuki's face turned bright red and turned to the stoic teen with a glare. "YOU DON'T DO THAT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE AROUND!"

"You liked it."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Yuui chuckled at the scene before looking at the doorway and spotted two more students ha he recognized. "Syaoron and Syao-kun!"

Syaoron smiled when he spotted Yuui. "Hey Yuui-sensei." He was wearing a soccer team uniform.

Following him is his older twin was Syao-kun who was wearing a basket ball uniform. "Yo."

The twins took seats with the group.

Syaoron looked at Doumeki only to frown. "Um Doumeki, what's with the bump on your head?"

Syao-kun wrapped his arm around Syaoron's shoulder. "The price of love Lil' bro."

"Eh?"

The rest except Kurogane laughed at the young boy's priceless expression.

The gym teacher just sighed at the kid's naivety.

* * *

After an hour of the conversation between each other (though less on Kurogane's part.), they heard the sound of a whistle and they turned their attention to a group of cheerleaders who were in a line.

Then one of the cheerleaders came forward. It turned out that Sakura was the leader.

Syaoron blushed at her uniform.

"Okay everyone; we have a special show to present to you~!" Sakura turned to the other girls and nodded. "Okay~! Here we go~!"

The girls broke from the line as they do a dancing number while forming a circle and kicking their legs up into the air.

The group clapped at the performance while Kurogane just sighed and watched on.

Eight of the girls then formed a pyramid with bright smiles on their faces. The rest of them jumped while doing back-flips and somersaults as they waved to the audience with excitement.

Then the whole group huddled closely to each other as they raised their arms up in glee.

The audience cheered and whistled.

Sakura then giggled. "Wasn't that great?"

The loud cheering was her answer.

"Okay! Now for the big finale!" Sakura gestured to the group with a knowing smile on her face.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Then the group of girls separated from each other as a lone figure was hiding behind them.

Yuuko cheered.

The students gasped.

Yuui groaned.

And Kurogane was speechless.

Out from the shadows was none other than Fai.

"Hello, Horitsuba Academy~!" He cheered as he made his way to the front of the group. What shocked them was that not only Fai went through with his plan; he did so in that cheerleading uniform he brought.

Fai did a high-kick and twirled around the floor while winking at Kurogane. Then he jumped high and did a back-flip and landed on his feet. For his last performance he asked the girls to form a tower for him. The girls giggled as they climb on to each other and Fai climbed to the top and raised his arms high.

The audience clapped at the show.

Fai jumped down and walked towards Kurogane. "Well Kuro-pon-sensei, what do think of my surprise?"

Kurogane couldn't answer as he hung his head down and shook in anger.

Tilting his head, Fai leaned in closer. "Kuro-sama-sensei?"

"Brother!"

Fai looked up to Yuui pale in fear. "What is it Yuui?"

Yuui pointed to the door. "._Now_."

Fai slowly backed up with a smile as Kurogane stood up from his seat just as slowly.

"_Fai…."_ The gym teacher muttered angrily while walking towards him.

Walking a bit faster to the door, Fai kept his smile. "Yes?"

"I'm…am…going…to…KILL YOU!" Kurogane shouted out as he ran quickly towards the chemistry teacher who in turn ran away out of the room and down the hallway just as quickly if not quicker.

"Ha ha~! Kuro-tan-sensei liked his surprise~!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU CROSS-DRESSER! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO SCAR THE BRATS' MINDS!"

The sounds of laughter and shouting fainted.

Yuuko stood up with a victorious smile. "Well I guess we won't be seeing them for a while."

The students' sweat-dropped at the chairman's statement while Yuui sighed in frustration.

"I told him it was a bad idea."

* * *

**Early Evening….**

After the whole festival fiasco, Yuui help the students with some of the cleaning before exiting the school himself.

He knew that he wouldn't get a ride so he walked; enjoying the sunset and the cooling breeze.

"Yuui-sensei!"

Yuui turned around to see Watanuki and Doumeki coming towards him. "Ah, Watanuki and Doumeki."

Watanuki smiled. "Um…I was just wondering if you don't have any plans….you can joins us for dinner tonight?"

Smirking playfully, Yuui crossed his arms. "I don't know Watanuki….don't you think it's bad for the student to invite a teacher over~?"

Doumeki faintly smiled. "He's right you know."

Watanuki growled at his boyfriend while looking back at Yuui. "No I didn't mean it like that Yuui-sensei, it's just that I wanted to thank you for listening to my past and I think maybe that me cooking something for you might show my gratitude."

Yuui smiled at his prized student and sighed. "Well if that's what you want to do then I can't stop you."

"Thank you Yuui-sensei! I won't let you down!" Watanuki said while bowing to his teacher.

"Besides, I have to call brother and tell him where I'll be at---" Yuui stopped himself as his cell phone started vibrating. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and pressed the green button. "Hello? Oh brother! How are---what?"

Doumeki and Watanuki exchanged looks as Yuui was trying to hear what the other line was saying.

"Wait what----oh well I'm going to-----Kurogane did what? I can't-----well of course it's your----no I mean-----look I'm going somewhere to eat okay?" Yuui nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there later." He paled. "Just lay down on your stomach and I'll pick up some pain-pills on my way back okay? Okay. See you soon. Bye." Yuui hanged up the phone and looked at the duo who had faint blushes on their faces.

Sighing Yuui placed the phone back into his pocket. "My brother is suffering the consequences right now. I should feel happy that he got what he deserves but now I feel bad for him."

Watanuki awkwardly chuckled. "I guess there are some things that won't change with Fai-sensei."

Doumeki nodded silently.

Yuui walked towards the two and smiled. "Now let's get that dinner started. I'll help."

Watanuki and Doumeki walked in step with him,

"No need Yuui-sensei, I'll cook."

"I want something different for dinner this time."

"YOU GET WHAT I'M COOKING YOU PICKY MORON!"

"And I want some ramen this time."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"Maybe."

"AGHHHH!"

Yuui laughed at the two while walking with them back to their place.

* * *

Yuuko watched the trio from her telescope with a smile on face.

"Yuuko-sensei, why did make Mokona not go to the café?"

Looking behind her back, Yuuko smiled at the white Mokona and the black Mokona. "Because I gave you two an assignment to do." She frowned. "Did you two get them?"

The black Mokona brought out a bag. "Yep, the tickets, the pamphlets and everything!"

Yuuko nodded. "Good." She walked towards her desk and smiled. "Soon, it will be summer vacation and I have the perfect place for all of us to go to."

The Mokonas cheered as Yuuko took out her deep red cell phone and pressed some numbers and waited.

She heard three rings and then a click.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Clow? It's Yuuko. I'm calling because I need a favor from you."

She could hear the smirk coming from the man's face.

"_What kind of favor do you want me to do_?"

Yuuko smirked.

"I need you to make some reservations. I have a plan for my selected few from the academy."

The Mokonas whispered to each other in glee.

"Oh~! I can't wait for summer vacation~!"

"I know~! I wonder what kind of surprises Yuuko-sensei has for us~!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile**

**Until next time~! ^__^  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Omake two up and posted! Yay me~! XD It's to explain how it went down with Fai and Syaoron( more like on why Syaoron's face blushed XD)

It would be a while before i post the first chapter of the next arc for the story but don't worry! I'll update as soon as possible~! ^__^

**Warning: not much language this time but proceed with caution either way. **

**What to look forward to in the omake: a couple of characters in a series i like to call 'Kobato'. CLAMP fans know this one and if not, watch/read it! it's a nice series! ^__^, **

**Syaoron being forced into dressing up, and a very small glimpse on Fai and his past and I'll explain a certain part in later chapters. ^__^  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own them, never will ^__^**

**Enjoy~! ^__^  
**

* * *

**Omake 2: a Girls' day out?**

**Takes place before chapter 4: 'You can't wear that!' Part 1**

_

* * *

__Known to most there was a city near the academy that meets every necessity or want for all who live in the Horitsuba area. _

_In the middle of the city was a series of stores that can be anything. Jewelry, games, school supplies; if one wants something a store will have it._

_Which brings us to the point at hand._

_

* * *

_"_Um…Fai-sensei, where are we going?"_

"_I told you Syaoron, you'll know when we get there~!"_

_

* * *

__It was a Sunday when Fai randomly decided to pick up the girls' sport uniform. He made up a story to Kurogane saying that he was going to go with a student to go on a shopping spree._

_Well part of that was the truth. _

_However to avoid getting caught on that lie, Fai quickly went to the Li' Household. He knocked on the door and Syao-kun; Syaoron's older twin answered. Fai explained the situation to him and asked if Syaoron was home. _

_Syao-kun smiled as he went back to the house and closed the door._

_Fai was very confused on why he did that until he heard yelling and yelping coming from inside. Then Syaoron was pushed out and as the boy looked back his older twin smiled as he shouted 'Have Fun with Fai-sensei~!' and slammed the door._

_Syaoron looked ahead and immediately knew that something was up. _

_Either that or Fai's is trying to get a role of Cheshire Cat for that movie._

"_Um…Fai---" _

_The chemistry teacher grabbed Syaoron's arm and started dragging him down the street._

_Syao-kun looked out the window as he saw his little brother getting kidnapped with a smile._

_Poor kid never saw it coming._

_

* * *

__Fai dragged Syaoron all the way into the shopping center. Once there Fai finally let go of Syaoron._

_Syaoron was grateful for that. Any longer and his arm would have been dislocated. "So Fai-sensei, what exactly are we doing here?"_

_Fai turned to the kid and smiled. "Well I need to pick up something and I needed help carrying it out."_

"_If that was the case then why isn't Nii-san with us?"_

"_Oh dear, Syaoron I don't need that much help~!" Fai laughed whole-heartedly._

_Syaoron couldn't help but smile at the man. "Okay then." They walked towards a set of stores that were clustered in a bunch. "So what store are we going to?"_

_Fai stopped and pointed forward. "This one."_

_Syaoron looked at where Fai was pointing and gasped. "You're kidding."_

_Fai smiled evilly. _

_He wasn't._

_

* * *

__Fai pushed the double doors; entering inside the store with a bright smile on his face. Syaoron nervously followed; not liking it one bit. _

_The store was a clothing shop filled every brand, type, style of clothing imaginable for both genders and otherwise._

_Well that was the problem…..for Syaoron anyway. _

"_Sayaka-san~!" Fai called out cheerfully._

_A woman was hanging baby shirts in the rack when she turned around and smiled. "Good afternoon Fai-kun." She was a beautiful yet mature woman with black hair tied to a pony-tail and wore glasses. She and Fai have known each other for a few years though they only met in the shop. "So, what can I do for you today?"_

_Fai smiled as he yanked Syaoron's arm; bringing him closer. "Well I have a couple packages to pick up from your lovely shop; it's under the name __**Yuuko Ichihara**__."_

"_Oh those packages!" Sayaka happily noted out. "Yes, I know what you're talking about. You're very lucky Fai-kun; they just arrived this morning."_

_Syaoron gulped in worry._

_Sayaka noticed the boy and smiled at him. "Well I've never seen you before; what is your name young man?"_

"_Uh…My Name is Syaoron." The boy introduced himself shyly with a small smile._

_The kind woman returned the gesture. "Well it's nice to meet you Syaoron-kun." She looked over of the other side of the store with calculating eyes. "Fujimoto-kun~!"_

"_Yeah?" was the response from the other side. Fai and Syaoron tried to see the person but couldn't with the distance of the store and the high racks of between them and the person._

"_Could you get the packages that just arrived this morning? There are some people that are picking it up."_

"_Okay Sayaka-san!"_

_Sayaka smiled as she gestured the two to follow her. "Come with me to the front desk so we can wait for them."_

"_Sure~!"_

_The three walked to the front desk where Fai and Sayaka started talking about random things while Syaoron just stood there with a slightly gloomy expression on his face._

_He'll get back at his brother when he comes home._

_

* * *

__After fifteen minutes, an older boy with brown hair with a long tiny pony-tail with green eyes and wearing glasses walked to the front desk with three packages. He placed them on the desk. "Here you go Sayaka-san."_

_Sayaka smiled at the boy. "Thank you Fujimoto-kun." She looked at the two. "This is __Fujimoto Kiyokazu; he just arrived in this country just a couple of weeks ago."_

"_Well hello Fuji-kun~!" Fai greeted the boy with a smile. "My name's Fai D. Fluorite~!"_

_Fujimoto's eyebrow twitched. Fuji-kun?_

_Syaoron sighed as he greeted the older boy. "Hello, my name's Syaoron." He bowed formally before adding something. "And don't worry Fai-sensei's always like that."_

_Fujimoto looked at Syaoron with a faint smile before looking at Fai with a slightly annoyed expression. "Right."_

"_So!" Fai randomly shouted out. "Can we try on _ours _now~?"_

_Fujimoto and Syaoron stared at the man in disbelief while Sayaka smiled and nodded._

"_Eh?"_

_

* * *

__Fujimoto and Sayaka waited patiently outside the dressing rooms._

_The man still could not comprehend what just happened. "Sayaka-san, why are those two trying on _those_ kinds of clothing?" While he was shocked at what Fai asked earlier, he couldn't help but ask. _

_The look on that brown-eyed kid's face was enough to make him almost sorry for him._

_Sayaka smiled warmly at him. "Well Fai-kun has always been this way; always trying on clothing whether is gender-appropriate or not but it's nice to see him actually smiling when he comes here and buying whatever clothes he likes."_

"_Okay, and what about the Syaoron kid? From the look of his face, he's not all like Fluorite-san."_

"_Oh, well Fai-kun can be a _little_ too joyous when it involves other people, like this one particular time he dragged another person named Kurogane into the store and---" _

"_Okay~! I'm ready~!"_

_The two looked as one of the dressing room doors open._

_Fujimoto's eyes widened. "Oh…my…"_

_Fai came out wearing a Horitsuba cheerleading uniform; mini-skirt and all. He twirled around as the skirt flow nicely in the air. "So~? How do I look~?"_

_Fujimoto decided not to comment._

_Sayaka on the other hand; clasped her hands and smiled. "My my Fai-kun; you look splendid in that outfit."_

_Fai laughed while putting one hand on his hip. "Oh Sayaka-san you're too kind~!"_

_Again Fujimoto decided not to comment._

_Fai turned his head at the other dressing room door. "Syaoron, are you ready yet~?"_

_There was silence before sounds of ruffling was heard inside. _

"_Um Fai-sensei, I'm not sure about this." Syaoron called out from inside the room._

_Scoffing playfully; Fai went to the front of the door and knock. "I'm sure everything's fine Syaoron; now why don't you come out and show Sayaka-san and Fuji-kun what you're wearing."_

_Fujimoto growled silently. "It's 'Fujimoto' Fluorite-san."_

_Waving his hand in dismissal, Fai smiled at the boy before looking back at the door. "Right, right Fuji-kun."_

_It took both his energy and Sayaka's reasoning to calm down._

_Fai grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it only to realize that it was locked. He smiled evilly. "Syaoron~! You know you have to get out sooner or later~! We wouldn't want dear Sakura-chan to walk in and know that you're here~!" He got out the way just in time before the door slammed open. _

_Sayaka gasped happily while Fujimoto….._

_Well let's just say he's _really_ glad that he's not in Syaoron's position right now._

"_Hyuu~! Syaoron you look so cute~!"_

"…_." Syaoron's face blushed in embarrassment and horror. He was wearing the cheerleading uniform as well. Now he knew why Kurogane was avoiding eye-contact that day._

_Fai tilted his head with a loopy smile as he circled his finger. "Syaoron, would you turn around so we can get a good look at you?"_

_Syaoron with his head down turned around very slowly; as if the incident wasn't getting any worse._

_Sayaka and Fai both exclaimed excitedly. "So cute~!"_

_Fujimoto walked towards Syaoron and led him back to the dressing room. "And I thought only women torture guys this way."_

_Syaoron squeaked in terror as Fujimoto pushed him back inside and closed the door._

"_So Sayaka-san, are we selling those packages or what?"_

"_Not yet, Fujimoto-kun." Sayaka looked at Fai who had a thumbs-up. "Fai-kun wanted to try on some more outfits." She smiled brightly. "And I want to see Syaoron-kun in them as well."_

_Fujimoto sighed as he heard Syaoron yelp and fall to the floor._

"_Thank you and come again~!" Sayaka waved at them as they left the store._

_Fai waved back with the same level of enthusiasm. "Will do~!"_

_Syaoron blushed as he held the packages._

"_Oi Kid!" Fujimoto call out. Looking up, Syaoron saw the older boy's expression of understanding and pity. "It only goes down-hill from here. Good luck with the rest of the school year!"_

_Syaoron nodded as he started walking along with Fai._

_Sayaka saw them off. Then she turned to Fujimoto with a playful expression. "That wasn't very nice."_

"_And neither is forcing a guy to wear girl outfits."_

_

* * *

__Fai and Syaoron walked back the Li' household with the packages._

"_So Syaoron; did you have fun today?" The teacher asked happily._

_Syaoron thought of an answer that wouldn't embarrass himself and hurt Fai at the same time. "Well…it was interesting to say the least."_

_Fai stopped walking; making Syaoron bump into him._

_The boy looked at Fai's back with curiosity. "Fai-sensei?"_

_The person in question sighed. "I never had this much fun dressing up in a while except that day with Kuro-pon-sensei." _

_Syaoron looked confused though he knew right away that Fai was sad in some way. "Um…Fai-sensei, what are you talking about?"_

_Fai turned around and patted Syaoron on the head with a smile. "You'll know later." He then took the packages from the boy's arms. "I'll take these and walk the rest of the way home."_

_The sound of a car horn reached their ears._

_They both looked and saw Kurogane standing not too far from them in a sports vehicle "Oi kid, Moron get in; I'll drive you both home. _

_Fai cheered. "Hyuu~! Kuro-rin-sensei to the rescue~!"_

"_JUST GET IN HERE BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECK!"_

_Laughing, Fai ran to the car with the packages._

_Syaoron stayed behind for a moment; wondering what happened to Fai that made him feel so sad. However that thought was thrown into the back of his main as Kurogane honked the horn; looking more impatient by the second._

"_Kid! Get in here before I come out of the car and drag you in myself!"_

_He smiled. "Yes sir!"_

_

* * *

_"_Nii-san, I'm home." Syaoron opened the front door and saw his older twin sitting on the couch reading manga that he borrowed from a friend. He closed_

"_Oh hey Lil' bro; had fun?" _

_The blush on the poor boy's face was all the evidence Syao-kun needed. "So I'm guessing you had a wonderful ti—"_

"_There's something up with Fai-sensei."_

_Surprised at his younger twin's serious tone, he closed and put away the manga. "What's up?"_

_Syaoron walked towards the couch and sat next to his twin. "When we were walking back from the….shop, Fai-sensei said he hadn't had fun in dressing up in a while. He seemed very sad."_

_Syao-kun hugged his brother. "Did he add anything to that?"_

_Syaoron shook his head. "No. He just smiled and patted my head." Sighing, Syaoron leaned on Syao-kun's shoulder. "We haven't been at the academy long right? Do you think if we have; would we know what's wrong with Fai-sensei?"_

"_I doubt that. Fai-sensei seemed like the type of person who would keep things to himself."_

_Sighing, Syaoron fiddled his fingers. "Yeah."_

_Smiling sadly; Syao-kun let go of his twin and stood. "Don't worry about it Lil'bro. However I put it in the back of my mind for now; just in case something happens. That way we can help him; we all can."_

_Syaoron nodded. "Right."_

"_So with that in mind," Syao-kun smirked. "Did you get to wear that uni—"_

_The younger twin tackled him before he got a chance to finish._

_Within the house the neighbors could hear sounds of laughter and rough-housing._

_In fact, they were so into their playful wrestling that Syao-kun forgot to tell him that their friends would be coming over soon to talk about the festival._

_So imagine the surprise on the young twin's face when he saw Sakura at the front door._

_Poor Kid._

* * *

**END OF OMAKE TWO  
**

* * *

**XD yep, Fai is something isn't he. XD  
**

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile**

**Until next time~! ^__^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, it's late i know that much and i'm sorry if it's short but i needed to get this started before summer actually starts. XD

Okay, now for Horitsuba fans; do you want YuuiSyao in this story or not? it's up to you the readers. ^_^

**Warnings: language, a bit of angst and other things to proceed with caution to. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Next Arc: Summer Vacation**

**Summer fun: Can good things last?**

**Part 1: Road trip/Yuui's side**

**

* * *

**[Slight time skip]

4:00am

_A small blonde in a colorful school uniform opened the door to his parents' bedroom and gaped at the scene before him._

'_Brother; what are you wearing!'_

_In front of him was another boy who looked just like him; except it wasn't him._

_It was his older twin._

_The other was wearing their mother's sunflower dress with a straw hat and a pair of priceless earrings. _

_The other twin was shocked at who entered the room._

_He had been caught._

'_Yuui!' The twin called out in surprise. 'Um…..' He looked around frantically trying to come up with an excuse for what he was doing. Sadly, nothing came up as he looked at the room covered with their mother's discarded clothing then at himself then lastly at his brother. 'This….isn't what it looks like?' He said; feeling very small at that point._

_Yuui sighed at he made his way towards his older twin._

_What he didn't expect to happen was his twin starting to cry. He almost stopped himself as he saw tears coming out of those identical eyes._

'_I'm sorry!' The twin cried out softly. 'Please don't hate me!' He closed his eyes in fear of rejection. _

_Yuui didn't stopped walking until he was standing in front of his twin. He had a gentle frown on his face as he saw his twin breaking down. It almost made him want to cry as well. Having enough of seeing his brother in pain; he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly._

_The older twin gasped as he was being hugged by the first person he thought would reject him. 'Y-yuui?' He whispered with uncertainty._

'_Don't be a dummy Fai,' Yuui stated softly as he let go of his brother but placed both of his hands on each side of Fai's face. 'Look at me brother.' He commanded softly. _

_Fai slowly looked at Yuui in the eyes; afraid of what his twin would have to say._

'_How could I hate my own brother? You should know by now that I won't leave you no matter what. We are together whether you like it or not!' He smiled fondly at his older twin._

_Fai who stared at Yuui with shocking happiness started to cry again._

_Thinking that he hurt his brother, Yuui placed one of his hands on Fai's head and petted him gently. 'Brother, are you okay?'_

_Nodding; Fai took Yuui's hands in his own as he mustered up the biggest smile he could manage through his tears. 'I'm so happy! Yuui doesn't hate me! Yay!' He laughed in sheer joy._

_Yuui blinked before smiling. He leaned his forehead on Fai's. 'You're one odd person, brother.'_

_Fai hugged his brother. 'But you love me~!'_

_Yuui hugged back as he chuckled. 'Yeah! Big brother is the most odd wonderful person ever~!'_

_The two laughed as they held on to each other. _

_The scenery faded into nothing._

_**Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngg!**_

Snapping his eyes open, Yuui blinked before taking in the view. His bedroom was still dark which meant that it's either very late or very early. He groaned as he moved around the bed covers to check his nightstand. On top was his clock and cell phone. He peaked at the clock and moaned. "It's 4:04 in the morning? Too early." He then looked at his cell which was still ringing but not as loudly. Sighing; he took the phone and pressed the green button and held the object to his ear. "Hello?"

"**YUUI-SENSEI~!"**

"…."Yuui thanked his fast reflexes as he held the phone away from his ear or the yelling would've damaged his hearing. He then placed the phone back on his ear with uncertainty. "Um…hello?"

A light playful scoff was heard from the other line. **'I'm hurt Yuui-sensei and I made the trouble to call too~!"**

"….Yuuko?"

"**Yes?"**

"Do you realize what time it is right now?" He didn't mean to sound rude but there comes a time when it's okay to call people and be random with them.

However this is not one of those times.

"**Well Yuui-sensei, do you realize that it's summer break for the academy?"**

"Yeah. But you're avoiding the question Yuuko." He didn't bother to add the suffix as he was too tired. It was amazing though that he could still the phone upright.

"**Aww~! You're no fun~!" **He heard some shuffling and whispering. **"Anyway I need you to pack about a week's worth of clothing and other necessities."**

Feeling more awake at that point sat up on his bed. "Excuse me?" He was confused on why she would say something like that.

"**And make sure you are at the front of the school by 5:00am. Kurogane-sensei, Watanuki and Syao-kun will be waiting for you. Fai-sensei will be with me and the others. Now don't delay~!"**

"WAIT!" Yuui shouted out; having enough of Yuuko ignoring the question. "….What are you talking about? What's this all about Yuuko-sensei?" Yuui got out of bed and started to pack his things; despite his outburst.

There was a brief silence on the other line before Yuui another voice on the phone that he could recognize very well.

"**Yuui~!"**

'_oh boy.' _ "Hi big brother." Yuui said with a forced happy tone.

"**Wahh~! Yuui you don't sound very happy to hear me~! Is there something wrong~?"**

"Other than the fact that Yuuko-sensei woke me up at this un-godly hour and is now telling me to pack-which I am- for some event that I was not informed of?" He closed his suitcase and started to change into casual wear.

He heard Fai awkwardly chuckle. **"Sorry Yuui~! I guess I should've warned you about that."**

"No it's fine brother; I'm just very tired right now. Could you please put Yuuko-sensei back on?" Yuui was making his bed. He then went to his closet and took out a pair of sandals to put on his feet.

"**Okay little brother~! I'll talk to you soon~!"**

Yuui chuckled. "Okay Fai." Then he heard some shuffling and 'thank you' on the other line before he heard Yuuko's voice.

"**So are you ready Yuui-sensei?"**

"Yeah; I just have to get something to eat and then I'm off."

"**Okay then. And don't you worry about a thing; Kurogane-sensei will fill you in on the details."**

Yuui sighed. "Thank you…and sorry about my rude behavior before." He heard Yuuko laughing softly.

"**Think nothing of it Yuui-sensei. Well I must be hanging up now; your dear brother is making mischief with poor Syaoron again. See ya!"**

"Bye." Then he hanged up his phone. Stretching his arms; he took his suitcase and walks out of his bedroom. Before he left, he stood at the doorway and sadly smiled.

"I wonder why I dreamt that day."

* * *

Kurogane, Watanuki and Syao-kun were all waiting in front of the academy building. They were having a conversation to past the time. Well the students were; Kurogane just listened.

"So when will Yuui-sensei be here?" Watanuki asked as he yawned for the fifth time.

Syao-kun shrugged. "I don't know. I heard from Yuuko that he should be here by 5:00am." He checked his wrist watch and saw that it was 4:53am.

Kurogane looked at the two students and sighed. Ever since that festival fiasco, He's been more or less having a problem. A big cross-dressing problem. Why you ask? Well, let's just say for now that the gym teacher kept it as a secret even from Fai. However it wasn't something he could talk outright about. His pride and all got in the way. He was glad that he would be with Yuui but he doesn't know was how to talk to the guy about it. One doesn't just say it; right?

"Hey guys!"

The three turned their heads to see Yuui running toward them with his suitcase.

"About damn time." Kurogane grunted out; though his eyes told a different story.

Yuui caught up with the small group. "Sorry guys; am I late?"

Syao-kun checked his watch and smiled. "Nope. In fact; you're right on time." He smiled at the cooking teacher but had a faint blush on his face.

Watanuki took Yuui's suitcase. "Nice to see you Yuui-sensei." He then walked towards the parking lot. "Now that he's here; we can get this trip started!"

Kurogane looked at Yuui who had bags under his eyes. "Let me guess, the witch called you at the last minute."

The cooking teacher was less then amused as he and Kurogane started walking to the parking lot. "Please don't remind me of that; I got angry at her for a moment and then my brother was more or less made it worse. I just want to know why am I doing here and where everyone is going."

The gym teacher chuckled silently. "Well once we get into the SUV, I'll tell you."

'_Oh goody.' _Yuui angrily thought.

Teacher or not, he was never a morning person.

* * *

At the parking lot, Watanuki was loading the suitcases and checking if everything's in order. He smiled. "Okay. All set and ready to go."

Syao-kun walked up to Watanuki. "So why didn't you want Doumeki to join us. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Uh, well…" Watanuki rubbed his arm. "I just did something stupid and Doumeki took it the wrong way. We're just taking a break; that's all." He looked at Syao-kun and saw that he didn't believe a word. "What?"

Raising his hands up in surrender; Syao-kun smiled. "Nothing. It's just that you and Doumeki fighting in a serious manner just concerns me but I don't think you're telling me the truth." Syao-kun looked at Watanuki in the eyes. "So what's really going on?"

The two boys were staring at each other; neither of them saying a word.

Watanuki sighed. "I'll tell you later. Just not now please." He almost looked like he was going to cry.

Syao-kun sighed. "Fine. But I will not forget this okay?" He smiled fondly at the blue-eyed boy.

The other boy smiled back. "Thank you Syao-kun."

"Oi brats! Let's go, we need to be there before _those people_ arrive first!" Kurogane called out as he and Yuui were several feet away from them.

"Yes sir!"Watanuki closed the trunk of the car. He and Syao-kun opened the back doors and entered the car.

Walking up to the front of the SUV, Kurogane gestured Yuui to get in. "You're getting Shotgun."

Yuui shrugged. "Okay then."

As the two adults got into the car, Kurogane turned around and looked at the two young boys. "Listen up; just because it's just the four of us doesn't mean you two can do whatever the hell you want. Don't annoy me and we'll get along just fine. Clean whatever mess you got as well. The last thing I need is for the witch nagging at me if the inside of the car looks like a piece of crap. Got it?"

Syao-kun smirked. "Yes Kurogane-sensei."

Watanuki yelped in fear. "Y-yes sir!"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes before turning back. "Good." He placed the key into the ignition and backed the car out of the parking lot and into the main road.

During that time, Yuui looked over at Kurogane with a disapproving smirk. "Must you be harsh to the students?"

"That's rich coming from a person who's ready to rip a limb off if looked at the wrong way."

"Kurogane; it's early, it's dark out and I was never a morning person. What's your excuse?"

Kurogane smirked. "Being with your brother all the time."

Yuui smacked the gym teacher on the shoulder. "Not funny."

He could hear the students snickering in the back.

* * *

"So, now that I'm in a car with you guys I believe I'm in need of an explanation."

It was a couple of hours later in the SUV and Yuui was no more in a good mood then he was when Kurogane saw him.

"Okay then." Kurogane turned a right. "The witch called all of us; you excluded, that she had something planned for us. I didn't want to be involved but your damn brother _persuaded _me and I agreed."

Yuui was listening. "Okay. So why was I out of the loop?"

The car stopped at a red light. Kurogane sighed. "Fai wanted to tell you himself but from the look of your face this morning told me that he forgot."

"…."The cooking teacher didn't know whether to punch the man or laugh. He chose neither. "So what kind of trip are we going on?"

Kurogane turned at a gas stop and turned off the car. "A cruise."

"What?"

"Um, Yuui-sensei, Kurogane-sensei?"

Yuui turned around to see Syao-kun and Watanuki nodding off.

"Can we get something sweet to eat?"

Kurogane grunted. "Fine; but it better not be expensive!"

Syao-kun smiled as he nodded and shook Watanuki gently on the shoulder. "Hey Watanuki; let's go to the store and get something to eat."

Rubbing his eyes, Watanuki smiled. "Okay."

The two left the car and ran to the store.

Kurogane sighed in his seat. He looked over at Yuui who was deep in thought. "Hey."

Yuui shook out of his thinking and turned to Kurogane with a smile. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You can sleep in the car if you want."

"No I'm fine and besides; sleeping in a car does not work well with my back." The cooking teacher chuckled.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "You're not fine; are you Yuui?"

Yuui dropped the smile and looked away. "No, I'm not."

"So what's up?"

Sighing heavily; Yuui rubbed his head in frustration. "I had a dream a while ago."

"What was the dream about?" Kurogane asked.

"It was about our childhood; when I walked in on Fai wearing our mother's dress. It was one of those 'Love/rejection' moments. I can remember that day clearly. Fai crying in fear of me hating him and me telling him that it doesn't matter to me; that I love him no matter what and then having a big laugh about. A wonderful memory of us together." Yuui looked at Kurogane with tears in his eyes. "I hate that I can't be there for him all the time. I know _that man _is out there somewhere. I could just feel it in my gut."

Kurogane looked ahead. "I guess if you feel like something bad is going to happen then you should tell Fai about it. The idiot hates it when you're sad."

"I know. But still…." Yuui rubbed his eyes. "I just don't want time repeating itself."

Having enough of Yuui and his moment of vulnerability, Kurogane roughly patted him on the head. "You shouldn't assume anything. The past is in the past. Look forward at the present. The last thing everyone wants you to be is hurt. God knows Fai was that spot more than a few times and he'll be sad if you venture there. So don't get yourself caught up with the what-if's just clear your head and you'll know what's ahead."

Yuui smiled sadly. "Yeah, you're right. I should just clear my head and face the present."

Kurogane faintly smiled. "Good." He let his hand sit on Yuui's head. "Now get some sleep. You not getting any had made you delusional."

Nodding weakly, Yuui smiled as his eye dropped. "T…..thank…you…Kurogane." His breathing evened out as he slowly leaned his head on the seat with his eyes closed.

Kurogane took back his hand and watch the teacher drift into dreamland. "You didn't have to thank me." He turned his attention to the steering wheel and groaned. Damn this.

"Kurogane-sensei!" Kurogane looked to see Watanuki and Syao-kun returning with a couple bags of snacks.

They entered the car and closed the doors.

Kurogane then started the car. "Put your seatbelts on."

Syao-kun looked at the back of Yuui's seat. "Is Yuui-sensei sleeping?"

"Yeah he is. Don't wake him up though." Kurogane backed up the car onto the road and continued driving. "Watanuki; call Himawari for me." He said not leaving his eyes from the road.

"Eh? Why?" Watanuki was more than happy to call her was still confused as to why.

"I need the rest of the directions to get to the point."

Watanuki nodded. "Okay." He took out his cell phone and started dialing.

Syao-kun stared at the window; watching the trees go by. "So was Yuui-sensei informed about the trip?"

Kurogane nodded. "More or less."

"….Will he be alright?"

Kurogane took a moment to look at the older brown-haired kid. "You saw him crying; didn't you?"

The kid nodded. "I was just looking outside while Watanuki was paying for the snacks. So is he okay?"

The gym teacher sighed as he tried to pick the right words to say to the kid but he didn't want to lie to him. "Yuui-sensei just has a lot of crap to deal with and not getting enough of sleep didn't help."

Syao-kun was about to comment when Watanuki exclaimed softly.

"Okay then." Watanuki gave his phone to Kurogane who took it quickly. "Himawari will tell you where to go."

Nodding, Kurogane placed the phone by his ear. "Okay. Tell me where to go."

Syao-kun sighed. This was not going to be a fun trip but he'll help somehow.

They all will.

Speaking of which….

Syaoron turned to Watanuki.

"I wonder how the rest of the group is doing right now."

Watanuki shrugged.

"Beats me."

* * *

**END OF PART ONE: YUUI'S SIDE**

**

* * *

**

Okay so Yuui's side is done but now i have to work on Fai's side and then we can get this trip actually started~! XD

I don't know how many parts the summer fun arc will have but it should end before summer's done...hopefully.

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C pairing on profile.**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys about the some-what slow updating. I was having a off-period and couldn't get to write much. Now I'm back and I'll try to update all of my ongoing stories this week. ^_^

Hope this chapter will make up for it; it's longer then the other chapters in this story. I was on a roll with this ever since my Off-period was suddenly over. (please don't ask _how_ it started though)

Now i really need to know if you all want YuuiSyao. Otherwise i'll just assume you guys want it (though i know there are some readers who don't) so you got to vote on my profile on it before the end of June (when I'll post part three-which will be longer then this one-). So speak up~!

**Warning: usual things: language and other things **

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Summer Vacation: Can good things last?**

**Part two: Road trip/Fai's side**

**

* * *

**[Takes place an hour before 'Yuui's side']

[2:59am]

_Fai sat on the soft warm bed; covered with cuts and bruises. His eyes were dry from crying all day. He stared at the floor; not having the energy to look up._

'_Why?' Fai whispered out. 'Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? How could he tell them that after he promised me not to? I'm such an idiot.' He rubbed his eyes in sadness; not noticing that his younger brother was standing in the doorway with the first-aid kit staring at him with a frown._

'_Big brother?' _

_Fai snapped his head up to see Yuui walking towards him and sitting next to him while opening the kit. He remained silent as his younger brother was applying ointment to the cuts on his left arm._

_Yuui looked at him. "Do you want to talk about it?' He didn't anything to him since the incident just hours ago at school because he thought it would do more harm than good. However it was very unnerving for him to see his usually happy brother in pain; both in a physical and emotional sense. _

_Fai shook his head. 'No. Not really.' He hated lying to his brother but he wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to forget that moment; pretend that it didn't happen; that he got the injuries from just tripping on the sidewalk. But he couldn't; it really did happen and it occurred because he told someone his secret. And the person who he told to repaid him by announcing it to _those_ people. Now, it's out in the open; and there was nothing he can do now._

'_Okay brother, now could you turn this way please so I can see your face. I need to know if _they_ did anything else to you.' Fai could tell that Yuui was angry; no beyond angry. Though he wasn't angry at him but at the whole fiasco. _

'_Fine.' He turned his head only to have his younger twin hug him tightly in his arms. Fai was in a state of shock that he didn't notice that he hugged back. 'Yuui?'_

'_Why?' Yuui croaked out. He gripped Fai's shirt tightly. 'Why did he do this to you? He had to right to tell those…those….asses about it! He had no right!'_

_Fai couldn't believe his ears. 'Yuui? Did you just curse! Mom and Dad would have a fit if you-' _

'_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!' Yuui screamed out. He calmed himself down while trying to breathe. 'All I care right now is that my big brother got hurt and I wasn't there to stop it.' He didn't know who was crying first but he felt something wet on his face. 'That man, that __**Ashura**__ had no right to tell them anything. He shouldn't even be teaching right now after what he did to you.'_

_Fai sighed as he pushed Yuui gently off of him. 'Yuui, I thought I was the one who should be mad about all of this.' He plastered a smile. 'After all, you had nothing to do with it; I'm the one who has caused this. This is my fault for putting too much trust into a person who shouldn't even be trusted in the first place. You were right Yuui. You were right all along.' His smile was all it took for him not to start crying again._

_Yuui wouldn't hear of it. 'Brother, don't say that.' He patted his older twin's head. 'We all make mistakes; we just had to learn from them. Just because I was right doesn't mean I'll always be right. It also doesn't mean I can't make mistakes either.' He frowned. 'Please don't be down; I don't want you to be sad anymore. Please brother.'_

_Fai leaned his head on Yuui's and gave out a sad laugh. 'Hey now; I'm supposed to be the one to say all that…' He started tearing up with a small smile. 'I'm supposed to be the one to help 'you' when 'you're' down…." He felt tears going down his cheeks. 'I'm…I'm….I'm your big brother…!' He couldn't hold back anymore as he starting to sob loudly upon Yuui's chest._

_Yuui sadly smiled as he wrapped Fai's head in his arms. 'I know that. You are the best big brother I ever had. I wouldn't ask for a better twin. I love you Fai and don't you forget it.'_

_The scene faded into nothing as Yuui continued to comfort Fai while he laughed in between his sobbing._

"Oi Fai."

A groan under the covers.

"Hey idiot teacher; wake up."

A blue eye lazily opened as the figure was shaken gently by another. With a moan of discontent, the figure slowly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness away from the eyes. "Yes, Kurgy; what is it?"

Kurogane frowned as he sat next to Fai and patted his head softly. "It's time to get up. We have that cruise thing to go to right?"

Fai blinked his eyes as he smiled. "Oh yeah~! Now I remember~!" He then looked at Kurogane who had a slightly sad look on his face. "Kuro-rin; what's wrong? Did something happen when I was asleep?"

"I should be asking you the same." Kurogane pointed to the pillow at Fai had his head was on to find that there were drops on water staining it. "I just walked into our bedroom and saw you tearing. I figured that you had a nightmare or something."

Fai looked at his direction. His eyes widened before closing them with a sigh. He looked back at his significant other and plastered a smile. "I guess you could say that." But before Kurogane could call him out on the fake smile, Fai quickly Hyuu-ed before jumping out of the bed. "Now then, I need to get my suitcase packed before doing anything else. Say Kuro-tan; where are the suitcases in this house?"

Kurogane opened his mouth to say something but closed them. He sighed. "They're in the living room but I packed them already while you were asleep."

To say that Fai was happy was completely an understatement. He tackled Kurogane onto the bed while exclaiming in pure joy. "Oh you're so nice Kuro-love~! I can't believe what a gentle man you are~! You make mommy so proud~!"

Kurogane groaned from the bed. "Just get off me so we can get something to eat before meeting up with the Witch and the rest of the group." He hoped that Fai couldn't see him blushing.

Fai gave in as he let go of the tan man and got off the bed. "Hmm, you're right. I'll whip us something quick and delicious for us to eat."

Quickly sitting up, Kurogane glared at him. "Fine, but nothing too sweet. You know how much I loathed those things."

Fai waved him off with a dismissive smile. "Yes, Yes Kuro-buro; whatever you say." He then walked to the door way before stopping for a mere second. "Well I might as well take a shower before cooking; do you want to join me in the bath~?" He laughed as he nearly dodged a pillow that was heading his way. "Okay then, I'll be out of the shower in a bit. See you soon~!" And with that, Fai walked away from the door way and down the hall.

From the bed, Kurogane sighed as he casted his eyes on the covers. _'That moron is hiding something again. I could just feel it coming from that fake smile of his.' _ Glancing up, he could hear Fai singing Kurogane's favorite song 'Zankou' while the sounds of rushing water more or less add some effect to Fai's voice. He faintly smiled. _'However, I can't be forceful with the guy; after all I have something that even he doesn't know about….not yet at least.' _ Chuckling to himself, Kurogane got up from the bed and started making it.

"Heh. Let the trip from Hell begin."

* * *

[3:56am]

About an hour later, Fai and Kurogane met up with the rest of the group only for the chemistry teacher to forget one important errand.

"Oh dear!" Fai silently muttered. He covered his mouth with his hand. "I remembered what I needed to do! Oh man how did I forget it; I'm such a moron!"

Kurogane was right next to him when he was having an argument with himself. "What did you forget that you would actually call yourself a moron for?"

Fai spun around to meet eye-contact with his boyfriend. "I forgot to tell Yuui about the whole trip!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kurogane sighed. "I see. So that's why I don't see the calmer version of yourself around here." He sarcastically said as he looked at the scene before him. Seeing Syaoron and Sakura were having a conversation; Yuuko complaining to Watanuki about the lack of alcohol while Himawari and Syao-kun were trying to talk to Doumeki. And yet he could not spot Yuui anywhere.

Fai didn't know whether to smack him or taunt him about his random moment of humor. He chose neither. "Kuro-sama; I don't think you realize the seriousness of the situation. I forgot to tell my _only sibling_ that we're going on a cruise! What kind of brother am I to do such a thing to him?"

Kurogane chose not comment on that. "True. Though there's little to no chance he'll be here now."

"I wouldn't say that Kurogane-sensei~!"

The gym teacher groaned as he turned his head to the chairman who just happened to have overheard the dilemma at hand. "Witch; weren't you just nagging to the wimp just a minute ago?"

Yuuko playfully smacked Kurogane upside the head. "Don't be so rude my dear friend; I'm just telling one of our precious students about the lack of refreshments that we should be having while going on car." She smirked as Kurogane was rubbing his head in disapproval but held back his words. Turning her attention at Fai, she whipped out her cell phone. "And now for your sweet brother I will be taking care of it. One moment please~!" She pressed a few buttons before waiting on the line.

A few rings were heard before she heard a click. "YUUI-SENSEI~!" She screamed out.

Fai had to hold back Kurogane before he could charge at the woman.

"…**Um…..Hello?" **Yuui answered.

Yuuko pouted. "I'm hurt Yuui-sensei and I made the trouble of calling you too~!" She heard a brief moment of silence before a silent sigh was heard.

"**Yuuko?"**

"Yes?" She had a feeling that Yuui was not exactly himself at that point.

"**Do you realize what time it is right now?" **

"Well Yuui-sensei, do you realize that it's summer break for the academy?"

"**Yeah, but you're avoiding the question Yuuko."** Yep, he's mad.

"Aww~! You're no fun~!" She smiled as Kurogane was harshly whispering to Fai about her way of persuading and the kids packing some of the suitcases. "Anyway I need you to pack a week's worth of clothing and other necessities."

"**Excuse me?"** She could tell that he was still in his bed.

"And make sure you are at the front of the school by 5:00am. Kurogane-sensei, Watanuki and Syao-kun will be waiting for you. Fai-sensei will be with me and the others. Now don't delay~!" Yuuko declared loudly as Kurogane was grumbling while telling the selected students to get into the SUV with their suitcases and Fai laughing next to him.

"**WAIT!"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing as the voice was heard loud and clear from Yuuko's cell.

"…**.What are you talking about? What's this all about Yuuko-sensei?" **Yuui cried out as sounds of shuffling and ruffling was heard on his side.

Yuuko looked at the cell before looking at Fai. "Could you come over here for a second Fai-sensei?" She whispered out.

Fai shrugged before going over to her. Yuuko gave him her cell and made a gesture to talk to him. Fai compiled. "Yuui~!" He heard a soft groan.

"**Hi big brother." ** Fai could tell right away that Yuui was not a happy man. So he decided to play with him a bit to ease the tension.

"Wahh~! Yuui you don't sound very happy to hear me~! Is there something wrong~?" Fai pouted. He then saw Kurogane scoffing as he got to the driver's seat of the SUV.

"**Other than the fact that Yuuko-sensei woke me up at this un-godly hour and is now telling me to pack-which I am- for some event that I was not informed of?" **The sound of a suitcase shutting closed rather roughly made Fai a bit guilty.

"Sorry Yuui~! I guess I should've warned you about that." Fai awkwardly chuckled over the phone. He heard Yuui sigh.

"**No it's fine brother; I'm just very tired right now. Could you please put Yuuko-sensei back on?" **Yuui sounded a bit guilty himself. He couldn't blame him though; he was never a morning person to begin with.

"Okay little brother~! I'll talk to you soon~!" Fai exclaimed happily.

Yuui chuckled on the other line. **"Okay Fai."**

Fai gave Yuuko her cell back as she thanked him. He went over to the SUV where Kurogane and the young male duo had yet to leave. He made his way to the driver's side and gestured Kurogane to roll down his window. He smiled when Kurogane frowned but complied with the request.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kurogane asked none-too-gently.

"Well I just want to tell you that Yuui will be coming to the cruise. However I think you should wait for him at the academy while getting the rest of the stuff." Fai informed him with a grin.

Nodding, Kurogane leaned forward and he two shared a short but loving kiss on the lips. Watanuki blushed while Syao-kun smiled from the backseats. Pulling away, Kurogane frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I mean…I don't mind if you do or anything." He muttered the last bit; hoping Fai wouldn't hear it.

Fai just smiled; pretending not to hear his boyfriend's sign of pleading. "No thanks. Besides I already told Yuuko-sensei that I'll be riding with her to the port where the ship will be." He then stepped back. "You should get going now. I don't want my brother thinking we pranked him or something."

Kurogane silently chuckled. "Yeah, we wouldn't want that." He rolled his eyes as he start the engine and put the car in drive. "Have fun without me. For now anyway."

Fai laughed as the SUV pulled out of the parking spot. "I'll miss you~! Bye Syao-kun~! Bye Watanuki~! Have fun on the road with my little adorable brother~!" He could hear Kurogane gagging while the boys had a laugh inside the car before it left the place and into the main road where it drove off to the direction of the academy. He smiled before turning back to the ones who were left behind. "Well now, shall we finish putting the stuff into the van~?"

Yuuko looked at Fai with a smile but could see that he was sad about something. She would have to talk about that later.

* * *

After several minutes the rest of the group was ready to get on the road with Yuuko driving and Fai getting shotgun. The ones who were in the van with them were Himawari, Sakura, Syaoron and Doumeki. Yuuko pulled the van off the parking lot and onto the road, driving to the destination.

Feeling bored very quickly, Fai turned his attention to the students. "So, are you all excited about the cruise~?"

Himawari beamed at the question. "Oh yes Fai-sensei! I've never been on a ship before. I think it will be a very exciting trip~!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I can't wait for all the fun things we'll do once we get on that ship right Syaoron~?"

Syaoron nodded. "Of course Sakura." He looked over at Doumeki who was quieter than usual. "Hey Doumeki; are you alright?"

Doumeki only spared a glance at the rest of the group before looking back at the window. "I'm fine."

Fai hyuu-ed. "Oh Doumeki; you always were a man of a few words~!"

Yuuko laughed as Fai sat back at his seat. "Of course he is Fai-sensei. That's what makes him and Watanuki a perfect couple~! A ying and yang reference if you will."

Doumeki slightly stiffened at the mention of his…..boyfriend.

Syaoron caught the movement but kept silent about at as he talked to the girls. He would have to talk to him about that when they get the chance.

"So who wants to sing a song~?" Fai exclaimed loudly.

"We do, We do!" Himawari and Sakura answered happily.

Syaoron sweatdropped while Doumeki didn't even utter a word.

And so the road trip began.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Yuuko and Fai were talking amongst themselves while the younger girls were dozing off; leaving Syaoron who was reading one of his books and Doumeki still staring out of the window; watching each passing tree go by.

Everything seemed almost calm and natural in the car and on the road.

"Yuuko-sensei, look! An ice cream store!"

"What!"

*SCREECH*

And the calm atmosphere went right out the window as all of the students' heads were harshly pushed forward at the sudden stop at the vehicle. The van then pulled into a nearby ice cream store that was right at the side of the highway.

Yuuko and Fai quickly got out as soon as the car was parked and ran into the store.

Himawari and Sakura were trying to comprehend the situation as they were rudely awakened just moments before. Syaoron was rubbing his neck after his seatbelt suddenly decided to choke him and while Doumeki was rubbing his heads from the impact of hitting the window.

"Syaoron…what happened? Did the van run out of gas?" Sakura asked while she was taking off her seatbelt.

Syaoron was taking off his seatbelt as well. "Not exactly. Fai-sensei saw something and Yuuko-sensei suddenly stopped the car. Sorry about that." He knew that it wasn't his fault but he felt the need apologize regardless.

Sakura just smiled. "Don't need to say sorry." She turned to Himawari who took off her seatbelt as well. "Are you okay?"

Himawari nodded. "Yep. Though not the best wake-up call I expected." The girls shared a laugh. Then she looked out the window and gasped happily. "Look guys!"

The rest looked at what Himawari was so giddy about.

'_Oh yeah. I almost forgot what Fai just said. We're at an ice cream store.' _ Syaoron thought as he looked at the floor to see the book he dropped just laying there. He looked up to see Doumeki already taking his own seatbelt and opening the door to let them outside.

Himawari and Sakura looked at each other in concern while Syaoron frowned. They were about to ask Doumeki if he was okay when Fai came running out with a sundae in his hand.

"Kids, if you all don't come in, Yuuko-sensei and I will eat all of this delicious ice cream~!" He ran back inside with a 'Hyuu'.

Syaoron and Sakura awkwardly chuckled at the scene while Doumeki got out of the van first.

* * *

After getting their fill on sweets; the group left the store and started to get back to the van. Syaoron grabbed Doumeki's arm; stopping him from walking any further.

"Um Doumeki; can I talk to you for a second?" The brown-eyed boy asked in a polite manner.

Doumeki nodded though it was clear in his eyes that he rather be anywhere but here at that point.

Syaoron told Fai and Yuuko that they will be at the van in a few minutes. The teachers gave then the 'okay' but told them to hurry it up or they will be late.

After getting Doumeki as far away as possible from the van; he let go of him and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Listen Doumeki," Syaoron started. "I know that this is none of my business whatsoever but I can't help but notice that you and Watanuki are not exactly talking to each other; less so then usual. Is everything alright between you two?"

Doumeki thought about what to say to Syaoron. "Not really." He looked at Syaoron and saw the worry and concern that he had for him. "Watanuki and I are in a rot right now."

"Can I ask what happened?" Syaoron knew that he was digging his own grave by asking Doumeki about something he didn't want to talk about but it was better than being left in the dark about this.

Doumeki shook his head. "Sorry Syaoron but I don't want to talk about it anymore." He was getting annoyed; not at Syaoron but the whole thing. He just want to get the cruise done and over with.

Syaoron sighed and smiled. "Alright. I won't pry but I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to; you have friends who will help you out." With that he patted Doumeki on the shoulder and walked back to the van.

With slightly wide eyes, Doumeki couldn't help but faintly smile at what Syaoron said. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

The group was back at the road again with Yuuko still on the wheel. She and Fai were having a conversation with each other while the students were finished whatever ice cream they couldn't finish earlier.

Yuuko thought now would to talk to Fai about something. "So Fai, I couldn't help but noticed back at the parking lot when Kurogane left that you looked rather sad about something. Care to talk about it?"

Fai smiled sadly. "Well…I had a dream. It wasn't so much as a dream as it was a sleepy flashback." He had no idea why he was telling this to Yuuko of all people but it was better then holding it in. "It was something that happened to me when I was little and Yuui got involved in it. And yes, it involved a certain person of the past but _he_ wasn't in the dream." He briefly looked back at the students to see that they were having fun before turning back to Yuuko. "I just never thought about my past in a long time before that dream came up."

Yuuko nodded. "I see. Did you tell Kurogane about it?" She briefly looked at Fai before gluing her eyes to the road. "I'm guessing that you didn't. Otherwise this wouldn't be an issue to talk about in the first place. Am I right?"

Fai nodded with a chuckle. "You are always on top of things Yuuko-sensei." He then looked away; at the window to see the clouds floating slowly across the sky. "But this isn't anything I can tell Kuro-sama about. He still doesn't much about my or rather our past. I don't want to burden him with those kinds of things-Ow!" Fai rubbed his forehead as Yuuko flicked her finger in that spot.

"Fai, listen to yourself for a second." Yuuko was gripping the steering wheel rather tightly. "You don't want to _burden_ him with _those_ kinds of things? Who do you think you're talking about? This is a man who loves you and understands you on so many levels. To say that you don't want to burden him would mean that you don't trust him enough to tell him about this right?"

Fai stared at Yuuko who would look angry at the road then at him. "It's not that I don't trust him but how do you tell someone you love something like this? I just can't." He rubbed his eyes; trying to stop any tears that would escape.

"Just tell him." Yuuko simply stated.

The chemistry teacher looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Just as I said. Tell him. You will never know the result unless you take a risk. You love him don't you?" Yuuko didn't see but she knew Fai nodded. "Then it's enough to open yourself to him about your past. You shouldn't assume the worst until you take the chance."

Fai silently gasped. However his face slowly had a true smile spread across. "Yo-you're right. I should just try. I'm just scared about what he would say."

Yuuko ruffled his hair with one hand as she smiled. "Don't be afraid. I'm sure everything will work out."

Giggling, Fai held his sides. "I guess that's true." After calming down a bit, Fai fondly smiled. "Thank you Yuuko-sensei."

Smiling but paying attention to the road; Yuuko chuckled. "My pleasure; just make sure the big dog thanks me as well."

Fai smirked. "No problem~!"

Suddenly Himawari's cell phone rang. The girl picked it up and smiled. "Hello? Oh hey Watanuki! Oh, you guys need directions? Okay, one sec." She covered the phone with her hand. "Um Yuuko-sensei, do you have the written directions to the place? Kurogane-sensei needs to know where to go."

Yuuko shook her head dramatically. "And I thought big dog was more responsible." She gestured Fai with a shake of her hand. "Could you check the glove compartment? There's a piece of paper hidden inside of it."

"Okay~!" Fai opened the compartment and took out the paper and gave it to Himawari. "Here you go~!"

Himawari took the paper. "Thank you!" She turned her attention back to the phone. "Okay I got the directions. Could you give the phone to Kurogane-sensei please? Thank you Watanuki, I'll see you soon~!"

Doumeki was in a slightly better mood but still had his eyes on the scenery.

Sakura frowned as she leaned over to Syaoron. "Hey Syaoron, will Doumeki be okay?"

Syaoron looked at Doumeki then at Sakura and smiled. "I'm sure he and Watanuki will be fine."

The young girl blushed as she smiled back. "I hope so."

"Wahh~! Look everyone we're almost there~!"

The students and Fai opened their windows and looked outside. They were amazed.

"Wow, you mean….." Sakura gasped in awe.

Yuuko nodded. "Yep~! That's where we're staying in for the next week~!"

Things seem to be picking up smoothly as the van fast approached their destination.

However the day had just begun.

* * *

**END**

* * *

There you go~! I feel rather proud of this one~! ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote whether or not you guys want YuuiSyao in this story~!**

**Until Next time~! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

There! After much writing, revising this myself and much re-writing, here it is! I told you all that i will post this at the end of june. well..kinda. Part three will be split into two since i think this arc is about summer. ^_^

And thank you for those who voted on my profile (those who actually cared anyway), due to some-what popular demand, YuuiSyao will be in this story from now on~! Though it will not play a **major** role but it will be there~! With that being said..**THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED! Thank you to those that voted~!**

I don't know when I'll post the second part of Part three but i hope this long chapter will suffice you all until then.

**Warning: Language, parts may seem to fast pace or confusing, and scenes that either make you go aww~! or WTF...plus maybe grammar errors that i was unable to catch. *sorry everyone~!*  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Summer Vacation: can good things last?**

**Part 3.1- Out to sea**

**

* * *

**[Yuui's POV]

My group arrived at the destination about ten minutes before brother's group came. Yuuko came out of the car first; grinning like the chairman I came to know. Brother followed along with the students who came in the van with him; Sakura, Syaoran, Doumeki and Himawari.

I greeted everyone including brother. He greeted me back with that goofy smile on his face. Then I noticed something.

His eyes seemed…happier then they usually are. I was expecting some fake emotion in those eyes when he greeted everyone but instead he's actually feeling more joyful. I sighed in relief; whatever happened with brother on the road must have really boasted up his spirits.

"Oi, Yuui."

I turned around to see Kurogane who had his eyes trained on brother. "Is there something wrong?" He looked at me briefly before looking back on brother.

"The moron seems to be a bit more cheerful then I last saw him just hours ago." He commented. I guess he saw that too. "I thought for sure he'll sprout out that fake smile of his.

"I agree with what you're saying. But I'm just happy that brother's in a better mood now. Hopefully he'll be this cheerful for the whole trip." I stated with a smile. It was a small smile but it was truthful nonetheless.

Kurogane nodded then made his way towards the rest of the group.

I watched with amusement as brother jumped on Kurogane's back with everyone laughing around them. I glanced over at Syaoron to see him talking to the rest of the guys. He did look pretty handsome when he smiled. All of a sudden, something clicked inside of me. I don't know what it was but it was a good feeling; abrupt but sensational. I felt my face turning redder and redder the longer I looked at him.

Before I knew it; Syaoron turned his head and looked straight at me. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back; rather weakly I might add. When he turned away I clasped my hands together and pressed them to my chest. I felt myself slightly shaking when a thought came to me.

'_Is this…what falling in love feels like?'_

It was in that moment that I inevitably knew that this cruise will be more eventful then I realized.

Curse my luck.

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Okay everyone, now I have your tickets to board the ship so line up in single file so you can receive them. Students go first and then teachers." Yuuko happily instructed.

As Yuui was standing almost at the end of the line, he was caught off guard Fai who decided to hug him out of nowhere. "YUUI~!"

"Ugh, Fai!" He almost fell forward by the older twin's force and weight. However he could not help but smile. "Brother, what did I tell you of jumping me in a public places?"

Fai pouted playfully. "Aww~! But Yuui; we're not in front of many people right now~! The only ones here are the students, Yuuko, Kuro-puu, myself and you~!" He smiled victoriously as the cooking teacher couldn't make a comeback. However he was slightly saddened that his twin grew painfully silent. "Yuui, what's wrong?" He let go of him and stepped back with a frown.

"Huh?" Yuui turned around to catch that face Fai rarely used. "Oh! Um..sorry about that." He rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I kind of zoned out. What were you saying?" He tried to smile happily at Fai but was failing terribly.

Kurogane scoffed behind Fai. "The idiot was just saying that there are not enough people around this dump."

"Oh." Yuui couldn't think of anything else to say. "Well that's true." He looked away in time to have a ticket waved in his face. "Ah!" He then calmed down when the ticket moved to reveal a certain chairman's face came into view. "Oh, it's you Yuuko-sensei."

Yuuko smiled. "Oh dear Yuui~! Don't tell you already in vacation-mode already~? That's not fair~!" She chuckled softly as Yuui's face lit up brightly. "Nonetheless, here's your ticket~!" She placed the ticket in Yuui's hand. "Why don't you join the rest on the cruise boat now?"

"Okay then, see you there Yuuko, brother, Kurogane."Yuui walked off as Yuuko and Fai waved happily. Kurogane just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Now then, I did something extra special for you two." She gave them each a ticket but there was something different about them. "These tickets are ordered way ahead of schedule; it's a couple suite tickets~!"

Kurogane blushed while Fai cheered in joy. It was probably the nicest thing Yuuko has ever done for them.

"Now then, you two will be a bit far away from the others since it is a couples' suite you'll both be staying in during the cruise." Yuuko continued. "With that in mind, I hope you two won't exclude yourselves from the rest of the exciting vacation with the rest of us; is that clear~?"

Fai saluted at the chairman. "Yes Ma'am~! We won't; I promise~!"

Kurogane sighed. "Whatever witch, as long as the vacation itself won't be boring as hell."

"Now then, let's go~!" Fai ran away from the two and ran up the pathway up to the boat. "Kuro-tan; come on~! We can't have fun without you~!"

Kurogane growled at the nickname. "I'll freaking be there! I have to talk to the witch about something!" He inwardly smiled as Yuuko angrily pouted at being called 'witch'.

"Okay then~!" Fai saw Yuui and proceeded to jumped him once again when the cooking teacher was chatting with Sakura near the railing.

Yuuko laughed as she can see Yuui trying to get Fai off his back but Fai laughed harder while Sakura was helplessly trying to calm the twins down. She turned back to Kurogane who had a serious look on his face. "Oh my; what has gotten you so down~?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Yuuko." The gym teacher crossed his arms before continuing. "I had a short talk with Yuui about this dream that he had and his mood during the trip here. He was worried that something's bad going to happen during the cruise." He shook his head. He was rather worried about Yuui when he started to cry; not that he'll admit that to Yuuko. "So anything happen on your end?"

Yuuko frowned. "Well Fai experienced a dream and had somewhat similar actions as you mentioned with Yuui but unfortunately would not tell me what is really the matter." She knew she was lying to Kurogane on that last part but it was not her place to tell. For now, she will just play dumb until that moment comes. "I suppose it's safe to assume that we both need to keep our guard up during the cruise because well…"

"Well what?" Kurogane demanded; hating the pause in Yuuko's words.

"Well..we won't be the only ones on the boat. This cruise may be just for us but this particular boat is very popular and some people have already booked for the cruise as well. I tried to work around that but there was no use." Yuuko frowned; she now wished that what she now had said was the lie instead. "So for that matter I made sure that the students as well as Yuui and myself, are as close as possible to each other so they won't feel a bit awkward with complete strangers."

"So is that why you told us not to exclude ourselves from the others?"

"Yes. Well that and the fact that this way, we can help Yuui, Fai, Doumeki and Watanuki on their problems." Yuuko was already thinking of made-up events for all of them for the cruise later on.

"Wait, the wimp and the blank-face kid? What wrong with them?" Kurogane rudely asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed, those two are having some sort of quarrel that even I was not aware of until this morning." Yuuko shook her head dramatically. "Why must boys be so stubborn?"

Kurogane's lips quirked up a bit. "What about you find a boyfriend and we'll find out?"

Yuuko smacked the gym teacher on the arm lightly. "That was so uncalled for Kurogane-sensei!"

Shrugging, Kurogane started to walk towards the port. "Well it is true witch." He then turned around and looked straight at her. "I guess I have to keep an eye on the other people on this damn cruise. When are they coming?"

Yuuko bit her lip. "Soon. It will be a little while before we'll be sailing off."

"Fine then." Kurogane sighed. "I'll handle the idiot while you'll handle Yuui since we both know that it is relative to whatever dream they seem to be having and that we need to hear the other side of the situation before doing something about it." He glanced at Yuuko who became oddly quiet. "What?"

"Oh nothing much." It was then Yuuko let out the biggest grin Kurogane has ever seen on the woman. "It's just that I have never seen you so serious about anything before~! Oh! Are you in imposter that has kidnapped poor Kurogane-sensei and took his place~?"

"OH COME ON!" Kurogane shouted out. "Even you can't believe in that crap!"

"Haha~! Kuro-sensei's angry~!"

"Yep, he's really angry~!"

Kurogane stopped as he looked up and gasped. "You! Mokonas, what the hell are you doing up there!"

The white Mokona giggled while the black Mokona smirked. "We got here before anyone else did~!"

Growling, Kurogane stomped towards the stairway that led to the ship with glowing red eyes and a scowl. "Come over here so I can stretch those furball faces of yours!"

The black Mokona grabbed the white Mokona's tiny paw and hopped away. "Well you have to catch us first~! They hopped faster as Kurogane's stomping slowly broke into a run. "Run~! Kuro-angry-sensei is on the loose~!"

Yuuko smirked in amusement as Kurogane ran up to the boat and tried to capture the two creatures/students around the deck. She then walked calmly to the stairway. "I guess it was inevitable that things would turn out this way." She then smiled evilly. "However as for the rest of the group; I did take the liberty of assigning room to the rest of the group as I see fit. I will be very happy to see the end result when the cruise is over."

As she stood on the bottom of the stairway, Yuuko could see a line of limos and cars heading towards the port. She frowned. "I hope nothing terrible happens to Fai or Yuui. It would not be good if _he_ happens to find either one of them and interferes on their lives once more."

* * *

"Now then; this ticket says that my room number is 506 on the second floor." Yuui was walking in one of the inner hallways of the ship while trying to find the room he was going to stay. While walking; he couldn't get Syaoron out of his head. It was really not helping considering that he had more problems to deal with; mainly with Fai.

"Oh boy. I know I should tell him about my dream and all but what it was just a dream; just a feeling for the past and nothing else? I could just end up being paranoid for all he knew. Oh man! I can't straight anymore!" He was so into his own thoughts that he almost walked right past the assigned room. "I can't believe of all the things to—ah!" He spotted the door. "Ah; at last!"

In front of him was a bright red door with gold linings all over with gold numbers on the frame. He looked down and saw that the handle was not only gold but has a pin-number pad so no one would get in the room and steal anything; well except for the servants that clean the place of course. Sighing, Yuui looked at his ticket and read the content on it. "Now let's see; the pin number would be…." He leaned over the pad and pressed the desired code. "…7…3…0…and…8. There!"

Yuui heard the pad beep twice before griping the handle and opened the door. He was amazed at what was inside. Gold lined wallpaper, authentic wooden furniture, a huge window for the view of the ocean that has red curtains on the sides and lamps hanging on the wall. He gasped as he walked further inside the room. "My word; this is amazing! I really owe Yuuko-sensei for all the trouble she's doing for the trip!" However as he was in the middle of the room, he couldn't help but notice that there were two beds instead of one. "Huh. I guess Yuuko wanted all of us to have a roommate to have at night. However I'm anxious to know who would be my roommate for the cruise."

"That would be me, sensei."

The cooking teacher turned his head to greet the person. "Ah! You must be my….room…mate?" He trailed off as he got a good look at his roommate.

"Hey Yuui-sensei." Syaoron greeted. He was carrying both his suitcase and Yuui's. "I hope you don't mind but since you were fatigued from the lack of sleep and the car ride that I volunteered to carry our luggage to this room. I hope it's not too much trouble."

The way Syaoron smiled made Yuui's heart jump a bit. "Um..no that's fine. I'm very grateful that you did." The mere sight of the boy almost made him faint right then and there. "So..you're my roommate right?"

Laughing, Syaoron placed the suitcases on one of the beds. "Yeah, that's right. I guess Yuuko placed us new-but-not-as-new people in the same place. I guess she wanted us to get to know each other more while having fun in this cruise." He then sighed. "Though I guess that means my lil' bro would have to share a room with the Mokonas since he was the odd man out."

"Wait, so you mean everyone is paired off in assigned rooms?" Yuui asked while trying to slow his heart rate.

"Yeah, from the exclamations I heard from my classmates that seemed to be the case. I overheard Sakura and Himawari; they got paired together in room 203 on the ground floor. Doumeki and Watanuki got room 428 which on the other side of this floor and Yuuko-sensei has a room to herself on room 636 which is on the third floor." Syaoron then noticed that Yuui was in deep thought. "Um sensei…are you okay? You look a bit distracted."

'_Well gee guess who's the cause of that?'_ Yuui thought but kept it to himself. "So do you know who brother got paired off with?"

Syaoron smiled. "I think Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei got a couples' room. They would be somewhere on the third floor but judging the way Yuuko-sensei was acting today it might not be near her room at all."

"I see." Yuui then faintly blushed as he just realized he was staring at Syaoron a bit _too intently_. "So…shall we unpack?"

"Sure. We need to get all of this done first so we can enjoy our vacation together." Syaoron then threw Yuui's suitcase on the other bed. "You don't mind having the bed near the window right? I can switch for you if you want."

Yuui shook his head. "Oh no! That's fine. Besides," He opened the suitcase. "I kind of like the view of the sea before I slumber."

Syaoron chuckled. "I guess you're right. I can't wait to get a great view of the ocean once we sail out." He then took some of his shirts and hanged them into the room closet.

Looking fondly at Syaoron, Yuui couldn't help but gave out a chuckle of his own. "Yeah, I hope so too." He then inwardly screamed. Now that he and Syaoron are roommates there's no escaping now. He hoped that the feeling he was having is just a crush. It just too sudden for his liking. Man, he is pathetic. He doesn't know long he can endure this.

This is going to be a long vacation.

* * *

[Room 428]

Watanuki sighed as he sat down on one of the beds. Damn Yuuko-sensei and her twisted way of rematch-making. The last thing he needed as to be in a room with the person he was fighting with. He glanced over his shoulder to see Doumeki unpacking his bag. He frowned. _'Of course he wouldn't talk to me now…not he ever spoke more than three words to me on a daily basis but this is different. I kind of….hate the silence. I hate not talking to him. I hate that we're fighting. And the worst part of it is I can't remember the reason why we're even fighting in the first place.'_

Doumeki took a quick glance at Watanuki who was still staring at him. They made eye-contact. They both looked away almost quickly. He heard Watanuki clear his throat before hearing him stand up from the window side bed.

"Look Doumeki…I know that you're mad at me and to be honest I'm still a bit miffed at you." He can clearly see Doumeki's back flinched a bit. "But..I don't want us to hate each other anymore. We're on vacation and I just can't deal with you being quiet. You usually say at least a word and I will say a million of them in return. We used to be the best of friends and now in love damn it. We just started being a couple and…and…." Watanuki took off his glasses and threw them on the bed as he used his arms to cover his eyes which were now starting to water. "I…I just started to realize how much…how much you really mean to me, you jerk!" He started to cry, he was sobbing at the last person who wanted to see those tears. He covered his eyes with both of his hands while the tears flowed in between his fingers. That was his breaking point and he didn't know what to do.

Doumeki looked at Watanuki with guilt written in his eyes. Is that what he thought? Did he really think that He hated him? That was probably the most stupidest thing that Watanuki has ever said to him. Of course he didn't hate him. That was the last thing he ever wanted to feel towards the other, and the fighting didn't cause any of it. If anything; it caused the opposite. Sighing silently, he quickly walked over to Watanuki's side and hugged him tightly in his chest.

Surprised, Watanuki looked up at Doumeki with tears still running down his cheeks. "D-doumeki? What are you…doing?"

"…what does it look like I'm doing? I'm hugging you." Doumeki could feel Watanuki's arms grasp the back of his shirt.

"But why..?" Watanuki sniffled. "I…I thought you still hate me." Watanuki could feel a new wave of tears escaping his eyes. "You were so angry at me; you wouldn't say anything, you wouldn't look at me, hell you wouldn't even insult me like you usually do." Watanuki leaned in on Doumeki's chest. "If you just hated me for what I did then just say so; saves us both the trouble…right?"

Having enough of Watanuki blaming the whole hate-thing on himself; Doumeki leaned down and gently kissed the top of the blue-eye teen's head. "You really are a moron. I never said that hated you. Of course I was mad but it was because of our dumb fight, not at you. I like you too damn much for me to actually hate you." He rubbed Watanuki's back softly. "So don't assume I hate you…because I'll never will….even if the day comes that you'll hate me."

Letting Doumeki's words sink in, Watanuki tighten the grip on the back of the stoic teen's shirt. "No. I…wouldn't hate you…even if I tried." He let out a bitter laugh. "A..are we okay now?"

"Maybe…at least we know that we don't hate each other." Doumeki pulled the two of them on the bed with Watanuki still in his arms. "But our relationship is still in kind of a rot right now." He almost smiled when Watanuki chuckled softly against his chest.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…but can we just stay like this for a while? I…missed this…kind of." Watanuki was so glad his face was out of Doumeki's sight. He didn't think he could take it if he were to see his red face right now.

"Fine." Closing his eyes, Doumeki savored the moment with Watanuki; despite how cheesy yet tender the said moment was.

The two knew that their problem was far from over but at least the tension between has somewhat lessened. It was a shaky start but it was a start at least.

* * *

[Room XXX: Couples' suite]

"Hyuu~! Look Kuro-sama, this room has everything~!" Fai was practically ecstatic about the whole trip and the room just added more hype to his already happy mood. "Looky Looky! There's a mini-fridge with drinks and snacks in there!" He opened the compartment with big smile. "And oh~! There's a phone for service here~!" He then proceeded to play with the phone a bit. "And get this Kurgy, there's a big window with a great view and last but not least," He smiled brightly. "A huge king size bed for us to sleep in~!" He then jumped on the bed and sighed happily as he laid on his back. "Ah~! This is so relaxing. I'm sure glad that Yuuko-sensei gave us a huge room to ourselves right Kuro-love~?"

"…."Kurogane remained silent at he was unpacking their luggage and placing their clothes in their appropriate spot.

"Wahh~! Kuro-chan, you know how much I don't like you ignoring me~!" Fai pouted. "We're about to venture to the open ocean and you haven't said a word since we got in this room~!"

"…." It wasn't that Kurogane _wanted_ to ignore Fai. It was that he wanted to just finish unpacking first before jumping the blonde. As much as he wanted to answer there are more things to do first….such as distracting himself from making love to Fai right then and there. However, it must have been a well-played distraction as Kurogane almost didn't feel Fai's arms wrap themselves around his neck. He could feel the blonde's breath hitting his skin.

"Kuro…did I do something wrong?" Fai leaned in and kissed the exposed skin on Kurogane's neck. "I know that I have been too cheerful for your liking but I'm really happy about this. You do know that it was been a while since we have been on vacation. And I'm glad that we can spend it with each other..for the most part." Fai giggled at the last part as he snuggled on Kurogane's shoulder; enjoying the scent of the man he fell in love with.

Out of nowhere, Kurogane turned around and pinned Fai to the bed. Fai yelped at the sudden movements before looking up at the red irises. "Ku-Kuro-mmphmmf!" He was cut short as a pair of warm lips covered his own. The two were soon lost in the moment of their love and either of them wanted to pull away. Before long Kurogane finally separated his own lips from Fai's; gasping for breath while looking down to see the other was doing the same. Fai's face was tinted pink across his cheeks as his blue eyes darkened in lust.

Smirking to himself, Kurogane leaned his forehead on Fai's; enjoying the sight he was getting. "Don't get me wrong Fluorite; I wanted to spend as much time as I can with you but believe me when I say that I can't hold back when you keep freaking teasing me like that!"

Blinking, Fai started to laugh softly. "And here and I thought you were mad at me for something."

Then Kurogane has a thought. _'I could just get him to tell me what the hell his dream was about…but then it would create more damn trouble for the both of us if I come right out and say it. But wouldn't trouble come already if I don't say anything? Aw hell, what am I going to do?' _He was so into his thoughts that he yelped when Fai's leg was rubbing the middle of his pants; making them feel tighter with every rub. He started to moan quietly because of the movement. Damn him!

"Kuro-lust, aren't you going to finish what you started~? Because if you don't I'll have to take some drastic measures." Fai almost laughed at the face he was receiving.

Frowning Kurogane push that thought to the back of his mind. He figured that there will be time to talk about what is happening between Fai and Yuui. But for now…

"Don't you dare idiot or I will take you dry." He playfully growled. Now it was Kurogane's turn not to laugh at the look _he_ was receiving.

"You wouldn't …" Fai said with pretend shock. He knew that Kurogane wouldn't do that no matter how angry he was at him.

Kurogane grinned. "Wanna bet?"

It was the last thing Fai heard before his lips were captured again.(**1**) He was glad that he was with the person he loved dearly.

It almost made him forget about _that man _for a moment.

* * *

[Room 636]

Yuuko was laying down on her queen-size bed; enjoying a cup of sake that her had ordered to her room just moments ago. She faintly smirked as she heard faint but recognizable sounds coming from afar. "Oh dear; are those two already commencing their love towards each other? We haven't even sailed yet." She took another sip before sighing.

Her cell phone, which was placed on the bed next to her started to vibrate. Frowning, Yuuko took the phone and answered it. "Yes, Yuuko speaking."

"_**Hello Yuuko; it's Clow."**_

"Oh hello Clow, It's been a little while since I last heard of you. Is everything okay?" There was a moment of silence on the other line before Clow started speaking again.

"_**Well that's what I wanted to discuss with you about. As it stands everything is not alright." **_

Yuuko sat up on the bed and frowned. "I see. Well what seems to be the problem?" She had a few ideas but she needed confirmation before deciding. She then heard the sounds of papers hitting a surface before Clow started talking again.

"_**Well you see I went through the documents for the cruise, like you instructed me to do and found a name among the list of people boarding the ship that I could recognize almost immediately."**_

Biting her lower lip, Yuuko sighed. "And whose name was it that is it causing a bit of a ruckus on your end?" She had to know, she _needed_ to know. She needed to hear that her assumption was wrong. It just can't be _that person_. There was no way; not now, not when everyone else was just starting to enjoy this trip. "Clow, are you there?"

A nervous chuckle reached her ears. _**"Yes Yuuko, I'm still here. I was just re-reading the name in case I was wrong. However it is as it was written. The name is Ashura Celes, Yuuko. He's on this ship for a vacation from his work."**_

For the first time in her life, Yuuko was shocked. How could this be? Did _that man_ know about the trip or was it just coincidence then _he_ had come? Though she had a feeling that this isn't something that coincidence can cook up; no matter how sudden it was. "Ashura Celes huh?" She took another sip of her drink. "I see. And I was hoping that this cruise would go without a problem but I guess it is inevitable." She then sighed. "Please keep me updated if anything else were to happen."

"_**I will try my best Yuuko. Just try to have some fun on the cruise."**_

"I will Clow. I'll talk to you later." She then hung up; not waiting for a reply. Yuuko drank the rest of her drink and placed the glass on the nightstand next to her. "So, _that man_ is on the ship as well. And to think _he_ picked this ship out of the all the other ritzy ships the country has to offer. I'm starting to wonder if _he_ knew who is on the ship." Yuuko didn't have the chance to ponder further as the ship's horn blew.

"Ah. Looks like we're sailing off now."

* * *

[On the deck, 5 mins ago]

Sakura was leaning on the railing while humming happily to herself. She smiled when the soft breeze blew her way; cooling her face and making her hair flow in the wind. She was into her quiet moment that she almost didn't hear the voice that was calling out to her.

"Ah, Sakura!"

The young girl turned around and smiled brightly at the person. "Hey Syaoran, how are you fairing?"

Syaoran smiled back as he quickly walked up to her. "Not bad, I just came from my assigned room. I'm sharing it with the Mokonas for the entire vacation. They were pretty happy about it, though I had to save them from Kurogane-sensei who was chasing them around the ship not too long ago." He shifted his eyes in embarrassment. "So who's your roommate?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm sharing a room with Himawari~!" She clasped her hands in glee. "Oh, this going to be so fun~! I can't wait for all the wonderful that we are going to do with our friends and teachers~!"

"Speaking of, how did you manage to convince Touya to let you come to the cruise in the first place?" Syaoran hated bringing up Sakura's older brother into any conversation. Touya hated his guts and will do anything to keep him and Sakura separated when they are alone together.

"Oh, Yuuko-sensei and Yukito cornered him in his room one day while I was cooking a meal for them. I couldn't hear what they said to him but when they came to the kitchen, they told me that Touya allowed me to go~!" Sakura was very close to squealing but contained herself. "I'm so glad that I can get to spend time with the people I cared about; don't you feel that way too~?"

Syaoran blushed at Sakura's rather innocent and cute face. "Uh yeah, I'm glad too." Then he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm also glad that I can hang around with you without your brother watching over us like a hawk."

Sakura laughed loudly as she placed one of her hands on top of Syaoran's. "Yeah, you're right about that!"

Then the ship's horn started to blow.

The two looked up and smiled.

"It looks like we'll be sailing off soon." Syaoran lightly commented.

"Yep….do you want to hang out by the lounge? I heard they have nice fruit drinks there." Sakura gently suggested.

Syaoron nodded. "Sure, I would love to." Then he blushed heavily when he knew what to do next. "Um…." He held out his hand for the girl. "Walk….with me?"

Sakura blushed as well but had a smile on her face. "Sure." She grabbed his hand and led him to the lounge.

It seemed that for those two, love was taking its course.

* * *

[On the other side of the ship]

An older man was leaning on the railing as he saw many people waving the ones on the ship a farewell. The ship was slowing moving away from the port and into the open sea. He sighed as his dark hair flowed in the winds as he looked down and water current moving along side with the ship. He loosened the tie in his dark navy business suit and took out his cell phone.

He dialed a few numbers before placing the phone next to his ear. Three rings were heard before a click on the other line.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey, Chi."

"_**Oh it's you~! Chi never thought you would call again. How are you?"**_

"I'm okay as usual. How you and Hideki doing?"

A happy giggle on the other line. _**"Chi and Hideki are doing well. In fact we're expecting~! Chi's pregnant~!"**_

The man chuckled as he smiled. "Really? Well that's good news! How far along are you?"

"_**Chi is about almost two months! Hideki was so surprised that he faint. It took awhile before he got up and hugged Chi! He couldn't stop crying. Chi was crying with him!"**_

"Well I'm happy that the two of you are starting a family. Keep me posted on the baby and when I get back I'll be sure to buy you a big present for your baby shower."He couldn't see but he knew that Chi was blushing brightly.

"_**Oh no sir! You don't have to do that for Chi. Chi's just happy that a baby will be brought into the world~!"**_

"Well I'm sure you are." He stopped as he held the phone away from him. He could hear the announcement bell ringing and the voice that followed

_Attention passengers, thank you for sailing the S.S. Tsubasa. We hope to you enjoy the cruise while you are staying with us. This is Captain Subaru speaking. This is a warning to all passengers and staff. A rain storm is heading this way. Please go to your rooms and remained there until the storm has passed. Thank you and enjoy the trip. That is all._

The man sighed as he placed the phone back on his ear. "I'm sorry Chi but I have to cut the conversation short. I have to get back to my room now. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_**Okay then. Chi will call you later."**_

"Okay then. Good-bye Chi."

"_**Good bye and good luck….Ashura."**_

Ashura sighed as he hung up. He rubbed his head in frustration. It has been so many years since that day. The day he lost his job as a teacher. The day when he was labeled a demon by most people in that town. The day he betrayed the one person he really cared about.

'…_Fai….'_

He knew he shouldn't have come on the ship but after years of avoiding his mistake he realized that he can't run away any longer. He needed to make amends. He needed to tell Fai how much he was sorry he was for what he did. He didn't know that those kids overheard him; he didn't know that he had caused Fai so much suffering, and he certainly didn't know that his own feelings for him was not normal and shouldn't have got in the way of doing the right thing.

"I don't care if he hates me; I just need to apologize to him and to Yuui. I don't have much longer to live after all." As he was about to take that step when he felt the first raindrop hit his head. Soon he felt several raindrops on him.

"I see. Since I can't cry anymore the sky decides to do the crying for me. How unnecessary." He walked towards the door that led to the inside of the ship. He suddenly covered his mouth as he was getting into a coughing fit. As the coughing slowly subsided he looked down into his hand and sighed. "Wonderful; more blood. I need to take my medicine before nightfall."

He looked up and soon was drenched by the rain. His dark gold eyes took in the raindrops it could take but he didn't know if it were the raindrops at all.

"Tears…Fai cried around the same amount on that day too." He then rubbed his eyes in irritation. "Tears and Blood, even mine are not enough as oppose to his tears and blood that he shed." He gave out a bitter laugh as he continued to walk to the door and opened the frame. He looked down.

"On that day…was it actually the feelings of love towards that boy…or was it just lust for something warm to hold?"

No answer came to him as the rain continued to pour.

The ship was already out to sea; carrying those who are on its vessel.

It may have been just rain to some, but to others it was the beginning of a terrible storm, waiting to loom and strike over its unsuspecting victims.

* * *

**END OF 3.1-Out to Sea  
**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, sad aren't i? But don't worry, it will get better, i promise!

(**1**)- Readers; use your imaginations. Willing Writers; if anyone could make a lemon out of that scene; that would be most appreciated~!

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Now second half of part three is up~! I wanted to update this story before i leave for California, When i posted this it was early morning so by the time you all are reading this it'll be daytime. I hope this _long _chapter will hold you over while I'm gone. If some of you have not read my important announcement _please_ do so! I can't stress this enough people! Please read the announcement! ***It's right after my fave crossover pairings on my profile***

Now this chapter was more humor then the first half but the seriousness kicks in, near the end so brace yourself.

**Warning: Language, angsty-but not-be-likely-viewed-as-angst parts and other things like grammar errors that i overlooked because i was too tired to check for. T_T  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Summer Vacation: can good things last?**

**Part 3.2: Fun, Sun and the Ocean**

**

* * *

**"Y…u…"

A groan was heard from under the covers.

"Y…uu…..Yuui…"

"Ugh…Not now….sleepy." Yuui covered his head with the thick white covers. Then he felt a hand gently pushing his shoulder back and forth. Moaning in discontent, Yuui opened one eye to see who would dare to disturb his peaceful slumber. "Yeah…what is it?" His vision was cloudy until he blinked his eye a couple of times before he got a clearer picture. He sighed once he knew who it was. "Oh, it's you brother."

Fai giggled softly. "Of course it's me Yuui~!" He whispered loudly; fully aware of how much Yuui doesn't like loud noises when he's half-asleep. "Who else would it be~?"

Slowly sitting upright, Yuui rubbed whatever sleep was his eyes out as he yawned loudly. "I was half-expecting Syaoron to wake me up since we are in the same room." He was too tired to blush at the moment. Then a thought came to him. "Speaking of which, how did you even get into this room? The door has a pin pad and everything."

Smiling, Fai sat on the bed right almost next to Yuui. "Well when I was walking down the hallway not too long ago, Syaoron was walking in the opposite direction. He saw me and ran up to me. I asked where you were and he said that you were still in bed; sleeping the day away." He leaned over and patted Yuui on the head. "Then I asked why didn't wake my _sweet little brother_ up and he told me that you looked so comfortable sleeping that he couldn't have the heart to wake you up~!"

Yuui blushed. "H-he said that?"

"That…" Fai stated. "And the fact that if he did woken you up, you would have a grumpy attitude for the rest of the day; since everyone knows that you're not a morning person."

"That's…..agreeable." Yuui hated that fact about him, but it was better than them finding out the hard way.

"So…" Fai continued. "Syaoron told me the pin number for the room you both are staying in and here I am~!" He smiled when Yuui got out of the bed and sighed.

"So if you're here; where's everyone else?" Yuui asked as he took off his night shirt.

"Oh~! Everyone else are in the dining area on the first floor; eating breakfast~! When I woke up it was about 7:27 am. It's now 9:13am~!" Fai was checking his wrist watch while Yuui went to the closet and took out a casual t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "If we hurry; we still might make it before the sweet morning treats are gone~!"

Yuui chuckled as he buttoned up his jeans and putting on a pair of sneakers. "So is Kurogane in the dining as well? It seems rare that you would wonder to this room alone."

Fai waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah he is. Kuro-chii can be so over-protective sometimes~!" He smiled but Yuui can see it was a bit forced. "He gets so worried when I'm alone; like someone's going to hurt me when he's not there. He really is Big Dog after all; always guarding me from 'evil-doers' and making me feel safe." He sighed as he looked away. "There are times that I wish he wouldn't….go through all that trouble…just for me….you know."

"Brother…" Yuui looked at Fai's back. "A..are you crying?" He then silently gasped when Fai's body started to shake.

"M…maybe.." Fai wrapped his arms around himself. "It could be something else….hehe." He could feel his eyes starting to water. "Or maybe I have something in my eyes; the sea salt can go into one's eyes from the wind."

Yuui glared at the back of his brother. So when he got completely dressed, he walked up to Fai, stared at the back of his head…and promptly whack him downside his cranium.

"Owie~! Yuui what was that for~!" Fai yelled out half-jokingly and half-serious as he rubbed his head; trying to soothe the pain.

"For being the biggest moron ever." Yuui angrily stated. He then grabbed Fai's shirt by the collar and yanked him up so they see each other eye-to-eye. Fai yelped at the sudden action he took but paid no heed. "Now, listen to me and listen to me well Fai." Once he had Fai's (surprised but complete) attention, Yuui sighed; trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't scare him but at the same time tried to be firm. "I know that throughout the years, life has not been very kind to the two of us..but at least you have managed to find someone who will-or should I say have already- make your life bearable. So don't even _think_ for one moment that you don't deserve Kurogane; because that would mean that you already lost."

Fai's eyes widened as he let Yuui's words sink in. "Yeah; that is true." He rubbed his face with his right arms; trying to wipe away tears that would escape. "It's just hard to accept it after all this time. What if the moment repeats itself, what if this don't go as I hope they would, what if he doesn't love me anym—"

"Stop right there brother." Yuui patted Fai's head to halt the older twin's thinking process. "First of all you don't know what's going to happen so why bother assuming the worse? Second of all, if Kurogane wouldn't-not saying he doesn't by any circumstances- love you then he wouldn't bother dating with you and how long were you guys together for before I came along?"

"….about five years ago but we've been friends for much longer." When he thought about it, Fai couldn't help but agree where Yuui was going with the conversation. "Well you are right about that and Kurgy's never the one to give up on something or on someone no matter how bad things get." Fai's real smile started to shape on his face.

"Which brings back to my first question; since you don't know what's going to happen, I don't think it's healthy to worry about things that most likely won't happen." Yuui smiled. "So how about we both stop worrying about the 'what ifs' and just go forward with our lives…okay?"

Fai's body started to shake. Then a soft series of giggles came out of his mouth then before Yuui knew it, Fai was laughing as loud as he could; making the younger twin wonder if anyone else heard him. Then Fai calmed down but had a big smile on his face. "You almost sounded like Kuro-puu for a second~!"

Yuui smirked. "Who do you think gave me that piece of advice?" He was laughing on the inside as Fai stopped laughing altogether and had a shocked expression on his face. Yuui let out a chuckle. "What? It's true after all." He gently placed his hand on Fai's left shoulder. "But just because it was from another person doesn't mean what I said is any less true, okay?"

Nodding, Fai hugged Yuui tightly. "No; it doesn't~! Thank you Yuui; I mean it." He mumbled the last part on Yuui's shoulder.

Yuui hugged back. "No problem brother. If you feel so depressed about any of this; come to me so I can knock some sense into you." He smiled when Fai's laughter vibrated on his shoulder.

"Haha, yeah~! I'll take a rain check on that~!"

Then a knock was heard on the door. The twins let go of each other and looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Yuui asked loudly.

"Oi, Yuui. Is the moron with you? He's taking too damn long just to walk down a stupid hallway!" A gruff voice answered form the other side.

Fai placed his finger on his lips; telling Yuui that he has a plan. Yuui; liking Fai's improved mood nodded; silently told him to go ahead.

Fai cleared his throat a bit. "I haven't seen him, Kurogane. I just woke up and everything!" He said in 'Yuui's' Voice. "I think he ditched you and went to the lounge instead." He covered his mouth quickly to hide the giggles that threatened to come out.

"What! That damn moron! I knew I should've gone with him!" Kurogane shouted from the other side. "Well if you see the idiot anywhere tell him that he needs to get to the dining area! The witch has an announcement and won't blab it out until _everyone_ is there!"

Calming down a bit, Fai continued to talk in Yuui's voice. "Don't worry Kurogane; I'll tell him when I see him!" Yuui crossed his arms in amusement. Just like the old days.

"Good. See you then Yuui." The twins could hear Kurogane's thundering steps fade as he walked away from the door.

Yuui and Fai looked at each other and then randomly laughed at the incident. Boy, was Kurogane in for it when he finds out the truth.

"Now then," Yuui started as he calmed down. "Let's get to the dining area. We wouldn't want to keep everyone in suspense about Yuuko's big announcement."

Fai nodded. "Yep~! Now let's go~!" He grabbed Yuui's hand and dragged him out of the room. "We'll just have the maids take care of the mess while we're gone~! (**1**)

"…We have maids?" Yuui asked as he let Fai led the way.

"Of course silly~! Yuuko wanted us to relax as possible; why else would she go through all the trouble of getting us in the _S.S Tsubasa_~?"

"…." Yuui couldn't argue with that. Yuuko has surprised them from time to time. He figured that he should be used to that by now.

As the two got out of the hallway, Yuui looked up at the blue sky as white clouds slowly passed through. _'Ah, what a beautiful day. I'm glad that rain storm has passed. Now we all can have fun!' _ As he looked around the area he caught a glimpse of a person walking by. His eyes widened. _'Was that…who I think it was…? No, it can't be. He shouldn't even be here….right?'_

"Yuui~!"

The younger twin looked at his brother with a mildly shocked expression on his face. "Um…yes?"

Fai looked over his brother. "Are you okay? You seem distracted by something."

'_Maybe not a something but a someone.'_ Yuui looked back to where he was glancing. "I thought I saw someone."

Shrugging, Fai continued to lead Yuui to where they were needed. "Well let's go~! I'm sure that whoever you saw before, you might meet them again~!"

Yuui glared and he scowled to himself.

'_If that person is who I think it is…then I don't want to see his damn face again.'_

He looked at Fai with a protective look.

'_Or have his hands on Fai. I'll kill him if he does.'_

_

* * *

__At the dining area: a few minutes later….._

The fluorite twins entered the eating area faster than they thought; considering that the two knew that a certain gym teacher will find out their tiny antic and would probably hunt them down. Yuui looked around the area to find where the rest of the group was seating at. The room was covered with fancy wallpaper lined with gold and white flowers while the floor was carpeted with a deep red color. There was a serving table, a bar, a big view of the outside including the ocean, and dozens upon dozens of tables for the passengers to sit and relax.

Yuui thought for a moment that he was more in a castle then on a cruise ship.

Fai looked around and smiled as he spotted what Yuui was searching for. He grabbed his twin's arm and dragged him to one of the tables. "Come on Yuui~! I found them; they're right by the view~!"

Chuckling, Yuui let Fai drag him to the table; ignoring the weird looks the two were getting from other passengers. "Okay, okay! Just make sure you don't pull my arm off before we get there." He said jokingly.

Yuuko looked up from her meal and smiled when she saw the twins walking towards the table. "Ah~! There they are~! Good morning, Fai and Yuui; nice day we're having~!"

Fai sat down first as Yuui greeted everyone else. "Yep, I'm so glad the rain passed before sunrise. I was worried that it would continue raining today~!"

Smirking, Yuuko handed Fai a donut. "Speaking of worry, where is Kurogane? I thought he would find you first since you were gone for a while."

Fai was about to answer when Yuui beat him to it. "Actually brother came into _our _room to wake me up." He glanced at Syaoron who chuckled in response. "And Kurogane did come by however…" Fai and Yuui shared a smirk between each other.

"We pranked Kuro-puu! I changed my voice to sound like Yuui and Kuro-rin totally bought it~!" Fai finished for Yuui as he took a bite of the doughnut. "I was trying really heard _not _to laugh but it was so hilarious~!"

"Well I can see that by your smile and Yuui's amusing demeanor over there." Yuuko giggled. "However that does mean that now we're waiting for Kurogane to come by." Sighing dramatically, Yuuko took a sip of orange juice. "And to think he could tell you two apart~!"

Yuui laughed. "Maybe from our appearances but not from our voices. As you can tell from that radio show we both guest-starred that day, Kurogane had no clue whatsoever." He gratefully took a cup of apple juice from Himawari. "Thank you."

Himawari smiled. "No problem Yuui-sensei." Then she went back to talking to the rest of her friends.

Yuuko nodded. "Yes that is true. However just to clarify once more, can you imitate Fai's voice as well or not?" She grabbed one of Watanuki's sweet breads when he wasn't looking and took a bite.

"No I can't." Yuui shook his head. "Even if I tried, my throat will probably not thank me for it; if I were to do that right now I might have a bit of a raspy voice for the rest of the day. It happened before if you wanted to know." Yuui took a sip of the juice before sighing in content.

"Yeah~!" Fai agreed. "It was about some odd years ago when we were both sophomores in high school. Yuui wanted to play a prank on one of the teachers that he didn't like and I happily play along with him. But since he was in the choir for some time, he voice started to change, so when we played that prank on that teacher- which worked successfully by the way- Yuui began to cough. He tried to talk but his throat started to hurt so I took him to the school's infirmary. They said that since he sings in a different pitch, it would be difficult for him to heighten his voice without his throat hurting, so he stopped talking like me but that didn't stop me from talking like him from time to time. Right Yuui~?"

"…." The person in question was staring at Fai…or rather what was behind him.

"Yuui~?" Fai was confused on why Yuui was being suddenly silent and slightly pale. "What's wrong~?"

"So that's whose voice I freaking heard!"

Fai turned around and saw that the person Yuui was staring. He ended up staring as well when he recognized the person very well. "A-ah~! Kuro-tan, it's you~!" He chuckled nervously. "I'm glad you came back, I was looking everywhere for you~!"

Kurogane glared. "Cut the crap idiot; I heard you and chef-master here about your so-called prank." He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down next to Yuuko. He then glared at Yuui. "I expected this from Mr. Blow-crap-up over here." He jammed his thumb over at Fai who found the rest of the doughnut _very interesting_. "But from you…what the hell were you on?"

Yuui scoffed. "Look Kurogane, just because I have a different personality then brother doesn't mean I'm boring enough that I can't have fun once in a while. Cut me some slack here." He crossed his arms and looked away with a miffed-off expression.

Fai and Yuuko looked at each other before smirking at Kurogane.

"Ah, Kuro-rin made Yuui mad~!" Although he didn't like anyone insulting his younger twin for one reason or another but the moment was too good to pass up.

Yuuko nodded. "That's right. So Kurogane, aren't you going to apologize to him~?" The smirk on her face grew when Kurogane angrily sighed as he gave in.

"Fine." Kurogane cleared his throat. "Hey." Yuui looked at him; still miffed. "I-I'm…sorry." He muttered the last word.

Deciding to play with him a bit, Yuui leaned closer; pretending that he didn't hear but retaining his expression. "Excuse me?" He placed his hand on his right ear. "I couldn't hear the last part." He was smirking on the inside.

Growling, Kurogane opened his mouth reluctantly. "I said I'm sorry!" He said it so loudly that it caused attention from the other passengers including the rest of the group. Finding out that he was being stared at, the man closed his mouth and covering his face in embarrassment.

Yuui chuckled a bit. "Well then you're forgiven Kurogane." He smiled at Yuuko and Fai who were laughing at Kurogane's expense. He then stood up and walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh come now, it was just a bit of payback; no need to fuss over it."

"….." Kurogane uncovered his face as he looked blankly at Yuui. "You are definitely the moron's twin." He finally stated; earning laughter from the group.

Once everyone calmed down, Yuuko stood up from her seat and whistled. "Attention everyone~!" Once she knew she got everyone's attention, she smiled. "Since all of us are here and in a humorous mood, I have an important announcement to make~!" She cleared her throat; earning her a snort from the gym teacher. "I like to thank everyone for joining us in this year's summer fun~!" She then frowned. "Unfortunately, not all of us were able to be here as Tomoyo is now in summer camp. She wishes us the best while she's away." She smiled again. "So with that being said I have some rules to make. First off, just because we are in a ship doesn't mean you can create chaos whenever you want; so if you are doing something that the staff or even the captain does not approve…don't do it."

Kurogane, Syaoron and Doumeki were the only ones who kept a straight face about that when everyone else held back their laughter.

"Second of all," Yuuko continued. "At night, make sure you are with someone; whether it is your roommate, friend, or one of us adult. Do not by any circumstances venture out alone; accidents and deaths happen at night so be on the lookout."

Yuui nodded; knowing that a certain person is here and he will be extra careful when he's alone or if Fai were to wonder by himself. He cannot let what happened years ago to repeat; no matter what.

"And lastly," Yuuko crossed her arms. "Just because you are on vacation doesn't mean you have to participate in everything. However staying in your assigned room for all or most of this trip is not acceptable and plainly boring. If I don't see you for more than five hours in a day, I will come by your room and drag you out and don't think I don't know the pin numbers; I have all of them in my papers." She evilly smirked as all of the males paled at the thought. "So with that being said; let's have the most memorable time!" She lifted her cup in the air. "To the Horitsuba Academy!"

The group cheered in response.

Kurogane sighed as he placed his elbow on the table and leaning his head on the palm of his head.

"God that woman always had something to say."

* * *

[Day one: Pool]

"Hey Syaoran, look at this indoor pool; it's so big~!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah, it really is Sakura."

On the first day of the vacation, the students decided to swim in the indoor pool the ship had in the lower levels. The pool itself was filled with sea water so they had to be extra careful when diving in the water. There were some chairs and a couple of table for those who don't want to swim but just to relax near a body of water.

Syaoran, Sakura and Himawari jumped into the pool with glee and excitement. Syaoron was sitting in one of the chairs; reading a manga that he borrowed from Kurogane. Watanuki and Doumeki were sitting around a table just watching their friends having fun in the water. Watanuki didn't feel like swimming. Doumeki didn't want his boyfriend to feel left out. (That was before Syaoron told the rest he was not going to swim.) The adults were at the lounge just enjoying and drinking.

Kurogane and Yuui made it clear that if they were to drink any alcoholic beverages, it should be important to make sure that none of the students are close to them as possible, despite the other two adults' drunken protests before.

Watanuki was looking at Himawari and Sakura splashing each other with water as Syaoran was just swimming back and forth. He glanced at Doumeki who seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. He frowned. _'I'm glad that we don't hate each other as we both thought I still can't remember what we were fighting about. Should I even say anything to the guy?' _ He fiddled his fingers on the table. "Hey, Doumeki."

Doumeki glanced at him. "What is it?"

"….I was just wondering…" Watanuki was searching for the right words to say what he wanted to say. _'I'm trenching into deep waters now.'_ "I was wondering…what made you like me in the first place. Not that I'm trying to pick a fight with you again, believe me it's too much for the both of us, but I'm curious."

Looking at the pool, Doumeki thought hard on an answer to give. Finally he sighed. "I like you because you're you."

For once in his life, Watanuki stared at Doumeki with wide eyes and a wider mouth. He then snapped out of it as he started one of his rants. "What! That's the best answer you can come up with! That's the plainest answer to give to anyone!" He didn't notice that he was flailing his arms until he heard a chuckle near the table. Watanuki looked at who would be laughing to see Syaoron smiling at him with the manga on his lap. Watanuki coughed while covering his mouth in embarrassment.

Doumeki faintly smirked. "You wanted an answer."

"But that's not the answer I was looking for." Watanuki grumbled as he crossed his arms and sat further in his seat. _'Great, now I'm feel angry about it. Just like in that fight when….god why can't I remember!' _He frowned in distress as he was deep in thought about the fight. He was thinking so hard that he almost didn't notice Doumeki standing up and walking towards him. He almost yelped when he felt a hand on his forehead.

"You know, you'll make yourself sick if you keep worrying about other stuff too much." Doumeki stated. He leaned over Watanuki and kissed his head softly. He slightly smiled on the boy's dark hair. "If it's about the fight; don't fuss over it. And to why I answered that way, it's because I thought it to be the complete truth. You're you. You don't pretend to be anyone else when you're around me like some idiot girl. You also don't hold back whenever you're hanging out with me. And lastly, unlike most people you're the first person before the academy that doesn't treat me so high and mighty. Do you get it now moron?"

Watanuki was in shock. _'That's…..well what he said is true. I don't treat him like freaking royalty and I don't have to act in front of him…but still…' _ Then a random thought came into his head. "Doumeki…I think we had this kind of conversation before; when we first met."

* * *

"_**Why the hell do you want to be my friend?" A younger Watanuki grumbled as he tightened the hold on a blanket that covered his body from the cold.**_

_**A younger Doumeki shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it's because you're you." He held out a cup of tea to Watanuki.**_

_**Watanuki angrily took the cup. "That's a stupid answer. I don't even know you."**_

_**Doumeki faintly smiled at him. It was the first time Watanuki has ever blushed at anyone, let alone someone he just met.**_

"_**But it is the truth."**_

_**

* * *

**_Doumeki lifted his head and crossed his arms; looking at Watanuki. "So you finally remember huh?"

Nodding, Watanuki sighed before glaring at the other guy. "Yeah, and I also remembered blushing at your face for no good reason!" Though he did feel better on the inside. He supposed that he should just enjoy the trip and whatever happens after, he just have to brace for it. "Fine, I guess I can accept your plain answer for now." He said with no trace of anger or sadness in his voice. In fact he surprised himself when he felt happy instead.

Shrugging, Doumeki nodded with a twinge of happiness inside. "Fine." He then walked away from the young man suddenly. "Oh. And I stand up if I were you."

"Wait wh—" Watanuki didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say as a huge spray of water hit him in the face. "Gah!" He then stood up from his seat; gasping for breath and wiping his face. "Okay, who the hell wet me!" Then he heard giggling from the other side of the pool. Looking, he gasped as he saw the Mokonas with big water guns in their tiny paws.

"Hehe! Watanuki got wet~!" The white Mokona giggled out.

"Yep. Maybe Watanuki should stop being a mushroom and have fun with us~!" The black Mokona called out happily.

Watanuki growled. "Fun? I'll show you _fun_!" He then started to run to the other side of the pool and chase the two creatures as they ran away from him; giggling.

Sakura looked up at the three running on the tile floor with concern. "Hey Himawari, should we be worried about them?"

Himawari laughed. "Of course not Sakura. I'm just glad Watanuki is in a better mood." She then splashed a bit of water at Sakura who giggled in response. "So are you doing anything with Syaoran today?"

Blushing, Sakura shook her head. "No but we are just going to walk around the ship later when it's not too hot out."

"Well that's good then; better than nothing I suppose." Himawari glanced around the pool and saw that Syaoran was getting out of the pool. She giggled when he jumped out of the way when Watanuki and the Mokonas ran passed him. "I guess there are some things that will never change about our friends."

Sakura laughed softly. "Yeah~!"

Syaoran sighed as he walked towards Syaoron. "Hey nii-san, aren't you going to the pool?"

"Nah." Syaoron smiled. "I just wanted to read somewhere without Yuuko-sensei dragging me out of the room." He nervously chuckled. "So are you having fun?"

The younger twin nodded. "Yeah!" Then a thought came to him. "Though I can't think but feel that everytime I try to get close to Sakura, I can hear Touya's angry voice screaming at me!" He grabbed his head in frustration.

Syaoron laughed. "Lil' bro, there's nothing to be afraid of! The guy is not even near us let alone in this ship. And even if he is here then he just has to deal with me!" He gripped his arm in a threaten motion but still have a smile on his face. "Because no one messes with my brother!"

Syaoran chuckled. "You're insane."

"Meh, maybe I am but it's better than being ordinary like most people in our school." Syaoron smirked when his brother nodded in agreement. He then looked behind Syaoran. "With that being said; I suggest moving out of the way lil' bro." Then he started re-reading the manga.

"Eh? What are you talking abo-_ah_!" Syaoran turned around only to be trampled by both the Mokonas and Watanuki who didn't really see him when they ran around the pool again. He groaned from the tile floor. "Ow, my back."

Watanuki suddenly got off of the poor boy. "I'm so sorry Syaoran! I didn't you see you!"

"Are you kidding; he was right in front of you." Doumeki _helpfully_ stated from the table.

"Oh shut up Doumeki and what the hell are you still at the table for! Get over here and help!"

The Mokonas giggled as they remained on Syaoran's back.

Syaoron glanced over the book and smiled when Himawari and Sakura got out of the pool to help his younger twin.

"Man, I'm starting to think that my little brother might actually be accident-prone…..but only to himself I think."

* * *

[Day two- TV watching]

It was late night when Yuui decided to go to the lounge and watch a bit of television. The lounge had a huge flat-screen TV inside but it will only be on at night when everyone would wind down from the chaotic joy of the day.

Yuui entered the room and saw that only a few people have the nerve to watch late-night television. Among the people was Kurogane who was not actually watching but just sitting at one of the small tables; staring at nothing. Smiling, Yuui made his way over to him. "Good evening Kurogane."

Kurogane glanced over and saw Yuui coming to the table. He grunted. He thought he was the only one in the group awake. Yuuko was the first one to hit the sack and then one by one all of the students followed her example. He didn't want to head back to the room so he wondered with some random people until he ended up in a room with them and watching (or looking like he was) TV.

Yuui sat down next to Kurogane. "So what's going on? I thought you'd be sleeping as well; brother sure gave you a hard time at the dodgeball game earlier."

"…Don't remind me." Kurogane and the rest of the group were playing a game of Dodge ball in the gym next to the pool. He, Syaoron, Doumeki and the black Mokona were team one while Fai, Watanuki, Syaoran and the white Mokona were on team two. Yuuko, Sakura and Himawari were cheering the teams on. Unfortunately, Yuui got a bit of food poisoning from lunchtime and had to sit out on playing the game.

The two teams were neck and neck at the score. Kurogane was about to throw the winning hit at Syaoran when Fai came out of nowhere and glomped him in front of the 'audience'. Yuui came in on that moment to see that. He and most of the males plus Sakura blushed. Yuuko and Himawari were giggling at the gesture. The white Mokona took the golden opportunity and threw the dodgeball at Kurogane's head; leaving a mark on his forehead.

Team two won the game while passengers had to endure yelling and screaming from sore loser as he chased cheating winner around the place.

"In the freaking end the moron is still is one step ahead of me." Kurogane glanced at Yuui. "You okay?"

Yuui nodded. "Yeah; that's the last time I drink milk that's a month past the expiration date. I was certain that it would still be good." He glanced around and noticed that a certain person is missing. "Hey where is brother?"

"The moron decided to call it a night. He wanted to me join him but I wasn't tired enough so I passed and just hang out. I think he's out now; considering that it's been about two hours since I've seen him. What about you; what's your excuse?"

"I was merely bored and didn't want to wake up Syaoron." Yuui shrugged. "I'm not that tired as well so I wanted to do something." He then glanced at the screen. "Um Kurogane…"

"Yeah?"

"Were you really watching the TV screen?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "No not really but it's better than people thinking you're in la-la land. Why?"

Yuui chuckled. "Because there's something very interesting showing on the TV right now." He pointed at the screen with an amusing smile.

Somewhat confused, Kurogane turned to where Yuui was pointing and choke on his own spit. "WHAT THE HELL! A BEAUTY PAGEANT!"

Laughing, Yuui patted Kurogane on the shoulder. "Sometimes it's important to _pay_ attention."

"Oh shut up; you're worse than the moron."

"…Well that's a first."

* * *

[Day three: Lunch hour]

"Come on Kuro-Kuro~! Try some; it's really good~!"

"No I don't want to try it you stupid blonde!"

"But it's really good~! Please try some~!"

"I'm not trying that _thing_ you call a meal! I don't even know that the hell it is; it's covered in red sauce and bits of…what the hell, zucchini and olives!"

Himawari and Syaoron were overhearing the ordeal near their table.

The 'sunflower gal' shook her head in amusement. "Those two are really made for each other. Right, Syaoron?"

Syaoron nodded. "Yeah. Makes you think what they be like if they didn't like each other in the first place."

"Speaking of liking someone," Himawari took a bite of salmon that she had on her plate. "Do you like someone Syaoron?"

Syaoron paused in mid-bite of his lasagna. "Excuse me."

"Well you know since you are still considered new at the academy and no one else has been transferred to the school lately, I was wondering if anyone was captured your interest?" Himawari took a sip of her soda before looking at Syaoron.

"Well I do like someone but believe me you'll be shocked at the person." Syaoron tore off a piece of garlic bread and popped it into his mouth. He didn't want to have this conversation but he can trust Himawari of all people to keep a secret.

"Oh really~?" She clasped her hands together. "That's great. Is this person a girl or a guy?" She was never the type to be closed minded of any relationship whether it was of the opposite or same genders. If that was the case, she should've opened her mouth about Watanuki and Doumeki being together. She really was a sweet person. "So which gender is this person that you like?"

"A guy." Syaoron simply answered. If Syaoran is the beat-around-the-bush twin then he is the –straight-to-the-point twin. "But it's not who you think it is." He can see the wheel's of Himawari's head turning.

"I see so it's a guy but not obviously anyone I know huh?" She tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "Well….could it be one of the male teachers that you like then?"

Syaoron almost choked on his meal.

Hit the nail right on the head.

"Oh so I'm getting closer huh~?" Himawari smiled. "Then who could it be….well it's not Fai-sensei or Kurogane-sensei since they were together long before you came along. Could it be Seishiro-sensei from the main infirmary?"

"Oh no!" Syaoron blurted out while waving his fork in the air. "That guy is super creepy and taken, thank god. But if he ever warps lil' brother's mind again; he'll be in a different infirmary for sure." He stabbed what was left of his meal and chewed it rather harshly.

Himawari giggled. "So that's a no on Kurogane-sensei, no on Fai-sensei and a 'never' on Seishiro-sensei. Hmm….but who else is left?" She then stopped herself as the realization hits her like a ton of bricks. "You're kidding…"

Syaoron shook his head. "Nope; I'm not."

"Seriously, Yuui-sensei?" Himawari wasn't disapproving at the idea of them being together but was shocked all the same. "Does Yuui-sensei even know about it?"

"…Chances are he doesn't but that's okay. I'm fully aware of the consequences of a teacher and a student being together, never mind the gender issue." Syaoron, despite what he said, was feeling a bit sad about it. He didn't want to get rejected by the guy or worse; get them in trouble. For now, he just like things to stay the same before making a drastic move. "I'm not saying I won't do anything about it because I will just not now but don't tell anyone okay?"

Himawari was smiling fondly as Syaoron's assertiveness but was concerned of his well-being. "Very well, but if you need any help with this just let me know and I'll be there~!"

The two shared a laugh before a crashing sound reached their ears. They looked over at the other table to see Kurogane covered in that meal he didn't want to eat with Fai trying to conceal his giggles.

Himawari sighed with a smile. "I'll go get some towels."

"And I'll Fai-sensei away from Kurogane-sensei before another food fight happens." Syaoron added with a smile.

* * *

[Day Four: Aquarium] [**A/N: the Mokonas will be referred by their real names until another character comes in.**]

"Hey Soel~! Look at the big fish that swam over there; by the reef~!"

"Ooh~! That is a big fish Larg~!"

The Mokonas were in an aquarium that was just below the pool. While everyone else was enjoying the sky and the ocean surface, the two decided that they wanted to see the underwater so they sneaked away from the rest and went inside the ship. The ocean viewing was relaxing sure but the two wanted to see some color, so they'll just wait until someone calls for them.

"Look at that one over there; I think it's a shark~!" Soel happily stated. She was glad that she was able to spend a bit of time with Larg. The cruise had been fun thus far; tasty food, gym games, sleepover for a couple of nights, a food fight, and viewing the fishes. The best trip ever in her mind.

Larg looked over at Soel who was staring into space. "Hey…are you okay Soel?"

Soel blinked before smiling. "Uh huh~! I'm just thinking about the fun we had so far~!"

Larg chuckled. "I can see that."

"Oh my now what do we have here?"

The two Mokonas looked up. "Ah~! It's the captain~!"

The captain chuckled. "Please; just call me Subaru." He looked at the aquarium. "I was notified that the Horitsuba group would be on the _S.S Tsubasa_. Though when my staff informed me that two of its passengers were not normal I didn't expect you two to be actually adorable."

The white Mokona giggled. "Why thank you ~!"

Subaru chuckled. "Please; just Subaru is fine."

"Hey~! Why aren't you sailing the ship right now~?" The black Mokona happily asked.

The captain smiled. "My twin brother Kamui is taking over the ship for now. He wanted me to take a bit of a break…though I do feel like I need it."

"What does your twin look like~?" The white Mokona asked.

"Well, he was messy-like hair which is dark-brown with violet eyes like mine and is only two inches taller them me. Oh!" He just remembered something. "And he has a temper like a kicked donkey. There was an incident at the cafeteria that I wasn't informed of until much later and Kamui had to break the food fight up."

"Ah!" The white Mokona gasped. "That's who that guy was!"

"Oh yeah, the one who ended up fighting Kurogane-sensei~!" The black Mokona laughed loudly at the memory.

Subaru covered his mouth. "Oh dear, well that would explain why Kamui had a purple bruise on his left cheek." He chuckled silently at the thought. "It took awhile before getting him to tell me what happened over there but I'm just glad it was a one-time thing. Even though I had complaints about it from the other passengers, more specifically the older ones."

The Mokonas laughed as they hopped on Subaru's shoulders; the white Mokona on the left shoulder and the black Mokona on the right.

"We're sorry about the food fight~!" The white Mokona said with a smile.

"Yes, we're very sorry~!" The black Mokona added.

Subaru laughed softly. "Well as long as it doesn't happen again, I'm okay with that."

The Mokonas cheered as the three began to leave the room.

"Well since I'm in a wonderful mood, how about I show you two the captain's room?"

The Mokonas' eyes boggled out as they scream for joy.

"I want to steer the wheel~!" The white Mokona called out.

"No I want to steer the wheel~!" The black Mokona countered.

Subaru laughed as the Mokonas continued to argue on who gets the wheel first. Unaware that he'd had to play peacemaker between them and Kamui when the twin saw the two again.

* * *

[Day 5: Feast and drinks]

Fai was feeling a bit lonely without his big dog tagging along. It was still early in the evening and Kurogane told him to wait by the railing while he them something to eat. There was a huge dinner party for the captain's twin and everyone was invited. With that kind of gesture, how could Fai refuse? Of course the students, Yuui and Yuuko came along as well but they were all on the other side of the ship so he had no one to talk to.

He sighed for the fifteenth time as he saw the sun setting slowly. He was about to turn around when a margarita was waved in front of his face. He smiled. "Ah, thank you so much K-" His gratitude was stopped at he saw the person who gave him the drink. His smile grew. "Ah, Yuuko~!"

Yuuko smiled as she handed Fai the drink. "I see that you are quite bored all by yourself so I opted myself to be with you until Big Dog returns." She had another drink in her hand as she leaned on the railing with her back facing the sunset. "So, how do you like the vacation so far~?"

Fai smiled as he took a sip of the drink. "It's been so much fun~! I can't thank you enough for this; I really owe you one Yuuko~!"

The woman laughed softly. "Well I'll think of something for you to repay me with later. For now; there's something I like to discuss with you alone."

Taken aback at Yuuko's seriousness, Fai eyed her carefully. "Yeah?"

"How is Yuui doing so far?" Yuuko was not surprised when Fai gasped happily at the mention of his brother. "By your reaction, I'd say he's doing well."

Fai nodded as he took another sip of the drink. "Yep, he and I spent as much time with each other when we weren't having fun with anyone else. Though last night something was….a bit off about him." He frowned into his cup.

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. "Really, how so?"

"Well last night, it was really late and we were leaving the lounge and going to our rooms. I told him that I could walk back myself since Kuro-sama wasn't there with us at the time. Yuui couldn't take a no for an answer. We were at the main hallway by the staircase that leads to the upper levels when I heard Yuui gasped in fear. I was about to ask what was wrong but before I opened my mouth, he grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. When we got to the front of the couple's suite, I asked what was wrong. He just shook his head and told me that nothing was wrong. Then we hugged and went our separate ways."

'_I see. So I'm not the only one who knows that _he's _here.' _"Has he been like this the whole trip?" Yuuko asked.

"Kinda." Fai rotates his cup; watching the liquid move in a circular motion. "It's been that way since the start of this cruise. Whenever we are together and walking around the ship, Yuui would act weird and drag me away from whatever he saw. I don't know that he saw but whatever it was, he was afraid of it."

Yuuko drank some of her drink. _'Maybe it's not fear per-se…maybe it's from unrequited anger that Yuui is actually scared that will escape if he sees the man, plus because of his over-protectiveness, it's quite possible that he thinks that Fai will experience the same feelings years ago. Yuui is really a saint.' _ She smiled as she glanced at Fai's worried expression. "I wouldn't worry too much Fai. I'm sure Yuui was being your shield against other people who might be deemed suspicious in his eyes." She didn't want to lie to Fai of all people but the last thing she wanted was to add more worry to the blonde. "Whatever your twin is hiding from you will be revealed in time so be patient, okay?"

Fai nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm looking too much into it. I should just kick back and enjoy the rest of the vacation~!" He was about to take another sip when his cup was swiped from him.

"I thought I told you not to drink until I came back."

The blonde smiled at the person. "But Kuro-rin, Yuuko gave me this drink and gave me some company unlike a certain doggy~!"

Kurogane sighed as he held a plate of sweets on one hand and Fai's drink in another. He glanced at Yuuko who had the nerve to smile and waved at him. "You can leave now witch; the moron's safe with me."

Yuuko laughed. "Of course he is; that's the reason why you took a mac and cheese sandwich to the face from that food fight~!"

"_I thought I told you to never speak of it again!_" Kurogane growled out as his face was turning a bright shade of red.

"Of course you did but you know me; I don't really hear what was being said most of the time." Yuuko giggled as she ruffled Fai's hair. "Well then I wish you two well and if I don't see you again; Goodnight~!"

Fai giggled at the ruffling. "Okay then. Bye Yuuko~!" He waved as Yuuko walked back to where the party was.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Man that witch is insufferable." He then took a sip of Fai's drink; earning a pout from said person.

"Hey Kuro~! That's my drink~! Yuuko gave it just for me~!"

"Yeah well I'm making sure that if that woman drugged this drink at least you won't go down alone." Kurogane held out the plate to Fai. "Want some?"

Fai laughed at Kurogane's lame attempt at joking as he took a doughnut from the plate. "Thank you so much Big dog~!" He took a bite as Kurogane growled in frustration.

"I'm never going to let you stop calling me that nickname are you?" Kurogane looked over at his boyfriend to see him smile victoriously.

"Nope~! It's just too fun 'not' to call you that, besides you earned that nickname well _in bed_." Fai smirked flirtatiously at the guy who blushed deeply in response.

"Y-you didn't tell that witch _anything _did you?" Fai liked it when Kurogane stutters; he thought it was very cute.

"No I didn't. Yuuko and I were just talking while I was waiting for your heroic return~!" Fai dramatically sighed as he ate the rest of the doughnut.

"Oh cut the crap Fai, I was only gone for five minutes."

"And it was the longest five minutes of my life~!"

Kurogane sighed. "Look if you feel like I neglected you for _so long_, what can I freaking do to make it up to you?"

Fai smiled. "Well there is _one thing_ you can do."

The taller man's eyes widened as he got the hidden message. "Are you sure?" He smirked at the blonde. "It might be too early for you."

Crossing his arms, Fai pretended to be disappointed. "Hyuu~! I suppose you're right. But what are we going to do with the champagne I ordered just a couple of hours ago before coming here? Hmm…what a dilemma~!"

'_Dilemma my ass.'_ Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm as he threw both the plate and drink overboard. "We're going back to the room."

Fai sighed seductively. "Okay then but Kuro-sama; you better show me a good time~!"

Kurogane chuckled darkly. "Oh I'll show you a good time Fai." He then dragged the man threw the crowd as people stared at him who had an unreadable expression while Fai was giggling.

Syaoron and Doumeki looked at the fleeting scene with mixed feelings.

"Wow, those two really can't keep their hands off of each other." Syaoron commented with a grin.

Doumeki shrugged as he took a sip of soda.

"So….how's the intimate part of your relationship with Watanuki coming along?"

Syaoron never knew what happened first that day, Doumeki choking on his soda or Watanuki's loud gesture of shock before fainting when he overheard that question.

* * *

[Early morning: Day 6]

Fai groaned from his side of the bed. He opened his eyes and saw that the clock blurring said it was 5:53am. He whined in discontent. "Oh why did we come back here so early last night for again?"

…

"Oh yeah. It was for the love-making and the champagne." Fai softly muttered. He turned his head on the pillow and smiled as he looked at Kurogane's sleeping face. He chuckled softly as Kurogane snorted before quietly sleeping again.

Not wanting to wake his beloved up, Fai quietly took off the covers and gently got up from the bed. He looked over the floor and found his discarded shirt and jeans. He dressed up as quickly and quietly. Taking one last look at Kurogane, Fai went to the door and got out of the room.

Once outside, Fai sighed as he stretched his arms. "Ah~! It's nice to get out early in the morning and not have to worry about a thing~!" He walked down the hallway and down the stairs until he got out of the inner housing of the ship. He gasped in glee as he saw the sun just starting to rise.

"Hyuu~! What a beautiful morning~!" He looked around to see that only a couple of people are having the same problem as he has; waking up too early. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the railing and leaned on the metal as his back was facing towards the ship. He liked mornings like this; he could just stand there and think with leisure. "Hmm…I wonder what happened to Ashura?" He surprised himself as that thought randomly came into his head. He shook it off as just a stress factor. "I mean…the man didn't really do anything to me but I never like him the way I like Kurogane. He thought that in time I would love him but that never happened. I was a kid for Pete's sake. Then _that day_ came." His eyes were clouded with vivid memories of his past.

* * *

_**Fai was walking down the hallway one day, carrying his schoolbag over his shoulders and humming a random tune. He turned a corner into another hallway when he was suddenly was slammed into a wall; dropping his bag in surprise. "Wha—what's going on!"**_

_**He looked up and saw a group of boys standing in front of him with one of them pinning him to a wall. "Uh..hi?"**_

_**One of the boys, assumed to be the leader smirked as he walked up to him with a dark smirk. "So you're a crossdresser huh? Should've known from the start that you're one of **_those** people. Sickening!**_**"**_

_**Fai's eyes widened. "Wait! What are you talking abo-ugh!" He didn't have the chance to ask as the guy who was pinning him took a punch to his stomach. He groaned in pain.**_

"_**Shut up tranny. I'll be the one who will ask the questions." The leader said. "Now then why the hell would a **_guy _**be dressing up like a **_girl_**? You are a disgrace to us guys everywhere!"**_

"_**B-but I just like dressing up! And how did you even know about th-ah!" Another guy kicked him in the shin. He was beginning to cry in pain.**_

"_**Let's just say a teacher told us about your dirty little secret." The leader along with the other guys started to snicker.**_

_**Fai couldn't believe his ears. **__'No not ! It can't be! It was supposed to be a secret between us and only us! Why would he do this to me! Why!' __**He could feel tears running down his face as he felt betrayed by the only other person he trusted.**_

_**The leader saw Fai crying and cooed at him. "Aww~! Is the little crossdresser crying~? Well we can't have that now can we~?"**_

_**The other guys nodded as they looked at Fai like wolves looked at an injured rabbit.**_

"_**Marty, make sure you keep him pinned while we 'take care' of him."**_

_**The boy pinning Fai grinned. "Will do man."**_

_**Then they proceeded to beat on Fai all at once before Yuui came to the rescue and comfort him until the authorities came and helped him.**_

_**His wounds on his skin may have been bad but the one part of his body that suffered the most was his heart.**_

_**

* * *

**_Fai sighed as he covered his eyes from the painful memory. "In the end those guys were expelled for starting a fight and I never seem them again. I tried to hide my dressing tendencies from the world but Yuui would always bring me back up to that part of who I am everytime." He chuckled. "I think Yuui's still mad of Ashura but neither of us knew what really went down. Our parents didn't and I don't think most teachers of the school didn't know either. Before anyone got to the bottom of it he just took off; never to be heard from again."

Fai looked at the ocean as he heard more people coming outside for a bit of fresh air. "Ashura….he only wanted someone to love….and I was too young for him but still, I wanted to be his friend more than anything. I…..I didn't even know what love was at the time. We were just two people wanting to be happy. So why did it end up this way?" Fai could feel tears filling up his eyes as he looked up and saw the sky becoming blurry. "Hehe. I'm not even scared anymore..I'm even angry at him to begin with. He…I don't even know what I'll say to him if he were to see me…but knowing Yuui, he'll never let me see him."

* * *

"_**Fai, I told you to stay away from him!"**_

_**The younger Fai just pouted as he tried to tie his shoes. "You worry too much Yuui~! He's my science teacher; I can't stay away from him even if I wanted too."**_

_**Yuui glared at Fai. "That's not what I mean! You shouldn't trust him or any teachers at the school. They would just blab out any secret you give them! That's how all adults are!"**_

"_**But Yuui…we'll become adults too."**_

"_**I-" Yuui stopped as he was stomped on trying to give a retort. **_

"_**See? Even you can't say anything about it~!" Fai laughed as Yuui's face turned red with embarrassment. "And did you forget that mommy and daddy are adults too~? Or did you think that they are really tall kids~?"**_

"_**Oh shut it Fai!" Yuui screamed over Fai's loud laughter. He huffed as he turned away from his twin; crossing his arms in irritation. "I'm just saying you shouldn't be friends with him!"**_

_**Calming down, Fai stood up and hugged Yuui from behind. "Don't fuss little brother, I'll just talk to him, get to know him and you'll see that you have nothing to worry about."**_

_**Yuui turned his head as he looked up at Fai. "You promise you won't get hurt from what you're doing?"**_

_**Letting go of his brother, Fai nodded. "Yep~! You'll see; is not like other adults at the school~!"**_

_**

* * *

**_"Man, I was so careless back then." Fai chuckled humorlessly. "Then almost soon after I befriend the man, talked about anything and everything and switched our lunches so that Yuui would never find out. Though he did anyway."

* * *

"_**So Fai, what do you do for fun nowadays?" Ashura took a bite of Fai's peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Fai ate his tomato covered pasta.**_

"_**Well I like to draw, play with my little brother or even play pranks on other people~!" Fai smiled when Ashura chuckled.**_

"_**I guess that was to be expected from a boy like you!" He ruffled Fai's hair. Then suddenly he stopped as he felt something odd in the boy's locks. Cautiously he took the object out and looked at it. "Fai…is this…an golden earring?" **_

_**Fai gasped as he took the earring back. "Uh…um…well…it's not what you think!" He looked desperately at the science teacher. "Please don't tell anyone."**_

_**Ashura raised an eyebrow. "So you like to dress up…right?"**_

_**Nodding, Fai put the earring in his pocket. "Yes, sir. I just like to dress up and stuff but I don't put makeup and stuff; they're icky." He smiled as Ashura laughed softly. "Yuui knows about this and now you do…so please don't tell anyone."**_

_**Smiling at the boy, Ashura placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry; I won't tell a soul."**_

"_**Really~?"**_

"_**Really."**_

_**The two shared a laugh as the lunch bell rang; signaling the end of class.**_

_**

* * *

**_"…" Fai rubbed his forehead in thought. "Those memories were special to me that even now after all of this time they are as clear as day." He was so into thought that he almost didn't noticed a man was right next to him.

"Having a rough morning?"

Fai nodded; not really looking at the person who just started a conversation with him. "Yeah, I had too much on my mind."

"Interesting…so did I. So what were you thinking about?"

Fai shrugged. "You know, lots of stuff. Life, love and the past."

"The past? How so? Did something happen?"

Looking at his hands, Fai nodded. "You could say that. Let's just say I was thinking of a person that I knew when I was a kid but never really saw him again." He heard the man sighing.

"Really? Was he a friend?"

"Sort of. He was a teacher who I befriended long ago. My little brother told me not to get close to him….and I did which resulted in the worst day of my life."

"I see. I seemed to remember a day like that."

Fai didn't look up and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh really? What happened?"

"Well it was the day I betrayed a person who held a special place in my heart. I knew I couldn't have him from the start but my emotions took over and when it did, I ran away."

"What did that person looked like?" Fai had a strange feeling that he knew that voice somewhere before.

"Well he was short but cute with short blonde hair and a smile to boot. He would always tell me stuff about his everyday life with his twin and how he would dress up on random occasions. He was the most wonderful student I have ever had."

'_Wait a second…a blonde person who was short, has a twin, was his student and liked to dress up? Could it be… no…..it can't be!' _ Fai finally looked up at the person who was talking to him and gasped.

'_It's-It's him!'_

The person smiled. "It's been a while…Fai."

Fai couldn't stop gapping at the person. It was too good to be true.

"A-Ashura?"

* * *

**END OF PART 3.2**

**

* * *

**

I bet you all are just _mad_ at me for leaving a cliffhanger there; just when the going gets good. I'm sorry but i had to stop somewhere.

(**1**)-We'll just assume that they have maids

FYI:i haven't been on a cruise at all so i'm just pulling stuff out as i go along and yes that includes the students and the mentioned characters. Hope you can forgive me for that.

And before you even _ask_: yes Subaru and Seishiro are together, they are just have a long-distance relationship going on.

[If you guys want i could do a side story about what happened at the cruise in those five days if you are unsatisfied with what i wrote. But it would have to wait until i get back though.]

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and check out the poll and the announcement on my profile.**

**Until next time~!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

FINALLY! NOW THE LAST PART IS POSTED! I'M SO HAPPY~! (Sorry, i just had a tiring weekend and had a couple late nights just to finish this.)

_On a another note: This story will be going into a temporary hiatus after this post but not because i don't have any ideas for another arc. It;s because I'll be very busy with three b-day (september) one-shots to write and my crossover story (which sadly i haven't been putting much effort on nor did most people actually cared. T_T) But don't worry; it won't be forgotten. Just cast aside for the moment. Twisted Tales: Mindless Delight will most likely won't be affected. It will be updated almost as usual. so don't worry about that._

_On a funnier note (forgot to add this the first time): I was listening to 'Kyle's mom is a b!' and i couldn't help but imagine Edward (FMA) singing that and referring to Fai as the B!Mom. XD I wish i could see that with my own eyes.  
_

**Warnings: language, poor-level of angst at best (T_T) and other things like pairings and past mentions.  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Recap of last chapter:**

'_It's-It's him!'_

_The person smiled. "It's been a while…Fai."_

_Fai couldn't stop gapping at the person. It was too good to be true._

"_A-Ashura?"_

**End of Recap**

**

* * *

****Summer vacation: Can good things last?**

**Part four/Final part: Decisions to make and feelings to realize**

**

* * *

**Fai stared at the man before him for what seemed like an eternity. He just couldn't believe it. Ashura…his teacher…his _old friend_ was here right in front of his eyes. Except that, time has done a number on him. He's indeed older, his hair is a bit longer and…he obviously has pale skin; paler then he remembered. What happened to him?

Ashura chuckled softly at the fish-out-of-water look he was getting from his former student. "I know this must be quite a shock to you but it really is me in the flesh; after all these years." He smiled humorously as he saw Fai blinked a couple of times to drop the look he was giving.

Fai shook his head as his face slowly became blank. Then as if possessed, he slowly lifted his right arm; opened his palm….

….And swiftly slapped Ashura as the hand and face made contact.

The chem. teacher gasped as he just realized what he just done as he looked at the red hand mark that is now occupying Ashura's pale face. "Oh dear god, I'm sorry! I just-! I mean-it was happening too fast! You're here and I was trying to- I mean-oh!" He found himself stuttering as he tried to explain why the hell he did that.

Ashura smiled softly as he placed a hand over the stinging mark. "Think nothing of it, Fai. After all it's the least that I can endure after all the pain you had to bear yourself."

Fai stopped his stuttering as those words went out of the older man's mouth. "…huh?"

Shaking his head, Ashura closed his eyes and frowned. "So I guess you're wondering why I'm here, right?"

"Yes, I do." Fai was the last person to ever have such a serious look on his face but this was an exception. After all, he thought now would be the time to have his long unspoken questions answered.

Ashura leaned back on the railing as he up into the now blue sky. "Well, I came on this cruise for two reasons." He looked over at the chem. teacher and smiled sadly. "One was because I wanted to relax; get my mind off of my recent problems."

Fai raised an eyebrow. "Recent problems?" Now concern was seeping into his veins. What could be so bad that he had to take a cruise of all things?

The older man waved it off silently. "I'll get to that later. For the second reason…" He sighed heavily. "I wanted to see you again."

'_S-see me again? What does he mean by that?' _Then realization hit him as the blonde narrowed his eyes. "Wait, how did you know that I would be on this particular boat?"

"Actually I didn't know on my own but I was informed that you along with others will be on this boat." He took something out of his front left pocket and gave it to Fai. "Here, this will explain." It was a piece of folded, crumpled paper.

Feeling a bit uncertain, Fai took the folded paper and opened it. He began to read the contents inside.

_Dear Ashura,_

_If you are reading this then I'm sure you know that I'm aware of your current yet prolonging problem. However I have something to write about that will peak your interest. As you know I'm well aware of a certain incident that involved an old student of yours. I think it's time you stop escaping your past, Ashura. You are running out of time and I believe you are in need of a reality check. Should you accept this, I have enlisted some papers at your disposal along with a picture involving _him_. Be aware of what's to come. Not everyone will be as forgiving. I wish you good luck and hope the best for the both of you._

_-The butterfly_

Fai had to re-read the note just to see if he missed something. He looked up at Ashura with a slightly questioning look. "The butterfly?"

Shaking his head, Ashura frown. "I really don't know who this person is or how they got to me but they gave me some papers with vital information and now here I am. So…." He managed to let out a small smile at the blonde. "I think it's time to stop running and tell you everything."

Fai raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"_Everything_." Ashura nodded. He started walking up to Fai. "I should start by telling you the first reason why I'm he—" He was cut off by a series of coughing. However the breathing soon became more difficult as Ashura got down on one knee and clenched his chest with one hand.

"A-ashura, what's wrong?" Fai got down on one knee to see if Ashura had something in his throat. He assumed that was it. When Ashura's coughing fit got worse, Fai started to pat his back. "Hey! Ashura, are you okay?" Then he looked down and his eyes widened. "O-oh my god."

On the deck floor were drops of blood scattered below Ashura's hand. Fai became scared and more worried. He hugged Ashura, trying to help. "Someone Help! This man is coughing up blood! Anyone please!"

One random passenger heard Fai's plea and ran back to the ship to get the nurse and other medical help. The rest just watched as the dark-haired man continued his coughing fit.

Fai could only watch at Ashura in helplessness as the older man's hand was filled with blood. He let one tear escape. "It's going to be okay Ashura, you'll be fine. I promise it'll be all okay. Just hang in there. Help is on the way."

If only those words could do more for him.

* * *

[In Yuui's and Syaoron's room]

Syaoron groaned as he slowly woke up from his slumber. He moved the covers away as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh man, what a night. I'm just glad Lil' bro had fun." He looked over at the other bed to see Yuui sleeping sounding. He smiled softly as he got out of bed. Then next to him his cell phone vibrated on his night stand. Confused, Syaoron picked it up and answered it.

"Um..hello?"

"_Nii-san!"_

"Um, hey lil' bro what's up?" From what Syaoron could hear from the other line, Syaoran was in a rush. To or from what, he didn't know. "You sound kind of out of breath. Is there something wrong?" There was a soft rustling sound before Syaoran spoke again.

"_Well sort of." _There was low but clear voices murmuring in the background. _"I just wanted to call to tell you that something might be wrong with Fai-sensei!"_

Now Syaoron was fully awake. "What?" He whispered loudly. He ran quietly to his dresser to find clean clothes. "What do you mean there might be something wrong with Fai-sensei?"

"_Well I don't know all the details but when I was walking with Sakura and Himawari, we all heard shouts from other passengers that a passenger was hurt! Then something about a blonde guy as well!"_

'_Hmm…a blonde guy. Well Yuui-sensei's here.' _Syaoron glanced at the still-sleeping teacher. _'And there almost no one with blonde hair besides Fai-sensei so…' _ Frowning, Syaoron sighed. "Okay then, where are you guys right now? I'll meet you there in a few."

'_We're on our way to the infirmary right now. Get Watanuki and Doumeki if you can but I doubt they are even awake right now.'_

"Don't worry; I'll try my best. I'll see you then." With that Syaoron hung up the phone without saying goodbye. "I have to know for sure if Fai-sensei is the one hurt of not." He then finished dressing as he made his way to the front door. He barely touched the doorknob as a soft groan reached his ears.

"Agh…Syaoron." Yuui raised his head from under the covers. "Good morning..." He blinked slowly as a small but tired smile came across his face.

Syaoron sighed as he turned around with a forced smile on his face. "Good morning, Yuui-sensei. I was just going to get some early breakfast with my lil' bro and a few others. So don't mind me."

"Oh okay then." Yuui responded.

Syaoron bowed as he almost got out of the room scot-free.

"Though I have a question for you, Syaoron."

Syaoron groaned inwardly. _'So close.' _"Yes, What is it?"

"Do you really think you could lie to your teacher like that Syaoron~?"

The young boy gasped as he whipped his head to face Yuui who had a firm look but still managed to have a smile. His eyes widened. _'D-did he hear what I just said..no…did he heard everything that just happened?' _

One thing's for sure; there's no hiding it from Yuui at that point.

'_Oh crap.'_

_

* * *

_[In Doumeki and Watanuki's room]

Watanuki groaned as he tried to move from his position. When he found out that he can't, he reluctantly opened his eyes to see what was the matter. What he saw before him made him suck in breath in rather loudly. Doumeki was there right in front of him, sleeping soundly on the bed but that wasn't what shocked him.

It was the fact he was in the stoic teen's arms and tightly he might add.

Watanuki could not stop staring. _'WHAT THE HELL IS DOUMEKI DOING IN MY BED? Oh wait, this is his bed. BUT WHY THE HELL AM I DOING IN HIS FREAKING ARMS? Wait, well we are in a relationship and stuff so I guess that makes sense, BUT HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP LIKE THIS! I CAN'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING!'_

The poor blue-eyed boy was so into his thoughts that he failed to notice Doumeki already up and leaning over to him. It wasn't until the stoic teen gave him a kiss on the forehead that Watanuki snapped out of it but pushed Doumeki away from him thus falling from the bed and hitting the floor hard. "Ow….!" Watanuki sat up as he rubbed his bottom.

Doumeki just looked over the bed at Watanuki. "Good morning."

"WHAT IS SO 'GOOD MORNING' ABOUT THIS!" Watanuki snapped at the other guy. "And explain how the hell I end up with you in a bed and in your damn arms!"

The stoic teen shifted his eyes. "Well, all I can say that Yuuko-sensei had something to do with that."

"Wait, why?" Then something clicked into Watanuki's mind. "Oh god, don't tell me she spiked our drinks!"

"Probably."

Watanuki groaned in slight anger as Doumeki got off the bed and sat next to him on the floor. Then in defeat and tiredness, Watanuki laid his head on Doumeki's right shoulder. He chuckled humorlessly. "Man, we are one messed-up couple huh?"

Doumeki looked at Watanuki with a slight frown. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, we were never on good terms when we met, we never had the easiest friendship and even being together is proving so damn difficult. I bet people look at us and wonder how the hell we can even stand each other." When Doumeki didn't say a word, Watanuki looked up from the stoic teen's shoulder. He got a pair of angry eyes in return. "…..What?"

Doumeki lifted his left hand and proceeded…

To flick Watanuki in between his eyes.

"Ow! What the hell, Doumeki!" Watanuki moved a bit away from Doumeki as he rubbed his forehead.

The stoic teen just looked at him before sighing. "You idiot; this is what our fight was about."

For once Watanuki couldn't say anything back. "E-eh?"

"You always had low self-esteem and even lower confidence when I met you those years ago." Doumeki held up a hand to stop Watanuki from going into another one of his rants. "You always think of what others had to say about you and what they think about our relationship; friendship or otherwise. You thought that if you make everyone happy by either pleasing them or agreeing with everything they throw at you that you'll be happy. But, are you really?"

Looking down at his legs, Watanuki fidgeted. "N-not really; no."

"Exactly. I thought that if you just stop worrying about others for a change and think about yourself once in a while then maybe you would find happiness. Though I didn't say it so nicely the last time."

"…I guess not. But why can't I remember it then?" Watanuki was never the kind of person to forget anything. He would always know what happened before if anyone needed a recap. However for that incident to slip out of his mind was unheard of.

"…You kinda ran into a wall right after you started crying. I guess your tear-filled eyes couldn't help you see after all." Doumeki then tilted Watanuki's chin with his finger as the two made eye-contact. "Whether or not your happiness will be with me, I just wanted you to stop whining about what you don't want and start living life the way you _do_ want. Get it moron?"

Watanuki could feel his eyes watering as he felt tears running down his cheeks. "I-I get it. But you know what?"

Doumeki leaned forward until the two foreheads were barely touching. "What?"

The blue-eyed boy tried to smile but failed tremendously. "I-I-m glad that I fell in love with a person like you Doumeki, that's what. Even though you're always will be a jerk."

Faintly smiling, Doumeki nodded. "I glad that I fell in love with you also. Even if you always will be a moron."

Then almost instantly the two brushed lips against each other; showing how much truly they love each other in a kiss. Watanuki then wrapped his arms around Doumeki's neck as the stoic teen placed his hands on the other's back to deepen their kiss. Then the two pulled away as they gazed each other eyes.

The silence seemed to last on to an eternity….

….Before Watanuki broke it.

"God that was so corny!" Watanuki then laughed like he never laughed before; even Doumeki managed a few chuckles now and then.

"Yeah, it was." Doumeki being Doumeki couldn't help but agree with that statement.

Sighing, Watanuki laid his head on Doumeki's chest. "But…I am happier now. Though I can't believe someone like you would help me to realize that. I thought it would be Syaoran or someone."

Placing a hand on Watanuki's back, Doumeki nodded. "True, but he's a mess when it comes to this kind of thing."

"That's true." Watanuki chuckled.

Then a series of knocks reached the duo's ears.

Doumeki and Watanuki both looked at the door before standing up and walking towards it. Doumeki gripped the doorknob and turned it. The door opened to reveal Syaoron and Yuui on the other side.

"Ah, Syaoron! Yuui-sensei! Good morning~!" Watanuki greeted the other two happily.

"Yo." Doumeki greeted in his usual fashion.

Syaoron nodded. "Yeah, good morning guys." He glanced over at Yuui who was frowning but not enough for the atmosphere to darken. "Listen guys; we have a bit of a problem."

"A problem? Of what exactly, Syaoron?" Watanuki asked; his voice filled with concern.

Doumeki looked at Yuui then at Syaoron then back at Yuui. "Does it have something to do with Fai-sensei?"

Yuui's frown deepened. "Yes, it has something to do with my big brother."

"Really! Fai-sensei is okay; isn't he?" By now Watanuki was in a panic but not enough to call it spazzing.

Syaoron sighed. "That's the thing. We don't know. My lil' brother and a few of our classmates are on their way to the infirmary right now to find out what's going on. You coming?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yeah, we'll come with. Right Doumeki?"

Doumeki faintly smiled as he grabbed Watanuki's hand and squeezed it gently. "Yeah."

Faintly blushing, Watanuki looked away. "Don't do that in front of people you idiot." Despite what he said, he had a smile.

"You like it." Doumeki simply answered with a smile of his own.

Syaoron nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

With that the four started their way towards the infirmary.

Syaoron walked up to Doumeki with a small smile. "So I'm guessing you two made up?"

Doumeki glanced at the brown-haired boy and nodded. "Yeah; in the corniest way possible."

"Well either way I'm happy for you guys." Syaoron and Doumeki glanced behind them to see Watanuki trying to make Yuui smile by telling him jokes.

"Thanks." Doumeki smiled.

The path to good relationship might be a shaky one…

…but in the end, it will be worth it.

* * *

[On the way to the infirmary around the same time]

Syaoran, Sakura, and Himawari were racing towards the infirmary to get to the bottom of what's going on until they were stopped by three people they knew well.

The poor boy had to trip himself just to prevent running into them; which resulting in falling flat on his face. "Wah-oof!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out as she saw her dearest friend on the floor. She walked quickly towards him and helped him up.

Himawari; very close behind, smiled at who the two had spotted. "Yuuko-sensei and the Mokonas~!"

Yuuko smiled as the Mokonas waved happily. "Why good morning you three~! May I ask what you all are rushing on this fine day?"

Syaoran groaned as he (with the help of Sakura) lifted himself off the floor. "Well now that you mention it, we are on our way to the infirmary."

"The infirmary? Why?" The white Mokona asked. "Does it hurt that bad Syaoran?"

Sakura giggled as she patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "No Mokona, what we mean is that we were going to the infirmary in the first place."

Himawari nodded. "Yeah, Syaoran just slipped is all."

"But why are you all going there?" The black Mokona asked.

The three students suddenly frowned as the joyful atmosphere depleted completely. Himawari had the nerve to speak up.

"It has something to do with Fai-sensei."

The two Mokonas gasped in shocked. Yuuko said nothing.

"Eh! Is Fai-sensei alright!" The white Mokona asked; obviously panicking.

Sakura shook her head. "We don't know if he's really hurt or not. All we heard from other passengers was that a man was hurt and something about a blonde man too."

"So you don't know." Yuuko stated.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, we don't know…but," He looked up at Yuuko with fierce determination. "We will get to the bottom of the situation and if Fai-sensei really is hurt; then we will be there to help."

Sakura sighed in amazement. "Syaoran."

Himawari smiled. "That's our Syaoran; never gives up without a fight."

Yuuko smiled. "Well then, if that's your choice then I can't stop you." She looked at the two Mokonas. "Why don't you two join them? I'm sure Fai-sensei will be happy to see his favorite students."

"Okay~!" The two Mokonas cheered before jumping towards the trio. The white Mokona hopped on Himawari's shoulder while the black Mokona hopped on Sakura's shoulder.

"What about you Yuuko-sensei?" Syaoran asked.

Yuuko giggled as she ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll be there with you all later; I have a couple things to do first."

The students nodded before running to their initial destination with the Mokonas cheering them on.

The chairman smiled as she waved them good-bye. When they were out of her sight, the smiled changed into a frown as she dropped her hand. "I see. So the time has finally come has it and I assumed that Yuui knows as well." She turned around as she walked down the hall.

"If that's the case, there is one more person who deserves to know."

She took out a folded paper out of her back pocket of her jeans. On it was a butterfly draped across the page.

She hoped that what she was doing will not end in turmoil for the four of them.

* * *

[In the couple's suite]

Kurogane groaned as he heard knocking coming from the door. "Ugh…hey moron; get the door will ya?"

No answer.

Growling, Kurogane sat up from the bed and look over the other side "Oi Fai, didn't I tell you to—" He stopped as he saw that Fai was not in bed. Narrowing his eyes, he got out of bed and out on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. He glared at the door as the knocking continued to plague his ears. "Okay okay! I'm coming; hold your freaking horses!" Kurogane walked towards the door and practically slammed the door open. "Now then, what the hell do you wa—" He paused in mid sentence as he got a good look at the person. "Yuuko."

Yuuko smiled. "And a good morning to you too, Kurogane." She giggled as she saw what he was wearing. "I see you and big cat had a wonderful time last night." She giggled a bit louder when Kurogane's face turned bright red before her eyes. "Oh come now, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Oh shut up witch." Kurogane muttered out. Though just to be safe, the man crossed his arms just to cover whatever embarrassment he _did_ felt at that moment. "So, what do you want?"

Yuuko's smile changed into a frown. "There's something I want to discuss with you. May I come in?"

Kurogane frowned but moved out of the way as he opened the door wider for the chairman. "Fine. Come in and don't touch anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

[In the infirmary]

Fai sat quietly in a chair next to a bed where Ashura was sleeping in. The doctors and nurses working there managed to even his breathing and stop the coughing but had to give him something to make him sleep as being awake might trigger the coughing again. The chem. teacher looked around as some doctors were discussing Ashura's condition and some nurses just doing the rounds. He lowered his gaze as he griped his hands together.

'_Ashura. What has happened to you after all these years? I wish I could turn back time and prevent the incident that caused the rift between us. I bet you wish the same thing. But what is that he was going to tell me about?'_

The teacher nearly jumped when someone tapped his shoulder lightly. He looked up to see one of the nurses smiling sadly at him. "Oh, sorry about that. I've been a bit jumpy since this morning."

The nurse shook her head. "Think nothing of it. I'm sure that anyone who was in your position would feel the same thing too; especially with someone who they care about."

Fai sadly smiled. "Yeah, you're right." Then he chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself." He held out his hand. "I'm Fai. Nice to meet you."

The nurse smiled as she took that hand. "My name's Souma. A pleasure." She looked over at the occupied bed with a soft look on her face. "Is he your boyfriend?"

The teacher was flabbergasted. "N-no, he's not. I mean…he's just a friend." He cast a glance at the sleeping man. "Though things haven't been well between us for a while now."

Souma frowned as she handed Fai a cup of water. "Don't worry; I'm sure that whatever problems you two are having, will be resolved. Friendship might be easy to make but it's difficult to maintain. Though when the times comes you know who your real friends are."

'_Real friends huh?' _Fai couldn't believe that a random that he barely knew gave him a piece of useful advice. "I guess you're right." He frowned deeply as a new problem popped out. "Do you know what is going on with Ashura? Is he okay or is it serious?" He didn't know why he felt the need to help this man. He was the person who turned his life a living hell but at the same time…

"Please; I need to know."

Looking around her, Souma walked up to Fai until she kneeled down to whisper something to him. "I'm not supposed to tell you since you're not part of any family with this man but since you are his friend I will tell you."

Fai nodded. "Okay."

Souma nodded back. "Well you see…."

* * *

[A few moments later; outside of the infirmary]

Fai laid his back on the wall next to the door. His mouth was covered by both of his hands as tears ran down his cheeks. He was shocked to hear the news but he also was angry. Angry with the past, with Ashura, but most of all at himself. How could he not see this coming? The pale skin, the dull eyes and the fact that the man coughed up blood right in front of his eyes.

"Oh god. What am I going to do?" Fai closed his eyes as he covered his whole face from the world. "What am I going to say? What would Yuui say? And what am I going to tell Kurogane about all of this? Goodness knows that he doesn't have knowledge of this at all. I'm afraid of what his reaction will be." He was into his thoughts that he almost missed a voice that was calling out to him.

"Fai-sensei!"

Fai looked up from his tear-glistened hands to see Syaoran, Sakura, Himawari and the Mokonas running towards them. He could see the group having similar looks of relief but as he felt new tears running down his face the looks of the students changed to worry. Sakura and the black Mokona were the first ones to reach Fai; both concerned about him.

"Fai-sensei, what's wrong? Were you hurt?" Sakura shyly asked.

Fai shook his head as he tried to smile but was failing. "No Sakura, I wasn't hurt at all. Who told you that I was?"

The black Mokona frowned as the rest of the group caught up. "We heard from Syaoran that he heard from the lounge that someone was hurt and there was a blonde guy there too. We all thought that you were the one being hurt."

The teacher sighed. "No I wasn't hurt in any way possible."

Sakura smiled. "Well that's good. I'm glad that you're alright." But then she frowned. "But why were you crying just now?"

Syaoran and Himawari looked at each other when Fai lowered his gaze.

The white Mokona hopped from Himawari's shoulder to Fai's in an instant. "Please Fai-sensei tell us what's wrong. We only want to help you and make you feel better but we can't do anything if you won't say anything."

Fai softly smiled as he patted the white Mokona on the head. "You're right Mokona." He felt a lot happier that he had people who cared for him and accept him for who he is no matter what. "I'm just scared."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Scared of what, Fai-sensei?"

"Of what…this situation will turn into." Fai muttered out. Not a moment later that those words came out of his mouth that he heard gasping from his students. "What's wrong you guys?"

Himawari pointed at something that was clearly behind the chem. teacher. "I think you should look Fai-sensei."

Fai turned around and nearly jumped as more of the students (and unfortunately Yuui) coming this way. Oh boy, more stuff to deal with. He then quickly plastered a smile as Watanuki, Doumeki, Syaoron and Yuui were mere feet away. "Hey guys, good morning~! What's going on; is there some kind of party that I wasn't informed of~?"

Yuui glared at his older brother; obviously not fooled by his smile. "Drop it brother. We all could see through that smile." He walked up to Fai. "While I'm happy that you're not hurt at all, I'm more curious to know why you're still here. I had to hear from my roommate about you so I marched down to find the truth myself. Now what is going on?"

Watanuki looked at his friends to see that they were as clueless as he, Doumeki and Syaoron probably was.

Fai sighed. "I guess I have no choice then." He walked to the door and opened it. "Please come inside." With that he went inside with a worried white Mokona in tow.

Everyone looked at the door with mixed feelings, should they do in or not?

Yuui sighed as he went in first. The rest soon followed.

They didn't even notice that they weren't the only ones in the hallway.

The group, lead by Fai walked across the infirmary with anxiousness and a sense of wariness along with it. However no one said a word; they just followed Fai to where he was going; wherever that was. Finally they reached at the end of the room with Souma writing down something on her clipboard next to a bed that was covered in a curtain.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh hello Fai, I didn't think you would come back so quickly. Is there something wrong?" Her face did a 180 as she frowned at the people behind the chem. teacher.

Fai nodded. "Yes there is. You see there was a misunderstanding that unfortunately my brother and others heard about and I want to set the facts straight." He looked at the bed behind the nurse. "Is he awake?" He whispered.

Souma shook her head. "No not really. His vitals are stable at the moment so it's okay to have more people around him."

"Okay." He then placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder. "Could you please give us some time alone? I need to tell them something that needs to be told."

At first, Souma was against it. She was a nurse and it was her duty to make sure that her patient was stable and remain stable at her watch. However she slowly reconsidered it as she saw the sadness in Fai's eyes. She then knew that this isn't your average confession; it was a moment where feelings have to let out and problems have to be solved. She finally nodded. "All right then, I'll leave but you have about a half-hour before I need to make the rounds again."

Fai sadly smiled. "Thank you."

Souma nodded as she walked past him and the rest of the group.

Doumeki turned around to see the nurse's retreating back and frowned.

Yuui narrowed his eyes. "Well brother, what is it?"

Fai sighed as he gripped the curtain but doesn't move an inch. "I'll tell you but promise me you won't do anything rash Yuui."

The group plus the Mokonas (as the white one hopped back onto Himawari's shoulder again.) looked back and forth between the twins.

Yuui frowned but nodded. "Yes; I promise."

With a determined nod, Fai gripped the curtain tighter and pulled it back to reveal who it was in the bed.

The cooking teacher gasped at who he saw. "No..i-it can't be."

Sakura was confused. "Um, Yuui-sensei; who's that? I never seen him before."

"I-it's him." Syaoron walked up and placed his hands on Yuui's shoulder to try to calm him down. "It's the man from our past."

Fai frowned as he looked at the bed. "Yeah, it's him all right. After all these years; he's here."

Watanuki got a bit scared. "Who is he Yuui-sensei?"

"It's Ashura…" Yuui muttered out in an angry whisper. Syaoron frowned as the rest was still confused. "Ashura…Fai's old school teacher."

The group looked at each other in shock.

Fai lowered his gaze.

The past has now caught up with them.

* * *

"I didn't realize how much crap he went through."

"I know. It was harder on Yuui though as he took all of Fai's negative emotions and made them his own. He just wanted Fai to forget him and live on with his life."

"I see."

"Though I think in some way, Yuui is being a bit too emotional with something that was out of his control form the beginning. He wanted to protect Fai but instead prevented him from facing his problems. At the same time he carried those wounds among his own; creating a sort of anger that he can't sooth."

"….Why didn't you tell me this from the start?"

"If I did then everything I did and everything that happened before would have been all for nothing. I knew Fai wouldn't tell you all of this on his own accord so I decided to step in. Old habits are hard to break after all."

"So what now?"

"I think that's all up to you. Since you now know everything I think you should do what you think is right."

"Heh. Now I wonder if you really are a witch."

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder that as well."

* * *

[Back in the infirmary]

Yuui shook his head in denial. "No…"

Fai looked up in shock. "Yuui."

The cooking teacher shook his head again. "No, not him. Anyone but him!" He didn't notice that Syaoron was now gently holding him back. "This man shouldn't even be here!"

Sakura went over to Fai and hugged him as softly as she could. "Fai-sensei, who is this man? Did you know him?"

Fai looked over at the sleeping man. "Yes, I knew him…or should I say _we_ knew him." He slightly glared at Yuui who maturely glared back. "He was my old school teacher, rather my old science teacher."

Himawari didn't smile but her eyes were filled with curiosity. "So he was the reason you went into studying science in the first place?"

The chem. teacher nodded. "More or less." He sighed harshly. "But he wanted more out of me then I could ever give. He also knew of my cross dressing tendencies."

Syaoran gasped. "So that's what you meant when you said it has been a long time you enjoyed dressing up!"

Fai looked over at Syaoran with wide eyes. "So you did hear that." He then softly smiled. "However, something happened one day when I was walking down a hallway during school." He rubbed his eyes. "A bunch of guys held me down and beat me up; they knew I love to dress up and were disgusted by it. I never told anyone about it."

"You mean you never told anyone besides him." Yuui rudely pointed that out.

"Then what happened?" Watanuki asked.

"Well, Ashura ran away before anyone could get to the bottom of the situation. Since then, I never had been happy with anyone (excluding Yuui) or with anything; until Kurogane came along." Fai smiled at the first time they met.

* * *

[Flashback]

"**Everyone; please welcome Fai D. Fluorite. He will be the chemistry teacher here. Please treat him nicely." Yuuko noted with a smile.**

**Everyone greeted him with smiles and handshakes. He greeted them back with a smile but wasn't truly happy about being here. He was just hired by Yuuko when he moved there but he figured that any job would do; he had the degree for it anyway. **

**Then the bell rang; signaling the start of the school day. **

**Yuuko patted Fai on the shoulder. "You actually don't start until tomorrow but you're more than welcome to look around if you like.**

**Another fake smile.**

"**Sure; why not?" Then there was a grunt coming from the other side of the room. Fai looked over to see a man with bright red eyes and short black hair. He was taller than anyone he ever seen before. But what struck him odd was that he was glaring at him; at the same time there was a tinge of curiosity in those eyes.**

**Yuuko looked over at what Fai was looking at and smiled. "Oh! I see you have one person to meet. Come over here sensei!"**

**The man sighed as he made his way over to them.**

**Yuuko patted the man on the shoulder. "This is Kurogane. He's the gym teacher here at this academy. He teaches in the afternoon but he helps out in the morning as well."**

**Kurogane nodded. "Hey."**

**Fai nodded back with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Kuro-rin-sensei~!"**

"…**What the hell did you just call me?" Kurogane muttered out.**

"**Kurogane-sensei sounds boring so I decided to call you something cuter!" He didn't know why he was doing this. He barely met the man but something about this guy made him somewhat…content. "Maybe Kuro-tan-sensei would be better or even Kuro-chan-sensei!"**

"**THAT'S NOT MY NAME YOU MORON! AND FOR ONE I'M NOT A GIRL!" Kurogane shouted out.**

"**Aww~! But I want to call you something~!" Fai playfully argued back.**

**The two continued on with their bickering; unaware that Yuuko had already left.**

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"….That's how you two met?" Syaoran asked. "It sounded more like fighting at first sight."

Fai chuckled. "Yes. That was true but as time went on we somehow got closer and before I knew it we got together and started dating. I knew that in my heart that he was the one I wanted to be with; not Ashura."

Yuui at that point calmed down but had the frown on his face still. "That may be true but you know as well as I do that you would've been much happier if _he_ never came along."

"You don't know that for sure." Doumeki pointed out.

"But that guy caused pain to brother!" Yuui shouted out. "I never felt so angry at anyone before that man came along! I knew he was a bad person and even still…." He glared at the bed. "You would just find some way to make an excuse for him!"

"But Yuui…"

"I mean of all the stupid things you have done; this one takes the cake!" By now Syaoron gripped Yuui's arms to prevent him from doing something he would regret.

"Yuui."

"I mean I always knew that he was somehow on this ship at some point but I never knew he go as low as to play sick in front of us!"

"Yuui!"

"I mean what kind of dumb loser would do such a thing? A coward that's what! And what kind of some twisted play he's acting no-"

"_HE'S DYING YUUI!"_

Everyone including Yuui stopped and stared as Fai started tearing up.

Fai sniffled. "He's dying Yuui. He's sick and he won't ever get better." He wrapped his arms around Sakura who hugged him tighter at the news.

Doumeki grasped Watanuki's hand to comfort the boy. Himawari and the Mokonas covered their hands in shock. Syaoran was speechless. Even Syaoron let go of Yuui in surprise of that piece of info.

Yuui couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean he's dying?"

"It means exactly what it means, Yuui."

The whole group looked ahead to see Yuuko walking towards them with Kurogane in tow. The both of them had frowns on their faces but their eyes were not filled with hate; it was more like upset.

Kurogane gestured Sakura to let go of Fai as she then made her way towards the group. The man didn't glare. He just looked at him. "Fai; look at me."

Fai didn't want to but he didn't want to give him a reason to get mad. He looked straight at Kurogane and was shocked to find that those bright red eyes were now filled with hurt. "Kuro-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt all this time? I could've helped you dammit!" Kurogane then just went up and hugged Fai with all of his might. "Don't you freaking realize that I'll be by your damn side in matter what. I don't care about your past but I can't help you if you won't talk to me!"

Leaning on Kurogane's chest, Fai whimpered as he hugged back. "I-I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive Kurogane. I didn't—I'm so…"

Scoffing softly, Kurogane placed a kiss on Fai's head. "You don't have to ask. Just talk to me next time if you're hurting." He then rubbed the chem. teacher's back. "It's okay; I'm not mad at you." He frowned when Fai's body shook as the blonde started crying again.

Yuuko gestured Syaoron to let go of Yuui. "Students, why don't you go to the lounge for a while? There's something that the adults need to discuss." She held up a hand when the students almost started to complain. "Rest assured; all will be known later when this is over."

The students looked at each other than one by one; they started to leave. Sakura and Himawari looked at Kurogane sympathetically. Watanuki sighed as he placed a hand on his chest. Doumeki crossed his arms in mild anger. The Mokonas chatted amongst themselves about the whole situation. The Li's twins were the last ones to leave as Syaoron patted Yuui on the shoulder in reassurance.

As the students left, Yuuko walked up to the bed and placed a hand on Ashura's forehead. "He should be awake any minute now; the sedative is wearing off." She then turned to Yuui. "I'm guessing you and Fai wanted to know why I'm here and how Kurogane knew what's going on in your past. Well it's easy." She took out a piece of paper that had the mark of a butterfly on it. "I told Ashura to come here."

The twins were flabbergasted. She knew that Ashura would be here all this time! That just doesn't add up!

Fai lifted his head from Kurogane's chest. "What do you mean?" Then it clicked with the mark. "You're saying that you're the butterfly Ashura was talking about!"

Yuuko nodded. "Yes, I'm the butterfly he was talking about." She looked at Yuui. "I'm also the one who told him to go around the ship and try to talk to Fai but it seemed that everytime he glanced over where he was you seemed to pull him away."

Yuui groaned. "I had to! That man shouldn't be anywhere near brother at all!"

"Isn't that up to your moron of a brother?" Kurogane asked with Fai still in his arms.

The cooking teacher was at an edge with the conversation. "But—but he-!"

"Seems like time would repeat itself if you ever saw my face again right?"

The four turned their heads to see Ashura opening his eyes and sadly smiling. "I'm sorry things weren't well between us nor between me and Fai." He coughed a couple times before he sighed hoarsely.

Yuuko smiled back. "How much did you hear, Ashura?"

Ashura slowly sat up. "Well almost all of it; who knew Yuui and Fai could yell that loudly."

The twins blushed at the statement but for different reasons. Kurogane knew Fai's reason. Yuuko knew Yuui's.

"But now that I'm awake and not coughing; I will keep my end of the deal to Fai." He looked up and Kurogane to see that Fai was in his arms. "I see you found who you were meant to be. I'm happy for you Fai." He had a smile on his face that blocks out his pale face.

Fai couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Ashura."

Ashura then glanced at Yuui whose face was unreadable. "It must have been a shock to find out the person you hated is dying right?" He coughed again before smiling again. "It was about seven years ago that I got the diagnostics about my illness. It was small at first: exhaustion, fatigue and the occasional passing out. Then it got worse; up to the point I couldn't even get up from bed on some days."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Seven years? That sounds like a long time for someone who's dying to me."

Chuckling softly, Ashura nodded. "That's true. But I was in a rot about ten years ago and I wasn't exactly watching my health; even after the discovery." He then frowned. "But I guess that's what I deserve after what I've done."

"All you did was run away, Ashura." Yuuko interjected. "For I know what really happened."

Yuui and Fai looked shocked. "You do?"

'_Yep; just like twins.' _Kurogane thought as he let go of Fai. "Yeah, she does. She told me as well."

Fai turned his head so quick that one would thought he would get whiplash. "Really!"

Kurogane nodded. "Can I explain this one witch?"

Yuuko nodded with a giddy smile. "Why of course Kurogane~! It would be fun to hear you sound so serious once in a while~!"

With his eyebrow twitching; Kurogane cleared his throat. "The dude was framed."

….

"What?" Fai and Yuui simultaneously said.

Yuuko nudged the tan man. "You have to clarify on that one Kurogane~!"

Sighing, Kurogane continued. "There was another teacher involved with the incident; a music teacher name Fei Wong Reed."

Yuui gasped at the name. "Oh yeah! He was my favorite teacher; we would talk about the music pieces on the piano and give me pieces of chocolate when no one was looking!" He then frowned. "Wait, but I never told him about Fai and the cross dressing though."

"You didn't have to; he overheard it one day." Kurogane added.

Fai couldn't believe it; it was a teacher that was trusted too much and a teacher that wasn't trusted much was framed. "But what about the kids who told me that they were told them that Ashura said it?"

"Did they really say that he told them?" Yuuko asked.

"Well, no. Only that a teacher did but I thought it was Ashura!"

"I did too." Yuui added. "And the kids openly confessed that Ashura told them!"

"Fei Wong Reed not only them about Fai's secret but bribe them to tell them at Ashura told them as well." Yuuko answered.

"So why did Ashura run away before we got to the bottom of this?" Fai asked.

"Mainly out of guilt and fear. Isn't that right Ashura?" The four turned to Ashura who started to cry. Fai, out of instinct sat down next to him and held his hands.

"I-I found out the truth the next day but I was cornered by the man and he threatened to tell about my feelings of lust with Fai." The hands over his own hands tightened a bit. "So I did what I thought was right; I ran."

"Ashura…" Fai whispered out. "I'm glad."

Ashura looked up. "What?"

"I'm glad that you didn't tell them about my secret. I know you like me more than a friend but I'm not her, Ashura. I'll never be her. I knew that even before we became friends. But I am willing to forgive you for running away though." Fai sadly smiled. "You see I was running away to; not physically but emotionally. It took me awhile to realize that I can't think of the past when I'm in the present. My friends helped me realize that and I think you should too." He looked at Kurogane and smiled. "Right?"

"Leave me out of it." Kurogane grunted but had a slight smile on his face.

"And I also realize that bygones should be bygones; right Yuui~?"

Yuui looked down in shame and embarrassment before walking up to Ashura. "I-I'm sorry Ashura." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Ashura smiled before taking the hand and shook it. "Friends." He then tilted his head. "You kinda remind me of Freya for a minute."

Yuuko laughed as Yuui started to blush.

"Who!"

Kurogane leaned down close to Fai. "Freya?"

Fai looked at him with a sad smile. "She was Ashura's girlfriend. She was Chi's aunt. She was killed in a car accident before he took up teacher. I kinda looked like her at the time because of my hair but now Yuui looks like her because of her apparent personality." He chuckled as Yuuko had to hold Yuui back from beating up the man.

Kurogane sat behind Fia and wrapped his arms around him. "You okay now?"

Fai nodded. "I am or I will be. Thank you Kuro-chan."

The two shared a kiss.

"I'm not a girl." Kurogane (playfully?) noted.

"I know. You prove that fact time and time again." Fai joked.

"Damn straight."

The two watched as Yuui was arguing with a sick man while a chairman had to play peacemaker.

It was the one time Kurogane regretted not bringing a video camera.

* * *

[Day seven: end of the cruise]

Yuui looked out of the ocean as he leaned on the metal railings. It was quite an eventual vacation to say the least. He would even admit that he had the best time of his life. But soon it will back to the school with closed-in rooms and the shrilling bell ringing.

Now he knew why Kids hated school on a regular basis.

That and the fact they have to wake up early for it.

As noted before Yuui was not a morning person; nor will he ever be.

He was so into his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Syaoron walking towards him and leaning on the railings next to him.

"What a week huh?" Syaoron noted.

"Yeah." Yuui answered. "Fun, sun and dealing with the past all in seven days. I have never been so exhausted in my entire life." He looked over at the student. "So, any news that I missed during the whole fiasco?"

Syaoron smiled. "Well Doumeki and Watanuki made up, Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei are closer together then usual and Yuuko-sensei is making sure that Ashura-san gets the best of medicine to keep him from dying too quickly."

"That's great." Yuui smiled back. "I guess you want to talk to me right?"

Blushing, Syaoron nodded. "Yep." He cleared his throat. "So do you like someone?"

Straight to the point once again.

Yuui blushed. "Excuse me?"

"Do you like someone?"

Shifting his eyes, Yuui nodded slowly. "Yes, but why would you ask something like tha—mmphfmm!" Before he knew it Syaoron was kissing him. He couldn't stop it nor push him away. In fact he found himself deepening the kiss. Then as soon as it started Syaoron pulled away. He blushed. "Oh."

Syaoron blushed. "Yeah, I know."

"But Syaoron, you're a student and I'm a teacher."

Syaoron nodded. "I know that. I'm willing to wait though. I just wanted to let you know that." He smiled as he held out his hand. "So can we just try bit by bit?"

Yuui looked at Syaoron then smiled softly as he took the hand. "Sure."

"Yuui~! Syaoron~!"

The two looked behind them to see Fai waving with all of his might.

"We're having an end of vacation party~! Everyone will be there~! Come on or you both will miss all the fun~!"

Yuui smiled back. "We will be there." He laughed as Fai tripped on his own feet to get back to the party. He looked at Syaoron with a gentle expression. "Shall we?"

"Let's."

The two then walked towards the inside of the ship; hand-in-hand.

Love at first sight? Not really.

But one thing's for sure.

Things will be exciting when the group gets back to school.

* * *

**END OF SUMMER ARC**

**

* * *

**Yeah, a mention of a character from chobits;nothing much. ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on that funny poll on my profile**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay i lied...sort of. I wanted to post this to fill in the would-be blanks for some readers. I feel like i just added characters to fill in and that's that. so i wrote this to explain why i pick Fei Wong Reed in this story and in the specific arc.

Also i call this a filler as well because it's not very important to read unless you want to. ^_^

After this though, it will be on a temporary hiatus. I have a bit of trouble on what will be the next arc for this story. But don't worry; I'll think of something. (I have a few vague ideas though). I hope you enjoy this~!

_This is dedicated to all my readers,favorite-ers and alerts-ers as well as my reviewers who are loving my story so far! _ (and yes some words i just made it up but who cares! I love you guys!)

**_I. Jinx_**- This seat is warm... O.o Imma give a shout out to my pet rock! KEEP ROCKIN'!

**TrueDespair: **Yes, she is that random but fellow DeathNote and other fandom readers might recognize her craziness so don't act so surprised. and BTW- Pet rock...nope don't have one.

_**I. Jinx- **_You don't know what I got! :P

**TrueDespair**: ...right

**Warning: language, some poor level of angst at best with a mix of (yours truly) humor.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Epilogue/ Filler: What happened after the summer arc.**

**

* * *

**Yuui was in front of his own laptop while sitting on a stool of his own kitchen; checking a few things on the internet. Right after the cruise, Yuui went straight home and slept for hours on his couch; not wanting to deal with his brother's phone calls or the constant knocking of a certain chairman.

The next day though he went out and hang out with fellow students and teachers. He was glad that all of that drama and complications were behind them on that ship. Even Captain Subaru and Kamui were happy to see them off on a happier note.

Partly because Kamui and Kurogane won't be seeing each other's faces again.

He then found out that there was still time left before school starts again. With that fact in mind, Yuui started doing some research on his laptop. He wanted to know for sure if the incident involving Fai and Ashura was brought into the light.

During the day he would either be with Kurogane and Fai or be with Syaoron ('but just to hang out! It wasn't a date of any kind!' as he tried to convince himself at times). However at night he would stay up and tried to find the published story. No such luck.

It was back to the original point that he was in the kitchen with the laptop one night while having a cup of coffee. He scrolled down on a page that involved school cases. He was really hoping he would find it. He was so into his work that he didn't notice a presence behind him.

"YUUI~!"

"Gah!" Yuui jumped out of his seat and grasped his chest in fear. He then frowned at the person. "Brother…"

Fai smiled. "Good evening, Yuui~!" He held out a plastic bag to Yuui. "Kurgy and I were worried that you'd skip dinner so we got you some take out~!"

Yuui looked up at his kitchen clock to see that it was 9:32pm. Boy, sometimes he really needs to pay attention to his surroundings; you never know when a sibling would scare the crap out of you. Speaking of….

"Brother, how did you get into my place?" Yuui asked as he took the plastic bag and placed it on the counter next to the laptop.

Fai giggled. "Silly Yuui~! You forgot that I have a spare key that you gave me when you moved into this city~!" He took out the key and twirled it around his index finger. "Just in case~!"

Yuui inwardly groaned. "Oh yeah; I forgot about that." He went back to his computer and continued where he left off. "So, where is Kurogane? I imagined that he should be here with us at this point.

"Kuro-tan had to do some errands for Tomoyo-chan. Poor girl broke her camera right before the end of her summer camp; so I asked Big Dog to help her get a new one~! He's so sweet to that girl; he just couldn't say no to that girl~!" Fai giggled. "It's like a warrior serving his princess~!"

"But it's too bad that the warrior already had his prince charming." Yuui joked; not leaving his eyes off the screen. He didn't need to see to know that Fai's face was blushing heavily.

Fai's face didn't stay red for long as he smiled fondly at the back of his younger twin. "Hyuu~! Yuui; joking~? He must be really hungry~!"

"How's Ashura doing?" Yuui asked; unwilling to go down that road of discussion.

Fai's smile grew slightly wider. "Ashura's doing well. He's still going through a lot of tests to see if there's anything the doctors can do to cure or at the least keep him from dying too soon but the signs are good."

Yuui nodded. "That's good." Since the reveal of the real story behind what happened in the twins' past, Yuui and Ashura became the best of friends. Ashura transferred to a hospital in the city so he can be close to his old and new friends. Yuui would visit him when he had the time.

The chemistry teacher could hear a hint of sadness in Yuui's voice. Concerned for him, Fai walked up to him and looked over his back and viewed at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just searching for something." Yuui answered simply.

Fai frowned. "Yuui, it's over. Everything's alright now."

"No; it's not." The cooking teacher angrily said. "Not yet anyway. I need to find out if the true story was brought into light and if possible; I want to know what happened to my old music teacher; the one who started this whole mess." He almost slammed his keyboard at the thought. He just couldn't believe that the one he trusted caused the rifts between not only Fai and Ashura but himself and what he believed as well. "I'm sorry but unless I know everything; I can't let this go unnoticed."

"Yuui…."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! That must be Kuro-puu~! I'll get it~!" Fai didn't wait for Yuui's 'okay' as he went to the door and opened it up. He smiled. "Kuro-tan~!"

Kurogane grumbled as he held a stack of paper in his left side. "I thought I told you _not_ to call me that!"

Fai smirked. "Oh~? You didn't have a problem, with that _last night_~!"

The man blushed as he pushed Fai aside to enter. "Not where your brother can hear that!"

"Too late!" Was the response of said brother.

Fai laughed as Kurogane growled in his somehow horrid luck.

* * *

Yuui looked up to see Kurogane (who had a tint of pink on his cheeks) along with a smiling Fai in tow. "Good evening Kurogane. May I ask what brings you here tonight?"

Kurogane huffed as he plopped the stack of papers in on Yuui's keyboard. "Here; the witch wanted you to read it."

Confused, Yuui took the stack and started reading the first page.

Fai and Kurogane leaned in front of the stove to wait for Yuui to finish reading.

Fai looked over at Kurogane and smiled. "So how's Tomoyo-chan~?"

"She's been doing okay. I got her then damn new camera you told me to get her though."

"Aww, Kurgy~! You can't still be mad about it~!"

"Wait till we get home and you'll find out."

A glance of Fai's look of horror almost made Kurogane chuckle. _Almost_.

Yuui, being a fast reader got to the last sheet before setting it on the right of his laptop. "…I see."

Fai looked over at Yuui in surprise. "See what Yuui?"

Yuui turned around as he grabbed the stack once more and gave it to Fai.

The chemistry teacher took the stack and skimmed it over. His eyes widened. "Oh my."

"Where did you get this information Kurogane?" Yuui asked.

Kurogane shrugged. "I was on my way here when I ran into Witch who had a stack in her hands. Then she freaking shoves them in my arms and left without saying a word. When I turned around to yell, she was gone."

"…" Fai finished skimming as he hugged the stack to his chest. "Fei Wong Reed was the family enemy?"

Kurogane gently took the stack from Fai and did a bit of reading himself. "'**Fei Wong Reed was a family friend to the Fluorites for over 20 years; however due to a mishap; cause unknown, Reed became an enemy as he was under assumption that he was betrayed by them.**'"The man flipped through a few more pages. "'**In XXXX, it was** **known that Reed became a teacher at a school where he befriended one of the fluorite twins.**'" Kurogane could see Yuui flinching at the sentence. Fai went to his side and tried to comfort him. The tan man continued on after the next few pages. "'**Police got wind that Reed was the one who ordered the kids to inflict harm on Fai fluorite and framed Ashura Celes to hide his deeds. However Celes disappeared before authorities could question him about the incident.**'" Then it was at the last page that brought anger to Kurogane's eyes. "'**Fei Wong Reed was found dead at his home at XXXX XX at 3:06am. He was found after local neighbors heard a gunshot go off and ran to aid him. However when they found him, there was a gunshot hole on his forehead. In his hand was a gun and in the other was a half-burned up note that had what looked like a butterfly on the front. The police concluded that he committed suicide. He is survived by his niece Xing Huo and nephew Kyle Rondart.**'"

Yuui shook his head; chuckling humorlessly. "The coward shoot himself then facing the music." He rubbed his eyes. "Man, I'm such an idiot for trusting him."

Fai hugged him from behind. "Don't say that. We were young at the time; we didn't know any better." He smiled. "But at least we all now know the truth."

Kurogane nodded. "Yea. As much as I wanted you to settle the score with that bastard, I think it's better than you killing him yourself." He then sighed. "Man, this was more stressful then I thought."

"You're telling me." Yuui retorted softly.

"Look; I'll I'm saying is that there are people who face their problems and those who choose to either run away or die instead. Just be glad that Ashura chose to face his problem even after everything that's happened." Kurogane said with a touch of content.

Fai nodded. "Yes, and besides if he didn't then you two wouldn't be best friends~!"

Yuui thought about it as a small smile came across his face. "I guess that's true. I never would have known how much he love sweets as much as Fai does if all of that never happened." He chuckled. "I guess that's that then." Yuui stood up and hugged Fai back. "Thanks guys."

Fai chuckled. "Don't forget to thank Yuuko for that too. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you but I guess you had the right to know."

The twins shared a laugh. Things are finally starting to pick up on a good note

Kurogane smirked. "Now that that's done and all; how about we finally eat?"

"Hyuu~! Yeah, let's eat! Let's eat! I get the plates!" Fai shouted as he went to the counter to get the supplies.

The gym teacher sighed. "I'll go get some sodas from the store." He began to walk away. "I'll be back in a second."

Yuui crossed his arms. "Why soda?"

Kurogane turned around and faintly smiled. "Because the last thing I need is a very drunk blonde and a tipsy chef when the night's done."

Knowing that Kurogane was somewhat joking, Yuui couldn't help but laugh. "I guess that's true; hurry back!"

The gym teacher nodded as he left Yuui's house and closed the door.

Yuui sighed in exhaustion as he replayed all the scenes while being a cook teacher at the academy. He had made good friends, had good memories and had to go through bad ones. However, despite it all he was glad that he was there to experience all; especially having someone like Syaoron on his side from now on.

Yuui blushed. Not that he was dating or anything! They have to take it very slow after all; bit by bit.

"Yuui~! Where do you keep the forks~?"

The chef sighed in amusement. Fai could never find the utensils in his place. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Okay~!"

As Yuui went back to Fai he couldn't help but feel that this was just the first of many adventures at the Horitsuba academy. There will events to see and people to help. Maybe he could help himself in the process.

And who knows; maybe his friends can do the helping when he has his own problems.

Like how to explain Fai and Kurogane that he's….hanging out with Syaoron. Yeah, that's something that he will have trouble saying when that moment comes.

Oh joy.

"Yuui~! I need you~!"

"Coming!" Yuui shouted. He shook his head. Now's not the time to be thinking about that; it's time to have quality time with his brother and friend.

Besides, that's something he'll tell another day.

After all, the future holds many surprises.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**Yes, it does. ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on the Vamp poll on my profile**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, it's been a little while for this story but it's right back up~! Though the updates might be slower then usual but I'll try my best~! ^_^

I was going to make this as a filler of what's to come but I think this is about new Arc material wouldn't you agree~? So here it is~!

**Warning: not much here this time but don't get your hopes up. XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Daydreaming and having hope: Prologue to Wedding of all weddings Arc.  
**

**

* * *

**"_Fai Fluorite; do you take Kurogane Suwa as your wedded husband?"_

_Fai blushed as he glanced at Kurogane with a true smile across his face. "I do."_

"_And do you, Kurogane Suwa, take Fai Fluorite as your wedded wife?"_

_Kurogane glanced at Fai's happy expression with a red face of his own. "Y-yeah; I do." He then had a faint smile on his face._

_The priest smiled as he closed the book and raised his arms. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife." He glanced at Kurogane with a soft smile. "You may kiss the bride."_

_Kurogane smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice." He then grabbed Fai's waist and gave him the biggest kiss for all of the church to see. Even Fai was surprised. _

_As the two separated, Kurogane lifted Fai into his arms; carrying the blonde bridal style. After all Fai _is _the bride. Cheers and shouts of joy were heard around the church as the pair started walking out. Fai looked over and saw all of his friends that came to the ceremony. The girls wore bright blue dresses while the guys wore black tuxedoes. Even Ashura was there in a wheel-chair; smiling at the newly-wedded couple._

_As the pair stepped out of the building, they were showered with flowers and pieces of rice. Fai couldn't see why people were throwing rice but he was happy that he got to enjoy the wondrous moment with the one he loved._

"_Oh Kuro-puu~! I love you~!" Fai exclaimed happily._

_Kurogane faintly smiled as he opened his mouth to say 'I love you' back to him._

_Fai closed his eyes; waiting for those words._

"Brother?"

_The blonde snapped his eyes open. "Huh?" He looked at Kurogane confusedly. "Kuro, why do you sound like my little brother?"_

"Brother, snap out of it."

_Fai looked around as the whole scene started to fade into nothing. "Huh? Hey, wait a sec-!"_

"Hey Fai! Earth to big brother! Get up!"

* * *

Fai leaned his head up suddenly as he came face to face with his younger brother. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up. "Oh hey Yuui. What's up~?"

Yuui crossed his arms as he tapped his foot in slight irritation. "Oh nothing much. Just wondering why my _older_ brother was daydreaming throughout his whole class." He ended the statement with a sarcastic tone.

Fai blinked in confusion before looking at his surroundings. Sure enough he was in his lab only that it was empty except for a few labcoats just laying over some of the tables. He then looked at the clock and realized that it was after 12pm. He then glanced back at Yuui who raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled in embarrassment. "Whoops~! I guess I did had my head in the clouds~!"

Yuui just sighed as he tapped Fai's head. "You shouldn't do that, brother. It's the start of the new school year and your mind is still in summer." He smiled at his twin. "Though I can't blame you. A lot has happened in that one week then in my entire life."

Fai laughed at the time of the cruise. "Yeah~! We had so much fun there; Kuro-puu-sensei and I are even closer than before~!" He stood up as he stretched his arms. "Yup, nothing beats going back to the academy though. I missed my lab and the students~!"

Yuui rolled his eyes in amusement. "Sure, brother. I bet you missed those secret moments in the gym office with Kurogane-sensei."

"…Eh?" Yuui took into account that Fai knew exactly what he was talking. "H-how did you..?"

Pointing to the wall near the door, Yuui smirked. "The walls are thin, brother. Just be lucky that no one else heard you."

Fai cleared his throat as he fought the blush on his face. "Y-yeah, you're right Yuui." He then smiled fondly. "Though Kuro-muu-sensei has been gentler to me than usual. Like the time—"

"Too much information." Yuui simply stated with a blush of his own. "I don't need to know about _those things_ you do with Kurogane-sensei."

Fai then chuckled. "That's what you get for making me blush~!"

"Whatever you say." Then Yuui looked over at Fai with a curious expression. "So brother; what were you daydreaming about?"

Fai looked up from his desk. "What do you mean, little brother~?"

"I mean that you were pretty out of it. Must have been pretty nice if it made you zone out for quite a while." Yuui explained as he went towards one of the windows and opened it. He sighed as the late-summer breeze just brushing his face and making his hair flow in the wind.

Fai smiled as he saw Yuui's content look. He then giggled. "I guess I have to tell you since you want to know about it _so_ badly~!" He then leaned on the wall behind him and sighed. "I…I was thinking of a wedding."

Yuui opened his eyes and glanced at his brother. "A wedding? Whose wedding was it?"

The chemistry teacher frowned slightly. "A would-be wedding with Kuro and I."

The cooking saw the sad look that Fai was expressing. He knew that the issue would eventually surface. His brother and Kurogane had been together longer then he realized. He also knew his brother by heart. He knew that Fai wanted a spectacular wedding; wearing a bride dress and kissing Kurogane in holy matrimony.

However, there are some things that just can't happen.

Yuui frowned as he walked towards Fai and leaned his head on the chemistry teacher's shoulder. "You know…I think you and Kurogane went through a lot and you both deserve the best."

Fai looked over at Yuui in surprise. "Little brother?"

"You two are in love." Yuui continued; as if Fai didn't say anything. "You both had proved to me time and time again that no matter how bad things seem to get; you both pulled through." He then lifted his head so he and Fai can see each other eye-to-eye. "If anyone deserves a wedding; it's you two but I don't think you need a wedding to prove to everyone that you two are in love. I think you both are fine just as you stand."

Fai's eyes widened as what Yuui said to him couldn't believe his ears. He then smiled at his twin. "Yuui~!" He then hugged Yuui as tightly as he could. "You always know what to say to make me happy~!"

Yuui leaned into the hug. "That's true. So are you okay now brother?"

Fai let go of Yuui with a small smile. "I'm still a bit sad but I'm better now~!"

"Good." Yuui then took out his cell phone. "I'll call Watanuki and see if he can get us a couple of lunches—and yes Fai I know I'm using my cell phone _again_."

Fai chuckled. "Okay; just making sure~!"

Yuui smirked at his twin. "You're impossible."

Fai took that as a challenge. Well, two can play that game. "Aww Yuui~! You know you love me~!"

"Unfortunately."

Fai dramatically gasped. "Yuui, that's mean~!"

The twins shared a laugh as they talked about other things while the lunch hour went on.

* * *

[Outside the lab]

Kurogane leaned on the wall next to the door as he frowned. He was just going to see if Fai wanted anything for lunch when he heard the issue at hand.

"So, the moron wanted to get married huh?" He sighed as he rubbed his head in slight frustration. "I guess I should have known. He always wanted to wear a white dress. I just didn't know that it would mean wedding." He did know that he and Fai wouldn't actually get married by any law, but if he had the ability they could.

After all, he was thinking about having a wedding with him as well; he just didn't think Fai would feel the same. But now that he knew the chem. teacher does; how would he make Fai's dream a reality?

He needed to pull some strings.

"God, this will be a freaking hassle." Kurogane stated as he pulled out his cell phone. "But I can't stand to see that idiot's sad pathetic face anymore. That damn cruise took a lot out of him and gave me a damn headache too!" He waited for the other line to answer. Then he heard a click.

"**Hello, Chitose Hibiya speaking."**

"Hey, Hibiya-san. Long time no see." Kurogane faintly smirked as the person on the other line gasped.

"**Kurogane? Is that you?"**

"Yep, the one and only." He could hear the woman chuckle on the other end.

"**My my, it's nice to see that you haven't forgot about me completely." **He could hear sounds of objects being moved. **"So what can I do for you since you obviously took the take to call me?"**

Kurogane shifted his eyes to make sure no one saw him. "I need to know one thing; does that Ioryogi guy still owns the ring shop?"

"**Why yes, he still does. Why do you ask?"**

Kurogane smirked. "Tell that jerk that I'm paying him a visit. There's something that I need to do when I get there."

And so it begins.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yes, the two characters i just posted will be there in the arc a bit more. I have dabbled in Chobits (but i have much to do before watching/reading that series.) and Ioryogi (From CLAMP series Kobato) will have a human form (Gasp!) but it will be in _my_ interpretation (because i still don't know what he actually looks like in non-plushy form and I'm still waiting for chapter updates!)

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on the Vamp poll that is in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	16. Chapter 16

First half or part one up. I kind of had fun writing this one. XD No idea why.

**Small talk: **ATL and i were chatting via email about alot of things (school, family, ect.) and i bring up and idea that she was more or less fine with. so i decided to write it in between my other work. If you want to find out then it's on the bottom of this story. ^_^

**Small announcement:** I now have a LJ account. It's (truedespair69) (ATL wondered how i managed to get 69 in there XD) so for those who want to befriend me there and stuff; go nuts. But i might not use it for a short while. I need to work on a few things before going there. so..yeah. ^_^

**Warning: some cursing and mild OOC on Kurogane's part. (he's barely in the chapter so...)  
**

**Disclaimer: don't' own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Wedding of all weddings Part 1.1- So much to hear, not enough time to listen**

**

* * *

**Yuui washed his face in one of the staff's restrooms in the academy. He wasn't feeling very awake that morning so he decided to splash his face with cold water. He looked up from the sink and saw his reflection.

Tired, disoriented and a bit grumpy.

Oh how he _hated_ mornings.

"I guess I should ask Yuuko-sensei to brew some coffee later." Yuui then chuckled softly at the mirror. "That's weird; the day hasn't even started." Taking a brown paper towel from the dispenser; the cooking teacher wiped his face dry. He then looked at his reflection again; only to notice that his hair was getting a bit too long for his liking. The tips were even touching his shoulders. "Oh man. Now I have to get a haircut….maybe I'll go to that hair salon after school and tell them to trim it a bit."

Yuui ran his fingers through his now longer hair. "I think I'll ask Kurogane-sensei to give me a ride and knowing brother; he might have to." Chuckling, the blonde lifted up the right side of his cooking uniform sleeve to receive his rubber band so he can put his hair up into a ponytail.

Only to find out that the rubber band was not the only thing occupying his right wrist.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about this." What was on his wrist besides the rubber band was a plain silver bracelet with links of hearts and stars attached to them. He smiled fondly at the memory of how it ended on his wrist in the first place.

* * *

[During the summer]

_Yuui was reading a book one fine afternoon when he heard a knock on his door. "Coming!" He placed the book on the chair as he went to the door. As he opened the door he was surprised as to who was at the other side. "Syaoron?"_

_Syaoron smiled at his not-yet teacher. "Good afternoon, sir." He knew that despite it being summer; Yuui was still an adult so he must refer to him as one. "How are you today?"_

_The blonde smiled. "I'm doing well; thank you for asking." He then tilted his head in amusement. "You know you can call me Yuui. We're not in the academy."_

_Syaoron rubbed his head. "Yeah, I know." He then fisted his hands. "Say; do you have any plans for this evening?"_

_Yuui thought about it for a moment. "No; not really. Why do you ask?" He then saw Syaoron going into his pocket and taking out what seemed to be a pair of tickets. _

"_I...I was wondering," Syaoron looked up at Yuui with a small smile. "If you willing to partake in a fair that is in the Sakura Park in the evening to come." He wanted to talk in a more elegant manner to ease off the apparent awkward moment between them._

_Yuui gasped before smiling knowingly. "I see. Then my good boy; I shall take up on your excellent offer." _

_The two looked at each other before laughing at their ridiculous speech._

_Syaoron rubbed the tears from his face as he calmed himself down. "So, will you go with me?"_

_Yuui smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure." But then he realized something as he let go of the boy's head. "B-but it's just to hang out with you Syaoron! It's not a date of any sort!" Yeah, like those words can ease his slowly reddened face._

_Syaoron nodded understandably. "Of course." He had a blush of his own._

_[_At the Fair_]_

_Yuui and Syaoron were walking down the path; passing at all the food stands, rides and shows the fair had to offer. For no actual reason; the two just wanted to walk side by side; just enjoying each other's company._

_And they were content with that._

_As they almost reached the end of the area, Syaoron glanced over at his left side and saw something that caught his attention. He stopped at his tracks and stared._

_Yuui noticed that Syaoron was no longer with him and stopped as well. He turned around to see the boy looking at something. "Syaoron; is there something wrong?"_

_Syaoron then smiled. "I think there's a game that I want to play before the night's done."_

"_Oh?" Yuui then crossed his arms with a smile. "And what's that?"_

_The boy smiled. "You'll see." Then he grabbed Yuui's sleeve and pulled him towards the desired game stand._

"_Come one, come all and try your skill at the bowl dunk; get one in and win a prize~!" A guy from the game stand hollered out to attract willing customers. He then spotted two young men coming his way, He grinned toothily. "Ah, I see I have two newcomers who want to test their skill!"_

_Yuui waved in dismissal as Syaoron released him. "Oh no, not me." He then pointed to Syaoron. "It's him who wants to play."_

_The man laughed. "I see. Well then, young man." He looked at Syaoron. "Shall we get started?"_

_Syaoron nodded determinedly. "Yes."_

_After paying for the game, Syaoron was given ten plastic balls. The man smiled. "Now young man; all you have to do is throw the ball into the bowl of water. Get one in and you get a pencil as a prize but get all ten and you can win one of these fabulous assortments on the shelf here!" He gestured to the shelf behind him. There were greater prizes available for winning; stuff animals, sport balls, gift baskets and more. However as Syaoron was glancing at the prizes there was that caught his eye._

_And he was determined to get it._

"_Alright. Here I go." Then Syaoron positioned the first ball as he looked over the many bowls that were displayed. Then with a flick of his wrist he threw it and it got into one of the dark colored bowls._

_The man clapped. "Very good young man, but can you get all ten in a bowl?" He asked with a smirk._

_Yuui looked over at the younger man and smiled when Syaoron smirked back._

"_Oh, I will; just watch."_

_Then with a flick of his wrist, he threw another one into a bowl…then another…then another…and so on._

_The man at the stand was in shock. Yuui was surprised. Hell the surrounding by-standers were shocked. Guess that what happens when a person doubts a determined basketball player._

_A few seconds later, Syaoron managed to throw the tenth ball into a bowl with perfect aim. "There; all ten balls into a bowl." He smiled victoriously. _

_The by-standers clapped in joy as if they never seen a person get all ten balls into bowls at one go. Then again, it might have been the case. Yuui just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Then slowly but surely, a smile came up as he was inwardly proud of the young boy._

_That and the fact that his heart was pounding loudly at the way Syaoron looked handsome winning._

_Best to keep that thought to himself…._

_The man couldn't believe that Syaoron not only got only one ball in but all ten. But a win is a win and he has to reward the boy. "I say, I've never seen someone like you before. You must very talented."_

_Syaoron shook his head with a smile. "Nah, I'm just a student who just happened to win by luck."_

'Yeah right.' _Yuui thought but kept his smile nonetheless. _

_The man laughed at Syaoron's statement. "I see. Well then young man; what kind of prize do you want?"_

_Syaoron wasted no time picking as he pointed at a certain item. "That one over there, please."_

_The man looked over where he was pointing and smile. "Ah, a good choice." What Syaoron pointed to was a simple jewelry case; but it was closed up so no one knew what was inside. The man took it off the shelf and gave it to Syaoron. "Here you go."_

"_Thank you." Syaoron said with a polite smile. He then turned to Yuui. "Shall we go?"_

_Yuui blinked at Syaoron before nodding happily. "Sure."_

_The two walked away from the stand as more people went towards and it and tired to win themselves. Yuui looked behind and smiled. "You did a good thing Syaoron."_

_Syaoron looked behind and chuckled. "Huh, I guess I did." He then looked at the box. "Though…I'm curious to see what's inside this object." _

_Yuui nodded. "I do too."_

_The two walked towards a bench and sat on it; enjoying the night sky. A short while later, Syaoron placed one of his hands on the lid and carefully opened the case. The two looked at what was inside._

_It was a genuine silver bracelet with bits shaped as hearts and stars attached to the links of it. It was so shiny that it glistened in the moonlight._

_Yuui gasped in amazement. "Wow; that looks so lovely. I wish I had something as amazing as this!"_

"…_." Syaoron didn't say anything as he touched the bracelet and watch the metal just shine with elegance. He then took the object and held it up in the air. "Say…sensei?"_

_Yuui looked at the boy. "Yes?"_

"_How would you like to have this?"_

_At that moment, Yuui's mind did an ultimate shut-down as soon as those words passed the boy's lips. "Excuse me?"_

_Syaoron laughed softly. "I said I want you to have it sensei." He gestured for Yuui to hold out his hands. When Yuui (stupidly) did so, he placed the object in his palms. "I want you to have it…Yuui." He then covered his hands along with Yuui's. "Think of it as a 'thank you' gift for coming with me to the fair."_

_Yuui's eyes widened at the statement before smiling. "Well, thank you…I guess." He wrapped his hands around Syaoron's. "It's the most wonderful gift anyone has given me."_

_Syaoron smiled back. "Anytime."_

_The two just looked up at the bright moon as they kept their hands together; leaning on each other's shoulders as they saw stars sparkling in the night sky._

_

* * *

_Yuui opened his eyes to realize that he placed his wrist with the bracelet on his chest. He smiled sadly as he looked at his reflection. "'Bit by bit'; that's what we agreed on. However…I'm sure that the feelings that Syaoron have for me now will probably fade away eventually. I can't get my hopes up. I don't think I could take it if that moment comes when…." He sighed heavily as he took the rubber band and began to tie his hair; not even glancing once more at himself in the mirror.

Why must love be so complicated?

* * *

[A short while later]

The cooking teacher came back to his room and started to gather the materials needed for class that day. "Let's see…what kind of pastry should my class make today?" He then went over to his desk and pulled out his makeshift cookbook. He opened it up and flipped through the pages. "Okay…now then…" He was debating whether he should have the class make something more advanced or just simple and wholesome. It was difficult to choose since there are some students can cook exceptionally but others that can't cook well.

Then there's his prized student, Watanuki.

This presented a big problem.

Yuui sighed. "I think today, I'll let the class decide what they want to cook. Make the class more interactive that way." With a nod, Yuui closed the book and started getting the pots and pans out. Then he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and a head popped into the room.

Yuui smiled at the person. "Well good morning, Sakura."

Sakura blushed as she entered the room. "Good morning, Yuui-sensei."

"So, what can I could for you today?" Yuui glanced at the clock and was slightly shocked as he looked back at her. "Um…Sakura; you do realize that school doesn't start for another half-hour right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I know." She then took one of the chairs and sat on it. "There's a reason why I'm here though."

Yuui can tell that the way Sakura was blushing and fidgeting on the seat that it was an important matter. Time to play 'Saint' again. "It's okay Sakura, you can tell me. I'll be happy to help whatever issue or problem you're facing with."

Smiling, Sakura nodded. "Thank you, sensei." She then cleared her throat. "It's about Syaoran."

Yuui's stomach dropped. "Um, excuse me?" As soon as the name came out; he thought she was talking about _that _twin. Apparently, Sakura caught the look Yuui was expressing. It was between horror and surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry sensei! I mean Syaoran; the younger twin!" Sakura apologized quickly as she caught her mistake.

"…oh." Was all Yuui can say before sighing in relief. "I'm sorry Sakura; forgive my….eccentric reaction." He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I heard what Syaoron gave you from Syaor_a_n." She smiled knowingly. It seemed that the incident was only known by a few people.

Thank god the school was not the gossiping type.

Yuui chuckled before getting a chair and sitting in front of the girl. "So, back to where we were before; you said that it's about Syaor_a_n. How so?"

"Well," Sakura fiddled with her fingers a bit before answering. "It's just that Syaoran has been acting a bit weird lately."

"Really? Has he said anything off or has he done anything that made you go to that conclusion?" Yuui softly smiled. He had an idea where the conversation was leading to but he wanted to hear more before saying it.

"Well not really; he's polite as always but lately Syaoran has been…avoiding spending time with me. In the cruise he would be smiling and hanging out with me whenever we got the chance…now he just drifts away every time we are by ourselves." Sakura looked out the window. "I wonder if it was something that I did or said to him that made him doo all of that."

Yuui pondered about it for a moment. Then nodding to himself, he smiled. "I think I found the answer to your problem."

Sakura's eyes lighted up in excitement. "Really?"

The cooking teacher nodded. "Of course." He crossed his arms in amusement. "I recall hearing from Doumeki one time that you have an older brother correct?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes; his name is Touya. He's friends with a boy named Yukito. In fact they've been dating for quite some time." She giggled at the times she would make fun her brother and his soft side for Yukito. Three weeks without dessert: so worth it.

Yuui chuckled. "I see. Well since you have an older brother; does he approve of Syaoran being with you?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But all I know is that they don't get along well." Sakura then pouted. "More like Touya glaring at poor Syaoran whenever he's with me."

"I see." Yuui placed his chin on his hand as he smirked. "I think Syaoran is avoiding some alone time with you in fear of your brother might appear somewhere and give him trouble for it."

"Eh! B-but we're always at the academy when we're alone! Why would-" Then her eyes widened as she frowned. "…oh no…" She then stood up suddenly. "I think I know why…"

Yuui was a bit surprised with the sudden action and the sudden face the girl was making. "S-Sakura? A-are you okay?"

Sakura smiled at the teacher. "Yes." She then bowed. "Thank you for your help Yuui-sensei. I'll see you in class later today." She then made her way to the door. "I think I know why Syaoran would be scared of Touya."

Yuui raised an eyebrow as Sakura opened the door. "Why?"

"I may have said more then necessary details about the trip." Sakura giggled nervously. "I need to call Yukito to hold my brother hostage for a bit when I see Syaoran again." She muttered loudly.

"…Sakura?" Yuui was more than confused on the girl's change in speech. Sure he was more than happy to have been of help but he wasn't sure he actually helped in her dilemma or caused a new dilemma for another.

Then just the school speaker came on with the sounds of soft bells reaching the room. Then a voice came on; one that Sakura and Yuui knew oh so well.

"_**Oh Yuui~! It's your wonderful big brother~! I was just wondering if Sakura is with you; is she there~?"**_

Sighing, Yuui went on the side of the room where there was a button to respond to the speaker. He pressed it. "Yes, my _annoyingly heart-attack_ of a brother. She was just about to leave." He loved his twin; there was no doubt about that.

But there are times that he just wants to knock the living daylights out of him.

A chuckle was heard on the speaker. _**"Aww Yuui~! You know you love me~! Anyway I need to borrow Sakura for a bit. There's a certain little puppy that wants to speak with her~!"**_

Yuui raised an eyebrow but got the joke when he vaguely heard shouts coming from Syaoran (he knew because there was stuttering in between his words) telling Fai not to say that. He chuckled as he pressed the button again. "I'll be sure to send her over to the office."

"**Thank you~! Fai; over and out~!" **Then the speaker went silent; telling Yuui that it was turned off. He sighed. "Well, I guess you heard all of that no—" He blinked as he stopped mid-sentence.

It seemed that Sakura had already took off as soon as Fai was on speaker. Yuui chuckled as he continued where he left off. "Well I'm certainly looking forward to today; I may not need the caffeine after all ."

He then laughed silently to himself as he can hear Sakura's faint but clear shouts of joy down the hallway.

Well if she's happy; then he's okay with that.

* * *

[Lunchtime]

Yuui cleaned up the last of the battered-covered pot in the room sink. He was happy that he made the right decision on his classes in the morning. Not only did everyone made something different; they made what they want well. Even Doumeki made a well-baked batch of cookies.

They were chocolate chip but that's beside the point.

He was just happy that the morning went on without a hitch, a fight, a chase or a loud noise coming from different parts of the school.

Now if only it would stay that way in the afternoon. Yuui could only pray.

He was so into his thoughts and the washing that he almost didn't hear the room door opening.

"Um, hello? Yuui-sensei; are you there?"

Yuui looked up from the sink. "Yes?" Then he smiled brightly as the person walked into the room. "Oh , Watanuki! Good afternoon!" He greeted happily.

Watanuki smiled as he held two box lunches (_**1**_). "Good afternoon, sensei." He held out the lunches with a smile. "I was wondering if you like to have some lunch with me today. I made my specialties. "

Yuui tilted his head. "I'd liked to but don't you usually have lunch with Doumeki? I just saw him this morning."

Watanuki's smile faltered a bit before returning to its usual brightness. "Oh, don't worry about the jerk. He's with Himawari but I'm not sure where. Though they're somewhere in the building."

'_Hmm…that's odd. The older trio of friends never separated for even a day. Even after Doumeki and Watanuki started dating. Something's not right….' _Yuui frowned as he started to dry the materials. He then smiled up at Watanuki. "Well if that's the case; then I accept. Just let me finish this stuff here and then we can have lunch outside okay?"

Watanuki then gasped happily. "Awesome! That's such a coincidence (**2**)! I just met with Syaoron and he said the same thing!"

'_WHAT! SYAORON!' _It took all of Yuui's self-control _not_ to drop whatever he was drying on the floor. "D-did he now? I assumed you asked him to have lunch with you as well."

The young man nodded. "Yup…well actually the two of us just pass by each other in the hallway but I guess I did ask him anyway." He rubbed his head. "Was that wrong of me to do?"

Yuui hastily shook his head as he dried off his hands. "N-no! I was just curious is all. Nothing to worry about, Watanuki." _'Curse my loud beating heart!' _Then he put away the towel as he dried the edge of the sink. "Now; shall we going?"

"Okay!" Watanuki then walked out with the lunches in his hands.

Yuui looked at the doorway with a sigh and a small blush on his cheeks. "I swear; one of these days I'll be laughing about this…I hope."

* * *

[Outside at the side of the building]

"Watanuki, sensei; over here!" Syaoron shouted as he waved the two over. He was sitting under a leave-changing tree. He had a blanket under him while having his lunch on top of it.

Watanuki was walking ahead as he waved back. "Hey Syaoron, we'll be over there in a sec! Right Yuui-sensei?" He looked behind. "Sensei?"

Yuui looked up from the ground as he was walking to see Watanuki's worried expression. "Oh yeah, right!" _'I'm pathetic.'_

As they got to Syaoron; they two sat on the blanket as Watanuki set down the lunches. The cooking teacher took one of the lunches with a smile. "Thank you for the lunch Watanuki."

Watanuki smiled back. "No problem; I'm just glad we can eat in a day like this." When he opened his lunch a note was laying on top. Confused, Watanuki took the note and read the contents. As he read, his face got redder and redder so by the time he placed the note down he almost looked like a tomato with glasses.

Yuui and Syaoron looked at him with concern. Was it really that bad that the poor student had to blush like that?

"Watanuki; what was in that note?" Syaoron asked.

"….Doumeki just asked me on a date. (**3**)" Then Watanuki stood up with an angry expression. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK YOU DAMN IDIOT! I WOULD'VE SAID YES! HOW CAN THAT BE SO FREAKING HARD! ARGH, THAT MORON!" Then the young man sat quietly down as he noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him. "S-s-sorry about that."

Yuui and Syaoron shared a laugh before smiling at the embarrassed young chef-to-be.

"Don't fret over it Watanuki; I'm sure Doumeki had a reason for asking you out via note then in person; maybe he was a bit busy with something and wanted to get it out there before it was too late." Syaoron said; trying to placate Watanuki.

Yuui nodded. "I agree; I'm sure you were aware that Doumeki is a man of a few words. So I'm sure that asking you out might have a bit hard on him so he instead wrote it on paper."

Watanuki looked between Yuui and Syaoron before his mouth formed a small smile. "Yeah, you're right." Then he placed the note inside his front pants pocket. "I'll be sure to tell that blank-face my answer after-school if I see him."

"Yeah, I'd like to see Doumeki's expression at your response." Syaoron playfully commented.

All three of them laughed whole-heartedly at the image.

As Watanuki calmed down, he began to eat his lunch. As he trailed his eyes on Yuui, he saw something shiny on his wrist. "Hey sensei, what's that?"

Yuui was chewing when Watanuki asked that. As he gulped he blinked a couple of times. "What's what?"

"On your wrist; there's something shining in the sun." Watanuki clarified as he took another bite of his lunch.

Syaoron glanced over as the teacher pulled his sleeve up. He smiled as a blush came across the cook's face.

"Oh, you mean this." Yuui smiled at the object. "Well I got this from someone who won it at a fair a while back." He blushed at the memory. "That person said that I should get it; said that silver suited me best." Well _that person_ didn't really said it. Blame that on his mind's replay of the scene.

Syaoron and Watanuki gave the teacher a smile; though the two smiles differ from each other.

"Well I'm glad that you had fun in the summer." Watanuki happily stated as he took another bite.

Yuui nodded as Syaoron chuckled. If only he knew…

"Watanuki! Watanuki; where are you?"

The three males turned their head to see Tomoyo running toward them. Watanuki stood up in slight confusion.

"Hey Tomoyo!" He smiled as Tomoyo ran up to him. "It's been a while."

Tomoyo smiled. "Likewise. I heard about the cruise from Yuuko-sensei. I'm glad that everyone had a great time~!" She smiled knowingly. "That and that two people are now very happy with each other." She glanced at Yuui and Syaoron. The two blushed as they looked at each other.

Watanuki missed the implication as he thought she was talking about him and Doumeki. "W-well I don't know what sensei told you but me and Doumeki are doing just fine….in a way that is." He smiled fondly. "So you do need me for anything? You were in a rush."

Smiling, Tomoyo took Watanuki's hand. "As a matter of fact; I do. Kurogane-sensei sent me to get you. He needs to talk to you about something."

Blinking, Watanuki let Tomoyo drag him. "O-oh, well if Kurogane-sensei wants to talk to me then it must be important." He looked behind at the pair. "I'm sorry but could you please take care of those lunch boxes while I'm gone? I'll see you in class later sensei!"

Yuui waved him off with a smile. "Don't worry about it! I'll be happy to!" He chuckled at he looked at Syaoron. "It's nice to see that Kurogane-sensei actually talking to his students now that he and Fai's relationship are better than ever; likewise for Watanuki and Doumeki."

Syaoron nodded. "It sure is." Then he frowned. "I wonder how Yuuko-sensei and Tomoyo know about…well, us?" He thought about it. While it was true that they never said that it should be kept secret but then again it isn't something worth screaming out to.

Not that they had the idea of doing so.

Yuui shrugged. "I guess they just know. Somehow I'm beginning to understand what brother meant by a woman's intuition. I just didn't think I'd live to see it."

Laughing, Syaoron took his lunch and stood up. "Well whatever the case, I'm just glad that it's not on the spotlight." He then walked around Yuui. "I need to get ready for my next class. Is it okay that we…..you know….?"

Yuui blinked before getting what the boy was talking about. "S-sure. If that's okay with you." He shifted his eyes as he blushed. "It would be nice."

Syaoron smiled and nodded before leaning down and giving Yuui a peck on the lips.

The cooking teacher closed his eyes as the young man's lips lingered on his own. The two separated as they saw each other's faces. Both of them with smiles on their faces.

Then the bell rang.

The two looked at each other before Yuui stood up. "Well I need to go back to the room and clean up the lunch boxes." He then looked at Syaoron who was glancing at nowhere in particular. "Do you…want to walk me there?"

The young man blinked before smirking. "Sure, that is if you can handle walking with a student."

Yuui dramatically gasped. "Oh! Perish the thought~!" He then chuckled. "This is what happens when you have a twin who is more than eccentric."

"I think it's called 'Drama Queen', sensei." Syaoron _helpfully_ added as they started clearing out the spot before walking inside the building.

"Try telling_ that_ to brother and _not_ get bombarded with hugs and tears."

"He likes to express himself a lot huh?"

"….More than you will ever like to know."

* * *

[Afternoon]

"Alright class, that's it for today. Make sure you do your homework about kitchen utensils. There might be a quiz next time so don't slack off."

"Yes, sensei!"

The bell rang; signaling the end of classes. Bit by bit the students started leaving the room. Yuui could only smile as he overheard some of his students' conversations. As the last student left, he put away his own stuff. "Ah, what a day. It was….tame to say the least. I'm glad for the brief moment of peace."

He then took his belongings and headed out the room. As he closed the door and locked it, he was unaware of a presence next to him.

If that person didn't say anything; then that would have been the case.

"Oi, Yuui."

Yuui gasped as he looked who was next to him. He then sighed. "Oh; it's you Kurogane." He placed a hand on his chest. "Please don't do that again. I have enough to think about in one day then in my life time." He then adjusted his bag. "I swear; you're like a ninja or something." He muttered to himself.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He was leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed. His class ended a bit earlier then Yuui's so he went by and waited for a bit.

Besides; there's something that he needs to tell him.

Yuui shook his head. "Nothing. It's not important." Then he remembered something. "Speaking of…did you get to talk to Watanuki today? You wanting to have a chat with him seemed very unlikely."

Kurogane grunted. "Well in a way, it was important."

"So are you waiting for someone? Oh! I bet you're waiting for brother so the three of us can go right?" Yuui asked Kurogane earlier that day if he can give him a ride to get that haircut. Fai was there so as Yuui expected; Kurogane was required to…or else he'll be cut off for three days. That was a bit too harsh even on Fai's part. "I'm really sorry about before with brother. I guess he's madder that I'm cutting my hair then you not listening."

"It doesn't matter. That moron should stop overreacting to the littlest things." Then he checked his watch. "And to answer your question; no. Your moron twin is with the girls. Blank-face and the wimp already left; I think on a date or something…I don't know." He grumbled to himself.

'_So Watanuki said yes. Haha. I wonder how that talk went.' _"And the rest?" Yuui asked.

"Home probably. They are students after all." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Are we now done with the game of questioning or what?"

Yuui chuckled. "Okay, okay! But just one more question." He almost laughed when Kurogane growled in reluctance. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Kurogane blinked. "So you can tell." It wasn't a question.

Nodding, Yuui crossed his arms. "It's not often that you wait for me and not brother." He then frowned. "I assumed that whatever you have to tell me involves brother right?"

"…are you sure you're not psychic?"

Yuui laughed. "I assure you; it was a guess." Then his expression turned serious. "And by the look of your face, it does. Is there something wrong?"

Kurogane thought about how to answer that question. "Yes it does; but it's as bad as you think."

"Well in that case; I'm all ears." Yuui was confused as Kurogane's face soon turned red. "Kurogane?"

The man in question coughed before leaning down on Yuui's level and whispered something into his ear.

Yuui raised an eyebrow at the man's actions but as he listened to what Kurogane had to say; his eyes just got wider and wider until there were the size of plates. He then gaped stupidly as Kurogane leaned back with a red face to see Yuui's reaction.

And boy did he get a reaction.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO _WHAT_?"

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

(**1**)- I know it's called bento in Japanese but I'm going to get a lecture on using japanese terms okay?

(**2**)- Not sure if it the logic of XXXHolic is applied in Horitsuba.

(**3**)- I'm going to write a sort-of side story on Watanuki's date with Doumeki. It will be on the XXXHolic fandom when posted. It won't have much relevance to this arc but it will be mentioned vaguely so that XXXHolic readers won't have to read to this story to get it. ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on the vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Yay~! Tripe with tomato sauce and white rice for dinner~! I'm so happy~! XD and yes, i _love_ tripe! I don't care who says what! XD

Okay second half of part one up. Please keep in mind that while I do apologize for the slow updating schedule; i just wanted to make sure i wasn't moving the story arc too quickly. I hope you all find this enjoyable. ^_^

**Warnings: pegged-angst, cursing, BoyxBoy couples (should have noted it from the start. XD)**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Wedding of all weddings part 1.2: Hiding, secrets, and fear**

**

* * *

**[After-school]

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO _WHAT_?" Yuui exclaimed loudly. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the biggest piece of news that he was informed of. He knew in that very moment; everything will change…for the better he hoped.

Kurogane sighed. "Is there _any_ way for you to say it louder because I don't think the whole goddamn building freaking heard you!" He already was embarrassed about going along with his own plans to make Fai happy. Yuui didn't really need have to make him feel more embarrassed. Not that it's bad or anything but his face was getting too red for his liking.

Yuui blinked before smiling shyly. "Uh…sorry Kurogane. It's just so sudden and amazing that I don't know what to say." He shifted his eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through it this?"

"…You make it seem that I just asked you out." Kurogane said with a slight humorous tone. Leave it to the calm twin to make a simple statement into something with a double-meaning.

The cooking teacher just stared at the man with a mix of horror and amusement. "Please tell me that you're joking." When Kurogane raised an eyebrow in disbelief; Yuui sighed in relief. "Okay. Just checking." He then thought of something. "So now I know what you're going to do; I'm guessing that I have no choice but to assist you right?"

Kurogane seemed to think about it for a second. "If you can, then that will be fine with me." He then gestured Yuui to walk with him. Yuui followed. "I need to do a few things to get this thing in motion. So next weekend I'm doing a couple of errands and I need you to stall the moron as much as you can."

"I still can't believe you're doing it." Yuui said incredulously. "Though I am happy you are doing it to make brother happy." The two left the building and went towards Kurogane's car. "So how exactly do you want me to stall him on that weekend?"

Kurogane sighed as he opened the door. "I don't know. Take him to see a movie, get the witch involved, _something_. All I want is a bit of time to get things in order. For everyone's sake, what I am going to do has to be damn perfect or it's going to suck…badly." Kurogane got into the driver's seat as Yuui went around the car to get into the passenger's seat. Once he was seated, Kurogane turned on the car and started to drive away from the building and to the main road.

Yuui was deep in thought about what the hell just happened in the past ten minutes. It was happening a bit too fast to understand even a bit of it but he guess it was going to happen anyway; whether he liked it or not. Then a thought came to him. "Say, Kurogane." He started; catching the man's attention. "I was wondering….what made you want to do this in the first place. I mean; I know that you wanted to make brother happy and all but knowing you, there's another reason why." He looked over at Kurogane who was staring at the road; not making a sound. "….Kurogane, is there something wrong?"

Sighing, Kurogane could only look ahead as the car stopped at a red light. "I….I overheard something the other day when you were with Fai." He didn't wait for Yuui's sounds of confusion as the car moved again at the now-green light. "I was near to the chemistry classroom when I heard you guys. I should've figured that he'd still keep things from me." He didn't bother to glare as he could guess Yuui would know that he was angry.

The cooking teacher crossed his arms in amusement. "Well that's not fair of you to say." He smirked as he saw Kurogane's eyebrow go up. "As I recall, you have a couple of things hidden from brother…..let's say….like a certain dressing obsession~!" He joked about ever so happily.

A terrible move to make.

Kurogane pulled on the brakes _so fast _that the car skidded forward harshly; making Yuui's head push forward and hit the dashboard…_very hard_.

"Ow!" As Yuui's head went back, the poor man rubbed his head where a red mark was starting to show. He glared at the taller man with a mix of amusement and irritation. "Brother's right; never make a joke when _Kurgy's _at the wheel." He emphasized on one of Kurogane's hated nicknames to show how upset he was.

The man at the wheel was less than impressed. "Then maybe you should just be yourself and _not_ act like the damn idiot. Just because you know my secret _does not_ mean you have the right to black mail me or joke about as you _damn _please." Kurogane gripped the steering wheel very tightly as he tried to breathe normally again. It wasn't working.

Yuui looked at the man before sighing. "Sorry; that was out of line. It won't happen again." He didn't know why he would make fun of Kurogane's secret of crossdressing and help Fai's with his. Maybe favoritism played a role in it but he knew that was not an excuse to make light of it for either of them. Kurogane; despite everything was a deep man at heart and as a friend, he should be there for him even if Fai won't be. The man is still a human being after all.

Kurogane finally calmed down and sighed. "No…it's fine. I shouldn't overreact like that. You're Fai's brother first and friend second, I get that. You of all people who knew about this and I know; I'm the _last _smock to have this kind of…habit but I do and I don't give a damn who says what." He then started the car again. "But I don't know why it bothers me. It shouldn't but it drives me freaking insane!" He already had trouble expressing himself as it was but keeping things hidden was never the anchor to hold himself together; in fact it was breaking him apart.

Yuui didn't know how to comment that. How was he supposed to answer something like that? Sure he had Fai who was a crossdresser but he never dabbled in that kind of thing; never was his cup of tea. However he knew some other people who do and befriended them…but never in his life did any of them have a problem with it. Probably because none of them had a problem of letting it show. This was a different battlefield and he didn't know how to approach it without hurting the man's feelings even more.

He really didn't know everything about his friend. Not one bit.

As the car was outside of the salon, Kurogane parked and turned off the vehicle. The two had a moment of silence. It seemed that it was the rift that the two feared of going into. Kurogane and Yuui glanced at each other. Their eyes looking for something…they just didn't know what. Finally, Yuui sighed sadly as he unlocked his seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride….and I'll do what I can for next weekend." The cooking teacher said with a tinge of regret. He was about to open the door when Kurogane's hand grabbed his shoulder; gently pulling him back into his seat. Yuui looked at Kurogane questioningly.

Kurogane unlocked his seatbelt and let go of his hold on Yuui. He glanced at the blonde. "Why do you feel the need to help everything?" He glared at the front window as he spoke. "I know that as soon as someone comes and talks to you about their problems you go out of your way to help them. You became the 'saint' of the academy before you had any idea of the result of your helping. That's great and all but when it came to you and your own problems; it seemed that no one will help you in return and that just sucks."

Yuui was –for a lack of a better word- surprised. In all of his time of being of the academy, he never heard anything so moving from Kurogane; the hard-working gym teacher. It was almost…out of character for him. "Kurogane…what are you saying?"

The gym teacher growled softly as he thought that Yuui was not getting the message. "What I'm saying is…..that if you need help…at least….go to me. I don't care what kind of problem it is or how difficult it would be to talk about just freaking don't keep it inside. Trust me; you'll be a hell of a lot happier. If not me then someone else, okay? Just don't assume that just because you're some sort of saint that you can't get help too. Remember that." Kurogane then ruffled the blonde's hair. "You already got enough crap to deal but I give you credit for not making it seem worse than it actually is. How about we help each other….that'll be a start right?"

Thinking about it, Kurogane did have a point. Yuui may be the academy saint but he's still human…he's still a person and like everyone; he has problems or issues to deal with. He just never realized that until now and especially from Kurogane of all people. Chuckling; Yuui smiled up at Kurogane. "You're right; about everything. Since when did you get so sentimental~?"

"Since never; now get the hell out of the car." Kurogane then pointed to Yuui's door. "You need a haircut _badly_." As Yuui got out of the car, Kurogane followed suit. "I'm coming with you so you won't have to worry about a ride home."

Yuui smirked. "Is that the only reason~?"

Kurogane looked away with a blush. "Okay...Maybe I need a haircut too…or something…" He mumbled as he walked ahead; Yuui following behind. "The moron never told me that my freaking hair grew a lot. No one else seemed to say anything either!"

"Maybe they wanted to be nice; to not hurt your feelings." Yuui helpfully supplied. It's nice that the two of them can hang out…even under semi-normal circumstances. He admitted that maybe being with Kurogane is a bit uneasy but wasn't as hell difficult or impossible.

Sometimes all you have to do is say a few choice words to the guy.

"After all they are our friends, right?"

Kurogane looked back and saw Yuui's fond smile shining back at him. He looked down and shifted his eyes away. Then scoffing he stomped to the salon mumbling about 'idiots for friends' and 'how the hell would they hurt my feelings!'

Yuui held back his laughter as he saw Kurogane practically scaring the receptionist once the man got inside. He then decided to walk to the building and play peacemaker. At that moment, Yuui finally understood what Fai saw in Kurogane. Why it took so long he wasn't sure but he was glad that he did.

"**Hey it's Kurogane, why is your hair long? Though I always knew that the feminine side of you would spring out sooner or later~! "**

"**Shut up Fuuma! Why are you even here!"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know~?**"

"**NO I DON'T!**"

But for now he's just glad that things are fine with the man…even if he's not what Yuui would call perfect. Now if only he can get use to the taller man's apparent thing to glare at every moving thing.

* * *

[Several days later]

"Yuui-sensei~!"

The cooking looked up from his partially-iced up cake to see Watanuki walking into the room with Doumeki in tow. He smiled at the duo. "Hello you two, what brings you here on this fine day?"

Watanuki smiled as he went towards the teacher; Doumeki following him. "We were just walking down the hallway when Doumeki here," He glared at the stoic teen who merely glanced at him in return. "…smelled your pastry from a mile away. Since I wanted to talk to you anyway….here we are."

Yuui chuckled. "I see. Well this cake is almost done so you're free to stick around and a slice of it if you two like." He then continued to work on the cake. He then smiled when he heard Watanuki's complaint to Doumeki about only thinking about cake at a time like this and Doumeki's retort or lack of it as he proceeded to plug his ears to tune out the shouting.

He still couldn't believe that the behavior was normal.

"And….done!" Yuui stepped back to view his work. It was chocolate devil cake with mousse-flavored icing on it. On top of the cake were small chunks of dark chocolate sprinkled sparsely as a thin mark of white chocolate covered them. He smiled. "Now that's the first time making an all-around chocolate cake." He then gestured the boys to grab a chair. "Come over here and the three of us can share."

Watanuki smiled brightly. "Of course, we loved to!"

Doumeki simply shrugged; just content with having some cake.

* * *

After a few slices of cake; Watanuki looked up at Yuui who was drinking a cup of milk. He glanced at Doumeki who nodded reassuringly. He looked back at the cooking teacher. "Say sensei?"

Yuui placed his glass down and smiled at the blue-eyed teen. "Yes, Watanuki?" He then frowned a bit when the young man didn't return the smile. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well not really; I just have a question to ask you." Watanuki kind of fidgeted in his seat. "It's…..well you see…..um…"

Doumeki then sighed as he frowned. "Moron over here wanted to know if Kurogane-sensei told you anything _special _lately."

"I AM _NOT _A MORON YOU LOSER!" Watanuki screamed out. He then huffed angrily at his boyfriend before trying to calm down. "And what _he_ said is true; has Kurogane-sensei told you anything interesting?"

Yuui placed his hand on his chin. "Well the only thing he _has _told me involved my brother and what will happen to the two of them in the future." He then smirked at the two. "Sorry; as much as I want to get right out and say it; you never know who will be listening." He then placed a finger in front of his lips.

Doumeki nodded. "True; there's still a lot of females fangirling over Fai-sensei or over Kurogane-sensei and don't know about them being together."

Watanuki sighed. "Man; they are _so_ lucky. I wish I was that popular." He muttered out in a desperate tone.

Yuui rolled his eyes in an amusing manner. "I wouldn't say that if I were you Watanuki. Sometimes popularity comes at a price."

Doumeki nodded. "He's right you know; don't want to get trampled by a bunch of lovesick girls now do you?"

Watanuki grumbled a 'shut up' to Doumeki before looking at the door. Though as he looked away, he had a small smile on his face.

Yuui hummed in content. "Well since we are on the topic; does anyone else know about it?"

The stoic teen nodded. "Yeah." He then glanced at Watanuki. "Oi."

Watanuki growled as he turned his attention back to Doumeki. "What?"

"Do you know who else was told about _this_?"

The blue-eyed teen thought about for a second. "Hmm…let's see; well I know that Sakura and the Li twins are in on it." He lifted three fingers. "Then Tomoyo," Another finger up. "You, me and Doumeki," Three more digits. "And then the Mokonas and lastly Yuuko-sensei." Three more fingers were counted. "That makes about….." He looked at his hands. "Ten people; ten people who know about this."

Yuui nodded. "I see and I guess that brother was not part of those ten people." He smiled as the duo nodded. "Good. Then the only thing I have to do is to stall him this coming weekend." He then frowned. "But how will I do that for the _whole_ weekend?"

Watanuki nodded as he and Doumeki had small smiles on their faces. "You know, funny you should say that." He smiled. "Kurogane-sensei was talking to us yesterday about helping you with keeping Fai-sensei occupied this weekend."

For once in a short while; Yuui was dumbfounded. "….Really?"

Doumeki nodded. "Yeah. Kurogane-sensei wanted to make sure you won't have any trouble keeping Fai-sensei in check while he's out doing some errands." He then proceeded to get another slice. "He figured that you wouldn't ask for help since it is about Fai-sensei so he planned ahead this time."

"Hey, glutton! Don't eat so much cake!" Watanuki cried out. "You'll spoil your dinner since I'm the one making them!"

Yuui was, for a lack of a better word; surprised. _'So, Kurogane-sensei wanted to cut me some slack by having our friends help me into keeping Fai busy. This is really out of ordinary for him.' _However Yuui was not grateful for it. Clearly Kurogane wanted to help him just as he wanted to help him. But why would-

Then he remembered.

"_What I'm saying is…..that if you need help…at least….go to me. I don't care what kind of problem it is or how difficult it would be to talk about just freaking don't keep it inside. Trust me; you'll be a hell of a lot happier. If not me then someone else, okay? Just don't assume that just because you're some sort of saint that you can't get help too. Remember that."_

Then what Kurogane said after.

"_How about we help each other….that'll be a start right?"_

Help each other, huh?

Chuckling, Yuui stood up and started putting some leftover cake in the fridge. "Well then, if Kurogane-sensei wants to help me out then who am I to refuse such an offer?" He then turned to the duo. "I think you two should be getting to class now. The bell is about to ring."

Watanuki was a bit confused. "Huh? But sensei; the bell doesn't ring for another-"

_BRIIIIIIINNNNNG!_

"He got you there." Doumeki stated while eating his slice of cake.

"OH SHUT UP!" Watanuki then grabbed Doumeki's collar and proceeded to drag him out of the room. "Let's go or we'll be late for class! And for god sake stop eating that cake!"

Doumeki seemed to have ignored him as he was dragged by the irate teen; all while still eating the cake. "See ya sensei."

Yuui awkwardly waved as the two left the room. "Um….have a nice day." He then sighed as the door closed. "I'm starting to think that those two are the example of 'opposites attract'. More than brother and Kurogane I'm guessing." He then started to get ready for his class. However a sudden chill ran through him. He turned around quickly to see if anyone was there.

There was no one in the room.

Very eerie.

"I-I must be hallucinating." Yuui rationalized. "The stress might be getting to me harder than I thought. Heh, that's right; stress!" He shook his head as he continued where he left off.

Unaware that someone was watching him through the crack of the door.

* * *

[Friday afternoon]

"Good bye Yuui-sensei!"

"Good bye my wonderful cooks-to-be~!" Yuui waved at his students as they left the room with a smile. "Have a good weekend~!" He then concentrated on cleaning up whatever mess he overlooked. He needed to make sure that no student left a mess; it will be weekend and that means more things to accomplish.

And he doesn't want to be stuck in the building during the evening; thank you very much.

As he was putting away some clean pots and pans; he vaguely heard the door open. However he didn't seem to pay attention to it he took out his cell phone out of his pocket and started to check for any missed calls. He sighed; he figured that people (mostly Fai) would try to distract him by calling him during school hours. It was fun for the first few days of his teaching but up to that point it was getting annoying.

The definition of 'adult' has really changed over the years…that or Fai just liked to mess with him.

Yuui was deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door close. He also didn't hear a person tip-toeing towards him until that person was directly behind him. Then, without warning, the person had their arms wide and proceeded to hug Yuui from the back.

"Oh my god!" Yuui suddenly shouted out as he saw arms wrapped around his waist. He then slightly calmed down as he heard chuckling form behind him. He sighed. "Syaoron; that wasn't very nice. You almost scared me to death!"

Syaoron started laughing as he laid his head on Yuui's back. "Sorry sensei; I was in a mischievous mood today. And…I wanted to see you." He then sighed as he felt Yuui's warmth seeming into his body. "I know that was rather…..mushy to say but it's true."

Yuui shook his head as he touched Syaoron's hands. "I don't think it's mushy. Besides; even if it was it, I'm glad it came from you." He smiled as Syaoron released his hold on him. "So; what brings you here; young man?" His smiled widened. "I'm guessing that if you're here it means that Syaor_a_n and Sakura are already on their way home right?"

The young man nodded. "Of course. I told them to go on ahead; wanted to spend a bit of time with you. The week hasn't been very great for me." He shrugged. "Though with Kurogane-sensei on edge it was hard _not _laugh when he's around."

Oh yeah. Yuui did recall what was going on with Kurogane during the week and he had to admit….it was rather amusing to watch. The poor gym teacher had to go back and forth with phone call after phone call after phone call. And to add on the tan man's stress was trying to make them without Fai randomly popping in. Yuui had to step in a couple of times to prevent that.

"Yes, that's true. I swear it's like brother already knows or something." Yuui shook his head at the ridiculous possibility. "So where's brother now?"

"I think he's waiting for Kurogane-sensei in the front of the building." Syaoron shifted his eyes. "Or that's what I _want_ to say." He frowned as his face started to tint with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Syaoron?" He was really confused on why Syaoron would say that. "Did something happen?"

"Well…." Syaoron coughed. "When I started to open the front door of the school…I heard….moaning coming from the side of the school….and it kinda sounded like Fai-sensei. Then I heard some groaning coming from I think was Kurogane-sensei. I might know it's them because Fai-sensei's lab coat was on the sidewalk just outside the door." He then looked up at Yuui. "So that's why I _wanted_ to say that Fai-sensei was waiting for Kurogane but it looks like they beat me to it."

"….." Yuui's face at that point was bright red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment; Syaoron wasn't sure. "Oh my god…..how can they do that _on school grounds_ of all places!" He just couldn't believe what he just heard. "I know it's Friday but really! I thought they should have _some _control!"

"Even I agree with everything you just said sensei," Syaoron then sadly smiled. "Isn't it the weekend that Kurogane-sensei would be very busy?"

Yuui stopped in mid-rage as he then recalled that piece of info. "Hmm…..I guess you're right. Brother will be staying with me for the weekend so Kurogane can do the errands without interruptions. Maybe they wanted to…" But then he shook his head. "However that's no excuse to do _that_ in school grounds! I bet brother made him do it as a way to corner him about what he's been doing for a while." Yuui wondered out-loud.

Syaoron chuckled. "Or maybe Fai-sensei felt kind of isolated without Kurogane-sensei to pester to. Kurogane-sensei had been ignoring him for a while now so maybe it was the last straw so he decided to take matters into his own hands."

"….Syaoron; since when are you became a therapist?" Yuui amusingly asked. "Because I think you're defending brother and Kurogane with emotional analysis."

The young boy laughed. "I'm just stating a possible scenario sensei. And frankly if I didn't say that then you would be already preparing some weapon to assault Kurogane-sensei for giving into temptation that is Fai-sensei."

Yuui dramatically gasped. "Why Syaoron, would you say such a thing~?" He then playfully grabbed his shirt to pretend to have a heart attack. "Oh dear me; this boy thought I would be soling my hands in the name of my twin brother; oh the humanity~!"

Then Syaoron was laughing harder at the act. "Yuui-sensei, that's not like you at all!" He then gasped as Yuui made a fast move and hugged him. He didn't blush at the gesture but hugged back as he leaned on Yuui's chest with a smile. "Yuui-sensei?"

"Yes?" Yuui then softly patted Syaoron's head. "What is it?"

"You seem to be a different mood today. You're even hugging me despite blushing when holding hands the last time we were together. Is something wrong?" Syaoron looked up at Yuui's eyes and saw sadness in them. He frowned in concern. "Sensei?"

Yuui shook his head as he hugged Syaoron tighter. "No; it's nothing." _'It's true that Syaoron and I are in –more or less- a relationship but I have to grip on the reality of things. He's a teenager; he still have time to make his future and who he'll want to spend it with…and I know it won't be with me…..it'll just…cause me more heartbreak if I foolishly hope for the already-impossible love to last.' _ "Nothing lasts forever…." Yuui accidently muttered out.

Syaoron caught those words as he can feel the cooking teacher slightly shake. "…sensei." He then hugged back as tight as possible

Fai looked at the scene with a sad frown while Kurogane looked at the two with mixed emotions in his eyes. The couple just finished their moment outside and went back into the building to find Yuui and talk to him about the weekend.

Kurogane already talked to Fai that he will be very busy for a couple of days and will not be able to spend time with the blonde. Just before Fai could whine about it, he also told him that he'll be staying with Yuui so he wouldn't be alone at their place. Yuui even agreed to it.

Fai wasn't really happy that Kurogane will be out for the whole weekend but it was better than being alone. He agreed to it but in only one condition: he would make love to him somewhere around the academy. He was victorious as Kurogane blushed and dragged him to the side of the building to fulfill that condition.

So with a happy Fai and a blushing (yet satisfied) Kurogane returned to the building to pick up Yuui so they can have dinner or something. What they didn't suspect was what they saw when they were in front of the door as the frame was opened just slightly. At first, Fai and Kurogane were curious as to why Yuui was hugging Syaoron in such a loving manner. But as the wheels of their mind turned; it all became clear.

They're in love.

Fai was at a loss. How could he _not_ see Yuui and Syaoron had feelings towards each other? Of course he was preoccupied with other things but unlike Yuui; he never just stopped and listened to twin about _his_ problems. He felt that he really let him down. "Yuui….."

Kurogane on the other hand now knew one of Yuui's problems. He wasn't mad at the two being together (that would be hypocritical to an extent) but was shocked to see who Yuui had fallen in love. He should've seen it coming but didn't actually know it. Of course in Syaoron's case it was like looking at a wall. The kid was very composed even in drastic times. However the issue at that point was whether to say something or keep it quiet. "….damn." He really didn't know how to approach that kind of situation.

Fai looked at Kurogane with a sad smile. "I guess we saw something that we weren't supposed to see."

Kurogane nodded. "Yup. I think we just entered into a whole other world of problems." He crossed his arms. "Now what do we do?"

Thinking about it, Fai softly chuckled. "I think that's up to Yuui." He then smiled fondly as he saw the two separate. "For now we just keep quiet until he's ready to tell us. Yuui was never the one to admit about his own problems,"

"Like a certain person I know." Kurogane interrupted.

Fai gave Kurogane a slightly annoyed look as he continued. "But he's strong; stronger then yours truly. Eventually he'll figure it out and make a decision." He then leaned on Kurogane with a smile. "Until then could you please not say anything? It wouldn't be fair to him or even right if you tell him before he wants too."

Kurogane sighed. "Fine. I'll this a damn secret for now." He then frowned deeply. "But I hope he realizes what he's getting into; if this gets out…." He didn't want to finish that sentence. He didn't want to admit but he's worried about the cooking teacher.

The chemistry teacher nodded. "I think he does; that's probably why he and Syaoron wouldn't dare do anything during school hours." He then straightened up and put on a bright smile. "Now I think it's time to greet them; don't you think? I don't want my darling brother to think that we ditched him; now do we?"

The gym teacher sighed as he leaned his right hand on the door and knocked on the frame softly. "Oi Yuui; you in there?"

The two could hear some shushing before Yuui opened the door. "Oh hey, Kurogane, brother. What brings you here?" He had a fake smile on his face.

It took all of Kurogane's self-control _not _to get angry. "Just wanted to let you know that we're ready to go. Get your stuff; we're leaving this hell hole." He started walking away from them with a sigh. "And tell the kid that he can come too."

Yuui, Fai and Syaoron (who popped into the group) all looked at Kurogane with different emotions.

"…What was that? Did I say something wrong?" Yuui asked. He was really confused on what just happened.

Fai waved it off. "Oh don't worry about Kuro-sensei over there. He was just mad because he had to be bottom~!"

Yuui blushed while Syaoron tried to hold back his chuckling.

Kurogane then proceeded to stomp back and grab Fai by the arm. "_That did _not _happen_!" He hissed out. "_Stop freaking saying those things to other people! It's annoying that damn wrong_!"

The chemistry teacher didn't seem to have heard him as a dirty smile was plastered on his face. "Oh~? But I thought being 'uke' for once might be good for you~!"

'_Oh dear god; kill me now!'_ Yuui groaned as he covered his face with his hands. Syaoron sighed amusingly as he patted the cooking teacher's back in sympathy.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at Fai. "I think you need a lesson on who is 'uke' and 'seme' in this freaking relationship." He smirked darkly as he started to drag the smiling chemistry teacher away from. "Right now I need to find some duct tape for your mouth." He glanced at Yuui and Syaoron. "You both have five minutes to get your asses to the car; got it?"

Syaoron nodded. "Yes sir." As the two adults left the hallway; he turned back to Yuui. "Sensei; are you alright?"

Yuui uncovered his face as a blush was still noticeable. "Y-yeah. I just can't believe what just happened." He shook his head. "I think this weekend is going to be eventful at the very least. It's not even Saturday and brother's railing me up the edge! I just have to endure as best as I can."

The young boy smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine." He then gave Yuui a quick peck on the cheek before walking away from him. "I need to get something from my locker first. I'll wait for you at the front door okay?"

Yuui nodded. "Sure. I'm going to get my bag from the classroom and I'll catch up with you okay?"

Syaoron nodded. "Okay! See you later!" He waved at the teacher as he ran down the hallway.

The cooking teacher waved back with a smile. However as soon as Syaoron was out of his sight, his smile dropped. He frowned as he glanced at the door. "Syaoron…I'm sorry for not telling you what you need to know. I'm…..I'm…." _'Not okay.' _He knew that he wasn't happy; at least not as happy as he thought he should be. He wanted to just love Syaoron and Syaoron loving him back.

So why was it so difficult to believe that?

As Yuui grabbed the doorknob softly he can see the silver bracelet hanging a bit out of his sleeve. Now….he wanted nothing more than to cry. This isn't fair, he it wasn't but he had to think about Syaoron and what will happen if it keeps up. Syaoron's just a teenager so it will be only a matter of time before he finds some other person to love. Yuui thought he was just getting in Syaoron's way of getting _true_ love.

"Syaoron will eventually turn away and meet another person and fall in love with that person. I shouldn't….I'm only just someone to keep him still until then; I know it. I can't pretend that everything's all right because…I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen. I'm scared of the day he'll turn me down and find someone else. And the worst part of it is that…..I don't what I'll do if it comes true." He placed his hand which had the bracelet and gripped it tightly. He shook slightly as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I just wanted to fall in love…why can't I be happy about it?" But deep inside; his heart was aching as his mind came up with the answer for him._  
_

…_Nothing lasts forever._

_

* * *

_**END OF PART 1.2**

* * *

Yep. I just made things worse for Yuui now have I? ^_^ Just don't flame me for that okay? ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote vamp poll on profile.**

_Next chapter:_

_Side story one: Fai's enjoyable weekend._

**Until Next Time~! ^_^**_  
_


	18. Side story 1

Okay, i finally got it done after two freaking weeks! (forgive my language but F**K yeah!) XD

So i'll try to get side story two done before the third week of October. (that's what I'm hoping) and that the DouWata side story is up as well so read it when you have the chance!

By the way i know it's supposed to be mainly about Fai but i guess the idea got lost at some point so i apologize for that. ^_^

**Warning: language and other things**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Wedding Arc side story 1: Fai's enjoyable weekend**

**

* * *

**Fai groaned softly as he felt the bright sun rays hitting his face. He slowly but surely opened his eyes to see the window blinds slightly opened from the middle; making a beam of light fall upon his head. Moaning in discontent he pulled the covers up to cover his face only to find it futile as it was pulled away by someone else; thus exposing his bright blue pajama outfit with blue striped socks. "No~! I want to go back to sleep~!" He cried out as he covered his face with his arms.

Yuui rolled his eyes. "Come now brother; it may be the weekend but that doesn't mean for you to sleep the whole day away." He then smiled as he leaned forward and placed his hand on Fai's shoulder. "Besides; we have lots of fun stuff to do and so little time to do them so how about you get up and I'll go make us some breakfast to start; hmm?" His smiled widened as Fai uncovered his face and looked innocently at him.

"Umm…well…" Fai fidgeted his fingers in a way that even Yuui thought it was cute. "Can….can you make those chocolate chip pancakes that mom used to make when we were little?" He looked up at his younger brother with a small smile. "…Please?"

"…." Yuui's eyes widened. Then he smiled fondly. "Of course, brother. And then I'll put some whipped cream, chocolate fudge and cherry on top." He then ruffled Fai's hair. "How's that sound?"

Fai then did a cheer as he jumped up from the bed and hugged Yuui tightly. "Yay~! Chocolate pancakes with the works~!"

Yuui; fully expecting a hug just hugged back with equal tightness. "That's right brother; more sweets for my sugar-crazed kid of a twin!" Then he let go of him. "Now why don't you change into something for later and I'll get started on those pancakes?"

The older twin let go of Yuui and smiled. "Okay~!" He then jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. "I'm going to take a shower, Yuui~!"

Yuui chuckled. "The blue towel is yours!" He then sighed happily as he started to make his bed. Yes, _his _bed. Fai hated sleeping on the couch unless he was drunk or too tired to even care. So in a childish manner, Fai asked Yuui that he _never_ thought it would _ever_ happen in his lifetime.

* * *

[The night before]

"_So let me get this straight." Yuui sat up on his bed staring tiredly at Fai who clutched his hands on a spare pillow with a pout. "You want to share this bed with me; a request hasn't been asked since we were kids. And to add on that _I _was the one who did the asking." He raised an eyebrow on Fai's poor attempt of puppy eyes as he nodded. "Brother, it's almost midnight and we have plans for tomorrow. Couldn't you just settle sleeping on the couch for one weekend?"_

_Fai shook his head. "But I don't want to sleep there! It's too hard and cold! Can't I just share with you?" He was hugging himself in slight fear. He hadn't felt this afraid since the incident of his school days. "I just don't want to be alone. Kurgy would let me share his bed when I'm afraid; and that's when we were just friends." Then he started to frown. "….Kuro….I miss my Kuro-puu…"_

_Yuui looked at Fai with mixed emotions; partly understanding and partly reluctant. "Fine." He sighed. "Here, I'll share the bed with you but no funny stuff alright?" He had to move the hell away to avoid Fai doing a cannonball on his bed; hearing some cheering as the bed violently shook._

"_Hyuu~! Thank you Yuui~!" Fai then slipped under the covers and turned his head on one of the spare pillow to face Yuui and smiled. "Isn't this fun~? I bet mom and dad are smiling at us right now~!" He whispered loudly._

_Yuui didn't say anything but smiled as he got under the covers and turned to face Fai. "Yeah, I remember that one night when we had separate bedrooms and I almost always go to yours and we'd stay up all night." Then he shifted his eyes. "Though it didn't help me as a lack of sleep plus waking up too early kinda scared dad like on Halloween."_

_Fai quietly giggled. "Yuui, you scared dad so badly that he ran behind mom for protection and I was at the kitchen table just trying to eat some breakfast. I couldn't stop laughing!" Fai covered his mouth with the cover as a few laughs escaped him._

"_Yeah…..made dad feel very cautious around me until Christmas when he was _'forgiven' _by giving me the apron I've had my eye on for more than a year."_ _Suddenly, Yuui's smile disappeared as he sighed. "I miss them."_

_Fai looked at his brother with brotherly concerned and gave him a hug from under the sheets. "I know Yuui; I miss them too." Then he ruffled Yuui's hair with one hand and did soothing circles on Yuui's back with the other. "But you know what; I bet that wherever mom and dad are right now; that they are happy to see us grow up and being happy ourselves."_

_Yuui gently pushed Fai back a few centimeters and saw the older twin's smile. "Really?"_

_Fai nodded. "Really." Then he gave a soft kiss to Yuui's forehead. "No matter what we do or who we become; I bet mom and dad are glad that we had this chance to do those things." The Fai snuggled under the sheets and yawned. "I bet mom's even happy that I found 'tall, dark and handsome' after all too~!"_

_Yuui couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's true. Mom and dad were always open to accept you about liking guys more than girls in fact; dad would joke about it saying that girls are just _too good_ for his son." He then yawned as well. "I guess that's that; time to get some sleep." He then closed his eyes. "You know….sometimes….I wished for…those days…again…." Yuui muttered as need for sleep overtook him._

_Fai softly smiled as he hugged his twin again and closed his eyes as well. "I know…then maybe you wouldn't be so sad." He lightly frowned as he closed his eyes. "You always look for everyone but yourself...but it's okay…..because…..I'm here….for…you…..always….." Finally Fai entered into a world of sleep; unaware that Yuui was smiling in his sleep._

_The two brothers slept peacefully in a bed as if they were children once more as the stars of the night were their only light._

_

* * *

_[Back to the present: in the kitchen]

Yuui hummed in content as he flipped one of the pancakes over the pan and then set it down on the stove. He smiled as he can hear his brother singing in the shower as if trying to let him hear that. As he placed the now cooked pancake on top of the others, the home phone rang. Cleaning his hands, Yuui turned off the stove and went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Yuui Fluorite speaking."

There was a short pause on the other end. "**….Hey, Yuui.**"

"….Kurogane?" Yuui was looking at his phone with some uncertainty before placing it back on his ear. "I don't how to say it but…you sound very tired. Is everything okay?"

"**Yeah, I just realized how freaking influential the moron has on my sleep.**" Yuui could hear Kurogane angrily sigh. "**Speaking of which; how is he? I bet he's missing me already.**"

Yuui chuckled. "Brother's fine for the time being. He was a bit sad last night but don't worry that problem has been taken care of." He then went back to the kitchen with the phone. "So where are you right now?"

"**I'm waiting for a…acquaintance I know. The damn jerk always liked to keep me waiting. I swear when I see him, I'll punch him in the face.**"

"Let's not think about that for a second, okay?" Yuui looked behind him as he can still hear the shower running…and Fai's singing. "Now what exactly are your plans for the weekend?"

"**Well, for today, I'm going to a jewelry store to get something, then a flower shop and lastly I'm going to where I'm meeting another accomplice to do some more planning.**" On the other line Kurogane suddenly growled. "**Just a moment, Yuui. That loser finally decided to show his damn face.**"

"Excuse me?" When Kurogane didn't answer, Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Um….Kurogane, are you there?" He didn't know for sure if Kurogane was listening or even on the other line but he caught some words as he continued to listen.

"…**.the hell...I don't care if you have problems with that girl...oh shut up, like it matters to you…..just open the damn store…" **Then on the other line, Yuui could hear Kurogane sigh as his voice became a bit clearer. "**S-Sorry about that. It was one of the acquaintances that I was mentioning about earlier.**"

Yuui can hear the shower finally turned off but can still hear Fai singing. "I see. Well don't let me hold you up any longer okay? Brother just finished his shower so whatever you planned for tomorrow just text me on my cell." He softly said; making sure that Fai doesn't hear a bit of the situation.

"**Okay then. I'll text you the rest of my plans.**" Then there was a pause. "**And Yuui…..try not to think the worse case for your own problems. It's not as bad as you think it is. Later.**"

"Eh?" But as soon as the words left Yuui's lips, Kurogane had already hung up. He looked at the phone with confusion. "'Don't think the worst case for your own problems?'" He muttered out. "That's strange. And what does he mean by 'it's not as bad as you think it is?'" Yuui shrugged as he placed the phone on the kitchen counter and continued where he left off. "Come to think of it, since yesterday afternoon Kurogane and brother have been acting just a bit off. I wonder if it's anything that I did or said."

Unbeknownst to Yuui, Fai was on the edge of the hallway with a towel on his head just a few feet from the kitchen and heard that last bit. He frowned. "Oh Yuui, if only you knew. It's not what you said or did; it's what you didn't say or have done that's troubling. You shouldn't be ashamed of the emotions you're feeling. I just wish I knew how to help you. Only then you wouldn't feel so alone most of the time." He whispered out as he then put the towel on his bare shoulders. "When the time comes I'll know what to do. Just wait a bit longer my little brother." He then came out of the shadows and proceeded to hug Yuui in surprise from the back.

He hated not doing anything about Yuui's situation but he knew that everything will come into light soon.

* * *

[A short while later]

There was a knock on the door while Yuui was signing some papers in his little makeshift office. After breakfast, he and Fai went to the office to relax from the food they had eaten. Yuui ate about four pancakes. Fai ate about eight. So the older twin was lightly dozing on the couch leaving Yuui with a quiet and somehow calm atmosphere.

But there are things that he'll never trade his brother for.

Yuui looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "I didn't think they would arrive _this_ early. Oh, well better early then never." He stood up and left the room quietly as to not to disturb Fai's nap. Once he got out he walked to the front door and opened the frame with a smile. "Hello? May I help you with something~?"

Before him was the student group of the academy: Sakura, Himawari, the Li' twins, Watanuki, the Mokonas and Doumeki.

Sakura giggled. "Why yes, sir. We were just wondering if a Mr. Fai Fluorite is available today." She said; playing along with Yuui.

Yuui smiled playfully. "I see. Well why don't you all come in and make yourself at home?" He stepped out of the way to let the students enter his house. He chuckled as he closed the door behind him. "So, I got a call from 'the big dog' a little earlier about his plans." He was chuckling a bit on the code name; well not the code name itself but the fact it was Kurogane himself who suggested that name. Fai's softness has really rubbed off on the man. "So I want to hear what you guys have in store since you wanted in on this."

Himawari raised her hand. "Well I have one; there's a nice movie showing at the theater in a couple of hours. Maybe we can do that first."

Yuui nodded. "That's good; at least there's a start. What's the movie called?"

The girls giggled while the guys shifted their eyes; looking at anything but each other.

The cooking teacher was confused by their actions. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Watanuki timidly raised his hand. "Um…the movie's called 'Wings of Love'." When he saw Yuui raised an eyebrow; not getting what was wrong, he coughed a bit. "It's a love movie between two guys who overcome all obstacles and managed their happy ending."

Now _that_ got a reaction out of Yuui as he started to blush a heavy dose of red. "O-Oh. I-I see. Well I think it's a very good choice to watch and I'm sure brother will enjoy it as well." He smiled nervously as everyone more or less agreed. He then accidently took a glance at Syaoron who was sitting next to his younger twin; chatting away. He hoped that the young man didn't notice.

Unfortunately, Syaoron felt someone looking at him and glanced up at who was staring at him.

The two shared eye-contact for what seemed like hours. Their eyes held words that they wished the other can see but can't bring themselves to say.

Finally, Yuui looked away from Syaoron with a frown. He just couldn't get the negative thoughts out of his head. He wanted to believe the good from the bad….but it was too much for him. What was he going to do?

As the older blonde looked away from him, Syaoron couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Why was Yuui looking at him like that and then look away as if he just spitted his face. Had he said or done anything to Yuui that might upset him in anyway? Surely not but there was that possibility plus that they were around others who don't know about their relationship (excluding his little brother and Sakura). But it can't be that severe that the blonde he fell in love with would avoid eye-contact with him. What can be going wrong between them? He wished he knew.

Unfortunately, the two were unaware that two people caught the looks they were giving. One being Himawari and the other….

"Hyuu~! That was a great nap~!" Fai exclaimed as he entered the room with his arms stretched into the air. When he opened his eyes and saw that Yuui had guests, he sheepishly smiled. "Oopsie~! I didn't know that our friends would be here~!" He waved happily at the group. "Hello there~!"

Sakura, Himawari and Watanuki waved back. Doumeki nodded in response and Syaoran smiled back. Syaoron….well he didn't seem to be paying attention as he looked down at his lap; fidgeting his fingers in silence.

The Mokonas, sensing Syaoron's distress, hopped to each of his shoulder.

"Hey Syaoron; are you okay?" The white Mokona asked while sitting on his right shoulder.

"Yeah, you seem down all of a sudden." The black Mokona added while sitting on Syaoron's left shoulder.

Syaoron lifted his head up and saw that the other students were looking at him. He glanced around and saw that the Fluorite twins were looking at him as well. Not wanting to deal with an issue that nobody even knew as of yet, he smiled and patted on the Mokonas. "It's nothing; I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "But nii-san, you slept in earlier then I did."

The older Li twin then looked at his younger sibling with the smile still attached. "Really? I guess I didn't sleep very well then." He then patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Before anyone can make a comment of any kind; Fai whistled poorly and ruffled Syaoron's hair. "Well I guess it can't be helped right~? We all have our bad nights, right~?" He smiled as everyone (Doumeki included) nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled." He then kneeled down to Syaoron's eye-level and hmm-ed softly. "But if that's the case; instead of wasting sleep hours over it I suggest talking to someone. That way you'll know it's not as bad as it seems." He then stood up and sighed. "But that's just me babbling Syaoron. In fact I don't know what I'm talking about half the time~!"

"Amen to that." Doumeki simply stated; resulting the rest of the group laughing hysterically.

However, Yuui wasn't laughing with them. What Fai said to Syaoron was similar to what Kurogane told him over the phone. It doesn't make sense; why would they say that kind of a statement as if they knew what they were talking about. Unless….

The cooking teacher gasped silently in surprise as he felt a soft tug on his sleeve. He looked over and saw Syaoron looking at him. The young man frowned but he can see his lips moving silently; conveying a quiet message.

_I don't know what I did or said to you but I'm sorry that I made you feel this way._

Yuui couldn't believe it. He just made Syaoron feel like _he's_ the one at fault when it completely the opposite. It's not him….it's not him at all. He needed to tell him that. However, before he can silently communicate back to him, Himawari clapped her hands; catching everyone's attention.

"So; do you guys want to see that movie now?"

That peaked Fai's curiosity. "Oh, a movie~? What's it called~?"

As Himawari was explaining the movie to Fai, Yuui just shook his head at Syaoron. Now's not the time to talk about _his_ dilemma in front of everyone. It's going to be a fun day and he's going to make sure that nothing will stand in the way.

Syaoron looked at Yuui desperately. _Are you sure? _He hated the fact that Yuui was hiding something from him but he's not a nosy person and wouldn't invade Yuui's privacy like that. He loved him too much to do anything irrational.

Yuui nodded. _Yes. I'm sure. _This was something that he needed time to think. Or at the very least find some easy way to say what was his problem.

For now all the two of them can do is wait.

Waiting…..the most painful thing to do…especially when you can't do anything about it.

* * *

[The next day: Sunday]

"Yuui~! Time to get up~! It's a brand new day~!" Fai shouted as he threw the curtains open; letting the sun into the room. Only to find out that there wasn't any sun outside at all. "Hmm…I guess it's going to rain today." As he looked at the window there were thick gray clouds in the sky with an occasional sound of thunder but it was very distant. Fai frowned at the weather. He never liked thunderstorms.

From under the covers, Yuui groaned. "What is it now brother?" He then slowly sat up on the bed and glanced at the window. He saw the clouds and immediately frowned. "Oh boy; I guess we can't do anything outside-related today." When Fai didn't say anything back, Yuui got up from bed and walked up to brother. "Is there something wrong?"

Fai softly smiled as his eyes were glazed over. "Whenever it would start to thunder loudly or pour very hard, Kuro-puu would hold me in his arms and would whisper nice things into my ear. Sure it would embarrass him but we both feel better in the end."

Yuui nodded. "I see. So Kurogane would always know what to do right?"

The older twin nodded. "Yep. He's never the person to just leave someone in pain. He's a big dog; trying to protect everything and everyone with all his might."

The younger twin chuckled. "Heh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's like you shiny knight in armor or something." His smiled widened when Fai looked at him with a happy look.

"You think? Because that's what I've been thinking for quite a while~!" Fai said with a giggle. "In fact that movie we saw yesterday made me think of Kuro-rin a lot~!"

Oh yeah, the movie. When the group saw that movie, it was at best the most realistic love movie that they ever seen. A young man of sixteen who fell in love with self-conscious professor at a local college. They met under weird circumstances and soon the feelings were mutual love-wise. Unfortunately, with the professor's ex-wife, the young man's jealous girlfriend, the law and with everyone else out for blood because of their relationship it was hard for them to stay together. But they prevailed and had their happy ending. In Yuui's opinion it was a bit sappy but it was the better love movie out there then what he had seen in the past.

Oddly enough, it sounded vaguely like his situation with Syaoron. If he didn't believe in coincidence, he'd probably believed it now.

Fai waved jokingly in Yuui's face; seeing that the cooking teacher was more or less spacing out. "Hello Yuui~! Are you there~?" He chuckled as Yuui blinked a couple of times. "Poor Yuui, did yesterday really tired you down~?"

Sighing at the fact that he was right, Yuui nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." After the movie Fai suggested that they get some ice cream and then Doumeki vouched that they all go to an arcade and then Sakura insisted that they go to the park and just watch the clouds move across the sky. Yuui felt a bit insecure as Syaoron was sitting right next to him while everyone was in a group but that didn't mean that he was at all unhappy.

Then at night he and Watanuki cooked up a meal for the entire group. It was hard work but it was worth it to see everyone smile and have wonderful conversations amongst themselves. He couldn't remember the last time when Fai was really laughing and smiling with other people who actually cared for him and vice-versa. In the end, Yuui ended up sleeping earlier then everyone else since he was tired out from the day's activities. Maybe his age was finally catching up to him.

Which was weird of him to say considering he's younger then Fai and Yuuko….possibly younger then Yuuko but he'll never voice that out loud.

Grabbing Yuui's hand, Fai patted him on the head. "Well I had fun yesterday~! I never thought that I would beat Himawari in DDR~! I never heard of DDR before and I won the first time around~!"

Leaning on his brother's hand, Yuui smiled. "Yeah, especially since no one had ever seen a male adult blonde dance that way before." He shifted his eyes playfully as the memory of many people and their stares in disbelief at Fai replayed in his mind.

Fai nodded. "I know it was so funny~!" Then the sound of thunder reached the twins' ears only this time a bit louder. "Hmm…I was wondering though," His smile lessened. "Can we just do something inside today?"

Yuui nodded; knowing Fai's dislike for this kind of weather. "Sure. I'll call the group and let them know okay?"

"Yay~!" Fai cheered as he hugged Yuui very tightly for a second before letting him go. "I'll go make some breakfast for us since you still feel a bit tired okay?"

"Okay then." And with that Fai walked (or more like skipped) out of the bedroom. Smiling, Yuui went to his night stand and picked up his cell phone. Before he can check the time, the cell phone vibrated in his palm. Confused, he pressed the open button and saw that he had a new message. "Funny, I wonder who would message me at this time." Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the message.

_From: Kurogane Suwa_

_To: Yuui Fluorite _

_-Hey Yuui. Morning. Just wanted to keep my end of the deal and message you the rest of my plans. But first I want to know how the moron is holding up. I guess since he hasn't called me at all in the last day and a half I figured he's doing okay._

Yuui's eyebrow twitched as Kurogane referred Fai as 'moron'. He did accept the fact that Kurogane will always called Fai a 'moron' whenever the opportunity came but that doesn't mean he has to tolerate it. Nonetheless, he texted back.

_From: Yuui Fluorite_

_To: Kurogane Suwa_

_-And a good morning to you too. Yes, your assumption is correct. Brother is just doing fine. The whole student group is doing their best to make sure that he doesn't feel sad of missing you (even if it's just one weekend). And please don't call my brother a moron._

He waited a few minutes for the message as he changed out of his nightwear and into something comfortable. Then the phone vibrated again.

_From: Kurogane Suwa_

_To: Yuui Fluorite_

_I'll stop calling your brother a moron when he stops acting like one. Anyway here's the rest of the plans. First I'm going to pick some items, then book an event in a certain place that your brother always like to go. Then when that's all done I'll go and grab some dinner and a present for him and will meet up with you two around 8pm so whoever is there before that time; send their asses home because it will just be the three of us got it?_

Yuui blinked. He supposed that's not bad of an idea but it seemed very…kind of him to do.

_To: Kurogane Suwa_

_From: Yuui Fluorite _

_That's…not a bad idea. I'll make sure that it will just be brother and I when you arrive. For now let's just keep doing what we need to be doing. I'll see you then._

Knowing that Kurogane got the message and wouldn't bother saying good bye, he then proceeded to do what he was going to do in the first place. He dialed a certain number and waited for the person on the other end to answer. Finally, a click on the other end.

"Hey Watanuki. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor….."

* * *

[Later]

Yuui heard knocking on the front door from his couch. He put down his book down and went towards the door. Fai heard the knocking but didn't make any noise as he heard the door open and the voices of the students reached his ears. He looked up and smiled as they entered his vision. "Why hello there~! I believe that we met somewhere before~!"

Sakura giggled as she sat next to Fai. "Yes, I think it was yesterday that we all met to have fun." She giggled as Fai ruffled her hair.

Syaoran smiled as he sat on the floor. "Hello Fai-sensei, how are you today?"

Fai softly smiled. "As polite as always. Well I've doing great~!" Then the roar of thunder made Fai jump a little. "Mostly anyway." He looked around and saw that only Watanuki, Sakura and Syaoran are here. "Hyuu. Where's the rest of the group~?"

Sakura smiled apologetically. "Well Himawari has piano lessons, "The three vaguely heard Watanuki moaned in discontent. "Doumeki and Syaoron have their own sport post-parties and the Mokonas are with Yuuko."

"I guess Sunday is a very busy day for some." Syaoran commented.

As the three chat about whatever, Yuui was talking to Watanuki about something.

"So did you get the items that I asked for?" Yuui asked with a smile.

Watanuki nodded. "Yes, sir. I got the items right here." In his hand was a big plastic bag. He gave the bag to Yuui. "It was rather difficult to get them but I did; no thanks to that jerk." The teen growled lowly at the thought of his lazy other.

"I'll be sure to pay you back for these things okay?" Yuui chuckled as Watanuki's arms started to flail around.

"N-No! That's not necessary! I'm just happy I can do this. After all since Fai-sensei doesn't like to be outside when a thunderstorm happens, this is the least I can do." Watanuki explained.

Yuui nodded. "That's true."

Then Watanuki remembered something as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, I almost forgot." He then gave the paper to Yuui. "Syaoron wanted me to give to you before he left. He said he's sorry that he couldn't be here today."

The cooking teacher didn't say anything but took the paper anyway. He opened it up and quietly gasped what was inside of it. It was a pressed up cherry blossom with a string necklace with a flat star link. He took the items and held them in his hand. He looked at Watanuki who was a bit confused at the action. He nervously smiled. "Syaoron was giving me back something that he borrowed from me and I almost forgot about it." He lied.

Watanuki didn't look convinced but just nodded. "I see. Well I glad that Syaoron's not the greedy type." Then he looked at the bag. "So what are we going to do?"

Yuui looked at the bag and smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

[Much later]

"Checkmate~!"

"Dang brother, you always beat me at this!" Yuui exclaimed happily. The twins were playing a game of chess. What were in the bag were a few board games and other puzzle games since the weather wasn't that great. So Yuui wanted Watanuki to get some because he knew that he get Fai distracted long enough, he wouldn't be bother with both Kurogane and the thunderstorm which roamed across the neighborhood but was ignored by them inside the house.

Sakura looked over at the two and smiled. "They seemed to be happier, don't they?" She dropped a red chip inside the slot.

Syaoron nodded. "Yeah, ever since the cruise incident Fai-sensei seems to more cheerful and Yuui-sensei's a bit happier." He dropped a blue chip into a slot.

Watanuki nodded as he was doing a crossword puzzle. "That may be true but I want to ask you guys something."

Sakura looked at Watanuki briefly before dropping a red chip into another slot. "What do you want to ask about, Watanuki?" She smiled at Syaoran. "Connect four."

Syaoron snapped his fingers in mock-defeat. "Oh darn. I guess you won." He then took out all of the chips from the slot and arranged them accordingly. "You want to be blue this time?"

The girl nodded. "Sure."

As Syaoran gave the blue chips to Sakura and got the red chips, he then turned his attention to Watanuki. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…" Watanuki took a moment to gather the necessary words to voice what he needed to say. "Does Syaoron and Yuui-sensei have a thing for each other?"

Sakura almost broke the chip in her fingers while Syaoran sucked in his breath in surprise. They looked at each other before looking back at Watanuki. "How do you know that!" They simultaneously whispered out.

Watanuki covered his mouth as he blushed. "Eh! So it's true!" He whispered back. He looked over at Yuui who was crossing his arms at Fai who was laughing in return. He then looked at Syaoran and Sakura. "Wait a minute; you two knew about it the whole time?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Well, I just found out about it a few days after the cruise."

Sakura fidgeted her fingers. "Well I kinda knew when Syaoron was looking at Yuui-sensei that I know wasn't friendship-like when we're at the academy."

Watanuki couldn't believe his ears. It was shocking to say the least but it would explain a few things; mainly the fact that day he was dragged by Tomoyo and vaguely saw them look at each other. He just thought it was something else. "….Are you okay with this Syaoran?"

Syaoran softly smiled. "Of course I am. He's my brother and I support any decision he makes or who he's with; regardless of gender. I just want him to be happy. But lately that's not happening."

Sakura looked at Syaoran with concern. "What do you mean?"

Watanuki looked at Syaoran ad then at Sakura. "….Well, call me crazy but I have a guess. You both realize that Yuui-sensei is a teacher and Syaoron (even though he is a bit older then Syaoran) is a student. Maybe he thinks that their relationship is a bit risky because of that."

Sakura thought about that assumption. "That could be it but I don't think it's completely true."

Syaoran looked at her. "But if that's not it then what is it?"

Sakura was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

Fai stood up from his spot. "I'll get it~!" He ran to the front door; ignoring the amused stares he was getting.

The trio was about to go back to their conversation when a excited squeal made them look twice where Fai walked out of.

"**Kuro-pii~! You're here at last~!**"

"**Gah! Get off me idiot! I have crap in my arms and I would freaking like it if you didn't choke me!**"

Yuui stood up and smiled at Fai and another familiar person came into the room. "I see that Kurogane finally makes his entrance."

Kurogane grumbled. "Oh shut up and get these bags." He glanced at Fai who was clinging on his back. "And tell _him_ to get off."

Syaoran and Sakura stood up and greeted the man while Watanuki help Yuui get the bags from Kurogane.

Fai who was still on the taller man's back; nuzzled on his neck. "Kuro-chan, do you know how much I missed you this weekend? I was so worried about you~!"

Kurogane blushed obviously embarrassed by the words but leaned his arm over and patted Fai on the head. "It was only two days you moron; it's not like I fell off the face of the earth."

Sakura and Yuui chuckled while Syaoran and Watanuki shared knowing smiles.

The gym teacher looked over at the trio and then at Yuui with a raised eyebrow.

Yuui was a bit confused before he got the message. "Oh yeah! Um, guys…" He addressed to the trio of students. "I think it's time to go home. You have school tomorrow right?"

Watanuki gasped. "Oh boy; that's true. But who will give us a ride home; it's too dark to walk and I bet Doumeki is asleep by now."

Fai smiled as he got off of Kurogane's back. "I'll drive you three home~! It's the least I can do since you guys gave up your weekend for little ol' me~!" He then looked at Kurogane with his hand held up. "Kuro-ko, keys please."

Kurogane growled but reached into his pocket, took out the keys and gave them to Fai. "Wreck my car and you're dead."

Mockingly saluting him, Fai then grabbed Sakura's hand with a gleeful look. "Okay then, let's go~!" Sakura proudly followed him as Syaoran and Watanuki said their goodbyes and followed Fai out of the house.

As the door closed, Kurogane heavily sighed. "So how's your weekend?"

Yuui shrugged. "Bearable. And you?" He smiled as Kurogane scoffed.

"Okay I guess but it could have gone a hell of a lot better." He then went to the kitchen with Yuui following him. "But I got what I needed done. Now all I have to do is wait."

"So when are you going to…you know." Yuui checked the bags and fond one that was a bit different from the others.

"Next weekend. I'll fill you in the day before." Kurogane glances at Yuui who took out a Kimono that was bright red with gold and silver flowers. He choked on his spit. "T-that's not what it looks like! I just-!"

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Well you certainly have nice taste; that's for sure." He then smiled softly. "I'm glad that brother had found someone who he shared a lot of things in common with." He glanced at Kurogane who was mildly surprised at his statement. "I don't know how but….when this is done and over with…I'll be glad to have you as part of the family."

Kurogane's expression was priceless. It just wasn't something that he was expecting; especially of Yuui of all people. But it also made him….also content. Smirking, he looked away. "Che. What are you talking about? I hate sweets."

Yuui laughed. "Keep telling yourself that and let me know when you believe it." He put the kimono back into the bag.

Kurogane shook his head and looked at Yuui seriously. "But really, did your moron of a brother miss me like crazy?"

Not looking at Kurogane, Yuui secretly smiled.

"Like a phoenix missing its dragon."

* * *

**END OF SIDE STORY ONE**

**

* * *

**Forgive the lamest line known to man but i had to write something. DX

I hope this long chapter will compensate my long absence on this story. ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check my other stories and vote vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	19. Side story 2

Sorry if it took _so long_ to post this. I know i promised third week of October at the latest but alot of things got in the way but now it's done. I hope the long chapter will make up for the long absence of the lovable story.

**Warning: Language and other stuff**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Wedding Arc side story two: Kurogane and his plans**

**

* * *

**[Early Morning]

He couldn't sleep. For the first time in years, he just couldn't sleep. As Kurogane sat up on the unusually cold bed, he thought of a few things that would make him sleep-deprived. It could be the he stayed up about half the night thinking of Fai, it could be the bed which is cold without Fai next to him or maybe that he's worried that Fai's sad or scared without him.

Though one thing is for sure….

….why the hell can't he get Fai out of his head?

"God damn it." Kurogane rubbed his head as he checked the clock. He groaned angrily; it was 5:57am, _way too early_ even for him. "I can't believe this; I sent the moron away for one weekend and already I can't freaking sleep!" He yawned as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "I need to get what I planned to do this weekend if I ever wanted to…" He trailed off as a blush was becoming obvious on his face. "Well anyway I have to…..for him." He let out a small smile.

Fai; the reason why he will enter a casserole of hell for one simple weekend. That's why he's willing to go so far for him….like he'll admit that bit. He wanted to do what he was going to do without incident. It has to be perfect; no matter what.

Washing his face in the sink, he brushed his hair back as a couple strands of hair fell in front of his face. He smirked; his hair always made itself.

"Now then….who am I going to see and cause hell for first?"

* * *

[Later that morning]

"Damn that man. He knew that I'll be coming and he's still not here." Kurogane was waiting right outside of a jewelry shop. He made an appointment to see a certain clerk about a special request. Unfortunately, he knew who it was as he and that person go back years…nothing says 'friendship' like having identical black eyes in elementary school.

Sighing tiredly, Kurogane looked right and left before whipping out his cell phone and calling the one person who he told so far. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the person on the other line to pick up. He yawned loudly as a wave of sleepiness hit him. After his errands, he's definitely going to sleep early. He blinked as the other line clicked; indicating that the person answered.

"**Hello, Yuui Fluorite speaking.**"

Kurogane paused a bit. "….Hey Yuui." God, he sounded so dreary then he thought. Hopefully Yuui wouldn't figure it out.

"…**.Kurogane….I don't know how to say it but…you sound very tired. Is everything okay?**" Then again...maybe he would. Kurogane shoved a hand into his pocket in defeat. "Yeah, I just realized how freaking influential the moron has on my sleep." He angrily sigh at he recalled the night's sleep he had…or lack of. "Speaking of which; how is he? I bet he's missing me already." It would come to no surprise to him if Yuui said that Fai spent half the night just wanting in be in his arms again but at the same time he hoped that the moron had a good night's sleep without him.

Then he heard Yuui chuckle on the other end. **"Brother's fine for the time being. He was a bit sad last night but don't worry that problem has been taken care of." **Kurogane looked to the side and narrowed his eyes. Nope that wasn't him. **"So where are you right now?"**

"I'm waiting for a…acquaintance I know. The damn jerk always liked to keep me waiting. I swear when I see him, I'll punch him in the face." Kurogane was glaring at an innocent by-stander who squeaked ran away from him. He smirked in satisfaction. Then he heard Yuui sighed in slight irritation.** "Let's not think about that for a second, okay?" **Kurogane then heard his idiot of a boyfriend's voice in the background. Was he singing?

"**Now what exactly are your plans for the weekend?" **Yuui's question seemed to have snapped Kurogane out of being distracted. "Well, for today, I'm going to a jewelry store to get something, then to a flower shop and lastly I'm going to where I'm meeting another accomplice to do some more planning." He knew where to go and who to see. He just wasn't sure if he'll manage to accomplish all of the responsibility on a single weekend, but he'll manage. Before he can continue his plans, someone called out to him.

"Oi, Suwa! What the hell are you doing standing in front of my shop for!"

Kurogane stopped as he looked at who had the nerve to yell at him. His eyes narrowed. _'I should've known; it's that damn Ioryogi.' _

Ioryogi Hanato; a twenty-something-looking year old ex-rebel who was in jail in his earlier years for assaulting the very company that he was working in; _Heaven incorporated_. When he was there in years before he never had a last name (a price from a car accident that killed both his parents and almost him at a very young age) so the boss of that company picked him off the streets and gave him a last name. He was never the one to make friends but for some reason he and Kurogane meet each other (and got off on the wrong foot in elementary school) but somehow a friendship was born. They knew each other secrets including their own relationship with their other half. So while they hated each other's guts violently; it would come to no surprise to those who really knew them that they respected each other.

Though 'respect' and 'like' are two completely different terms.

Kurogane glared at the man who was just five inches shorter than him (more or less Fai's height). The man had very dark blue hair (which can be mistaken for black at times) with black eyes. His hair was short but only down to his shoulders so it was pulled back into a short ponytail. Since he met Kurogane he opted to get fit as well and he was well fitted; just not as broad as the gym teacher. He wore on that day a white collar shirt but had ragged jeans and sneakers plus around his neck he had a red spiky collar with a golden tag that had his name _'Ioryogi'_.

It was a present from his beloved a few years ago. He hasn't gone outside without it ever since.

Growling at the other man, Kurogane went back to his phone. "Just a moment, Yuui. That loser finally decided to show his damn face." He then started to walk towards Ioryogi with a glare; promptly ignoring Yuui's confused response on the other end. "You're the one to talk! Where the hell were you! I thought I freaking told you when I'll be here and you of all people made me wait in the cold!"

Ioryogi scowled as he got close to Kurogane's face. "As if I care." He sighed as he adjusted his collar. "Well if you freaking want to know; Kobato wasn't feeling very well this morning and I had to take care of her sorry behind. I wouldn't hear the end of it if she goes anywhere with that sickness!"

Kurogane angrily let out a breath. "Look I don't care if you have problems with that girl! In case you haven't notice; I'm on a tight schedule here!"

Shaking his head, Ioryogi frowned. "I know, I know! You already stressed that enough over the god damn phone yesterday! Jeez, you're loud!" He then had a serious look on his face. "But are you sure that you want to go through with this? I mean not that it's a bad thing but that's a freaking big step you're taking. It took me a long time for me to be all freaking brave to do what I did for Kobato."

The gym teacher just scoffed as he turned around; his back facing his old friend. "Oh like that matters to you. At least with you; you didn't have to worry about your girlfriend feeling so damn pathetic that it would take a blast from the past to realize it! It was killing him as much as me and most of all I just hate it when he's in pain and there's nothing I can do about it!"

For a mere moment, Ioryogi didn't say anything but could see the off look Kurogane was expressing. He could only guess that a lot has happened since he last met the gym teacher. However he wasn't going to ask since it wasn't any of his business and what he can tell from just looking at the taller man; it wouldn't be worth the time and energy anyway.

"Fine, I get it. I don't know crap and you do. I get that." Ioryogi then walked to the doors of his shop. "I just hope it doesn't bite you in the ass later." He then went into his pocket and took out a golden key. "Just wanted to see if you're damn ready for that next step in your life. What with your crappy attitude and all."

Kurogane looked over his shoulder and saw that Ioryogi grinning at him. He smiled back. "Just open the damn store." As he heard the other man barked a laugh; he looked at his hands and realized that Yuui is still on the other line. Oh crap. He placed the phone to his ear. "S-Sorry about that. It was one of the acquaintances that I was mentioning about earlier."

He could hear Yuui chuckle a bit before a gasp was heard. "**I see. Well don't let me hold you up any longer okay? Brother just finished his shower so whatever you planned for tomorrow just text me on my cell.**" He could tell that Yuui was whispering at that point because the moron might be listening on their conversation. Good thing he told him of all people. "Okay then. I'll text you the rest of my plans." Then he paused for a moment; he didn't why he said what he was going to say to Yuui…it just seem right and he felt like if he didn't tell him at that moment; it won't happen again. "And Yuui…..try not to think the worse case for your own problems. It's not as bad as you think it is. Later."

He then hung up before Yuui had the chance to voice his confusion through the phone.

Staring at his phone; he knew that the cooking teacher would have no idea what he was talking about and that's probably for the best…for now anyway. What he told Yuui the other day about him going to someone else for help was true; he didn't want the younger twin to feel that he should carry heavy weight of his own issues.

But how can he help one whose problems are just not what he was used to?

This is bad and Kurogane knew it. He sighed as he ruffled his hair as he then crossed his arms in irritation. He would have to talk to Fai about the issue and see what would be their move…assuming if they _can_ make it. This will be harder then he thought.

"Hello? The shop's damn open now and I would like it if I didn't have a weird-ass man staring into space in front of it!"

Kurogane looked at the door to see Ioryogi leaning on the doors with an inpatient look. He smirked as he made his way to the shop. "Heh, how that Kobato can put up with you after all this time is beyond me. I hope you don't give her gray hair."

For now, he'll just go about his day like it was like any other pathetic, ordinary day.

* * *

[Inside the shop]

Ioryogi sighed as he walked behind the counter as leaned his arms on the edge of it. "Okay, now that we're here; wasting a weekend morning and all, what kind of ring do you want?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes before looking at the ring selection. There were simple ones; ones with designs, ones with diamonds; ones with other gems on them, ones that are gold, silver, or any kind of metal and in various sizes.

Yeah, it was in that moment that Kurogane realized that he had no idea what ring to choose from.

"You have no idea what of ring suits the blonde; huh?" Ioryogi said as a small but dark smirk was on his face. It was rather amusing seeing the taller man just panic about the various selections that his shop has to offer. Beside if he didn't know any better: he'd say that the tan man looked a bit helpless.

"Shut it." Kurogane sneered. He then looked at the rings again but with less confidence and with more nervousness. "God damn it, why are there so many rings in this dump?" He glared as Ioryogi chuckled lowly at the man's apparent lack of knowledge on the jewel department.

"It's call a 'Jewelry shop' for a reason dumbass." He ignored the growl Kurogane was making as he pointed to the rings that were protected by a sheet of glass. "Of course there would be many kinds or types of rings out there. Women today are very freaking picky and will always want something different. It's up to me; the owner, to know what they want in a ring or in any kind of jewelry that they can wear."

"That might be true but in case you haven't noticed: _the person _I'm_ giving this ring to is _not_ a woman!_" Kurogane yelled out. He was getting too frustrated by trying to pick the ring alone and his…..acquaintance was _not_ helping.

"Same difference." Ioryogi waved in dismissal. "Look; what I'm saying is like other women and in your case; the blonde want something that is different but meaningful. You have to give a certain ring to him that says that you want to make him happy and you'll spend the rest of your life with him; got it?"

Kurogane looked down with a bit of stubbornness but the words sunk in. He sighed as he looked back up. "Do you do custom rings by any chance?"

Ioryogi grinned as he took out a planning book. "Duh, of course I can. They didn't call me the 'Demon blacksmith' for nothing!"

That kind of confidence and the sheer amount of faith almost made Kurogane smile.

"But it's going to cost you extra though."

_Almost_.

* * *

[Later]

After a rather tiring session with one acquaintance, Kurogane left the jewelry shop and was on his way to a flower shop to meet up with another acquaintance that was up the street and then some. As he walked calmly and without a negative aura of any kind, he glanced at the other side of the street and saw a couple walking with their hands entwined while laughing happily with each other. Stopping for a second, a memory played in the taller man's mind.

[Flashback]

"_Hey Kuro-puu~! I think we should hold hands~!"_

_Kurogane stopped walking to fully look at the moron who would suggest that kind of thing. "And why would I agree to do a stupid gesture like that?"_

_Fai laughed softly as he leaned his head on the other man's arm. "Because we're together now. And as a couple, we should hold hands so everyone would know that nothing will tear us apart~!"_

"_That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard." Kurogane bluntly said. "And besides; I don't hold hands; it's girly and freaking embarrassing." Before he can take another step, he was pulled back gently. He looked back and saw that Fai was pouting up to him. He frowned at the action. "What?"_

_Fai smiled sadly. "That's just like you huh? But I guess you're right; who would want to do such a thing anyway?"_

_Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the statement. Leave it to Fai to twist his words like that. He rubbed his head in irritation. "That's not what I meant. I mean it's just plain dumb; why would I hold your hand just to show people off? So they'll know that I'm taken and will get off our backs? What; do they need proof that we're together?"_

_The blonde's eyes widen in shock. "N-No." Frankly he was thrown off by how Kurogane was responding to what he just said._

"_That's right; they don't!" Kurogane's yell attracted some random by-standers who were passing by and were watching the whole event. Fai knew they were watching but stayed quiet; well aware not to interrupt the man. "And besides, if I have learn anything from being in love with you for who knows how freaking long is that you shouldn't care what couples do or what people say; I love you for _you_ damn it! And no 'needing to hold hands' is going to change that! In fact I'll do one better and kiss you right here; right no—"_

"_Whoo~! I would love to see that big man~!"_

_Kurogane blinked as he stopped and turned his head to see that he and Fai were not the only ones anymore. There were several people who starred in shock and curiosity as they caught word of Kurogane's loud argument. There were even a few who were giggling and smiling at the sight; most of them middle/high school aged girls._

_Blushing, the tan man coughed awkwardly as he looked away from everyone's eyes. Then he felt someone grabbing his hand. Confused, he looked up and find a pair of blue eyes staring lovingly back at him._

"_Hyuu~! I never knew that Kuro-sama could be so serious about this sort of thing~!" With his fingers entwined with Kurogane's, Fai chuckled softly. "As much as I want you to kiss me right here and now; I think that you being here with me would be more than I ever wish for. So…thank you~!"_

_The crowd sighed with admiration and happiness._

_Kurogane rolled his eyes as his face blushed only in that time a deeper color. "Oh come off it; as if you never seen this before!"_

"_We haven't!" One person shouted out making everyone around the pair laugh loudly._

_Fai laughed along with them as he pulled Kurogane out of that awkward situation._

_Kurogane looked back at the waving crowd as he looked and blushed. "I can't believe I just did that." He then looked up at Fai who was grinning like a jack-o-lantern. "What are you smiling about?"_

_Fai looked like he wanted to say something but just shook his head. "Oh nothing….._Big man_~!"_

[End Flashback]

* * *

"And I chased that idiot all the way to my place that day." Kurogane muttered as he stopped in front of a flower shop; stop number two in his list. It was a very quaint little shop that displayed every flower imaginable; even some that Kurogane never knew existed. It had a simple yet colorful sign that could be seen a mile away and the owner's always out in the front watering them so you know they're taken well care of.

And speaking of the owner…

"Ah! Kurogane; nice to see you again!" The front door opened to reveal another of Kurogane's acquaintances.

Kurogane nodded with a faint smile. "Same here Chitose-san. How's Chi and that guy Hideki?" His mile grew wider as he got a look at the woman. Despite her years and having a grown up child, she looked very young and energetic. Her pale complexion makes her long black hair and gray eyes stand out beautifully. She was wearing a bright purple dress with a white apron on her waist and shoes to match.

Chitose smiled. "Oh they're fine; especially at the fact that they are expecting a baby~!" She clasped her hands in glee. "I got their phone call a while ago and I've never been so happier~!"

"Dang really?" _'So that Hideki guy finally got the balls to do it huh?' _"So how long far is she?" Kurogane couldn't keep his some-what rude thoughts in check. He and Hideki were never on the 'BFF' category but it's not like he hated the wimp-I mean- guy.

"Well I got the call during the summer so I'm thinking about three months by now~!" Then Chitose snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, the flowers." She then knelled down and picked up the water canteen and started watering the flowers that were displayed outside. "So, from the grape vines, I hear that you are going to tie the knot with a certain blonde cutie; am I right?"

Kurogane blushed but nodded. "Yeah, I'm planning something special to…you know…that." He had no idea why he couldn't say that word; maybe it's because if he did then he might…..do something very un-Kurogane like. _'Wow, that sounded very…..much like what Yuui would say….or something.' _"Well that's the reason why I come to you, Chitose-san. I'm sure you can help me a little with this part of the plan."

Chitose giggled as she placed the canteen back where it was. "Well you've come to the right place. I assure you, that sweetie will get the best flowers anyone has ever seen~!" She then gestured Kurogane to get inside. "If you please."

The gym teacher nodded as he opened the door and went inside. Chitose smiled as she followed him.

"Did Ioryogi-chan give you any trouble this morning?"

"….How do you know who I was with?"

"A woman's intuition."

"…..He called, didn't he?"

"Well that too."

"_That jerk_."

* * *

Once inside the shop, Chitose placed some flowers that were lying on the counter to their respectful place. "Now then," She placed her hands on her hips. "What sort of flower do you want to buy?"

"…." Kurogane blinked…..then opened his mouth…..closing it…..and opened it again. He rubbed his head as he looked around; trying to get an idea of what flowers Fai would like. _'Let's see roses, Lilies, sunflowers, Tulips, Daisies, Dandelions! Oh my freaking god I don't know crap about flowers!' _He can just hear Ioryogi just laughing at him for his lack of a romantic side. He groaned as he turned to Chitose who had a knowing smile.

"I see that you need more help than I expected." Chitose commented. She then walked to the counter and picked up a modernly thick book and placed it up top. "Now then, where do we begin." She started flipping through the pages. She then stopped on one and pointed to the picture. "How about this one?"

Kurogane looked over and saw what she was pointing at. It was a picture of a chrysanthemum bouquet. It has various colors as well as sizes of the flowers; all neatly bundled into one place. He frowned; not the best choice to pick. He looked up at Chitose and shook his head. "Nah, too complicated."

Chitose looked over the photo and nodded. "Yes, it's not the best choice for something like this." She then started flipping pages again before stopping at another one. "Okay, how about this one?"

The gym teacher looked at another photo of another flower. This time it was the narcissus. In the photo they were bright yellow and shaped like cups. He supposed they could work but he was starting to have second thoughts about it. "No, it might look a bit off if he held it." He didn't mean to be picky but the event is going to be very special so he needed the flowers to be at the very least memorable.

Chitose frowned. "Yeah, you're right." She knew Kurogane would have a hard time about picking the right flower since she knew who he's giving it for. However she didn't want Kurogane to have a headache over it. "Well, how about…" She flipped through the pages once more and stopped on another page. "This one over here?" She pointed to the picture. "Maybe this could be it."

Kurogane sighed as he looked over the picture. It was a picture of Zinnia flowers. Those flowers seemed to have many colors in the bouquet including crimson and purple. He liked how detailed and bright the flowers are; as if they are showing a variety of emotions to the person who is either seeing it or receiving them. Nodding, Kurogane pointed to the picture. "These flowers are the ones I'm going to get, Chitose-san."

Clasping her hands together, Chitose smiled. "Of course; the Zinnia flowers. An excellent choice, Kurogane. Now what color do you want?"

"….Scarlet." Kurogane hesitantly said. It's not that he had trouble choosing what color he wanted the Zinnia flowers to have but he was just thinking of the smile Fai would have when he gets them. Besides, Fai liked the color of his eyes so he might love the flowers. It was close to that color anyway. "How soon can you get those flowers in?"

Chitose's smile didn't falter at the question. "Well since it's in the book, I'll mostly likely have them but since you want scarlet Zinnia flower bouquet, it'll be ready soon. I just need to call a few numbers and such but it wouldn't be that much of a problem."

"Good. But if you can, I want you to hold on the flowers for a while; until next weekend." Kurogane took out his cell phone. "I need to do one more thing today and I can't just bring flowers home. He might suspect and that we don't have freaking vase or open place in the house to keep them until then." He dialed a number on his phone. "Just let me pay for the flowers and I'll have someone get them for me." He then sighed irritably.

"Well that's fine then, it'll give me more time to get them. Is there any other flowers that you want?" Chitose tilted her head as she almost heard Kurogane curse. "Is there something wrong?" She slightly jumped when Kurogane angrily closed his phone.

Kurogane looked up and shifted his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, the person I was going to call decided to irritate me and not answer." He then put the phone away. "And to answer your question; I don't." Then Kurogane crossed his arms in thought. "But I need a lot of those Zinnia flowers."

"Well how much?"

The gym teacher faintly smiled. "Enough to fill up a room."

* * *

[Later]

After the flower shop, Kurogane got some lunch and called Ioryogi about the ring, it wasn't the best phone conversation he had but he had worse. He told him that he needed the ring before the next weekend; which he knew was asking for a lot. Ioryogi voiced that over the phone but he said it wouldn't be a problem.

In the afternoon, Kurogane was both walking to a destination and avoiding a certain group who was around the area he was. Why do you ask? Because the gym teacher saw Fai (along with the students he knew) through the glass window of an arcade when he was walking by on the other side street. Luckily, there was a small group of people who was in front of the window so Fai didn't see him.

However Kurogane did see Fai. Who knew he can dance so well in DDR. "Wait a sec, does he even know DDR?" He then chuckled when he saw Yuui tried to hold the toy gun to play those shooting games. Then Syaoron came into view as he helped Yuui with the gun. Although he couldn't see it clearly; he can see that Yuui was feeling a bit down. He frowned. Yup, he definitely have to talk with Fai about the situation.

Afterwards, Kurogane stumbled in front of a bar that was almost at the edge of the city. Frowning, he walked into the place and was immediately hit by a wave of alcohol and smoke. He walked through the bar; looking for the person he was meeting up with. He was about to give up and leave but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Yoo-hoo, Kurogane~! Don't tell me that you're going to ditch me~!"

Blinking, Kurogane looked in front of him and saw her. He frowned as he walked towards the voice. "Witch, if I wanted to ditch you so badly then I wouldn't even be in this damn place. And how about answering my damn calls next time?"

Yuuko laughed as she smoked a cigarette and blew a smoke in the air. "Aw; has the plan you came up with irritating you a bit~?"

Kurogane had to stop and fully look at the chairman before him. "How the hell did you know about that?" He narrowed his eyes. "You weren't supposed to know!" He talked to certain few students he know and specifically told them _not _to inform the chairman about his plan. But like anything; it would leaked out eventually. Though the only question in his head was who blabbed?

The chairman smirked as she picked up a glass of wine and took a sip. "Oh that? Well nobody told me; I just happened to overhear your conversation with Yuui one day about it. It didn't take a genius to figure out the rest." She then softly smiled. "You two have been together longer than anyone had even hoped for. So it wouldn't be any surprise that you would be doing what you wanted to do for him so with that said, you have my support and blessings."

The gym teacher looked at the chairman with some admiration. He guessed that despite Yuuko's obvious traits on the outside, she's a kind person on the inside who actually cares for the people around her. Now if only she wouldn't smoke or drink excessively whenever any moment would call for it. Sighing; Kurogane took a chair and sat down. "Fine. You're right about that. But for the love of god, don't tell the moron teacher anything. I can't afford all the planning I have done go to damn waste."

Yuuko nodded. "Of course; it'd be a shame otherwise." She finished off her wine and snuffed out her cigarette. "That's why in exchange for my silence; you will let me join you tomorrow plus you get to give me a couple of gifts as a thank you for the couple suite on that cruise."

Now Kurogane was getting a headache. "For the love of f…" He trailed off. That's Yuuko for you. Always a price for something you want out of her. Demanding hag. Kurogane then sighed as a thought came into his head. "Fine, but just one thing."

The chairman raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh~? And what's that?"

The gym teacher frowned. "Call the hospital tonight and tell Ashura about the plans. I want him there when the event comes. It's for Fai's sake not mine." He knew that the man went through a lot (almost as much as Fai) so the least he can do is to make sure he get as much happiness in his life as possible.

Yuuko giggled. "Of course. Now," She yelled to the bartender for a bottle of Sake and two glasses before placing a hand on her chin. "Let me hear about the plans you have for tomorrow and talk about a certain issue with our favorite cooking teacher."

Kurogane was about to open his mouth when Yuuko stopped him.

"Don't think I wouldn't know the problems of the people I have come in contact with. After all everyone deserves a chance at happiness."

* * *

[Next day: Sunday]

Kurogane was waiting outside for Yuuko to get out of the house. He tapped his foot impatiently as he leaned on his car. The night before, he had a chat with Fai over the phone. He wanted to check up on him so he wouldn't have to waste the night's sleep. As he expected, Fai was a bit sad but he had fun with everyone. He asked about Yuui and Fai said that he wasn't doing any better than he was when they found out about his problem.

The gym teacher had to tell the chemistry teacher that Yuuko (for some odd reason) know about it and will gladly help them when the time comes to make their move. In the midst of their conversation, Fai told him that he hoped that he would come back as soon as possible which Kurogane responded with a 'it's just one more day; you'll live' kind of statement. After they said their goodbyes, Kurogane did a quick 'I love you' before hanging up; leaving him with a red face and a few inappropriate thoughts before getting some sleep.

"Damn, what is taking that witch so long? She was supposed to get some breakfast!" He then heard a roar of thunder in the distance; He looked over and saw a layer of dark clouds coming in his direction and an occasional light coming from them. He frowned. "Crap, a thunderstorm. I bet anything the moron will not be leaving Yuui's house today." He knew about Fai's deep dislike for bad weather; especially with thunderstorms. It was just a fear that was never explained but no one had an issue about. Even when they were just friends, Kurogane wouldn't question the blonde's fear; everyone had a fear, that's what makes them human.

"I think I should text Yuui about my plans. The witch is just taking too damn long." With that he whipped out his cell phone and started pressing buttons.

_From: Kurogane Suwa_

_To: Yuui Fluorite _

_-Hey Yuui. Morning. Just wanted to keep my end of the deal and message you the rest of my plans. But first I want to know how the moron is holding up. I guess since he hasn't called me at all in the last day and a half I figured he's doing okay._

He waited for Yuui to respond. Though it never crossed his mind if Yuui was really awake or not. Then his phone vibrated.

_From: Yuui Fluorite_

_To: Kurogane Suwa_

_-And a good morning to you too. Yes, your assumption is correct. Brother is just doing fine. The whole student group is doing their best to make sure that he doesn't feel sad of missing you (even if it's just one weekend). And please don't call my brother a moron._

Chuckling, Kurogane amusingly responded to the text. He could just imagine the irritated look Yuui was expressing

_From: Kurogane Suwa_

_To: Yuui Fluorite_

_I'll stop calling your brother a moron when he stops acting like one. Anyway here's the rest of the plans. First I'm going to pick some items, then book an event in a certain place that your brother always like to go. Then when that's all done I'll go and grab some dinner and a present for him and will meet up with you two around 8pm so whoever is there before that time; send their asses home because it will just be the three of us got it?_

He knew that the students would join them again. However, he wanted to just have dinner with the twins later that night.

_To: Kurogane Suwa_

_From: Yuui Fluorite _

_That's…not a bad idea. I'll make sure that it will just be brother and I when you arrive. For now let's just keep doing what we need to be doing. I'll see you then._

He was about to text him back when a bag was waved in front of his face. He growled as he turned to the person in question. "It's about damn time!" He grabbed the bag and put his phone away.

Yuuko smiled as two giggling Mokonas were on her shoulder. "Oh come now; we're not that late. Besides, we have the whole day ahead of us~!"

The white Mokona nodded happily. "Yup~! The whole day ahead of us~!"

The black Mokona laughed. "Yeah so don't get your underwear in a twist~!"

Kurogane was about to angrily retort when he just noticed something. "Hey, why are the pork buns here with us?"

Yuuko just smiled.

"You have _got _to be kidding me witch!"

* * *

[Later]

He finally got his plans done. First he had to pick up the ring Ioryogi made (which Yuuko and the Mokona squeal on how cute it looked) and then with Yuuko's help got the place booked for the next weekend. It wasn't easy but they managed. However right after, Kurogane had to buy a few gifts for both Yuuko _and _Mokonas for their supposedly hard work.

Then he went to Chitose and told her about what's going to happen. For both Chitose and Ioryogi; he invited them to see the event themselves which they agreed to come along. For now, they will not talk to anyone about it until Kurogane gives them the word.

Kurogane then gave Yuuko and the Mokonas a ride to the movies so he can go and get what he alone needed to get. As they got out the car; Yuuko tapped on the driver's window. Sighing, he got the window down. "What?" What he got was a card. Confused he took it. "What's this for?"

Yuuko smiled. "I think you should pay a visit to Sayaka and her new worker Fujimoto. It's already raining as you can see and you have a couple hours to kill until you meet up with the twins later. Besides, you need something to smile about."

The gym teacher nodded; trying not blush. "And what about you and the pork buns? What are you guys going to do?"

"Well, I called Doumeki a while ago. He and Syaoron are not with the group today since they had a team party today. They'll meet up with me and the Mokonas in there." She pointed to the movie theater. "And I think Syaoron needs to know what we know."

"Don't you think that's pushing it, chairman? It might screw everything up." Kurogane being the person that he is was all up for telling Syaoron what's up with Yuui but at the same time, they might be meddling into something that they shouldn't be meddling in the first place.

"Yes, but I think Doumeki is already handling the problem." She pointed to a pair of teens who the adults can recognize very well. "So I suggest you get going or they'll know it's you."

Kurogane nodded. "Fine, but if Yuui gets a wind of this before he gets the chance; I'm placing all blame on you." He pulled up the window before Yuuko can voice her retort. Starting up the car, he drove away from the movie theater. He called the number on the card. He waited for the other line to pick up.

"…_**Hello?**__"_

"Hey Sayaka. It's Kurogane." There was a gasp and then a giggle.

"**Oh Kurogane is that you? I can't believe it. It's been a while how are you~?**"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm actually calling for an order. I'll be picking it up myself."

"**An order huh? Well that's fine. What would you like to order?**"

Kurogane smirked. "Well you see…."

* * *

[Much later: 6:00pm]

Kurogane parked in front of a store that he almost forgot about. He ran into the store to avoid getting wet from the rain which wasn't letting up. He opened the door and went into the store. Immediately; he was greeted with a warm smile and a bored look.

"Oh Kurogane. Just in time." Sayaka said as she was holding two bags in her hands. "I just got your order done." She looked over at her brown-haired assistant and gestured him to come over. "This is Fujimoto; my new worker. You never met him before but Fai did a while back."

Kurogane nodded at Fujimoto. "Hey."

Fujimoto nodded back. "'Sup."

Sayaka laughed softly at the two. "I knew you boys would get along." She then gestured Kurogane to follow her. "I got what you ordered: two Kimonos; one bright red with white and gold flowers and the other blue with black and pink birds." She then lightly frowned. "However we have a bit of a problem."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Well since you haven't been here in a while; I don't think I got your measurements down. Fai came by earlier this year so I got his. Do you mind trying it on if it fits?" Sayaka and Kurogane could hear Fujimoto drop a couple of boxes in surprise.

The brown-haired adult just stared at them. "…You mean?"

Sayaka and Kurogane looked at each other then back at him.

"Yes kid; it's _exactly_ what it sounds like. Problem?"

Fujimoto shook his head. "N-not really."

"Good." Kurogane then turned back to Sayaka. "Fine, I'll try it. It's for something important anyway." He took the one of the bags that Sayaka gave him. "The other one is a present for the moron since I was away from him for the weekend."

"Well that sweet of you." Sayaka clasped her hands in content. "So how's life on your end? Pretty eventful I assume."

"You have _no idea_."

Kurogane was in one of the dressing room in the store as Sayaka and Fujimoto was waiting to see the result. They could hear a curse word here and there but no major problems that they were needed for.

Fujimoto crossed his arms in confusion. "So that Kurogane guy; he's Fai's…boyfriend?"

Sayaka nodded. "Yup, they were together for some years; more than the last time I have seen them for the first time. However from what I heard, they were friends first." She giggled as she heard Kurogane grumble about the sash. "Kurogane, as you can see, wouldn't be the person who would be like this but thanks to Fai who was more open about his cross-dressing, he gained a bit of confidence. That's what happened the last time they were here."

The brown-haired adult was a bit confused but blinked as it clicked into his head. "Oh…I see. Wow; this city has a lot of surprises."

Sayaka smiled. "It does; but that doesn't mean it's all bad. You just have to realize that what you see is not always what you should believe in. Sometimes all it takes is just one event to see what people turn a blind eye to."

Fujimoto was about to ask what she meant by that when the door opened.

"Alright, I'm coming out." Then Kurogane stepped out of the room.

Sayaka gasped while Fujimoto just stared.

Before them was Kurogane in that bright red kimono. It was long in length but it fit him quite nicely. It wrapped his form well as the kimono itself, brighten his body in grace. If Fujimoto could voice his opinion; he would say that Kurogane actually looked nice in that.

Kurogane blushed at the looks he was getting. "Don't tell; I look horrible huh? I knew this was a bad idea from the start." He then yelped as Sayaka went up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "W-what?"

"Don't _ever _belittle yourself like that." Sayaka then smiled. "It's just the opposite. You look absolutely radiant. I now see what Fai wanted you to see all this time. Do you?"

The gym teacher blinked before turning to a full body mirror. He looked at himself in that kimono. He then thought of all the times he had seen Fai playfully dress up at home; always smiling brightly and feeling better about himself. He then smiled at his reflection. "Yeah, I do."

Then Fujimoto coughed. "Well that's great and all but this moment's a bit corny." He then ducked as a bag of sewing needles went his way. "What the hell?"

Kurogane playfully glared at the poor brown-haired worker. "Get used to it because life's full of them. _Believe me_."

Sayaka laughed as the two started a full-on argument on life.

* * *

[8:00pm]

Kurogane was driving towards Yuui's place after he went to a Japanese restaurant and ordered take out for three of them; he, Fai and Yuui. He got Fai and Yuui something that isn't sushi-related. He had to find out the hard way from the two that they didn't like sushi. The bathroom that night was nothing but gagging and vomiting.

He stopped in front of the house as he parked his car. He got out of the car while grabbing the bags. "Well I'm glad the weekend from the hell is over. I don't ever want to endure that crap again." He then locked his car as he approached the front door. As he waited for the door to open, he recalled his so-called weekend. While he hated how things just went from stable to crazy; he was just content that it's done and ready for next weekend. And (not that he'll verbally admit it) he can't wait to see Fai's face when it happens.

He sighed as the door started to open. "Finally, somebody who's sane to see." He stated as he thought it was Yuui on the other side. Then he frowned.

Oh no.

"Kuro-pii~! You're here at last~!"

"Gah! Get off me idiot! I have crap in my arms and I would freaking like it if you didn't choke me!"

The weekend may be tiring but in the end it will all be worth it in the end. But if Kurogane doesn't kill Fai before then; now _that_ would be a waste.

* * *

**END OF SIDE STORY TWO**

* * *

If there's anything confusing; I'm sorry about it. It sounded better in my head then on computer. XD

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

_What's next: Wedding of all weddings part two: The proposal. _

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	20. Proposal

There you go~! Part two and it's very long~! There's some things that i need to say.

First off: i'm not dragging on the depressive!Yuui bit any longer. If i (stupidly) did then the story will feel dull and not as...well you know.

Second: i'm sorry about the updates since i started this arc but i rather it be accurate and long then rushed for those waiting to read this.

and Third: The reason for the lack of updates this time would be because of Halloween. so yeah.

Anyway...here it is~!

**Warning: language and a bit of angst.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Wedding of all Weddings part 2: The proposal**

**

* * *

**The week in the academy after the eventful weekend for both Kurogane and Yuui just seemed to fly by without too many problems. Of course that's not including the usual stuff that they had to go through. Kurogane still had to deal with a moron of a chemistry teacher, a demanding hag of a chairman and had to endure whiny students whenever he had to teach gym.

For Yuui's case, it's more or less the same. With a giddy older brother, random mishaps in the cooking room and students going to him for help, he couldn't help but feel that his life is about as normal as it was going to get (without the traditional definition of what's 'normal', that's hurting his head at some point). However his main problem (the only problem) was still about Syaoron and the boy's so-called lasting feelings for him. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that is wasn't a big deal and that it'll go away in time, it didn't.

And it certainly didn't help matters during the week when Yuui spotted Syaoron in the hallway. Normally it wouldn't bother him that the young man would be alone in the school hallway but that time it was different. Syaoron was there alright but that wasn't what made Yuui's heart hurt.

It was the fact that Syaoron was with another girl.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Yuui was walking down a hallway holding a stack of papers that he needed to deliver to Yuuko about budget cuts on some after-school clubs. He wanted to go over them with the chairman to see if some clubs needed to be cut in order to maintain whatever money they needed to keep the academy running. When he almost turned a corner to another hallway; he heard a loud but cute-like giggle not too far. _

_Thinking that it might be a couple on a secret rendezvous between classes, he just leaned on a wall with a smile; making sure he was hidden from them. Little did he know that he then heard someone else in that hallway; someone he was avoiding for a bit._

"_So Kiki, what do you need me out here for? Class is about to start soon."_

_Yuui clenched the papers tightly around his chest. It was Syaoron. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He tired to slow his beating heart as he took a deep breath and glanced carefully around the corner. Sure enough, he was right. In the hallway, there was Syaoron talking to a girl who he thought was Kiki. She was genuinely cute Asian with bright purple eyes and short black hair. She was swaying on her feet while looking at Syaoron. But what he couldn't figure out was why was she blushing?_

"_Um…well," Kiki hesitantly started. "I wanted to tell you something and I don't think it can wait much longer." Her face started to turn as red as a tomato._

_Syaoron raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's that?"_

_Kiki closed her eyes as she clenched her first at her sides. "Well the truth is… that I.…..I….I like you Syaoron! I really like you!"_

_At those words, Yuui almost ripped the bottom sheet of the pile he was holding. He couldn't believe it. There was someone else who like Syaoron as well? Figures, he knew that it'll be a matter of time before someone else will come in between them. Maybe this girl can be what Syaoron really needs; not some cooking teacher who can't even deal with his problems._

_Looking at the pair again, Yuui then got the shock of the day. He saw Syaoron sighing as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders; frowning._

"_That's great Kiki, but I can't return those feelings." Syaoron sadly smiled at the girl. "The fact is that I'm already with someone else and I love that person very much. And if make that person sad, I'll never forgive myself. So I'm flattered that you like me but I'm just not interested."_

_He almost felt like crying. Yuui couldn't help but feel a bit…happy at those words. Even for a moment, he thought that he and Syaoron can make it. Then out of nowhere; Kiki shrieked in disappointment. She pushed away from Syaoron's hands and angrily pouted._

"_But Syaoron-!"However her pleas were futile as Syaoron just shook his head._

"_I'm sorry. But I'm not the person for you." _

_Yuui looked at the scene with mixed emotions. While he was happy that Syaoron wouldn't dump him for someone else, he felt bad for the girl; she wanted the boy she likes to like her back. Unfortunately, the pity he felt flew out the window when she grabbed Syaoron's arm and yanked him forward…._

…_.only to kiss him on the lips._

_Syaoron was just as surprised as Yuui was as he tried to pull back. However she held her grip on his arm; not wanting him to let go. The kiss was one-sided at best but Kiki wanted as much of Syaoron as she can get._

_Having enough of the moment, Yuui decided to enter the hallway with a fake smile on his face. He hummed real loud to let them know he was coming._

_Hearing someone, Kiki immediately let go of Syaoron arm and lips as she stepped back from the male student. She saw who it was and sheepishly smiled. "Oh Yuui-sensei; I didn't see you there! How are you this afternoon?"_

_Yuui nodded at her. "I'm quite fine thank you." He looked at the papers before back at the pair. "I was just in the hallways on my way to Yuuko-sensei about budget cuts on afterschool clubs; I want to talk them over with her to see if there's something we can do to not to take out many of them." His smile was even more forced as Kiki laughed lightly._

_Syaoron noticed it and cleared his throat. "Um Kiki, I think you should get to class now. I'll meet up with you soon."_

_Kiki looked at Syaoron with a flirty smile. "Oh that's right, class." She then gave Syaoron a peck on the cheek (causing Yuui to frown momentarily before putting that smile back up). "I won't give up." She muttered to Syaoron loudly. It was loud enough for even Yuui to hear. With a giggle, she walked into the classroom._

_Yuui smiled until the girl was in the room. His smile then dropped into a hurt frown. "Um, Syaoron….I think you should go inside as well."_

_Syaoron looked up at Yuui and saw those eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry. I tried telling her but she just wouldn't take no for an answer." He then was surprised as Yuui ruffled his hair gently. Despite being a blunt person; that made his face heat up a bit._

_The cooking teacher sadly smiled. "I know. I saw the whole thing." He sighed. "I guess things like this are bound to happen at some point. I'm a fool to believe otherwise." He felt tears threatening to come out. "I think you should reconsider her offer, I think it's best that way for the both of us if you do."_

_The young man for the first time was speechless; he felt like his own heart just got pulled out of his chest and dragged by the grim reaper. "B-But Yuui-sensei, what do you mean-!"_

_The bell rang; signaling the start of class._

_Yuui shook his head as he lifted his hand on Syaoron's head. "Class has started. You should go in before you get in trouble." He then started walking away from the boy; wiping his eyes of the tears that were already falling down of his face._

_What he didn't see was Syaoron's face that was filled with tears spilling out on his face as well._

[End flashback]

* * *

It was on a Thursday afternoon that Yuui was lightly napping on his desk; not caring about the world for the moment. He was so stressed out from the incident with Syaoron and that girl who he thought should be with him. But every time he would think that; his heart would sink deeper into the depths of depression. Burying his head in his arms; he tried to dream of something nice for once.

Unbeknownst to him, Fai and Kurogane were already walking into the room. They were worried about the cooking teacher. They were in the room with Yuuko when they saw Yuui coming in with a deep frown and watery eyes. He told them that he was feeling the after-effects from cutting onions but they knew better.

Walking up to a sleeping Yuui, Fai took off his lab coat and draped it over him. "Oh Yuui, I wonder what made you so sad this time." He then heard Kurogane scoffing not too far from him. He turned at him. "What's wrong Kuro-puu-sensei?"

"What do you think moron?" Kurogane asked; trying hard to ignore the nickname. "He's upset about Syaoron again. Something must have happened to him to make him this freaking pathetic."

"Now Kuro-rin-sensei, that's not very nice to say about Yuui." Fai started patting his poor bother on the back in a gentle brotherly manner. "Still, you have a point. I just wish he tell us about it instead of keeping it in." He sadly smiled. "He got that from me and now it's beating him up. It's been almost a week and he's not doing any better than the weekend he was with me."

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, and now that the witch knows; it'll only be a matter of time before he snaps and does something really stupid." His hard look softened when Yuui muttered something in his sleep. "He's way too damn cute for his own good. Makes me wonder what future he'll have."

Fai was about to ask what Kurogane mean by that when Yuui groaned tiredly; making him open his eyes. He lifted his head and blinked a bit to clear his vision. The first thing he saw was Kurogane leaning on the room wall not too far from him. "Kurogane-sensei; what are you doing here?" He then was shocked when Kurogane chuckled lightly at him.

The gym teacher pointed at him. "You got some drool running down your chin, Yuui." Kurogane tried not to laugh when the cooking teacher blushed and sat up to wipe the drool off. "You've been dozing off lately. Trying new recipes at night again?" He remembered one time that Yuui came to school with heavy bags under his eyes and walking like some sort of zombie. The tired cooking teacher explained to them that he was experimenting with ingredients to make a whole new recipe out of it. Though shortly afterwards he passed out while walking to his classroom. Kurogane and Fai took him home as a result.

Yuui shook his head. "No; not this time. It's something completely different." He then looked away; only to have identical blue eyes staring at him. "Oh brother! I didn't see you there!" He then tugged on a white coat that was draped over his shoulders. "Um…why is your lab coat on me?"

Fai giggled as he took a chair and sat next to him. "You were asleep silly so I gave you my coat so you wouldn't be cold." He then frowned a bit. "Are you still cold?" He wasn't surprised when Yuui widened his eyes in realization. Being twins for their whole lives; they knew what words to say whenever one of them was not happy. It wasn't a written rule; it was just…known.

The cooking teacher looked down and sighed. "Yeah, I'm still cold." He then gripped both sides of Fai's coat with his hands. "And I don't think I'll be warm anytime soon." He didn't even move as Fai wrapped his arms around him; putting his head on the older twin's chest. He can feel his eyes watering again. "Why do I feel so cold?" He choked out. "I never felt this cold since mom and dad died. Why is it happening again?"

The chemistry teacher just held him tightly in his arms; muttering 'it's okay' to Yuui softly. He rubbed his younger twin's back; casting sad eyes on him. He then looked up at Kurogane with those sad eyes.

Kurogane looked back and sighed. He knew things just got more complicated; not only for Yuui but for soon everyone around him. He'd have to tell the witch about this; as much as he wanted to avoid her. Then there's the other issue; one that he wanted to talk about with the students.

He can just hear the squeals of the girls from a mile away.

* * *

[Early Friday morning- 2:45am]

Syaoran groaned on his bed only to wake up by the sound of a faucet. Opening his eyes, he concluded that it was way too early for him to be up; as he was meet with darkness. However, before he can go back to sleep, he can hear his brother….and was he crying? Since their father's death, Syaoron never really cried even when they were alone he never did. If that was the case, then it was something going on; something bad.

Getting up from his bed, he walked out of his room and walked to the kitchen where a light was on. He peaked around the corner from the end of the hallway to see his brother hunching over the sink while his hand was gripping a glass of water. There wasn't much indication that his older brother was crying but that thought flew away as he heard soft gasps and something hitting the surface of the sink.

Syaoron decided enough was enough. Making his mind up, he came out of hiding and went towards the sink. "Nii-san; are you okay? It's almost three in the morning and we have school later." He didn't want to sound mean or anything but he didn't want his brother to think he was spying on him.

Hastily wiping his eyes, Syaoron turned to his younger brother with a forced smile. "Oh hey there lil' bro. I didn't see you there. I was just getting a glass of water since I was really thirsty and all. Heh."He them saw Syaoran's mixed look of 'I don't believe you' and 'what's really the matter?' on him. His forced smile then turned into a small frown. "Well I haven't been sleeping very well. I was thinking about what happened to me yesterday and I wanted to distract myself. Though it had the opposite effect."

"Really? I don't think you actually told me of what happened yesterday." Syaoran then grabbed Syaoron's hand and smiled. "If you don't want to talk about that's fine but I hate to see my stronger older brother so upset. I want to help you as much as I can." He laughed softly as Syaoron gently bopped him on the head.

"You are way too kind for your own good." Then Syaoron had a soft smile on his face. "But that's what Dad and I like about you; always ready to help anyone in need." He then nodded. "Fine, I think you should know since it does involve the other thing you know about."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You mean about you and Yuui-sensei?"

Syaoron nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." With his younger twin's hand in his, he led him to the living room. Once there, he and Syaoran sat on the couch. Feeling hesitant but sure; he looked at his twin dead in the eye. "Okay, so here's what happen; I was in the hallway yesterday…."

* * *

[Early Friday morning- 3:27am]

"…And that's what happened." Syaoron waited for his brother to take in the info.

Syaoran made a noise in thought. "So, that Kiki girl, did you tell her later that you weren't interested in her. I mean the first time didn't work as you told me but you did try to reason her again right?"

"Yeah." Syaoron leaned on the cushions as he sighed. "I caught up with her after-school and told her that I'm _not interested in her_." He then groaned. "She then _finally _took the hint and left me alone….well not without hitting me upside the head and calling me a jerk first." He laughed a bit. "I just don't understand girls, lil bro."

"Most guys don't Nii-san. That's why Kurogane-sensei avoids anyone female; with a few exceptions." Syaoran chuckled. "So that's one problem down but that just brings up another problem." He then narrowed his eyes. "And that's about you and Yuui-sensei's relationship. Are you sure that Yuui-sensei actually said that?"

"As much as I didn't want to believe in it buy yeah he did. He really did say 'I think you should reconsider her offer. It'd be better for the both of us'. But he didn't sound like he _wanted_ me to. He just thought I would dump _him_ and take _her_." Syaoron sighed angrily as he rubbed his forehead. "I just don't get. During the summer; we were just starting to become a couple and we were happy. And now, he wouldn't so much as look at me." He looked at his lap with a tinge of regret. "I don't know what's going with him. I wish I knew."

"…"At those words, Syaoran recalled the conversation he had with Sakura and Watanuki. They were wondering about Yuui as well. He frowned as he tried to think of a possible reason as the pieces were becoming difficult to put together. Then it clicked. He looked at Syaoron incredulously. "I…I think I find the reason for Yuui-sensei's behavior."

Syaoron's eyes lit up at those words. "Really?" He didn't want to have his hopes up but he wanted answers; he wanted to figure out at the very least why the man he fell in love with is being pulled away from him. "Just tell me; I don't care what."

Syaoran shifted his eyes before looking at his older twin. "Well, I think-and maybe I'm wrong- but I think that the reason for Yuui-sensei's behavior is because…..he's scared." He then clenched his free hand into a fist. "Maybe…maybe that's it. Yuui-sensei's scared. That could be why."

"Scared; scared how?" Syaoron yawned as he rubbed his eyes in tiredness. "I mean, with that reasoning it makes sense but what's he got to be scared of?" Then he narrowed his eyes in thought. "I know that he's a teacher and I'm a student but what does have to do…with…anything?" He trailed off as he really thought about it. "Oh dear god. I think I found a few things on why he's scared. I don't know for sure if I'm right though."

"Really?" Syaoran said but before he could ask about it he was cut off by a yawn that came out his mouth. He blinked tiredly as he smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry, I'm just out of it right now. It's too early, sorry." He got a pat on the head as a response. "So, do you think that if you talk to Yuui-sensei; you might confirm what you think it could be?"

Syaoron shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is that the problem is not going to solve itself. I need to talk to Fai-sensei about this…..after I tell him about me being with his twin." He blushed faintly at the suggestion. "I might need to have a weapon in hand just in case a sibling complex comes up and he beats me up."

Syaoran laughed at that statement. "I wouldn't worry about Fai-sensei. I think he'll be happy that Yuui-sensei found someone; never mind the gender and age difference. He _is _with Kurogane-sensei." He smiled apologetically. "And I don't mean to be rude but Kurogane-sensei _is _younger then Fai-sensei despite the height difference so that would be kind of hypocritical of him if that was the case." He then looked at the clock and frowned. "I don't think we'll be in school today after all."

The older twin looked at the clock and smirked. "I guess if we sleep now; we'll never wake up." He then stood up and stretched. "I'll text Himawari and inform her to tell everyone else that we won't be at school today." He then smiled as Syaoran stood and stretched as well. "But I think we'll be well rested for Saturday night."

Syaoran looked at his brother with knowing eyes but being the curious person as he was he couldn't help but ask this. "What's going to happen on that night?"

Syaoron grinned toothily at that question.

"The night that will change all of our lives."

* * *

[Friday: about lunchtime]

Yuuko calmly drank a cup of green tea that Kurogane made. She glanced at Fai who was more or less upset about something. She didn't say anything at first when she finished her cup as quickly as possible. She then looked over at Kurogane; waving her cup in the air. "I'll need another fill."

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane muttered as he was over at the table where the tea pot and stove was. He wasn't in a good mood either but what was different about it was that he could feel Fai's aura of sadness from where he was and he knew it had something to do with his twin. He walked over to Yuuko with a new cup of tea with a frown. "Here."

"Thank you." Yuuko then blew on the surface of the liquid before taking a sip. Sighing on how delicious it was she then turned her attention to Fai. "I see that Yuui wasn't here this morning." She raised an eyebrow when Fai sighed. "And I'm going to assume that he's not doing any better emotionally these past couple of days. It could be why you of all people feel a bit dejected as well."

Fai nodded as he gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Kurogane; giving him a chaste kiss on the tan man's cheek. "I don't know what to do anymore." He stared at his cup was the liquid just moved silently inside. "I know he should be having trouble with being a relationship with Syaoron but now I think it's just not that anymore. It's something worse and as a brother, I should know and help him but…." He closed his eyes as he could feel tears stinging his eyes. "I feel completely useless!" He then opened his eyes suddenly as he felt muscle arms wrapping around his chest.

"Don't put yourself down, moron." Kurogane softly retorted. "It wouldn't help anyone if you're upset like this." He glanced at the witch who had a smirk clearly on her face. "If you say _anything _to _anyone_; consider yourself hiring a new gym teacher."

Yuuko calmly giggled. "I will not tell a soul about it." Her smirk then turned into a soft smile as Fai placed his hands on Kurogane's arms and smiling. "As much as I love the sentimental moment; there's still an issue about our dear Yuui. He's hurt and he's with Syaoron; that much we know." He then placed her hands on the table. "However, that's not enough to figure out what to do about a problem we just can't see and the only way to know is to talk to him."

Fai frowned slightly as he moved into Kurogane's lap. "But He doesn't know that we know about him and Syaoron. If we tell him about it; he'll might be mad and accuse us of spying on him!" He then heard Kurogane clear his throat and blushed. "Okay; he wouldn't be far off since Kuro-tan-sensei and I saw him with Syaoron that one time. But even so-!"

"I think…" Yuuko held up a hand; calmly interrupting Fai's argument. "We should just wait a bit longer before taking drastic measures." She then took the cup in her hand but made no movement to drink it. "Besides I have a feeling Syaoron is starting to figure out the problem himself; so it wouldn't be so difficult."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow as Fai moved a bit in lap. "What the hell makes you say that?"

Yuuko took her cup and sipped it. "Well Doumeki's taking an interest in this dilemma, Watanuki was just informed of it, Sakura and Himawari found out, and the Mokonas…well naturally they would know." She sighed as she placed the cup on the table. "As for his younger twin, Syaoran; I can honestly say that he's helping, even in the smallest way possible." She then giggled. "But as I said before let's wait a bit longer until _Yuui_ is ready to talk. For Syaoron's case…..we might want to have a word with him."

Fai and Kurogane looked at each other before looking at the chairman. They could do that; it wouldn't hurt to try. But one thing was in their minds.

"But will Syaoron be willing to talk to us?" Fai asked timidly.

The chairman smirked as she swallowed her tea and slammed her cup on the table; making Fai jumped a bit on Kurogane's lap. "I think, given the circumstances; he'll feel like there's no other option but to talk." She then laughed softly. "So, will you two join me later for a chat?"

* * *

[Friday night: around 7:27pm]

The Li' twins were watching TV while waiting for their dinner to come. They didn't feel like cooking dinner that night so they ordered out instead. Syaoron felt a bit better since he talked to his younger twin, even though nothing was solved as of yet but it was better than nothing.

Syaoron looked over at Syaoran who was looking quite bored at the show they were watching. He guessed that he missed Sakura today and was thinking of her and their friends as well. He sighed loudly; making Syaoran turn his attention to him. "How about you call Sakura over the phone and you guys chat? I'll wait for dinner."

Syaoran blushed as if he was caught stealing something. "I-I don't know what you mean!" He then looked at Syaoron's knowing stare and coughed in embarrassment. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, I just know you." Syaoron smiled as he patted his brother on the head. "Go on. I'm sure she'll love to hear you since we weren't there at school today." He laughed as Syaoran ran out of the room; almost tripping his own feet in the process. He was about to continued watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was the delivery man with their dinner; he stood up from the couch, grabbed some money from the table and went to the front door. He opened the door with a polite smile. "Okay; so how…..much….." He trailed off when what he thought was the delivery man.

It wasn't; it was something worse.

Yuuko smiled as she leaned on the doorframe. "Well well, what do we have here?" She tapped on Syaoron's nose; making the boy held his nose in retaliation. "You don't look sick. And Himawari told us that too." She grinned as Syaoron facepalmed at the statement. "So, do you mind letting us in?"

Syaoron raised an eyebrow. "Us?" He looked behind the chairman and almost choked on his spit. He saw Fai (who was waving at him in a joyous manner) and Kurogane (who didn't do much except nod at him). He turned his attention back to Yuuko and smiled nervously. "Um…before I let you three in…..can I ask why the random drop-by?"

Syaoran then chose the perfect time to show up. "Hey Nii-san; I just got off the phone with Sakura. Her brother cut us off because they were having dinner; by the way, is our food…here….yet?" He looked at the front door and his smile dropped a faction. "Yuuko-sensei? What are you doing here?"

The older brown-haired twin just sighed. "Lil' bro; she's…not the only one here." He then pointed behind her as Syaoran took a look.

"Hey there Syaoran~! Nice evening we're having huh~?"

"Sup' kid."

"….so are they invited for dinner?" Syaoran was in a bit of a shock that he just had to ask. He heard his brother sigh as Yuuko and Fai laughed while Kurogane grunted.

Somehow he had a feeling that the evening will be eventful.

* * *

[Friday evening: around 8:04pm]

Yuuko sipped on her cup of soda that Syaoran gave her as a drink. "Ah, I have forgotten how carbonated drinks taste like." She sighed nostalgically. "Makes me think of simpler times."

Kurogane snorted while slurping up some noodles. "Yeah, right. You just drink _way _too much wine to actually know what soda actually taste like. If you didn't drink _and _smoke then it wouldn't be such an emotional problem." He dodged a pair of chopsticks that was thrown at him. "Just stating a fact."

Fai laughed as he took a bite of orange chicken. He then remembered something. "Speaking of emotional problems; I think we should have a talk with Syaoron, right?" He smirked when Syaoran choked on his rice but Syaoron tried his best not to show any reaction; no matter how much he was failing. "Well I guess dinner time is officially over." He stood up and took some of the plates and started to walk into the kitchen. "Kuro-sama; could you please go the living room with the adorable twins and wait for us there~? Yuuko and I will clean up here."

The gym teacher just nodded as he finished off his plate and drank the rest of his drink. "Come on brats; you heard the moron." He stood up and walked towards the living room. He slightly smirked when he overheard Syaoran's confused notion and Syaoron just telling him go along with it. Perhaps they were not as oblivious as he thought.

As the three were seated in the living room, Syaoran started fidgeting around on his spot while Syaoron remained as passive as possible. Truth be told; the two were just as nervous as any other person. If they didn't know better; they'd say that awaiting trial was calmer then this.

Kurogane eyed them as it was painfully obvious that they were anxious about the talk they were going to have. "Oi." He called out; catching the twin's attention. "Don't think it's something bad or anything. We just want to talk about something. Don't feel so freaking scared okay? As for right now; I'm simply Kurogane; not the gym teacher at the academy; got it?"

Syaoran seemed to have relaxed at the statement while Syaoron sighed in relief. They thought they would in trouble or something. Guess they thought wrong.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-rin's right~!" Fai shouted as he and Yuuko entered the room. "I'm just Fai and she's just Yuuko~!" He pointed to the chairman. "We're here as friends and simple folk. No one will pull rank in here~!"

"Exactly right." Yuuko agreed. She and Fai then took a seat in either a chair or a cushion seat. After seating in a comfortable fashion, Yuuko then laced her fingers together as she placed them in her lap. "Although, what we want to talk about with you two, mostly Syaoron of course, should be taken seriously. Do not take it lightly nor the wrong way." She then leaned back and smiled. "So Syaoron," Yuuko started as the person in question looked up at her. "Since when did you and Yuui hook up~?"

…

Syaoron's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend the question. "I'm sorry Yuuko-sensei." He started. "But I don't understand what you're trying to say." He was shocked that the three adults knew about him and Yuui being together. So much for keeping it a secret. He looked at his brother and saw that he was just as shocked as was…except he had a redder face.

Kurogane and Fai shared a look. Should they help him or let him squirm? Fai smirked and nodded at Kurogane. Kurogane understood; _let him squirm_.

"So are you telling us that you never were together with my dear little brother between the time of the cruise and now~? Fai playfully asked; seeing that Syaoron was looking away. "It would make sense since you never took interest in other people in the academy or anywhere else. Plus Yuui had been happier ever since then."He slyly smirked as Syaoron's face started to betray him. "Hmm~? Still denying it~?" He turned to Kurogane with that smirked still plastered on him. "Do you think he'll tell the truth~?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Kurogane shrugged. "You know kid," He referred to Syaoron with that nickname. "You could deny it all you want, but you know what's going to happen if you do. Worst case scenario, your head burst with guilt. Considering…." Kurogane trailed off as he smirked at the boy. "All of your friends now know."

Syaoran looked worriedly at his older twin. "Nii-san…."

Syaoron then started to smile sadly as he looked up at the three adults. "I guess there's no denying it any longer." He then set his eyes straight on. "Yuui-sensei-no _Yuui_ and I are together and it's true; we have been together since that cruise from this summer." However, he frowned as recent things flooded into his head. "But I'm not so sure anymore."

Yuuko raised an eyebrow to that. "What do you mean by that, Syaoron?" She then had a shock look on her face (as well as Fai and Kurogane had as well) when Syaoron's face landed in his hands. "Syaoron?"

When the older twin didn't answer, Syaoran sighed and started patting his brother on the back. "Nii-san hasn't been great this week. He…..he had a run-in with a girl at school who had a crush on him. He told her that he wasn't interested in her but she went and stole a kiss from him. Yuui-sensei must have seen it. When the girl left Yuui-sensei told him that it would be best if he was with her instead."

Fai's eyes widened as tears started to form. "That's…that can't be true; can it?" He shook his head as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Yuui's pushing his happiness away again. Just like before." He then stood up and walked towards the twins. "Is it really true, that not only you really are with Yuui but he's trying to push you away as well?" When he didn't get a response, he kneed down next to Syaoron. "Syaoron, please talk to me. Is it all true?"

Finally Syaoron looked up at him and nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry for keeping this from you but Yuui didn't want it on the open and I respect that but I knew it wasn't right and-!" He then gasped as he was being held by the chemistry teacher; the brother of his love. "F-Fai-sensei….?" He was very confused; he thought Fai would smack him or the very least yell at him. But he had never expected for him to hold him in his arms. While he was glad; he was still confused.

Fai chuckled as he held the boy tighter in his arms. "Syaoron, I'm not mad." He could hear the boy gasp in surprise but smiled anyway. "I knew Yuui was keeping things from me but I never knew what to expect when I find out about it. You've the best thing that's ever happened to him and I'm happy for him; for the two of you." Then he let go of the boy as he stared into his eyes. "However, that doesn't mean that I'll just go along with it all willy nilly. I am watching you two as I am very protective of my only sibling, so do anything bad and I'll might have to hurt you~!"

Syaoron and Syaoran looked at Fai to see a playing smile and blue eyes shining back at them. The twins then looked at each other and started to laugh. Then Yuuko and Fai joined in on the laughter. The somehow tense atmosphere and fell on them was eased out. Syaoron was happy that the secret was more or less out but had no major repercussions. Fai was happy that he knew his brother was in good hands as Syaoran and Yuuko are just glad that they don't have to keep it a secret for long.

As they were laughing away, they heard Kurogane cleared his throat. They both stopped at looked at him as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"As if you would actually hurt the kid, moron." The gym teacher glared at the blonde. "A punishment from you is like talking a lollipop from a baby; dumb and weird."

Fai smirked as he cast his eyes in a playful manner. "Really?"

Kurogane knew that look. It was one of those 'I'm going to punish you later when we get home' looks. He gulped. So much for a quiet evening.

* * *

[Saturday morning]

Yuui groaned as he moved slightly on the bed. He pushed the covers off of him as he slowly sat up and looked around in his room. He frowned. "I hope I didn't wake up too late; but then again I slept very early last night." He didn't come to school at all yesterday and just spend that time cooking just to distract him; no Fai to pester him playfully, no Kurogane to taunt him and defiantly _no Syaoron _to hurt him emotionally.

Though he was just being paranoid on that last part. It wasn't like Syaoron did anything purposefully to hurt him; but rather he wanted to help the situation but he didn't want to hear it. Of course it was pessimistic on his part but he just didn't want to tie the boy down.

"Oh man, why I can't I just let it go!" He screamed at himself. "Syaoron didn't do anything so why I thinking that it was!" He sighed as he rubbed his head. "I should've told him from the start; about my doubts but I thought it was all it was; doubts." He then got out of bed. "But he's a teenager! A teenager will fall in love with the first person they see and stick with but it never lasts very long!"

As he got out the room and headed to the kitchen where he decided that coffee should keep his head clear for awhile. "What about me? I'm the adult in this situation, I should have thought about the consequences of being with a person younger then myself (_way younger_ he might add) and the teacher/student thing was not lifting my worries." But as he poured the coffee into his mug; a small smile graced his lips. "But to Syaoron, it didn't matter. He loves me and…I love him." He laughed bitterly as he sipped the coffee with slight disgust. "However….it never seems to be enough for me; I just can't keep the thought of him rejecting me away; he'll change…and he'll go for someone who will be better at keeping him happy then I ever will."

He sat at the table with a sad expression. "Brother told me once that he had doubts about him and Kurogane being together because he thought Kurogane was more on the hetero side of the coin. Of course he was proven wrong but it's not the same for me." He sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Just then, the phone started to ring; snapping him out of his depressive thoughts. Sighing, he got up from the table and went towards it. Taking a deep breath, he picked it up and placed it on his ear. "Hello, Fluorite residence; Yuui Fluorite speaking.

"**Hey. You out of bed?**"

Yuui groaned. He should have known. "Kurogane, good morning." He started out politely. "To whom I owe the honor of getting this lovely phone call? I bet brother's worried about me huh?" He knew that Kurogane wouldn't call unless Fai was involved. He just hoped that Kurogane wouldn't be too blunt as to bring up the incident from Thursday.

"**Your moron of a brother wanted me to check up on you.**" There was a bit of shuffling sounds in the background. "**And in case you're wondering; no he's not here, I had him go out with that witch, Sakura and Himawari today for….shopping.**"

The blonde chuckled a bit. He figured that no matter how long they have been together; the man cannot get used of Fai shopping or his obsession with clothes. "I see. So I guess you're alone at the house? Do you need company~?" He grinned when he heard Kurogane growling on the other line.

"**You're really are the moron's brother and no! I'm not a freaking puppy! I can take care of myself. Speaking of, how are you holding up?**"

Yuui could feel his smile faltering at the question. Forcing it back up, he feared for the worst. "I'm quite alright." He simply said; hoping Kurogane would just drop it but knowing him; he won't.

"**Yeah right.**" Kurogane scoffed on the other end. "**I bet you were just sulking about what happened on Thursday right?**" Yuui silently cursed to himself. "**Look, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine but don't expect me to accept that fact that you're 'okay' because that's bull.**"

"…Fine. I'm not okay but I'm not horrible either." Yuui finally said. "I'm starting to uplift my spirits as of this morning so it's fine for now." He could hear Kurogane grunted in approval. "So…are you ready tonight?"

"…**.Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. I'm just going over…some words and phone calls before finalizing all of this crap. But don't worry; I won't chicken out. I've done too much to back out now."**

"I'm glad to hear that." Then Yuui grinned playfully. "If you were to do such a thing, then I'll be forced to get a weapon and track you down. And you know we all don't want that."

Kurogane then sighed. "**Fine, I get the warning. God you're almost as scary as the witch. Anyway I wanted to ask if you're in any condition to even come.**"

Yuui frowned as he took a moment to glare at the phone. "Of course I'll be there. What kind of person would I be if I didn't!" He then heard Kurogane chuckling (if you can call that chuckling) on the other line.

"**Okay, okay. I guess you're a bit pissed off of something. Not even going to ask. Fine, you have to be there around 8:00pm; no later than that and make sure you're dressed….oh god.**"

"I'm guessing that you're having a headache over this huh?" Yuui could hear Kurogane just hitting himself on a wall of some kind; assumingly trying to let some steam out. "I get it, I get it. Don't worry; I'll be there at 8 sharp and formally dressed. Now anything else you want to say before I have a piece of mind to call the ambulance for your soon-to-be-concussion?"

"…**.no. Just….wait for someone when you're ready. You'll have a ride there okay? I can't say the place where it'll be because I have a damn feeling that the house is bugged with cameras and crap.**" He then heard Kurogane sigh heavily. "**I'll see you then.**"

Yuui laughed. "Fine, I'll see you tonight." With that he hung up. He then stared at the phone for a few seconds for a thought came into his head. "Hey wait a minute! Who'll pick me up?"

* * *

[Saturday night]

Yuui grumbled as he was waiting patiently in his living room for someone. He didn't know who but he wasn't getting his hopes up. For the night he was wearing a simple tux with a black tie, a rose tagged on and black polished shoes. His hair was neatly combed and pulled back into a ponytail. He had a watch on and was checking it every ten seconds since he got ready.

"Why I'm getting so impatient for?" Yuui asked himself as he checked his watch once again. _7:14pm _"It's just going to be someone right? No one suspicious; since this is Kurogane and all….though," He started to think about it. "Why didn't he tell me who will pick me up? Was it someone I know or rather _don't _know and he doesn't want to say it?" He frowned as he placed a hand under his chin. "The man is not a person who uses his words foolishly but it'd be nice if he say more once in a while."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Suddenly feeling anxious, Yuui jumped up from where he was seating and grabbed his cell phone. He started walking towards the door as the knocking continued. "Coming, coming." Then he stopped at the front of the door. Sighing, he dust up any last things and cleared his throat. "Now then, here we go!" He opened the door with a polite smile on his face. "Good evening, I was told that you are here….to…pick….me…up?"

"Good evening, Yuui-sensei." Syaoron greeted the man as he bowed formally. "I was instructed by Kurogane-sensei to accompany you to our destination." He smiled up to the teacher as he held a hand out to him. "Shall we get going?"

"…..eh?"

* * *

There he was, walking to the destination that cannot be said out loud with Syaoron holding his hand while they walked. Needless to say the air surrounding them was a bit tense; but not much to assume hostile. Yuui glanced at Syaoron who was looking straight ahead. He didn't know what to think at that moment. Should he be mad at Kurogane for not telling him about Syaoron picking him up or happy that they're finally having a moment alone since awhile ago?

He just didn't know what to feel.

"Hey Yuui-sensei." Syaoron started as he caught the teacher's attention. "I-I just wanted to let you know that Kiki wouldn't be a problem anymore." He looked at the ground. "She….she finally got the message and left me alone. Though I didn't get out of it injured-free. But it's over."

Yuui glanced at him before looking away. "Oh? Well that's nice." He didn't want to get his childish hopes up. There's still the problem about them. "I'm….happy for you." He didn't want to say anything else. He just wanted to get to the place and fast. Unfortunately; fate had a way of pulling his leg.

Syaoron suddenly stopped, making Yuui stop as well. "Yuui, we need to talk." He looked up at Yuui who more or less was shocked at the firm determination the boy had.

"I-I…" Yuui couldn't get the words out. "Well-um can't you wait until after tonight? We're already half-way anyway and Kurogane might get mad if we're l-"

"Why are you pushing me away!" Syaoron finally shouted out while letting go of Yuui's hand. "I know that the Kiki situation must have pissed you off but now I just don't get it anymore!" He shook his head as he tried to lower his voice. "What is it? Am I doing something wrong? Am I the one making you feel sad? If that's the case just tell me! I want to help you! Please just tell me!"

Heavy breathing was all that followed before Syaoron calmed himself.

Yuui was taken aback by the boy's attitude and behavior. "I-it's not like that. It was never like that. You're not the reason for….." He smiled sadly. "It's just that….I'm having problems dealing with our relationship and..." He looked around and spotted a bench on the other side of the street. "Come on; I'll explain."

Syaoron frowned but followed nonetheless.

* * *

"…And that's why I was more or less avoiding you." Yuui concluded. He looked down at his lap as he could feel tears stinging his eyes. "I know you must hate me now. I didn't want this kind of thinking separate us but it happened and there's nothing to reverse this." When Syaoron didn't answer, he gulped. "…So, I guess I should go." He started getting up but was shocked when Syaoron grabbed his shoulder and push him back down on the bench.

"Yuui…" Syaoron started out. "I-I get it. You didn't want to feel like I'll just love you and then push you off when I feel you're inconvenient for me. You think that just because I'm young, I might grow up and grow apart from you." He then grasped Yuui's hand tightly. "But…I know what I want and it's you Yuui." He looked up at Yuui with determination. "It may not change matters much but I have to make a choice of who I want to be with. It's not some emotional ride that I'm going through. I can look at any girl or guy and not_ feel_ anything. But when I see you…." Syaoron took a deep breath. "My heart just pounds and I feel….happy. I'm happy that I met you and fell in love with you. No matter how old I am or how old I'm going to get, you'll always be my only."

Yuui looked at his hand which was held by Syaoron's and then looked back at him. He could see the truth in those big brown eyes. It made him….happy as well. "….Syaoron…" He then leaned forward and placed a chaste but meaningful kiss on Syaoron's cheek. When he leaned back, he had tears running down his face. "I…I just feel so stupid right now! I knew that all of this worrying will hurt us but that's what happened and I'm sorry for doubting you…us!" He wiped his face with his other hand to clean away the tears. "I wanted to be happy and that got in the way! I…I….!"

Syaoron smiled as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the teacher; placing his head on the crook of his neck. He smiled as Yuui's arms were wrapped around him. "I know; me too."

The blonde's tears continued to run down his face as a smile graced his lips. "…Thank you." He closed his eyes as he could hear Syaoron's soft words of comfort in his ear.

* * *

[A bit later]

Yuui and Syaoron were walking hand-in-hand the rest of the way there. Yuui was smiling happily and laughing while Syaoron was telling jokes and laughing along. Eventually, they finally arrived.

Yuui looked up at the destination with awe. "Wow, _the cat's eye café_? I can't believe that Kurogane would pick this place of all places to do it." He whistled as cars were passing up and down the street. "Did you know that he'll pick this café to carry out his plan?"

Syaoron nodded. "More or less." He looked at Yuui with a grin. "He had help from Yuuko-sensei with getting this place for the night. She had to pull some strings but thankfully she did it. It's only reserved for us and our friends because of…you know." He then sighed. "Although, Kurogane-sensei might be mad that we're a bit late now." He checked his watch and sure enough…8:23pm. Since they were talking and such, they lost track of time.

Rolling his eyes, Yuui grabbed Syaoron's hand and started walking into the building. "Oh please, if he wanted us to be on time so badly he should've called us." He then took out his cellphone and gasped in surprise. Turns out Kurogane did call…..four times. "Oh dear, I guess I put my phone on silent. That wasn't very smart." He then heard Syaoron made a noise of amazement. Yuui blinked before looking up. What he saw made him absolutely speechless.

In the café there were zinnia flowers everywhere; on the tables hanging from the ceiling, and even on the floor in a form of a line. Then there were elegant ribbons of red, gold and white all around the ceiling and on the curtains. Lastly there were lights everywhere; more so then on any other day; shining so brightly that Yuui almost thought he was in heaven. "Holy…."

"So you two finally came after all."

Yuui and Syaoron looked over and saw Kurogane and Fai in one of the tables. Fai waving at them happily and Kurogane…well he was glaring at them like no tomorrow. Glancing at each other they walked up to their table and seated with them.

"Hyuu~! I'm so glad you came Yuui; I was so worried about you~!" Fai then proceeded to hug Yuui tightly as he cheered in joy. "Can you believe it~? Kurgy did all of this just so everyone can have a date~!"

Yuui looked around and saw that everyone (including Tomoyo with her camera) was there and were dressed up and seated with their other (even Yuuko was with Ashura who was in a wheelchair as he was well enough to join). He hugged Fai back and smiled. "I think that was lovely of him to do so."

Fai then let go of him and gave him a curious look. "So…are you okay now? You're not still cold right?"

Sensing his concern, Yuui's smile turned into a grin. "Of course I'm all right. I no longer feel cold anymore. In fact, I'm as warm as ever." He then yelped as Fai proceeded to hug him again only this time with more force. "Hey wait, brother! Stop it!" Which was ignored as Fai just laughed it off.

Syaoron and Kurogane watch the sight with different expression.

"So I'm guessing that you and Yuui made up?" Kurogane simply asked.

The boy nodded. "Yep, it was a bit painful to hear but we're okay now." He then looked at Kurogane with some uncertainty. "Are you okay with this? I mean Yuuko and Fai are okay with this as well as our friends but are you really okay with me being with Yuui?"

Closing his eyes, Kurogane sighed. "I guess with all the craziness the man has been through (not to mention we got dragged down with it), I would hate for this man to push off anything dear to him again so…yeah I'm fine with this. I'm just glad the witch was wrong for once and you guys handle it before we had to tell him that we knew about you two."

"…..shouldn't you tell him now while it's out of the open anyway?" Syaoron asked wryly.

Kurogane looked at Yuui and Fai in their brotherly moment before looking back at Syaoron. "Do you _really_ want to break those two up?"

"Come on Yuui~! Let's get the dance-floor and shake it~!"

"Wait brother, you know I can't dance!"

Syaoron looked at the twins and smiled. "No…I guess not." Then he laughed as Himawari and Sakura joined in the dancing and saw Yuui though embarrassed, having a good time.

* * *

A few hours in and everyone was more or less having a wonderful night. Doumeki and Watanuki were arguing on who can cook better, Yuuko was talking casually to Ashura who was more than happy to talk back, Sakura and Syaoran were trying some desserts the café had to offer, And Himawari along with the Mokonas were playing around in front of Tomoyo's camera; making a funny video to fill the boredom.

As for the double date on the table to the far left, it was pretty quiet…..if by quiet means Fai talking to Yuui and Syaoron as loudly as possible while Kurogane sits there calmly and drinks his green tea.

As the clock was slowly approaching to midnight, Kurogane placed his cup down. He stood up from his seat; making the three at the table look at him questionably.

"What's wrong, Kuro-sama?" Fai asked curiously; only to see Kurogane's hand held out to him. He blinked up to the taller man and saw a very faint smile on his face.

"Um….do you….like to dance?" Kurogane shyly asked. He wasn't the person who liked to partake in that kind of thing but he'd be damned if he backed out now.

Blushing but smiling up to him, Fai took the hand gracefully. "I would love to dance with you." With that, he let Kurogane take him to the dance floor. There, the lights around them dimmed around the room, only a sole light shining on the couple who began their dance. Fai noticed it and grinned up to the man leading him. "I must say Kuro-puu, this a lot for just a date. I'm not saying that it's bad or anything but it's like a dream come true~!"

Kurogane twirled his partner around, well aware that people are starting to form a circle around them. Gasping Fai's hand, he sighed. "Well it should since I mostly did all of this for you." He blushed as he could feel Tomoyo's camera aim at them but he didn't care. "Hey, there's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm~? What is it~?" Fai asked as he placed his head on Kurogane's shoulder as they danced a bit slower.

"…For the longest time, I never thought I would feel anything to anyone; especially love. But then you came along." Kurogane could hear squeals coming from the girls but he didn't care. "At first I thought you were just another annoying person that I had to endure and I was right. But then you had the balls to befriend me; not many people can do that." He could feel Fai chuckle against his skin. "Although I didn't want to say it, I'm glad we became friends but then those feelings somehow grew into…something more in time. I thought that you would be disgusted about it so I kept my distance from you. But in end, you felt the same. I confessed to you and happily accepted my feelings." He twirled Fai again before taking him in his arms again. "I could never think of a better time in my life then you being in it and I want it to stay that way. I'm glad that I was there for you and that you were there for me even if it pissed me off to no end."

As Fai was twirled for the third time, he had a loving but confusing look on his face. "That was sweet though much out-of-character of you to say but…..what are you getting at?"

Faintly smiling, Kurogane walked back until one of his hands was still holding Fai's; ending the dance. The crowd around them clapped. He then walked up to Fai but stopped just mere couple inches. "What I'm trying to say is…what are you doing with the rest of your life?"

Fai was raising an eyebrow on that but blinked in surprise as Kurogane got down on one knee; still holding his hand. "K-Kuro?"

"Fai D. Fluorite," Kurogane called out as he fished into his pocket and took out a small velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" Inside the box was a sterling silver ring so bright that shined in the light along with thin but noticeable streaks of sapphire blue on it. On the center on it was a bright blue diamond as big and noticeable as anyone had seen and surrounding it was two leafs, both sapphire blue.

Doumeki whistled. "That is one huge rock." Making Watanuki elbow him in the gut.

Fai didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Now it all made sense; his favorite place, the flowers, his friends, and this wonderful ring. He just couldn't believe it was happening. He started to tear up as he tried to cover his mouth. He felt this overwhelming joy inside of him. It was just too much for words to describe. Finally he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I…I…Yes." He then started to cry as tears finally ran down his face. "Yes! Yes! I want to marry you!" He had a smile on his face so big that the tears didn't falter it. "Yes, Kurogane…I will."

The surrounding crowd cheered as Fai and Kurogane shared a hug under the light then sharing a passionate kiss for all of the people to see (even Tomoyo was cheering with her camera still on). Then they cheered louder as Kurogane slipped the ring on Fai's finger; making the poor blonde cry some more before having the man he loves take him in his arms once again.

Yuui looked at the scene with tears of his own but this time it was tears of joy. "I'm so happy for brother. He finally got the dream he always wanted." He then felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see Syaoron smiling at him. "Yes?"

"I'm glad that you are. Now you have a brother-in-law to worry about." He laughed when Yuui ruffled his hair a bit roughly. "But really, are you okay with everything that's going on right now?" Syaoron slipped his hand under Yuui's and squeezed it gently.

Smiling, Yuui nodded. "Yes, I am. And I have you to thank for it. Here's to the rest of all our lives." Then he leaned forward and proceeded to kiss the young man as those hands tightened their grip.

The moon rose high as two loves had been realized and others feeling hopeful for the future.

* * *

**END OF PART TWO**

**

* * *

**Confusing at it looks, this is the best i can come up with. ^_^

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll on my profile.**

**_Attention: My lil' sis (I. Jinx) had started a Hetalia fic called 'Speak to Me' a USxUK fic. If any Hetalia fans out there please read it and give her pointers with the fic. She's trying her best! Thank you~!_**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^_  
_**


	21. Morning after

I really got to organize my time with each on-going story. This is getting freaking ridiculous DX

Ok, so here's a bit of a filler for you all who want _something _after waiting for part three to come out. This is the best i can do right now. Believe me, it's in the works but it'll take a while. Hope everyone can wait just a bit longer for it. ^_^

On a_ lighter note_ i want to tell something that was really funny: One day, my sister and i were raking leaves on the front yard. She made a comment how she's like Prussia in many ways. I retorted, saying that 'no you're not.' She then called me Austria because i was being stuck up (her words not mine) then i said something like 'yeah and i bet you like him too!' and she was like 'hell no! Canada's the one for me since I'm Prussia!" then i was like '...who?'

She then dropped the rake and started coming at me. If there wasn't a second rake, i would be in bruises by now. XD (For those who don't know we were talking about Hetalia and who was like what nation XD)

* * *

**Warnings: bits of crack, drunk!Yuui, language and blah blah blah XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Yuui's wonderful morning**

**

* * *

**Yuui could only stare at the person who was for some reason next to him on his bed. The night before, he was escorted home by his still-boyfriend, Syaoron, the same person who was now in his bed. However, that's all he can remember at that point. Scratching his head, he got out of bed and pulled up the covers as he didn't want to disturbed Syaoron in his sleep.

Though he was damn glad that the two were fully clothed from whatever time they got to Yuui's house to now. Although the thought of them in an otherwise less-than-clothed fashion made him blush. The only question was in his head was…

"What the hell happened last night and why can't I remember it?" Yuui furrowed his eyebrows and he tried very hard to remember what happened the night before. "Let's see….Well I do remember going to the cat's eye with Syaoron….ended up being late because of…" He chuckled as the memory of their moment together. "We make up in the most….loving manner I have experienced." He then walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"We hang out with brother and Kurogane at their table for a few hours before….oh yeah. The proposal." Yuui groaned as he felt a headache coming on. "Ow, I feel a hangover kicking in. Best get something for that." He went to the countertop and pulled out a bag of aspirin with a frown. "Well at least I know that alcohol was involved…but why the hell did I wanted to drink in the first place?"

"It's because you were…insulted by Yuuko-sensei and Fai-sensei wasn't helping."

Yuui yelped as he turned around to see Syaoron who was still half-asleep and was clinging to the bed covers. The cooking teacher thought it looked a bit cute on him. "Oh Syaoron. I didn't see you there. Had a nice sleep?"

Syaoron tiredly nodded. "Yeah, but to what I said earlier, Yuuko-sensei kinda…..forced you to drink. It was right after the proposal." He yawned as he moved towards Yuui and hugged him sluggishly. "I was watching the whole thing but I couldn't do anything about it. Kurogane-sensei had to hold me back because he didn't want me to get roped in with that….sorry."

The cooking teacher blushed but wrapped his arms around the younger man. "N-No, that's okay. I-I'm just really confused; mostly on why are you in my house." He then shifted his eyes to avoid a pair of deep brown ones. "N-Not that I'm ungrateful for that or anything!"

Chuckling, Syaoron leaned his head on Yuui's chest. "I know you didn't mean that." He then closed his eyes. "Though last night you said things that made me feel a bit….off."

Yuui raised an eyebrow." What do you mean by that?" He blinked as Syaoron let go of him and walked towards the stove. "…Syaoron?"

"Um….When you were…inhibited…you weren't in your right mind. Even Fai-sensei was concerned and he drank a lot." He smiled as he turned to look at Yuui. "So I ask….have you ever drank before?"

"…" Yuui looked away as his face brightened in embarrassment. "I….I have known to drink on a few occasions but for me to drink up to the point that I couldn't even remember my own name…that has never happened before….even in collage I never drank myself to the brink of unconsciousness." The cooking teacher looked over at Syaoron who had an amused smile on his face. "…w…why do you asked?"

Rolling his eyes, Syaoron's smile turned into a giddy grin. "Well…."

* * *

"_Hey~!" Yuui was shouting and swinging a mug that was almost empty in the air. "I can ge' another on'~? I'm stil' celebratin' my broths' engagemt'~! Whoo~!" He was giggling and swaying back and forth. How he was still up was beyond anyone._

_Yuuko and Fai looked at each other with unnerving eyes. Worst idea ever._

_Kurogane glared at the pair as he heard Yuui yell out congratulations for the billionth time. "Why? What went through your goddamn heads when this dumbass idea came up!" He groaned loudly as Fai just shrugged and Yuuko looked away. "Well! Could you at least tell me the reason for all of this?"_

_Fai (who had the decently to look ashamed) chuckled as Doumeki held his poor younger twin back from chucking a whole bottle of vodka. "Well Yuuko challenged Yuui to a drinking contest so see how much he can take. He politely declined but I wanted to know too since he never socially drinks unless he had to. So I did something...bad."_

_Syaoron who was listening to the conversation walked up the adults. "What did you do?"_

_Looking away, Fai coughed awkwardly. "I accidentally spiked the drink he had right after the proposal." He then covered his mouth as he heard Syaoron gasped and Yuuko giggle._

_Kurogane just gaped at him, giving him the 'are you serious' look._

"_I was just following Yuuko's instructions. If anything she actually wanted to get you drunk, Kuro-puu!"_

"…_What?" Kurogane, Fai and Syaoron all looked at her with different expressions. Syaoron was looking surprised; Kurogane was darkly glaring at her and Fai….well he was just whistling. _

_Yuuko just laughed. "Well I just really wanted to see Kurogane getting drunk at some point but when that wasn't going to happen, I figured I get the next best thing~!"_

"…_.Fai…" Kurogane started to say after a moment of silence. "I never thought I would say this but…thank you for not drugging me." He then turned his head as he heard Watanuki scream profanities out of nowhere. "What the hell?"_

_Syaoron looked over and cringed. "Looks like Yuui isn't the only one who's drinking." He frowned as he saw Syaoran trying to play soccer with a vase and Sakura meowing at Himawari and Tomoyo (who was filming the whole fiasco). "I think we should call it a night."_

_Kurogane nodded. "…Right. Moron…" He looked over at Fai. "You and I are taking the wimp, blank-face and the kid home." He then glared at Yuuko who innocently smiled. "You, _witch_ will be taking the girls home. I can only trust you with them….sort of." He lastly looked at Syaoron. "That leaves you with Yuui over here."_

"_Wait, why me and me alone? I thought you guys would take him home." Syaoron then yelped as he felt arms wrapped around him. "What the-!" He looked over his shoulder to see Yuui drunkenly smiling at him as the blonde leaned his chin on him. "…Yuui?"_

_The person in question giggled as he tried to snuggle down at him. "Mmm….Syaoron, did anyoe' told yo' that yo-you are verie' cute~?" He then loosened his hold on the boy as he slowly dropped to his knees with a dazed expression. "Hmm…is it mornin' yet~?"_

"…_." Syaoron could only blush and stare at his…drunken boyfriend before looking at the rest of the adults. "Is this why….?"_

_Yuuko smiled as she patted Syaoron on the head. "I think you should take Yuui home and stay with him until he's sober."_

"_EH? B-But what about my lil' bro? I have to take care of him!" _

"_Don't worry about the kid." Kurogane answered. "The moron and I will watch him at the house since we know how to handle drunken minor who _weren't _supposed to drink in the first place!" His shout went deaf as everyone ignored him. Sighing angrily, Kurogane continued. "Besides, the last thing that Yuui needs to be is hung-over and alone."_

"…_.I suppose you're right." Syaoron then heard a thump and looked over to see Yuui laying on the floor, starting to sleep. "Oh boy…I guess I'll have fun dragging him back."_

_Fai giggled as he walked over to Syaoron and ruffling his hair. "Don't worry about it. If he's anything like me, he'll be no problem~!"_

"…_.That's not what I was saying, Fai-sensei."_

_

* * *

_Yuui blushed as he took a couple of aspirins and swallowed them."Oh my god." He looked at Syaoron with an ashamed look. "Syaoron, I am very sorry that you had to go through that. I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable….even after the fact that we just made up!" He groaned as he held his head in misery; wanting to bash his older brother and yell at Yuuko.

"No, it's fine Yuui." Syaoron said. "Besides, you weren't much trouble even drunk. You were kinda clingy though." He laughed as the phone rang. "Oh. That must be Fai-sensei now. He wanted to call to make sure you didn't kick the bucket or anything."

Sighing with a smile, Yuui went to the phone. "Knowing brother, he'd want to hear things that _didn't _happen last night." He placed his hand on the phone but stopped as a thought came into his head. "Aside from my apparent drunken state at the party, did I do anything else embarrassing once you got me home?"

For a few seconds Syaoron didn't say anything. Then he just shook his head. "Nope. You didn't do anything embarrassing. You were pretty lenient." He smiled as Yuui nodded and answered the phone. Sure enough, it was Fai; asking if anything _special _happened between them and Yuui simply answering 'no' and then wanting answers of his own. As Yuui continued to have the conversation over the phone, Syaoron thought back to what happened last night. He didn't lie about the fact that Yuui didn't do anything wrong.

But it was something he would never forget.

* * *

"_Okay Yuui, just get on the bed right here." Syaoron miraculously got Yuui from the party to the man's house. As it turned out Yuui was very light to carry. What was even a plus was that Yuui was mostly quiet and didn't sing or yell like any drunk person would do._

_However Yuui is not like most people._

_The blonde groaned softly as his body softly landed on the mattress. He tiredly looked up at Syaoron with a small smile. "Syaoron…did you…have…fun?"_

_Blinking at the random question Syaoron smiled back. "Of course I did. I had even more fun with you." He figured that some of the alcohol left the blonde's system at that point so he thought telling him this would be fine. "But I think you should lay off the alcohol for a while."_

_Yuui giggled a bit before snuggling under the covers. "Mmmn….so soft." He started to fall into a deep sleep as his eyes started to close._

_Feeling sure that Yuui was asleep, Syaoron sighed and stood up. He was about to leave the room when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Yuui trying to stop him while looking at him with glazed blue eyes._

"_D…don't go…please stay…" Yuui sleepily pleaded. "….I…I don't want…to be alone…again…." His grip loosened on the sleeve as sleep conquered him once again; closing his eyes to the world._

_Surprised at the action, Syaoron slowly sighed in content. "I wouldn't….I will never leave you…you're just too important for me to do such a thing." He whispered though it was more to himself then to Yuui. Shifting his eyes, Syaoron gently climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He moved a bit so the two of them can be in comfortable spot._

_Leaning his head on Yuui's chest, he could hear the blonde's heartbeat as clear as day. He softly smiled. "See…I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you no matter what." He then yawned as sleep finally took over him as he closed his eyes—_

_

* * *

_"..Syao…Syaoron!"

Syaoron blinked at Yuui was staring at him amusingly. He shook his head as he felt a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry; spaced out there. What were you saying?"

Yuui chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I was just asking if you want to go back to your own house so stay here for a bit longer. I just got off the phone with brother and he said that Syaoran's doing fine and wants to know if you're returning soon."

Syaoron thought about it. He should go home and see his younger twin. But…

"_D…don't go…please stay…"_

At the same time….

"…_.I…I don't want…to be alone…again…."_

His heart urged him to do the opposite…..what to do…?

Finally Syaoron shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here a bit longer. Besides I think my lil' bro can take care of himself for a while longer."

Nodding, Yuui picked up the phone and started dialing.

As the blonde was making another phone call, Syaoron could only smile at his other; feeling his heart lift up at the decision. _'I may not be perfect but I want to be the best for you, Yuui. Besides, when it all comes down to it; we have each other.'_

Yuui looked over his shoulder and blinked. "What's with the smile? You thinking of something nice?"

Syaoron thought about the night they had once more before chuckling; making Yuui raise an eyebrow at him.

"You could say that."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until next time~! ^_^  
**


	22. Finally! A wedding!

Question: In all seriousness, do you all like long chapters? [I personally don't when i don't have time to read them but other then that, I actually do like them.]

And with _that_ case in mind...

I'M SO SORRY! FOR ALMOST LEAVING THE STORY HANGING FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS! (Seriously, this is ridiculous.) DX

But I'm happy that you all are patient enough for hang on to the story. It will be completed when this arc is completed but don't worry; a continuation will be posted. (Hopefully sooner then predicting)

So again; Sorry about that and hope you like this long chapter to make up for it. ^_^

* * *

**Warning: Language, bits of different genres, a bit of cruel humor, characters that might not return and other things**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Wedding of all weddings part 3: Finally, A wedding!**

**

* * *

**[Yuui's POV]

Winter came and went as the snow slowly melted into the ground with flowers blooming in their place. The holidays went by less quickly as the memories of the celebration are still repeating in my head. However, what I was very grateful during that time was my relationship with Syaoron. I never thought that my life would go from bad to great because of him; even after all the misunderstanding and my fear of losing him.

However, brother and Yuuko wouldn't stop pestering about it when I was rather forced to tell them about that.

As March was slowly coming to an end; there was another thing that got me a bit worried; it was Fai's and Kurogane's wedding. Brother and I got into a discussion about when it will be during the rest of winter break. He wanted the wedding to take place in spring when the weather's warm and sunny and behind the academy. I talked to Kurogane about it and he said that it was a good idea.

However his exact words about it were:

"_It doesn't matter to me when or where we'll get married as long as the moron doesn't make a damn big deal about it._"

Though I thought he was just as excited as brother was….even if he doesn't express it as openly as he would.

So on a particularly cool morning at the academy; I had a feeling that the chaos that was the wedding was just about to begin…I just didn't think it would be from an unlikely person.

* * *

[Normal POV]

Yuui was grading on some tests that he gave his students about measurements and terms words for cooking. He yawned as he glanced out the window. It was still cold outside but at least it wasn't winter anymore. Despite being a December baby; he was rather fond of spring and couldn't wait for the trees to become green once again and the flowers to bloom.

He glanced back at the papers and sighed. He then heard a knock on the door. He smiled. "Come in." The door opened revealing Syaoron who was holding his schoolbag under his left arm and holding something else under his right arm. His smile widened as the student walked into the room. "Well good morning Syaoron, fancy meeting you here."

Syaoron smiled back. "Morning, Yuui-sensei." He walked up to Yuui's desk and placed an object on the surface. "I got this for you. It was on display at one of the stores while I was with Syaoran and Sakura the other day. I thought you might like it."

Yuui smiled as he grabbed the object in question. "While I'm very flattered that you got something for me Syaoron, you really didn't have to get me anything." Nonetheless, he opened the box and peered inside. He gasped as he took it out of the box. "Syaoron….why it's…very beautiful." The object was snow globe but the scenery inside of it was people skating on a frozen lake while there was a moon shining brightly at them; the perfect night.

The younger man just shrugged with a smile. "I told you, you might like it." He then pulled up a spare chair and sat next to the desk. "So what are you doing?" He got a whack on the head with a stack of finished graded papers. "What? Can't a person like myself ask such a simple question?"

The cooking teacher smirked. "I think you already knew what I was doing from the moment you walked in." He then continued to grade the rest of the papers. "Now…how about you tell me what you're really here for?"

The brown-eyed boy laughed as he crossed his arms at the teacher. "Nothing gets pass you right?" When Yuui smiled with him; he looked at the window. "I wanted to ask you about the wedding." He then heard Yuui groan at the word. "Something wrong, Yuui?"

"No…not really." Yuui answered. "It's just that ever since they announced the date for the wedding….it's around May 1st about a month after your birthday…I just got pestered by everyone I knew; brother, Yuuko-sensei, Seishiro-sensei (god knows why), Sakura, Himawari, Ashura, the Mokonas and those two captains that we met over at that cruise that summer last year (how they got my number was beyond me)." Yuui pushed the papers aside as he dropped his head on the desk. "In short I'm now the wedding planner and Yuuko-sensei's helping me…."

"But you'll be doing the work though right?" Syaoron finished for him.

Yuui nodded. "Yes. It's no trouble really. Basically it'll be a small wedding with closest friends and family in the morning and the reception will be at the cat's eye cafe….at night." He then turned his head away. "Now if only I can make a reservation….been trying to do that for a while but haven't got the time to….and there's the dress-code, the decorations, the food, the music, the parties before and others things that I know I'm overlooking and there's also the fact…."

Syaoron could see by now, Yuui was not only sulking but mumbling to himself; forgetting that he was even here. Sighing, he patted the teacher on the back. "That's…very stressful to hear Yuui but I wanted to ask if there's anything I can do for the wedding."

Being pulled back to reality, Yuui lifted his head up. "I'm sorry?"

"I mean you have a lot of things on your hands and not so much time to do it so I was thinking if I can be of assistance. I know that Kurogane-sensei will pick my lil bro as the best man and Fai will pick Sakura was the maid of honor (among others) I was wondering if I can do anything for you in the wedding department."

Yuui considered his options. On the one hand, it would relieve him of the stress he _knew_ was coming and he can Syaoron would get some time together….on the other hand, it would create some suspicions; mainly the _why-there-are-two-guys-planning-a-wedding?_ kind of suspicions. Thankfully, that's not the case. Sighing, Yuui sat up. "I suppose it would be alright. I mean, I do need some help for this wedding to become what my brother ever dreamed of."

Syaoron smiled. "Do you want to get married someday, Yuui?"

At the mere thought of what Syaoron had said; Yuui's face turned bright red. "W-what are you saying! Of course not! I would never-yeah that has crossed my mind a few times before." He swallowed his pride faster than a kid accidently swallowing a piece of gum. "But even if I thought about it, it's not going to happen….not to me at least."

"Who said that?"

Yuui looked over and saw Syaoron frowning.

"Why would you belittle _your_ dreams just because of everything that's happening right now. I'm sure you'll get your wish later in life…if you can wait that long for it, it might come true." Syaoron's face started to have some sort of a pinkish tint to it.

"Syaoron…are you saying what I'm thinking you're trying to say?" In his opinion the moment was starting to become a bit corny in a romantic sense but for the life of him…he just wanted to hear it. "Are you willing to wait _that_ long for someone like me?"

Now having enough of beating around the bush, Syaoron suddenly stood up and hugged Yuui around the shoulders. "I'll be willing to wait a lifetime _just so you can be happy_." He then started chuckling a bit. "Or are you having second thoughts again."

Yuui soon chuckled along with him. "No, no. Nothing of the sort." He then placed a hand on one of Syaoron's arms. "Thank you Syaoron."

"No thanks needed." The sound of the bell was heard; signaling the start of the school day. Sighing, Syaoron reluctantly released his hold on Yuui and firmly stood up. "Well I better get to class; don't want to be late." He started walking off then a tap of a finger hit the desk.

"Tonight; at my place."

Syaoron turned around to see the smile on Yuui's face. He found himself smiling as well. "Should I bring some wedding magazines for us to start?"

Yuui nodded. "And if you can some dinner would be nice."

The boy nodded as he left the room with his schoolbag. As the door closed, Yuui found himself slumping on his chair sighing happily as he laughed softly to himself.

"Oh my, what a weird way to get a date."

* * *

[That weekend]

"Hyuu~! Shopping, Shopping, we're all going shopping~!"

Yuui playfully rolled his eyes as he, Fai and the girls were walking around the city. Since this wedding was a huge deal to those who knew the reason behind, the girls thought it would be crucial to have the dresses ordered and measured first. The guys, excluding Yuui and Fai were walking on the other side of the city; looking for tuxes ordered and measured as well. However since Yuui wasn't going with the rest of the guys; he texted Kurogane, his sizes beforehand. For Fai's case…it was secret but the gym teacher didn't press on the subject further.

Unfortunately, Yuuko wasn't there with them to try out dresses. She was in the hospital; telling Ashura the news and doing a few errands such as phone calls.

The (mostly) female group stopped in front of a very fancy but humble store called _**Fabulous**_. It's one of the new stores being added to the city. It's mainly a unisex clothing store but they do more dresses and girl-wear. Upon entering the store they were greeted by a very bubbly young lady.

"Oh customers~!" The young woman was about in her early twenties with long light brunette hair and bright eyes to boot. She was wearing an apron over a very simple long dress along with a pink hat on her head that for some reason works. She walks around her counter and greets the people. "Hello and welcome to the shop~! How may I help you today~?"

Sakura beamed at the woman with equal enthusiasm. "Oh, hi Ma'am~! We're just looking to buy some bride's maid dresses. So you have anything in stock?"

The young woman warmly laughed. "Oh please, don't be so formal; my name's Kobato Hanato and I'll be glad to show you the dresses that are in stock today."

Fai and the other girls (and yes, that includes the white Mokona) cheered while Yuui nodded happily. They were happy that they got one of those happy workers and not one of those grumpy one. The experience goes a lot easier that way.

* * *

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched. "You again?"

Ioryogi scoffed. "I don't work here you know."

"Heh. Could've fooled me."

The male group went to a mainly tuxedo shop on the other side of the city. It was consisted of the male students/friends including the black Mokona. They stopped in front of a store called _**Promptly Fashion**_. Apparently it was another one of the stores that Kurogane knew the owner of very well. Too bad, said owner wasn't in today…instead he got Ioryogi…_again_.

"Do you know this man, Kurogane-sensei?" Syaoran asked as the two grown adults were locked in a glaring battle.

"Unfortunately. He's one of my…old friends before I came to the academy." Kurogane growled to prove his point about how many friends that man has.

"Che. You used that term _way_ too lightly." Ioryogi looked away from the glaring gym teacher and glanced at the rest of the group. "Ginsei's in the hospital because of a food poison that he got eating from a goddamn vending machine. What a dumbass." He muttered the last part. "Who the hell eats sushi from there!"

Watanuki shyly raised his hand. "Um, not to be rude but do you know how to measure and take orders?" He yelped as he felt Ioryogi's dark eyes burning holes through him.

This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the gang.

"Of course I do!" Ioryogi shouted as he went to the counter. "This isn't the first time I had to fill in for the jerk. The last time was because he got into a petty fight with me. I won; naturally." He ignored the scoff coming from Kurogane. "I got the hang of his job for a while now so I know the ups and downs."

"That's great and all but what about your own damn shop? Don't you need to look over that too?" Kurogane didn't care…really he didn't but it was a simple question to ask nonetheless.

Ioryogi waved the (not) concern off. "Nah. Business is slow these days and even they are customers they can just come over here and do business anyway. It's not _that_ bad." He took out a measuring tape and some pins. "Right, down to business. Which one of you wimps want to experience my form of fitting and measuring first?"

The whole group (including Kurogane) gulped.

"Hey Syaoron." The black Mokona whispered while being on the boy's shoulder. "Why does that man have a dog collar around his neck?"

"Maybe he likes dogs." Syaoron shrugged. "He does look like a dog person anyway."

Doumeki nodded but narrowed his eyes. "Maybe a bit _too_ much."

* * *

[Back with the first group]

Kobato wrote the order form along with the names and the sizes they were measured correctly in. "All right, I got the dress number and all the girls' sizes. Now will you like to pay in full or put in a deposit and pay the rest later~?"

Yuui walked forward and pulled out a golden card. "We'll be paying in full." The golden card consisted of non-school related funds. However this was Yuuko's card and how she even _have_ that kind of money on a daily basis was beyond him. "And will that include the _main event_ as well?"

The young woman giggled as she slid the card on the machine. "Of course, I would _never_ let a _bride_ pay _her_ own dress by herself. _She_ needs the support of _her_ friends before taking a huge step in life."

The cooking teacher smirked. "Glad to hear it." The whole situation can't afford to leak out to the real world just yet so he practically _begged_ the lady to keep it a secret until them which she did but until one condition…she'd get an invitation to said wedding in return. He was glad that the favor wasn't outrageous as he feared. "And could you call me by this number when those dresses are done so we can have a final fitting?

"Sure, no problem~!"

Then Yuui's pants started to vibrate before he reached in and fished out the phone. He looked at the screen with a smirk. "'Got the tuxedo fitting for everyone. Told the guy your measurements and got one for you too. Meet us at the cat's eye to plan the reception when you're done. See you soon-Syaoron.'" The blonde looked up and smiled at the worker. "Just a text that I got from a friend. He's getting his and my tux ordered for the _special event_."

Kobato blinked before smiling. "Oh I see. Well I hope he doesn't get too uncomfortable. Ginsei-sama is not there today so my darling husband is filling in for him." She then turned her head away with a frown. "I do hope he goes easy on him though. He does tend to be a little rough when it comes to fitting and measuring."

Yuui laughed as the mare statement sounded a bit ludicrous in his head. "Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"I'm _never_ going to come here _ever_

again."

"Oh shut the hell up and pay dammnit."

Kurogane was paying Ioryogi the money with the card Yuuko had for her funds; it was silver. He looked over and his eyes softened at the sight he has seen.

_Poor Bastards_

The group was more or less _horrified_ by the experience and wanted nothing more to just leave and never return. Watanuki seemed to have suffered the most as he didn't stop shaking and mumbling something about 'being violated' and 'loss of innocence'. The only one who was unaffected was the black Mokona whose only excuse was that he wasn't human to begin with and got him out of the more….extreme measurements.

Ioryogi slid the card on the machine and gave Kurogane a pink copy of the order. "Here. I'll have Ginsei call you up when the orders come. I'm sure you can wait that long, right?"

Kurogane swapped the pink paper out of the other man's hands with a glare. "Can you?"

"Uh Kurogane-sensei, can we _please_ go now? I think the other group is at the café by now." Syaoron spoke up.

Sighing, the gym teacher nodded. "Fine." He looked back at Ioryogi with a fixed expression. "This never happened, got it? And I don't want this leaking out to the whole place."

Ioryogi snorted. "As if I would waste my time with that crap." He ringed the machine and cleared his throat. "Um…have a nice day….yeah, that'll work I guess."

"Heh and you tell me that I have problems being nice." Kurogane nodded at the guy and started leaving. "Oi brats; let's go." He didn't bother to look back as he walked pass through the front doors.

The rest of the group merely followed; not wanting to look back on their short but image-burning experience. Particularly Watanuki who was being supported by Doumeki as he was too shaken up to walk correctly.

"It never happened, it never happened, it never happened…." The poor blue-eyed teen chanted as his pupils started to dilute. "It never happened…right?" He looked up at Doumeki (but not on purpose) in a pouting but rather cute fashion.

It took all of Doumeki's mental strength _not_ to hug the poor boy on the spot. So he calmly sighed.

"…It didn't happen….."

* * *

[Some days later]

Yuui sighed tiredly as he slumped on the couch. "Oh boy; that was more work than I ever thought." He has been to many stores and shops all over the city' picking out flowers; ingredients for food, music and gift bags (The last one was Fai's idea who _insisted_ that the guests should have something from the wedding). Then he had to go from person to person so he can find a priest to do the ceremony (and believe him, it was a whole event on its own), a stylist for Fai (cause he has to look good on his wedding day), and other things that he rather not think about.

"Argh. This is way I didn't want to be the leader of the whole thing. I bet if I close my eyes, I may never open them again." Sighing, Yuui moved his body so he was lying across the furniture. As he laid his head on one of the throw pillows, he couldn't help but let a small smile escape his lips. "Hehe; my big brother's getting married."

Then there was a knock on the door.

Yuui didn't even lift his head. "Who is it?"

"It's your adorable twin brother from the same mother~!"

'_If that was a joke then we're in trouble.' _Nonetheless, Yuui chuckled. "The door's open; I just got in myself." He heard the front door open and footsteps walking from the front to the living room. He closed his eyes. The footsteps stop right in front of him. He tried to keep a straight face.

"…Yuui~!"

He can practically _hear_ Fai's playful smile and couldn't help but smile as well. "Yes, my older but more childish brother of mine?" He then was mildly surprised when he felt a cool hand touching his head. Opening his eyes; he saw Fai kneeling down to his eye level with that smile.

"Are you trying to sleep on me~? Fai then sat on the floor while wagging a finger at the twin's face. "That's not very nice you know; and after going through all the trouble of coming here."

Sighing, Yuui smirked. "Hey; you're the cruel twin; not me." He then got a soft whack to the head. He then sat up on the couch and looked down at his brother. "So you've came here to see me up huh?" He patted the spot next to him. "Is that all or is it something else you wanted to talk about?"

Taking the hint, Fai sat next to Yuui on the couch. "Well, there is one other thing." He crossed his legs and looked at his twin. "Something very important."

Raising an eyebrow, Yuui tilted his head. "Um…Okay then. What would be so important that—" The words died in his throat as he was hugged tightly by his twin. To have his brother randomly hug wasn't him wasn't why he was shocked; it was the fact that the said hugger was…shaking. "…Um….Fai?"

"I'm sorry." Fai suddenly said. "I'm letting you do all of this hard work just so Kurgs and I will have the perfect wedding." Fai pulled back a bit and let out a sad smile. "I think that what you're doing is very noble and so sweet…but in the end; it's the bride and the groom who does the planning. It would be very arrogant of you to try and shoulder that responsibility." He gave a kiss to Yuui's forehead. "So don't worry about it. Just let others do it or at the very least let us help you…okay?"

Yuui for the most part; was speechless. He didn't really have a problem doing all the hard work that came with planning a wedding; he just found it stressful. But to hear those words from his brother's mouth as really a shock. But it made sense once he thought about it. However…

"I know that brother." Yuui pulled back a bit. "And that's why I wanted to do it." He sighed as he placed a hand on his head. "Granted, I didn't really think about what you would feel about it or the fact I only had Syaoron with me the whole time so—"

"Wait." Fai interrupted. "You had Syaoron with you?" Then a smirk came to his face. "Oh~! So you won't let me do some work but would get Syaoron to assist you instead." He leaned back and landed on his back on the couch. "Well it does make sense after all; having someone you like being by your side~!"

At that statement; Yuui blushed. "I-It's not like that!" He crossed his arms. "It's just that he asked me if he could help and I couldn't say no to him even if I wanted to! It's strictly for the wedding business; nothing more, okay?" He felt a bit immature for just blabbing it out but he didn't want Fai to get the wrong idea. He and Syaoron may be in a relationship but they knew if they go too far too fast then it could only spell trouble for them. For Syaoron because he would be labeled and bullied and for Yuui for…being…a pedophile…?

Ugh; even the term gave him a sinking feeling.

Fai gently took Yuui's hand. "Oh Yuui; I didn't mean for it to sound that." He smiled softly. "It's not a big secret that you and the adorable Syaoron are together but you don't have to treat it as one. We all know about it and are very supportive about it." He then gave Yuui a stern look. "You don't have to keep it in the dark anymore. Despite what negative things that are going on in your head about it; you deserve happiness; okay?"

For a little while; Yuui let those words sink in. He lowered his head in thought. Fai was right…about everything. Why should he be thinking the worse when he knew that it would keep him from actually being happy? It's just like him to be that way. But here he was; in front of his twin brother who is getting married to the one he loves and yet find some space in his big heart of his to worry about his own happiness. He wanted to be happy; he really did. So….

Looking up at Fai; Yuui let a few tears escape his eyes as a smile was expressed. "Thank you brother. I shall."

The twins shared a big hug. Moments like this were nowadays very rare; but they savor that family moment when it comes.

After a couple of minutes, Fai pulled back and chuckled. "Now that's said and done; how about we get some food for our growling stomachs~?"

Yuui blinked. "But brother…I'm not hun—"

_*GROWL*_

Fai chuckled while Yuui blushed and held his stomach in embarrassment.

"You were saying~?"

"…."

* * *

[April 1st]

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!"

It was Sakura, the Li' brothers and Watanuki's birthday yet again and Yuuko planned the party to be after school around the back. Well when she said 'planned', it really meant 'I'm just going to let you kids take care of it while I drink until a pass out' kind of situation.

And Watanuki wasn't really keen to that plan.

"Damnit." Watanuki cursed out. "Why do I have to make the food? This is torture!" He carried a plate of hot wings and placed them on the table. "Why do I have to do this, Yuuko-sensei! I thought it was a _birthday party_!"

Yuuko calmly sipped a glass of wine. "It is and we all here to celebrate it; right Mokonas~?" The Mokonas were on her shoulders. They giggled in response.

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. That's why the birthday people like _me_ are doing the work right?" He gritted his teeth. "If I knew this was going to happen; I would at home spending the day my way." He was too busy grumbling that he failed to notice that a hand reached out and took one of the wings. When a crunching sound was heard, Watanuki whipped his head and scowled. "Oh come on!"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow while munching on a wing. "What?"

"I—You-oh never mind!" Watanuki gave up. "Why do I even bother?"

Not too far from them, Yuui was walking out of the building with a huge spring-like cake made primarily for the birthday kids. He went towards the table and placed it next to the food. He stepped back and admired the whole table. "I must say; I'm quite impressed. You have made quite a smorgasbord. I'm very proud of you Watanuki."

Watanuki blushed. "Oh no! If anything; I have you to thank." He rubbed the back of his head. "I mean; you taught me a lot and I never would have gotten very far without you."

"Suck up." Doumeki commented.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Watanuki suddenly yelled out.

Yuuko giggled as she walked up to Yuui. "Aren't they cute~!" She gushed. "I knew that they will get together; it was only a matter of time before Watanuki could accept his feelings for Doumeki; love can do that you know."

Yuui looked at the chairman skeptically. "Yuuko…"

"I'm just saying that love's a sweet thing. It could happen at a random moment and will take hold of you whether you're prepared for it or not. But it's worth it in the end…if it's the right person that is." With that Yuuko left him to tease Watanuki further.

"….I'm now certain that she knows more then she lets on." Yuui muttered to himself. He looked over and saw that the Li' brothers coming out of the building along with Fai and Kurogane; carrying some flowers and decorations.

Fai spotted Yuui and waved at him.

Yuui shyly waved back.

As Syaoron placed the decorations at the right place; he glanced at Yuui and smiled at him.

As Yuui smiled back; he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Himawari with her arm just barely up. "Oh hey Himawari; what's up?"

Himawari smiled. "I was wondering how are you and Syaoron holding up?" She giggled as she saw Yuui's face turn red. "I wanted to ask you since you were busy with the wedding coming up and all."

"Well…as far as anyone's concerned, brother's kinda taking over most of the planning as he found out about it and as for me and Syaoron…we're…doing okay." His smile was a bit forced; mostly because he wasn't very keen on talking about his love life; no matter how small a matter it was to everyone else. "Why do you ask?

The girl was about to say something when Yuuko's and Fai's squealing reached their ears. They turned their heads and saw Syaoran blushing at Sakura who was trying to clean his cheek with a napkin because there was some icing on it.

Isn't young love sweet~?

Syaoron came over at the pair and chuckled. "I guess lil' bro is still having problems trying to warm up to that sweet girl." He then glanced at them. "So what were you two talking about?"

Yuui was about to open his mouth when Himawari beat him to it.

"Oh I was just asking how Yuui-sensei was doing." The teenage girl said with a smile. "By the way; I was wondering if I could borrow that Zombie movie that you got a week ago for your birthday present."

The boy nodded. "Sure; why not. Come by later and I'll give it to you."

Himawari nodded. "Thanks~! I'll be with Watanuki and Doumeki; okay?" She started walking away. "See ya~!"

As the male pair watched the girl's retreating back; they looked at each other.

"….Himawari asked you about us, right?" Syaoron finally asked.

"…In a way." Yuui answered. "She was very straightforward about it too. Kinda threw me off-guard."

Syaoron smiled as he took Yuui's hand into his. "Better now?"

Yuui smiled back. "I'm getting there."

* * *

[About two and a half weeks later]

"….So I proposed that Fai should have a bachelorette party and Kurogane should have a bachelor party. That way the girls and the guys will have their own fun; it's only fair that we follow that piece of wedding tradition." Tomoyo concluded.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "….Why?" He crossed his arms. "For one thing; we're both guys." He gestured to himself and Fai. "And even if we did; there's no way I'd leave that moron alone; especially knowing that the witch will get _everyone_ drunk. The last thing I need to hear around three in the morning is 'Excuse me sir; but we're the local police department from up the street; we have Fai in custody. Apparently he's under the influence and tried to become superman…_again_." He glared at the blonde who was looking at his coffee cup.

Coffee goes well with cream and sugar doesn't it?

Yuui nodded. "I agree with Kurogane. Why couldn't we just have one big party and just bring some low-end alcohol?"

Tomoyo pouted. "But the girls and I have bought some presents that are for the bachelorette party and it wouldn't be as fun with the guys around~!"

The two mostly-sane men turned an odd color.

"Don't start, moron." Kurogane stated; cutting off any argument.

Fai closed his mouth.

The cooking teacher sighed. "While I think it was….rather thoughtful of the girls to do so; unless brother suddenly turns into a girl this upcoming weekend; I can't see any reason _not_ to have a single party." When he saw the girl pouting cutely at him; his resolve started to crumble. He looked over at Kurogane…who sighed angrily.

Apparently; he was thinking the same thing too.

"Okay then." Yuui finally said. "How about we have the party at the same place but the guys would be outside with a campfire and BBQ while the girls (and brother) will be inside doing their own thing? Sound good?"

Tomoyo nodded; satisfied with that. "Okay then; but whose house are we going for the "parties"?"

Yuui pointed to himself. "Why my house; of course. Besides; there's some people who haven't been there before so it's the perfect excuse."

Kurogane nodded; agreeing with the cooking teacher. "Sounds fine to me."

Fai didn't say anything but nodded happily.

"Then it's settled." Tomoyo stood up. "I'll see you all there at Saturday around 7pm." She started walking away. "See you then~!"And with that, she left the room.

Yuui looked at Fai and nodded. "You can talk now."

Fai sighed as he pouted. "Why couldn't you let me say something~? I could've disagree with her~!"

Kurogane huffed. "As if; knowing you, you'd kiss up to her; giving her _exactly_ what she wanted. It's that kind of weakness you have and I'll be damned if you get pushed over."

As Fai's pout got deeper; Yuui could only pat his brother's shoulder.

"Sorry brother but he does have a valid point."

"Hyuu~! You both are mean~!"

* * *

[Saturday]

Yuui was preparing the food for the bachelorette party. Finger foods, small sandwiches and handmade lemonade. He knew that the girls would bring some food they either made or bought to the party so he wouldn't make so much. He called Kurogane ahead of time and told him to bring his grill and a lot of meat. He'll prepare and season them before he'll let the man cook them.

As the cooking teacher wiped his hands with a towel; there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" He went to the front door and opened it. "Ah, Watanuki and Syaoran; what a pleasant surprise." He then looked at the clock. "And very punctual I might add."

Watanuki chuckled. "Yeah well…Syaoran was at my place earlier and had nothing else to do before the party so we figured that we came a bit early."

Syaoran nodded. "Besides; Nii-san is getting some soda for the bachelor party so he'll come by later." He then smiled as Yuui's face not only had a smile but a faint blush to it. "My brother's very convincing; isn't he?"

Blinking, Yuui stepped aside for the students to get inside. "I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

[Later]

"Okay brother; the guys will be outside." Yuui started saying. "If anything happens; don't hesitate to come out and ask for help." He then gave his brother a stern look. "However, since it's _my house_, I want you to know a few things. One; I would like all of the furniture to be clean and in _one piece_. Two; No alcohol _ever_. I don't not care if Yuuko would bring them; we had a deal and I would be damned if you of all people would break it. And three; when the party is over (at god knows what time) I want the girls to clean up any mess they made; I rather not have a repeat of the last time I hosted a party."

"But Yuui, that was-"

"As I said before; I _do not want a repeat_. You and the girls will follow those rules accordingly and without complaint. Is that clear?"

Fai pouted. "Yes, _mom_."

Yuui playfully rolled his eyes.

Tomoyo popped in and grabbed Fai's arm. "Don't you worry; Yuui-sensei. We will have a wholesome good time. So please don't worry about a thing."

The cooking teacher nodded. "Very well. Have fun at the party."

As he walked away; he could hear the girls (and Fai) cheer. He walked pass Kurogane who was leaning on the wall very close to the back door.

"You know that there's a ninety percent chance that the moron and the girls will not follow those rules you gave out, right?" Kurogane muttered.

Yuui stopped and sighed.

"I know….but it was worth trying; right?"

"Hn."

* * *

[Outside]

Yuui and Kurogane walked out of the house and to the backyard where there was a campfire already made and a grill working its magic. Watanuki and the black Mokona volunteered to grill the meat as they were kinda experts; though the reasons for the skill varied.

Around the campfire were Doumeki (who was drinking a can of soda while glancing at the grill), Syaoran (who borrowed a book from Yuui and couldn't stop reading it) and Syaoron (who was just looking at the fire.

Kurogane looked around. "Hey; aren't that Ashura and that Clow guy supposed to be here?"

Yuui shrugged. "Well from what I heard from Yuuko; he's in very good condition to leave the hospital; the new drug they tested was a complete success. However he didn't have a home in the area yet so that's his first task. As for Clow…." He shifted his eyes. "He had run in with that Ioryogi guy you're friends with and is in the same hospital and can't be here. But they did send you and brother presents."

The gym teacher couldn't care less. "Whatever; I didn't really want a party but since the moron had a party; it'd be stupid not to." He walked towards the fire; leaving Yuui by his lonesome.

Sighing, Yuui went to the grill to have a talk with the 'meat experts'. "So how's the meat coming?"

Watanuki and the black Mokona looked up from the grill and smiled. "Just fine~!"

"It's a bit difficult since everyone has a preference on how they want their meat cooked but it's fine either way." Watanuki added. "But it would be better if…" He glared at Doumeki. "That jerk would stop staring at me as if I was a piece of meat!"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

The black Mokona laughed. "Don't be so uptight, Watanuki~! You know you like that kind of attention~!"

Yuui smiled. "While that was a bit forward of him; I agree with Mokona there. You two seem inseparable. He must like you a lot and vice-versa." When he saw Watanuki's face turn very red he couldn't help but chuckle. "Though that's just me making an observation."

"An observation that everyone has already made~!" Syaoron happily called out.

Everyone shared a laugh. Even Doumeki and Kurogane had a small chuckle at the blue-eyed teen's expense.

Watanuki sulked. "Why me?"

* * *

[Inside]

Fai's eyes widened at the present he had received. "Ooh~! A pretty pair of fuzzy handcuffs~!" The girls around him squealed. He smiled at Tomoyo. "I'll be sure to use it when I get that wonderful chance~!"

As the party went on, Sakura heard the phone ring. She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello; Yuui's not here right now but I'll take a message for hi—" She paused before a smile etched her face. "Oh hi Yuuko-sensei~!" She listened to the other line. "Oh really; well that's too bad…well actually Yuui-sensei and Kurogane-sensei banned the consumption of alcohol which makes sense…..no everything's fine. Okay then; I'll tell them." She nodded. "Okay; good-bye~!" She hung up.

Sakura went back to the party and knelled down next to Himawari. "Yuuko-sensei called; she said that she can't make it tonight. She had some last minute issues to work out but she'll give Fai her present tomorrow."

Himawari nodded. "Okay then. But that's a shame. She's missing out on a lot." As soon as those words left her mouth; there was a scream.

"WOW~!"

The two girls looked forward and saw Fai's next present.

"Eh! A cat costume!"

"Oh I see. So that's what Mokona bought for him."

The white Mokona laughed. "Wait till Kurgy sees it on Fai-sensei~!"

* * *

[Outside again: later that night]

Dinner came and went; the presents were opened and the men (I say men in the lightest manner), ended up talking about anything and everything.

Yuui was on the verge of sleeping as he was nodding off during Watanuki's stories of seeing a ghost in the abandon building that was on the outskirts of the area. He yawned and rubbed his eyes; trying to stay awake but alas carbonated soda and huge helpings of meat wasn't helping much.

Syaoron looked over and saw that Yuui was fighting the sleepiness off. Smiling, he stood up and walked over sat down next to him. "Hey; you are getting sleepy?"

The cooking teacher sleepily glanced at the boy. "Yeah…kind of." He yawned again. "I didn't think that the party would go for this long. I guess I shouldn't have stayed up the night before."

The boy shrugged. "Well the party inside hasn't died down yet so…." He blinked as he saw that Yuui was now on a limb. "Here," He gestured to his left shoulder. "Why don't you use my shoulder as a pillow for now; then when the party's actually over; I'll wake you up."

Yuui shook his head. "N-No. I'm …" He yawned the third time. "I'm okay. I can stay awake." But then his body acted on his own as he felt his head softly landed on his shoulder. "Really….I'm fin…" He closed his eyes and started drifting off.

Syaoron smiled as he watched his older boyfriend sleep soundly on his shoulder.

The black Mokona hopped up to the pair and quietly giggled. "Is it pass Yuui-sensei's bedtime?"

The boy sighed. "Something like that."

"Oi Kid." Kurogane called out to Syaoran. "Tell the _women_ that they better wrap up their little party; it's getting really late."

Syaoran blushed. "Eh? But why me?" It's not that he wanted to disobey Kurogane wishes; that's not it at all. He's just shuddering at that what he'll see when he goes inside.

"I'll come with you." Doumeki stated. "Besides, I'm getting tired too."

"Yeah, me too." Watanuki yawned.

"And I'm on the verge of passing out." Kurogane added.

As the two boys went into the house; the gym teacher stood up and stretched. "Man, that was the simplest party I have ever been to. Better than the other parties that I have to end up carrying the moron over my damn shoulder when it's over."

Syaoron chuckled. "Well, I'm just glad that you had a good time."

Kurogane nodded.

The black Mokona smiled. "That's good. By the way; it's been very quiet all of a sudden? I thought something interesting might happen."

Syaoron and Kurogane looked at each other.

"Well now that you mentioned it…"

"EHHHH!"

The three looked at the direction of the house and saw Doumeki opening the front door.

"Syaoran got traumatized again."

Kurogane sighed.

"Not again."

* * *

[Summary]

After the parties; everyone got really busy for the wedding. The planning was well underway and almost complete.

All the girls and the guys went back to the shops and did their final fitting and get anything they didn't get before.

During the whole wedding period, Kurogane has been rejected on (*cough*) certain things so he was a bit on edge but thanks to the support of the guys he was able to hold it down.

As the days before the wedding soon decreasing, the tension between bride and groom somehow grew.

Including the pair, everyone just can't wait for the wedding to happen.

* * *

[The morning of the wedding]

Yuui woke up in a daze. He got up and got breakfast as any other morning….then he remembered what day it was.

"Oh sh-!"

He ran back to the bedroom and started to get change. He got a black tuxedo with a silver tie. "Oh I _cannot believe_ that i nearly forgot about brother's big day! I must of slipped my mind when i was up talking to Syaoron last night!" He stopped for a second. "Oh...that's right." He sightly blushed before shaking his head. "Nevermind that; i have wedding to go to!" As he was getting his black shoes on; there was a knock at the door. "Oh boy; what now?" He nearly tripped on his way there but made to the door. He opened it with a sigh. "Hello?"

Yuuko smirked. "Well a good morning to you too~!"

Relaxing a bit; Yuui let Yuuko in. "It's nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been better; so to speak." Yuuko calmly answered. "I was instructed by our lovely bride to give you a ride...and to make sure you didn't oversleep as well." She walked up to the blonde and fixed his sloppily made tie. "And it would seem he was right."

Yuui chuckled. "Well he is a morning person; more then I'll ever be in fact." He got into his jacket and brush himself off. "Well; how do I look?"

Yuuko smiled. "As handsome as ever. Syaoron would love to see you in that." When she heard Yuui sighing angrily, she huffed playfully. "Come now dear boy; it's not a secret…at least not among the staff at this school; even Seishiro left you alone more often."

"Please don't remind me. It's bad enough he was invited in the wedding (not to mention the captain (Subaru) who turned out to be his boyfriend, his brother (Kamui) and _his_ boyfriend and brother of Subaru; Fumma.), I would have to hear him in a conversation _this_ early in the morning too?" He went to the small cabinet and got his keys. "Is everything ready for?"

The chairman giggled. "Of course. What would I be if I couldn't manage a perfect ceremony? Besides…" She shifted her eyes. "About that "priest" problem…."

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Yeah; what about it?"

* * *

[At the scene of the ceremony]

"You got to be kidding me."

Yuuko smirked. "Does it _look _like I'm kidding?" She looked at the scene before them. They were at the back of the Academy where the cherry blossoms were as bright and beautiful as they come. There were four lines of white chairs that were decorated with thin white sheets and pink flowers pin on the side. In between them was a white thick that spread from the front to the back entrance of the school.

In the front of the chairs was a big white arc that was decorated with cherry blossoms and green vines that even spread to the ground. And next to it was a small but refined group of orchestra players that Yuuko somehow paid for.

However with all of those amazing things for the ceremony; it wasn't what left Yuui speechless for the moment.

It was the 'priest' that was waiting in the white arc.

"That's…Ashura." Yuui finally said after a while. "How can he be a priest or in fact _anything _related to the church?"

Laughing, Yuuko leaned in closer to whisper in Yuui's ear. "As it turned out, he was a minister on the side from what he was doing over the years. So by something of a _coincidence _when I told him about the wedding; he was more than happy to fill in."

_'Coincidence, huh?'_ At this point, Yuui didn't really believe in coincidence anymore. "I see. Well that's a relief to hear. At least all of the problems have been solved."

"Indeed they are." Yuuko looked behind her and smiled knowingly. "Looks like everyone is started to come; how about we go where we need to be?"

Yuui nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

[The Wedding: Finally~!]

It took a while but everyone who was either invited or involved took their places, they wait for the bride to come. In the audience were most of the people that they knew. The ones that some didn't know were, like Kobato and her husband (really?) Ioryogi and their family friend Ginsei. Then there was Subaru (Seishiro's boyfriend that Yuui never thought he had) and with them, Kamui and his boyfriend Fuuma (but if they are really are together or not is still up for discussion) and then there's his older sister Chi who was married to this guy named Hideki who he met about a few years ago in Europe and they brought with them their first child; a little girl named Leia.

He got to hold his niece a while before the event and he thought she was the cutest thing in the entire world.

Looking over at the audience, he could tell that everyone is waiting for his big brother to come out already but of course being with girls and such; make-up and hair was in order. He kinda felt sorry for him.

Yuui; among others were lined up alongside the groom. He was right behind Syaoran (the obvious best man) and in front of Syaoron and behind him Watanuki (with the black Mokona on his shoulder) and Doumeki (who wanted to eat something badly at the moment).

Looking in front of him; Yuui can see Kurogane slightly shaking with nervousness and the dear level of anxiety. The poor man's having the cold feet. He tapped Syaoran's shoulder. "Hey Syaoran; can I talk to Kurogane for a bit?"

Syaoran looked at Kurogane and nodded. "Sure." And stepped aside.

Yuui stepped forward with a smirk. "Kurogane~, don't tell me that you're scared already~!"

Kurogane glanced at the blonde and snorted; the nervousness forced down. "Hell no; are you kidding me? I'm not scared!" Then the nervousness came back as his red eyes widened. "Holy crap." He whispered loudly. "Okay…maybe I'm a_ little_ scared. I mean I'm getting freaking married for god's sake; how do you feel in a damn moment like this?"

"You got me." Yuui shrugged. "But know this; I'm very proud that you are willing to take the next big step in life and are willing to share it with my big brother. You've already earned my respect as a person and friend and as soon as the two of you say "I do", I'll be proud to call you my brother-in-law. So don't mess this up." He smiled.

The gym teacher sighed; feeling the anxiety disappearing. "Yeah, you're right. " And then he lightly glared at Yuui. "And who said anything about messing up? If I got into something; I'll see through it till the end."

Yuui smiled. "Good to know."

_"The bride's coming, the bride's coming~!"_

The cooking teacher walked back to his original position and stood tall.

The small orchestra starting playing music as the bridesmaids started coming out of the building. The dresses they wore were simple yet elegant down-to-the-knees; pink silk dresses with pink headbands and gloves along with flat-heeled shoes and a bouquet of pink roses.

Then the moment they were all waiting for.

The small orchestra started playing 'here comes the bride' as the door slightly opened revealing…..

Gasps were heard around the whole area. Even Kurogane and Doumeki couldn't keep a straight face.

Out of the back entrance was Fai in what most would thing in the most beautiful dress they have ever seen. A long white silk dress with jewels embedded on the chest down to the waist. His hair was pinned up to a soft bun with some of the locks flowing down his neck and the veil placed on top of his head. He wore silk gloves that went up to his elbows and were short-heel white shoes and had the most natural based make-up that enhanced his already beautiful face.

Yuui watched as his brother walked down the aisle with beauty and grace. When he made eye-contact with him; he mouthed off 'good luck' to him.

Fai silently nodded and made his way up the arc; taking Kurogane's (shaking) hand and stood across from him. The music quiet down as everyone gave the 'priest' their undivided attention.

Ashura smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen; we are gathered here today to bind these two in holy matrimony. If anyone who wishes for the two not to be married; let them speak now or forever hold their peace." When no one spoke a word; Ashura turned to Kurogane. "The ring please."

Nodding; Kurogane took out the wedding ring and placed it on Fai's left hand ring finger.

The 'priest' nodded. "Good; now repeat after me; 'I, Kurogane Suwa…."

"I, Kurogane Suwa…" Kurogane said; never leaving his eyes from his bride.

"'Take this ring and will forever be by your side.' Ashura finished.

"'Take this ring and will forever be by your side.'" Kurogane then mouthed to Fai. _No matter what._

Fai's eyes widened.

"Now Fai," Ashura turned to him. "The ring and repeat this 'I, Fai D. Fluorite….'"

The bride fished out the ring and placed it on Kurogane's Left ring finger. "'I, Fai D. Flourite…'"

"'Take this ring and swore to be by your side forever.'" Ashura finished.

Fai smiled. "'Take this ring and swore to be by your side forever.'" He then mouthed to Kurogane. _You're the only one for me._

A smile graced the gym teacher's lips.

In his wheelchair, Ashura smiled as he moved back a bit. "By the power invested in me, I pronounced you two husband and…wife?" A scatter of laughter was heard. "Now let me introduce to you all Mr. and Mr. Fluorite-Suwa; you may kiss the bride."

"Gladly." And then Kurogane suddenly took Fai into his arms and kissed him like he never kissed him before; making the 'bride' wrap his arms around his neck in joy.

The crowd cheered as the newlyweds shared their first kiss as a married couple.

Yuui looked at the scene with tears in his eyes. "Oh, I'm so happy for them." He then felt a hand grabbing his in the spite of the moment. He looked at saw Syaoron smiling at him.

"It's a great day, huh? For all of us." For the words to come out of Syaoron's mouth made him older then he appeared but at the same time it was comforting.

Smiling back at him; Yuui nodded. "Yes; it is."

The wind blew across the ceremony creating a scenery that will forever mark a moment of the academy for years to come.

* * *

**END OF PART THREE**

**

* * *

***sighs* Man, that was super long but oh so super worth it. XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	23. ANNOUNCEMNET! by iJinx

_**Announcement **_

**by Jinx**

HI :D, if you read what's above me, you should know by now that I'm not TrueDespair 

NOOOO~! I didn't hack her fan fiction account, I'm too lazy..

But to get this over with TrueDespair won't be writing on her stories for awhile, because she had to get surgery**.**

On her finger, and she has to stay in the hospital for three days, and who knows till she be able to type normally again!

You guys should have SEEN that infection, her finger had a hole by Saturday and it looked like a crater on a moon! :D

If anyone what me to send her a message just PM this account while I still have her password

Wish her good luck!

I'll keep you guys posted if she wants to say more.


	24. Reception

That's it~! The end of the story but don't worry it's not _the end_. X3

Before i forget i like to thank all the reviewers/readers who stuck by the story till the very end including **Leia de Flourite**, **Uakari**, **AllTheLosers, Sunshiney Breeze** and so on~!

This chapter's a bit rushed but i wanted to write this for one thing...well two things but the second one is irrelevant. XD

Enough rambling~! Unto the story~!

* * *

**Warning: A bit of drama and language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will.**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Wedding of all weddings: Reception**

**

* * *

**[Shortly after the wedding]

To say that the wedding was a complete success would be great understatement. Those who were there will tell you so. As Fai got carried off bridal-style in Kurogane's arms as they walked down the aisle and to the black limo, Yuui couldn't help but feel an overwhelming level of happiness. His older brother….his twin just got married to the man of his dreams; being joyful and complete.

He didn't think his heart could take it.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Yuui looked over at Syaoron who mysteriously took his hand and squeezing it gently. "It is…I just can't over the fact that brother's now married…he looks so happy and well…I'm happy for him too….for the first time in a long while….he finally got his fairy-tale ending….and I'm glad."

Syaoron smiled brightly as he leaned up and gave Yuui a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Well to be honest, I'm happy for them too. I think everyone is. But I bet no one could have thought that it would turn out this way." He then shrugged. "But that's life, I guess."

Looking at his student/boyfriend in a loving manner, Yuui chuckled. "Yes, life can be so unpredictable but that's the beauty of it. You never know what will happen or you'll end up with but in the end it's worth it." He then received a poke at his side.

"Thanks for thinking I'm worth it in the end." Syaoron jokingly said.

"KUROGANE, WAIT!"

The two broke the eye contact just in time to see silly string spray come out of the limo door sending Kurogane backwards with Fai in tow to the ground before getting covered in the sticky stringy substance. Then everyone heard someone chuckling in the background. They turned to Yuuko who was covering up her smile while holding a camera.

"I think this will end up in the Horitsuba Academy video achieves for future generations to see."

Yuui's face met his palm as he could hear Kurogane's yelling, Fai trying to calm him down and everyone else basically losing their heads.

Spring is rather the most peaceful time of the year; isn't it?

* * *

[Nighttime]

After the post-wedding chaos that happened thanks to a certain chairman, Yuui and the others went to the Cat's eye café for the reception. As they arrived, they were bombarded by maids that got paid to serve them that day. When they got inside, there were decorations of pink ribbons, cherry blossoms and glitter.

Yuui looked around and saw his older sister, her husband and their lovely daughter taking a seat at the table that was reserved for family only. Shrugging he went over there while the rest of the crowd either took their seats or started getting some food (provided by the café and Yuui).

Chi looked up from her bundle of joy and smiled. "Oh Yuui~! Over here to Chi and her family~!" She then cooed softly to her child. "Look Leia, it's uncle Yuui~!" She smiled as her child giggled.

"Hey Yuui." Hideki politely greeted the man as he sat down next to him. "Haven't seen you in a while; how have you been?"

The cooking teacher chuckled. "I've been doing well. Working at the academy does have its ups and downs but I couldn't think of anywhere else to work at." When he saw his sister caring for his young niece, he softly smiled. "So how are things on your end? Still holding up that job at the bookstore in London?"

"I sure am." Hideki said proudly. "I do get some customers that are…." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Unruly but I would do anything to keep food on the table for my family." He gave a chaste kiss to the cheek to his wife and child.

"Do you want to hold her again? You didn't get to before the wedding; at least not for long." Chi asked.

Yuui nodded. "I would love that." As Chi handed him Leia, he couldn't help but let out a giddy smile. "Hello there little one. It's me; your uncle Yuui again. You're going to be the spitting image of your dear mother; I know it." He then gently touched the girl's cheek. The child was only a few months old but he could see some blonde hair growing on that soft head of hers. As the child opened her eyes; his heart melted on the spot. Her eyes were dark sapphire; very close to black if seen far away.

"She'll have your eyes." Chi said; making Yuui look up at her. "Yours and Fai's." She then grasped Hideki's hand with hers. "The doctor's told Chi that when babies are born to a few months; their eyes are very dark so it's hard to see what color they have but as they get older the color will get lighter so by the time she's about a few years old….."

The cooking teacher blinked in surprise before smiling again. He then looked back at the child. "I see." He then hugged the child gently in his arms. "Brother will be ecstatic when he hears that."

"You bet I will~!"

Yuui looked up in shock before grinning. "Brother, you came!" He then stood up and gave his brother a one arm hug since his other arm was occupied. "I didn't think you would after…." He coughed. "The limo incident."

Fai chuckled as he waved it off. "Oh don't worry about it~! I got Yuuko to apologize to Kuro-puu about that." He then took a chair and sat down between Hideki and Yuui. "May I?" When Yuui gave Leia to Fai, he started giggling and cooing at the child. "Aww~! Look at you, so adorable and so sweet, I can just eat you up~!" He nuzzled the child making them both laugh before turning back to Yuui. "Then afterwards; Kurgs and I went to the park for some pictures. You should've seen him~! He was all flustered in most of them."

"I could imagine so." Yuui added while rolling his eyes.

The older teen laughed. "I'm not _that_ cruel, Yuui~! I _do_ have limits you know~!" He then gave Leia back to Chi as he and Hideki shared a handshake. "So after the pictures, we went back to our place to-" He then tried not to laugh as he saw the look of horror on Yuui's face. "Not like that, silly~!"

Yuui let out a breath of relief.

"So anyway, we come back to our place and I change out of that beautiful dress and into something a bit more casual." Fai gestured to his white collar shirt, dress pants and formal shoes. "But Kuro-rin told me that I should go ahead to the reception by myself." He then pouted. "I asked him why and all I got from him was 'none of your damn business. Now go to that damn thing before I do something drastic'. He did his 'Kurogane' impression for the humor.

And it worked.

"Well I'm sure he had a good reason for wanting to come to the reception later." Yuui noted while trying not to laugh. "How about we eat or something to pass the time?"

Fai was about to say something when he heard someone calling his name.

"Fai-sensei~!" Sakura called out as she ran up to the twins at the table. She was still wearing the bridesmaid dress. She took a deep breath before smiling at them. "Um…Fai-sensei….may I…have this dance?" She lend out her hand.

Smiling at the invitation, Fai took the girl's hand. "It will be my pleasure." He then grinned at Yuui. "Looks like the kind of distraction you were talking about~!" He got a soft thump on the head.

"Just have fun and don't worry about a thing." Yuui reassured. As he saw his brother walk to the open space with Sakura, he could see that Fai was having a bit of a problem with having fun at the moment; he figured it's because Kurogane wasn't here. Figures. As the two turned, Sakura looked his way and winked at him. He raised an eyebrow at that. _'Looks like he told her too.' _As he saw the two continuing to dance, Yuui hear a noise at the left side. He looked up. "Oh hey Syaoron; is there something the matter?"

"Actually yes; there is." Syaoron then held out his hand. "I think it's completely unfair that the bride and everyone else get to dance but not you." He then smirked. "So…are you up for it?"

Yuui then blushed as he shook his head vigorously. "N-no way! Absolutely not! I can't dance to save my life and it would look very weird with two guys dancing for all to see and I don't think I can handle that kind of press—" He was cut off as Syaoron gently placed a finger on his lips.

"Come on Yuui. There's barely anyone here who doesn't know you and even if that wasn't the case; why should it matter now? They've been to a wedding where two guys just got married." Syaoron then smiled. "I think they can handle two other guys dancing together."

"But…it's….I just…"

"Please…" The boy said softly. "Don't think about it. Just take my hand." Syaoron's eyes then softened. "Take it…and I'll prove to you that you have nothing to worry about. I'm here for you after all."

Yuui looked at the hand then Syaoron then back at the hand. "I…I…" He gulped as he raised his hand as it was shaking and touched the boy's hand; just barely making contact with it. "You win…I'll try."

Syaoron's smile returned ten-fold. "Don't worry; it'll be fine." He then took Yuui to the dancefloor as slowly as he could so he wouldn't scare the blonde. Once there, he grabbed the other hand. "Now, we'll take this slowly and then build up; okay?"

The cooking teacher nodded; not trusting his voice for the moment. Then their feet started to move. _One step, two steps, one step, two steps. _The dance was pretty basic but Yuui slowly relaxed; starting to forget his worries. He then twirled Syaoron and came back at him; holding hands as they repeat the steps.

The more the danced, the happier Yuui was feeling. He can no longer let what he was so scared about get to him. All he can see was Syaoron; his face, his eyes and his smile, that heartwarming smile. As they reached the final part of their dance, he let Syaoron twirl him around before dipping him as low as the boy can go. Their faces barely touched but there was no denying the blushes on them.

_So this was love feels like._

As Syaoron let Yuui back up, the two then heard everyone giving them applause for them. There were no signs of surprise or even disgust coming from the people. In fact, it was the complete opposite. As Yuui looked around he could see Fai amongst the crowd clapping along and smiling softly at him.

The cooking teacher smiled back.

Yuui then felt Syaoron leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Told you, you had nothing to worry about." The boy said with a smirk.

The blonde scoffed playfully as he bopped him gently on the head. "I have no idea what you mean by that."

"Hyuu~!" Fai suddenly cheered out. "And that's done; let's dance everybody~!"

Cheers came from the crowd as they ran to the dance floor and gave it all they got. Even Doumeki was dancing the waltz with Watanuki in his arms (which he will later deny) and Himawari joining the group as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Yuui smiled and laughed as he was dragged by his brother to do the Macarena with the others (though for Syaoran, it was hard to do as he bumped into Sakura almost every time). He started to really have fun and enjoying the liveliness of the moment; not caring in the least about his worries.

But the party had only just begun.

* * *

Dinner came rather late as everyone decided to ditch the assigned seats and sat with friends or family. Because of it Yuui ended up sitting with Fai, the Li' brothers, Sakura, Watanuki and Doumeki. The Mokonas and Himawari were sitting on another table with her own friends plus Kobato, Ioryogi and Ginsei. How that happened was beyond anyone. The main course was lasagna with Cesar salad along with a side of cheese fries in case the younger crowd wasn't up to eating so much. While everyone was eating, Yuui glanced at Fai who was picking his salad with a frown.

It was a couple hours in the party and Kurogane has yet to make an appearance. It shouldn't take the man this long to come though he can understand why. But as Fai sighed for the tenth time while crushing a crouton with his fork, Yuui decided that he should lift his brother's spirit a bit.

"Say brother." Yuui started. "You know that the groom would have to show up at some point." He said with a smile. "It isn't like him to just ditch the party despite how much he would say otherwise. He will come; he has a wife now he can't go against you even if he tried."

Fai perked up a bit and let out a small smile. "I know Kuro wouldn't leave me here at the party by myself; he's not that kind of a man." He then frowned. "It's just that he's been keeping something from me for a while and it kinda bothers me…." He didn't feel like mentioning that a few days before the wedding that he found Kurogane staring at a box with solemn eyes in the bedroom before walking away in fear that the blonde would get caught.

"Looks like you guys really are made for each other." Yuui sarcastically said. "But really it's nothing to fuss over. He will come and in time; he'll tell you what's going on okay?"

The chemistry teacher nodded. "Okay." He then took a bite of a leafy green. "Sorry; I'm not being myself am I?"

"You're just worried." Yuui calmly said. "And that's normal. But you have to realize that being depressed won't change; you have to smile and have fun—WAH!" He suddenly screamed. Apparently someone chose the perfect moment to throw a fry at the side of his face. Rubbing his cheek, he glared at the people at his table. "Alright, who's the smart alack who interrupted me trying to comfort brother here?"

Everyone at the table then started pointing at one another; clearly hiding the real culprit.

Yuui sighed. He then looked over at his brother who was trying very hard not to snigger at him but failing miserably. "I'm glad you found that amusing brother." As sarcastic as it sounded, he was glad that Fai was smiling again.

Just then, the sound of a trumpet was heard and everyone turned to see Yuuko smiling while holding said instrument in one hand and a camera in the other. "Fellow ladies and gents~! I have come here to do an important task that can no longer be ignored."

"….Hey Syaoran…" Watanuki started. "Did you notice that she wasn't at the party this whole time?"

Syaoran shook his head with wide eyes. "I don't think anyone did."

"Now where's the bride of the show?" When Fai hesitantly stood up, Yuuko pointed at him with a bright smile. "There he is; give a round of applause for the lovely gent~!"

Confused, the crowd clapped their hands while a couple of people gave out whistles of approval. Fai waved weakly at the crowd but was just as confused as the rest were. He looked down at Yuui who just shrugged in return.

"Now…." Yuuko lowered her voice as the room suddenly got quiet. "I present to the bride a gift from the groom himself; a gift that can't be wrapped or return." She then raised her object-filled hands in the air. "I give you…Kurogane Suwa-Fluorite!"

A figure stepped into the room and immediately the crowd gasped in surprise.

There stood the gym teacher, with glaring eyes and all but there was something different about him….

Sakura then stood up and smiled brightly. "Hey! Kurogane-sensei's wearing a kimono~!"

Indeed he is.

Kurogane was wearing a bright red kimono that was laced with designs of white flowers and golden vines. The kimono itself was long in length but the way the fabric wrapped itself around the man's body, made him look more graceful and a bit more dignified. What actually shocked them including himself was how _well_ he fitted the outfit.

Fai felt himself walking up to the man whom he joined hands in matrimony with. With every step, he could see the man's face getting redder and redder with eyes waiting for a reaction; expecting something. As he got up close to him, Fai looked up and down. "Kuro-sama…is this…what you were keeping from me the entire time?"

Sighing as his hands were behind his back, Kurogane nodded. "Yes." He then looked into Fai's eyes. "This is what I kept from you for a while. I know that you love this type of stuff and I accepted and even…_like_ _it_ but the problem was I wasn't being true to myself. I felt like a freaking coward, hiding a secret from you but I couldn't think straight and….I'm not good expressing my…_ugh_…feelings into words so…..look! What I'm trying to say is-!"

Fai placed his lips upon Kurogane's; cutting off any words that might come out of the man. As he separated he smiled. "I know. All you wanted was for me to see that you're not scared of dressing up and that you actually like it…to some extent of course." He added with a chuckle. "But there's nothing to be scared of." He then cut any argument from the man with a raised hand. "And yes, I know you hate that word when it's about you but it's true. You feel that if you dress up, you'll lose the respect of friends and family because what they all see is a grumpy puppy who's all manly and strong but shouldn't dabble with girly things." He then placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "But that's not what I see."

Kurogane's eyes widen at the statement.

"What I see is a person is so kind and caring. A person who despite his outward appearances cares about others and sometimes put them before himself. I see a person who has been there for so long but has been there for me even as a friend. I see a person who isn't scared; who wants to be happy with he has and still wants more out of life." Fai then gave Kurogane a chaste kiss on the cheek. "And I'm happy that he chose me to the one he wants to be with and will accept me for who I am….so I will do the same."

Yuuko's camera shot was shaking with anticipation.

"Kurogane…" Fai said. "I love _you_; no matter what. I don't care if you like dressing up almost as much as I do or if yourself want to became a full-fledged woman. I love you as you are; not for you body, not for any status, for _you._ Do you understand?"

Finally, Kurogane cleared his throat as he fought the urge to blush. "I just like to dress up _sometimes_. I never said I wanted to become a girl." But then he let out a small smile. "But yeah, I get what you're saying….and…thanks…and you know I love you to right?"

Fai chuckled. "I had no doubt in my mind that you didn't." He then blinked as he given a package. He looked up at Kurogane in confusion.

Kurogane merely stared back. "Well? Open it."

The chemistry teacher looked down at the package then ripped up the paper. He gasped at what he saw. It was a bright blue kimono with black and pink birds flying on it. He gave Kurogane the biggest smiles he has ever given. "Oh Kuro~! You shouldn't have~!"

"You're right; I shouldn't have to." Kurogane agreed. "But I wanted to…you deserved it after putting up with me for so damn long so just…take it and be damn glad!" He blurted out the last part in hopes of making the moments less corny.

Fai laughed softly. "But really Kurgs; thank you…for everything."

_That_ made the gym teacher's face turn bright red. "Just shut up."

"Gladly." Then the two shared a passionate kiss under the decorations as flashes were seen and people giving a round of loud applause and even shouting and cheering.

Yuui rubbed his eyes as he could feel a wave of tears trying to escape him. "Oh lord; I think I'm going to lose it." He then felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Funny how this day turned out okay in the end." Syaoron noted while holding Yuui. "And you thought you were going to freak out."

"Yes, I admit I was rather worried about the wedding, Kurogane, brother, our relationship and such but now I'm finally starting to see how life would be dull without all of that and more….though…"

"What is it?"

"I just remembered something….where's that wedding cake I made for the reception? I thought I placed it on the table with the gift bags…" Now that he mentioned it, no one has notice the cake ever being in the room at all….so where is it?

Syaoron and Yuui looked around until their eyes reached the ceiling. They paled.

"We should hide."

Yuui looked surprisingly at the boy. "What, but shouldn't we…?" On the ceiling was the cake; just hanging by a hook and a rope which against all odds was hovering over the newlywed couple.

"I think it'd be better if we just stay out of it." Syaoron advised. Then out of nowhere he was pushed aside and saw Yuui running towards the two. "No wait, Yuui!"

Syaoran and Watanuki then looked at Syaoron.

"What's up, Syaoron? You're kinda acting a bit crazy." Watanuki noted.

Doumeki tapped his shoulder and pointed up. "Look."

Watanuki followed where Doumeki was pointing and gaped. "Oh shi—"

"BROTHER LOOK OUT!" Yuui then pushed the couple out of the way. He then heard a clack from above him and he fearfully looked up. "Oh no."

And down the cake goes, hitting Yuui on the head as the pastry splattered on the floor; covering him and the ground with the dessert.

The room stood still for what seemed like hours.

Yuuko and the Mokonas then suddenly disappeared for some unknown reason. Kurogane tried looking around for them but they were gone. He knew who pulled a prank like that.

Then Fai walked up to Yuui…then lifted a finger and scraped a bit of mashed cake and took a taste. He then smiled. "Mmm~! Vanilla~! Who knew you tasted so sweet~!"

Then the twins laughed as the sheer audacity of the moment.

Soon enough everyone was joining in on the laughter.

Fai then hugged his cake covered brother as tightly as he could. "Hey everyone~! There's enough wedding cake for all of us~!"

Then the students of the academy joined in on the hug, eating whatever chunks of cake they can find while trying to tickle the unfortunate cooking teacher.

Upon reflecting, Yuui could think of the good things that he had encountered while he came to work as the cooking teacher with the bad that came along with it.

The people he helped….

The bonds that were formed….

And realizing things that he never knew about himself before.

But he knew that if he was given the chance to rewind time to the first day, he'll do it all over again for there's nothing he could change about it. Things are just as find as it was on its own.

If there's one thing to describe the life he endured at the academy it's certainly not easy in fact...

It's _anything but simple._

_

* * *

_**END**

* * *

Wow, i just finished a story that was on for almost a year...what an accomplishment.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
